Aprendiendo a quererte
by Beastboy12325
Summary: La noche de bodas lemon
1. Chapter 1

-Así que al final Akatsuki ya no existe pero Itachi Uchiha sigue con vida

Tsunade estaba leyendo el informe mientras Sakura parada frente a ella contestaba sus preguntas, afuera había una gran tormenta y los truenos hacían retumbar los cristales del edificio, Tsunade revisaba a Sakura mientras hablaban, no le agradaba lo que veía… Sakura se veía muy lastimada y llena de raspones y de tierra y gran parte de su traje rosa estaba desgarrado y ensangrentado pero comparado con el resto de su equipo estaba bien, en ese momento Yamato, Sai y Naruto estaban en el hospital y aunque sobrevivirían seguían inconscientes

-así es, el y Naruto tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte pero aun así escapo

-Y sasuke?

-El se fue, con Óbito Uchiha…

-Óbito Uchiha?

-así es, esa era la identidad del compañero de Deidara, Sai se enfrento a el y perdió después parece que logro hablar con Sasuke de algo y se fue con el, Karin y los demás de su equipo murieron Sasuke los dejo de distracción, Kisame también murió, lo alcance con uno de mis golpes, solo quedaba el, kakashi-sensei no sabe nada aun

-Jamás me imagine que ese chico siguiera con vida… creo que después tendré que hablar con Kakashi…

-Esta bien, ahora iré a descansar

Sakura se volteo y camino cabizbaja hacia la puerta, Tsunade, que sabia de los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Sasuke y aunque según Tsunade no los merecía, aun podía comprenderla

-Ha una cosa mas, Sakura

-Si?

-Veo que dañaron tus ropas, a partir de hoy lleva estas a tus misiones

Le lanzo a Sakura una caja

-Pronto te diré tus nuevas misiones, por lo pronto recuperate y descansa

-Si

Sakura salio aun deprimida, Shizune entro antes de que la puerta se cerrara mirando preocupada a Sakura, en sus brazos traía a su inseparable Ton Ton que salto y empezó a morder los papeles y cualquier cosa que hubiera en el suelo

-Parece que a Sakura no la ánimo la noticia de que sus compañeros estaban fuera de peligro

-No esperaba que lo hiciera, pero tal vez otra cosa si

-Pero a donde va Tsunade-sama??!!!

Tsunade se había levantado y abierto la enorme ventana por donde Jiraya siempre entraba

-A ver si mi plan funcionara, te encargo el trabajo pendiente

-Pero!!!

Shizune trato de alcanzarla pero Tsunade ya había saltado fuera y desaparecido, Shizune volteo y vio el escritorio de Tsunade, un par de hojitas era lo único que había en una bandejita que decía "Pendientes"

-Bueno al menos es poco

Escucho unos gruñidos de Ton Ton que jalaba una tarjetita que colgaba de la perilla de una puerta, Shizune conocía esa puerta iba a un pequeño archivero que no se había abierto en años, se acerco y vio que la tarjetita decía: "Pendientes"

-Hay no… no es cierto… no puede ser verdad Ton Ton?

El puerquito la miro y le arrebato la tarjeta comiéndosela, Shizune lentamente giro la perilla, abrió la puerta y fue atrapada por una gran montaña de papeles, varios de ellos salieron volando pro la ventana

-TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!!!

Varias cuadras mas adelante Sakura seguía caminando estaba cabizbaja y triste, recordando, la batalla.

Flash Back

Estaban en una cueva en que se reunía akatsuki, donde varias explosiones se lograban oír a lo lejos y en el centro había una gran batalla, Gai y kakashi se encontraban luchando con la mujer de akatsuki (ni siquiera en el manga ha salido su nombre) mientras que alrededor estaban todos los miembros de akatsuki y los del grupo de Sasuke, todos estaban muertos, Neji, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Hinnata, Kiba y Shino estaban en el suelo también aunque habían ganado sus respectivas peleas, dentro de la cueva Sai también estaba inconsciente y Yamato contra Kisame, Sasuke había sido apaleado por Itachi y estaba tratando de levantarse usando todo el poder del sello de Orochimaru mientras que Obito, Itachi y Naruto, hacia unos segundos habían acorralado al líder de Akatsuki, este había obtenido el poder de todos los demonios excepto el Kyubi, finalmente el poder del Kyubi y el sharingan habían sido mayores y habían logrado atravesar al líder que desapareció, 8 luces se lanzaron al espacio y se dividieron desapareciendo mientras el líder moría, Sasuke se había levantado y lanzado contra Itachi pero aunque este estaba herido y agotado, lo había lanzado contra una roca y lo había dejando sin moverse, mientras que Naruto caía agotado por el esfuerzo, al ver que habían derribado a Sasuke Sakura corrió hacia el

-Sasuke Sasuke estas bien?

-Quitate no me detendrás!!!

Sasuke tiro a Sakura lejos y se lanzo contra Itachi lanzando un jutsu de fuego, Itachi lo esquivo pero el jutsu golpeo directamente a Naruto que aun estaba en el suelo, después Sasuke e Itachi habían comenzado de nuevo la pelea, Sakura había ignorado a Naruto tratando de hablar con Sasuke, hasta el momento en que Sasuke volteo y Sakura se vio de frente con el Mangekyu Sharingan…

Despertó, en el mundo de Itachi, la terrible dimensión en la que el torturaba y asesinaba a sus victimas por diversión, pero contrario a lo que Kakashi había vivido ella estaba de pie, libre completamente, mientras Itachi estaba frente a ella.

-Ya veo que mi hermano hizo lo correcto y se deshizo de la perra faldera que siempre andaba pegada a el

-Cállate!!! Sasuke no es así!!! El jamás nos ignoraría o nos abandonaría en verdad, es culpa tuya!

-No es así como tu? Antes de preocuparte por mi hermano preocúpate por tus compañeros, no vale la pena ni siquiera que te deshagas de ellos

El jutsu se rompió y al voltear vio que sasuke huía junto con Obito, mientras que Itachi estaba parado frente a ella

-Por que no me mataste?...

Itachi desapareció, en ese momento Kisame salio a su lado

-Muere!!!!!

Sakura volteo pero era demasiado tarde, un chorro de sangre le cayo en el rostro y vio a Naruto recibiendo todo el impacto de la espada, una gran cantidad de chacra rojo salio de la herida y la empezaba a detener, el Kyubi estaba protegiendo a Naruto, Naruto cayo sobre Sakura, esta vio horrorizada que aunque la herida no era profunda, estaba completamente quemado y recordó que ella había pasado a su lado sin hacerle caso, había dejado que se quemara por ir tras Sasuke, abraso a Naruto mientras Kisame se lanzaba de nuevo con su espada contra ella

-El Kyubi te salvo una vez de mi espada pero no lo hará 2 veces Uzumaki!!!

Sakura había reaccionado y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo a Kisame en la cabeza, la bandana rasgada de la aldea de la niebla se partió al igual que su cabeza que cayo haciendo un angulo extraño con el cuello de Kisame que jamás volvió a moverse, Sakura se levanto y vio que era la única que quedaba en pie, Naruto estaba inconsciente…

Siguió caminando y entro en el hospital, una enfermera se acerco a decirle algo pero Kakashi la detuvo, tenia un brazo roto en un cabrestillo, Sakura desvió la mirada de su maestro, el aun no sabia que su amigo Obito seguía con vida.

-Mmm bueno pudo ser peor, nadie murió aunque Sai estará mucho tiempo en cama, los demás podrían irse

-Kakashi sensei yo…

-Esta en la de siempre

Kakashi le sonrió y desapareció, Sakura siguió caminando y entro en una habitación, con sabanas naranjas, una gran ventana y una foto del equipo 7 en un buró con flores de sakura en un florero, en ese momento Naruto estaba dormido, tenia todo el cuerpo vendado y Sakura observo que la piel quemada estaba curando rápidamente, el Kyubi trabajaba horas extras, dejo la caja que le había dado Tsunade y se sentó en la orilla de la cama acariciando el rostro de Naruto

-Perdóname… te he vuelto a fallar Naruto

-Sakura…

Sakura se sobresalto, Naruto estaba hablando en sueños

-Lo traeré de regreso para ti… Sakura…

Sakura se le quedo mirando y solo lo abraso

-Perdóname Naruto…

Lo abraso y no se separo de el en toda la noche, sentía que se lo debía, después de un rato se quedo dormida aun abrasándolo mientras en una rama frente a la ventana, Tsunade la observaba sonriendo…

Un mes después…

La gran aldea oculta entre las hojas, un lugar temido y respetado por todos los ninjas del mundo, en ese lugar ha hecho leyenda por su gente, por su valor y por la seriedad y la sabiduría que tienen todos los ninjas de esta aldea…

-VIEJA TSUNADE NO!!!!!!

-QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!!!!!!

Bueno, ojala fuera así…

En la oficina del hokague, esta tarde como todas las demás, se podía ver a Tsunade peleando con Naruto, la escena y los gritos eran ya tan habituales en ese lugar que ninguna persona de la aldea volteo siquiera la cabeza para mirar, pero esta vez era algo diferente a las misiones

-No me puedes hacer esto vieja Tsunade no puedes no puedes no puedes!!!!!

-Escucha Naruto eres el único chico de tu edad que no ha aprobado el examen chunin, hasta Konohamaru es chunin mientras que tu sigues siendo un simple genin y tienes que hacer ese examen y para eso debes ser parte de un equipo de tres, OISTE!!!!

-Pero me pones con ella como maestra!!!!!

-Ella ya es Jounin algo que tu no eres!!!

Un poco apartada una nerviosa Sakura miraba la escena, ahora traía unos pantalones negros con la bolsa para kunais y shurikens y la chamarra verde de los jounins, bajo esta no parecía traer nada y la chamarra dejaba a la vista su vientre y sus brazos y por la parte arriba del cierre a medio cerrar se notaban sus pechos, como si fuera un escote, Sakura también tenia ganas de ahorcar a Tsunade, ese día había ido por que le habían asignado un grupo de genins para entrenar y ser su maestra, los primeros 2 estaban bien eran chicas y Sakura las conocía, una chica llamada Isaribi un poco mas joven que ella y que era buena amiga de Naruto e Ino y Hanabby Hyuga, pero el nombre de su tercer estudiante era Uzumaki Naruto, el cual aun a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido seguía portándose como un niño chiquito

-Pero Sakura-Chan es más débil que yo, no es justo u.u

-Ella ya es Jounin así que o aceptas ser su alumno o serás el alumno de Shino

-De Shino no!!!!

-Pues esta decidido y ya no tolero mas reclamos

Tsunade tomo aire y grito con todas sus fuerzas

-ENTENDISTE??!!

El grito dejo en shock a Naruto, salio por las ventanas, se oyó el echo por la aldea, por las montañas…

Lejos de hay, Gaara se había quedado pensativo mirando por la ventana de su oficina mientras Matsuri se le acerco

-Esta bien Gaara sensei?

-No se por que… pero me pareció oír a una vieja histérica gritando…

En Konoha

Naruto finalmente se resigno, Shizune había visto todo desde una prudente distancia con una sonrisa, sabia que había impulsado a Tsunade hacer eso y no era nada sobre equipos, Sakura se adelanto un poco mas, sonriéndole a Naruto

-Tsunade-sama, yo también pienso que Naruto podría tomar el examen solo, el ya tiene el nivel de un jounin

-Es verdad que eres un buen ninja, Naruto, pero las reglas del examen chunin dice que debes entrar con un equipo de 3 y no hay ninguno, de tu generación todos se han graduado, de todas las que siguieron también, no te queda otra, Sakura mañana te reunirás con tus otros estudiantes, demuestra que eres mas mi alumna que de Kakashi y llega temprano

-Si Tsunade-sensei

Al final se despidieron y salieron mientras Tsunade siguió hojeando y firmando sus interminables papeles

-Tsunade-sama –Shizune-

-Si? Que quieres?

-No crees… que es un poco descarado juntarlos así?

-Tu que sabes ¬¬

-Creo que Sakura-chan se dará cuenta

-Aun así no puede reclamar, así que veamos como les va a esos 2

-Esto acabara mal u.u

Sakura seguía leyendo la lista con varias características y calificaciones de sus nuevos estudiantes, Isaribi parecía haberse graduado en tan solo 3 años aunque se explicaba que había entrado mucho después que los demás alumnos mientras que Hanabi había sido la típica novata súper genio que salía todos los años de la academia, finalmente saco la ficha de Naruto, la vio unos segundos primero incrédula, luego sorprendida y finalmente se puso a reír a carcajadas

-Sakura-chan que te pasa??!!!

-JAJAJAJAJA NARUTO NO PUEDES JAJAJAJAJA

-Que te pasa? Te duele algo?

-JAJAJAJA NARUTO NO ME DIGAS, NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTE ERES TU!!!

Le mostró la imagen de la ficha y Naruto sintió que la tierra se lo tragaba al ver la foto que se había tomado a los 13 años, no había cambiado mucho desde que se la tomo pero después del regaño del hokague y de soportar a Kakashi reírse de el por su foto sin decirles a los demás del equipo realmente se había arrepentido.

-Oye Sakura-chan no es para tanto

-Olvidaba lo gracioso que eras de chico jajaja

-Gracioso? Te parecía gracioso?

Sakura dejo de reír y lo miro sonriendo

-Bueno, un poco

-jamás me lo habías dicho

-Oye en ese tiempo no mas me importaba Sasuke-kun que querías?

Sorprendida se callo pero Naruto se le acerco con una gran sonrisa

-Sakura-chan, que tal si salimos?

-He?

-Vamos, va a ser divertido

-Por que tengo que salir contigo he?

-Por que no creo que tengas nada mas que hacer

Sakura lo pensó por unos momentos y se puso de pie

-Bueno vamos

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de Konoha, mientras en la oficina de la hokague, Tsunade hablaba con Kakashi

-así que sigue vivo…

-así es, fue sorprendente que lo haya logrado y se como pero creo que Orochimaru estuvo detrás de eso

-Obito…

Kakashi miraba una vieja fotografía donde un chico rubio muy parecido a Naruto salía con el y otros 2 chicos, su antiguo grupo.

-Que harás? Iras tras el?

Kakashi se volteo y sonrió un poco

-Creo que si lo esperamos el será el que venga aquí, además no necesitamos a otro Sasuke no cree?

Se levanto y Tsunade le dio unos documentos

-Entonces esta es tu siguiente misión, Ino Choji y Shikamaru ya recibieron sus ordenes y te esperan afuera (recuerden que ahora Kakashi es el jounin a cargo de su grupo)

-Muy bien, saldremos de inmediato

Camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo

-Puede hacerme un favor?

-Dímelo Kakashi

-Podría avisar a Rin-chan?

Tsunade suspiro un poco y sonrió

-De acuerdo

El ninja copia desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo.

Sakura y Naruto salían del cine, ambos completamente rojos y con los ojos completamente abiertos

-Cielos Naruto… yo no pensé que se te había pegado lo de Jiraya-sama…

-Oye… no podía saberlo…

-Bueno… después de 2 años con el debiste imaginarlo…

-Nunca me imagine que el libro era porno no te enfades!!!!

Naruto señalo la marquesina donde decía:

Sala 1 2 y 3 todas las funciones, el paraíso de la perversión la película

-Kakashi sensei jamás lo menciono

-Creo que no…

Sakura se llego la mano al pecho, nerviosa, por unos segundos al estar viendo la película se imagino a Naruto haciéndole eso a ella y aun estaba un poco shokeada por eso además de que las parejas que estaban en la sala no parecían estar muy concentradas en las escenas hentai de la película…

-Sakura lo siento u.u

-Bueno… y a donde vamos ahora?

-He? Ha si claro!!!! Que te parece si vamos a comer?

-Claro

Naruto parecía bastante aliviado y rió mientras sacaba su cartera y miraba cuanto le quedaba, en eso Sakura vio a Kakashi llegar corriendo a la sala

-ME PERDI UNA FUNCION NO!!!!!

-Hey es Kakashi sensei!!!

Kakashi se detuvo de golpe

-Chicos que venían a hacer aquí?

-Que se esta imaginando Kakashi sensei!!!

-Bueno es que yo… viendo la película…

-Es cierto sensei jamás nos dijo de que se trataba ese estupido libro!!!!

Kakashi se enfado un poco al oír que insultaban a la máxima obra maestra de la historia (según el)

-Con el titulo el paraíso de la perversión que esperaban? ¬¬

-kakashi sensei hentai –Naruto-

-Naruto silencio –kakashi-

-KAKASHI SENSEI ES UN HENTAI!!! JAJAJA OIGAN TODOS KAKASHI SENSEI ES HENTAI!!!

-Ahora todo mundo me va a fastidiar con eso u.u

-Kakashi sensei!!!!

Kakashi se sobresalto y vio que por la calle Ino se acercaba furiosa

-Ino… hola...

-kakashi sensei deberíamos haber salido hace 4 horas!! Que tanto hacia?

-Este yo… es que me halle a Naruto y a Sakura viendo esta película y tenia que venirme a cuidarlos!!!!

-Kakashi sensei!!!!

-Naruto y Sakura viendo esta película?

Ino los miro extrañada

-Vaya frentuda no sabia que tenias estos gustos

-Cállate Inopuerca!!!!!

-Oblígame!!!!

Las 2 se quedaron mirando con ganas de matarse mientras Kakashi poco a poco se empezaba a escabullir al cine cuando Ino lo vio y lo atrapo

-Usted no va a ningún lado sensei!!! Es peor de Choji y Shikamaru u.u nos vamos a la misión ahora!!!

-Tengo que verla!!! Solo la he visto 15 veces!!!! NOOOO!!!!

Ino se llevo arrastrando a Kakashi mientras Naruto y Sakura se les quedaron viendo con una gotita en la cabeza

-Kakashi sensei es…

-Que vergüenza ya toda konoha debe saber que fuimos a ver la película

-Y que tiene eso de raro?

-Como? No viste las manoseadas y los besos que se daban? Y además lo hacían también las demás parejas o.o

-Jeje no, la verdad no me fije me estaba quedando dormido

-No tienes remedio u.u bueno vamos a ir a comer o que?

-He? Claro vamos!!!! A Ramen Ichiriaku yo invito!!!!

Sakura se cayo estilo anime y empezó a ahorcar a Naruto

-Naruto cuando sales con una chica no la llevas a comer ramen barato oíste!!!!

-Pero ese es el mejor ramen del mundo!!!!

-Aun así es barato!!! Yo quiero ir a algún lugar lindo, romántico

-romántico? O.O

Sakura se sonrojo mucho por lo que se le había salido, pero no supo que decir, Naruto pensó un poco y luego sonrió

-Oye no te hagas ideas tontas, no quise decir ese tipo de romance digo tu y yo… ha ya ni se que digo u.u

-Conozco el lugar perfecto, Sakura-chan, sígueme…

Naruto la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta donde empezaba el bosque, cerca había un rió, Sakura se sorprendió ya que jamás se le había ocurrido ir a ese lugar donde estaban las zonas de entrenamientos y exámenes además de los territorios privados de cada clan, pasaron por el bosque de los Nara, cercado y con varios venados pequeños que los veían desde detrás de las rejas y un gigantesco venado macho con una gran cicatriz en un ojo, por el territorio de los Yamagata completamente lleno de flores, por el de los Hyuga que era solo un campo llano, por el de los Inuzuka que tenia un fuerte olor a perro y muchísimos árboles y por el de los Uchiha, lleno de gatos que los miraban desde los árboles a pesar de estar abandonado, hasta que abrieron una puerta y entraron

-Oye Naruto, este es el territorio de los Akimichi no deberíamos entrar aunque seamos amigos de Choji

-Tu tranquila Sakura, estamos cerca…

-Cerca para que?

-Mira!!!!

-BIENVENIDOS!!!

Emocionado Naruto quito una gran y Sakura casi se cae de la impresión, donde debía haber un gran campo de entrenamiento del clan había una palapa con varias mesas y un gran restaurante que miraba hacia un lago cercano, la madre de choji una gigantesca mujer pelirroja los saludaba desde la entrada mientras el padre de Choji se acercaba

-Pero si es el pequeño Naruto, como estas?

-Hola señora akimichi, aun esta abierto?

-Claro que si!!! Y mas si traes a una chica tan linda mucho mas!! –Señor akimichi-

-Cuidado con lo que dices he?

Le dijo la señora Akimichi mirándolo amenazante, mientras Naruto y Sakura se sentaban casi todo el lugar parecía vació aunque había algunos ninjas comiendo en mesas apartadas, se sentaron en una mesa que miraba hacia el lago

-Naruto como conociste este lugar?

-Ha pues, una vez atrape a Azuma sensei besando a Kurenai sensei y a cambio de no decir nada me dijeron que aquí venían a reunirse, el hokague no sabia nada de esto ni tampoco lo sabe Tsunade, creo...

-Vale la pena andar espiando a la gente

-Oye yo no los andaba espiando!!!

-Aja, con Jiraya como maestro no me sorprende que quisieras espiar a Kurenai sensei

-Ja, si fuera por eso mejor te espiaría a ti

Sakura se puso como tomate y de un golpe mando a Naruto volando por el aire hasta que se estrello con un árbol en el camino

-Idiota!!! u-u

-Ha, entonces si son novios he Sakura?

La señora Akimichi les había traído lo que habían ordenado

-Como sabe mi nombre? O.o

-No me recuerdas?!! Cuando eras niña ibas mucho a un restaurante que tenia mi clan cerca de tu casa

-Mmm antes había uno pero cerro cuando era muy chica

-Ese mismo niña, y vaya ya que ha pasado el tiempo ya hasta novio tienes

-NARUTO NO ES MI NOVIO!!!

-Eso decía yo de mi marido y ya vez, píenzalo

Naruto regreso poco después sobandose la cabeza y se sentó, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los golpes de Sakura como para saber que no lo volvería a golpear… por ahora, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer sin hablar demasiado, Sakura parecía muy distraída y cuando trato de tomarse el platito con salsa Naruto finalmente le pregunto

-Que pasa que estas distraída? Ha ya se ya estas pensando como me vas castigar mañana verdad?

-He? No nada de eso, solo me andaba acordando de algo

-De que?

-Tu recuerdas cuando éramos mas chicos?

-Mmm… si pero no era muy alegre que digamos

-Me refiero a cuando yo… te gustaba

-Me gustabas?

Sakura enfadada se levanto y golpeo la mesa con las manos

-Vamos Naruto que no recuerdas!!

-Claro que recuerdo, pero por que tan interesada?

Sakura se sonrojo un poco

-Pues este…

-Creo que mejor nos vamos ya?

-Por que?

Detrás de Sakura se vio un relámpago y después un trueno

-Por que va a llover, anda

Pagaron y salieron del restaurante corriendo, aun así empezó a llover tan fuerte que hace después de unos minutos ya estaban inundadas varias calles pero Naruto después de un rato dejo de correr

-Naruto vamos!!!

-Y para que nos damos prisa? Ya estamos empapados

Sakura sonrió… y comenzó a estrangular a Naruto

-Pero no quiero quedarme mas tiempo así oíste!!!

-Esta bien esta bien!!! Aaaggg me vas a matar!!!! Corramos a mi casa esta cerca

-Estas loco?! He visto como la tienes

-Entonces alcansame para llegar a la tuya!!!!

Naruto se safo y rápido salto al techo de un edificio cercano y empezó a saltar sobre los techos hacia la casa de Sakura

-espera!!! Como entraras?

Desde un poco lejos le llego:

-Tumbare la puerta!!!!

-No lo harás!!!

Sakura empezó a saltar tras Naruto y a perseguirlo, mientras Naruto se burlaba aun adelantado, dejando a Sakura acercarse para después volverse a alejar, un poco después Sakura en vez de enojarse había empezado a reír persiguiendo al chico rubio cuando un trueno mucho mas fuerte se escucho y comenzó a granizar

-NARUTO DEMONOS PRISA Y LLEGUEMOS!!!!

-PERO SI YA PASAMOS 10 VECES POR TU CASA SAKURA!!!

-Y por que no me avisas bruto??!!!

Se lanzo mas rápido tras Naruto y este acobardado corrió y salto hasta que estaba apunto de llegar a la casa de Sakura

-La voy a tumbar!!!!

-No lo harás Naruto!!!

Sakura se apoco contra una pared y concentrando su chacra en sus piernas se lanzo contra Naruto en el momento en que este abría la puerta, Sakura choco contra Naruto y ambos cayeron dentro de la casa, la puerta por el golpe se volvió a cerrar mientras Sakura se sentaba en el suelo sobandose la cabeza, Naruto reía

-Como abriste mi puerta!!!

-Nos entrenaron para eso en la academia recuerdas?

-Si pero no para que lo hagas en mi casa Naruto!!

Se levanto y camino hacia Naruto dispuesta a golpearlo cuando se fue la luz, se oyeron golpes y quejidos

-Hay!!

-Sakura estas bien?

-Me caí, y esto no es mi alfombra?

-Estas sobre mi

-he? Quitate!!!

-Quitate tu Sakura!!!

Las luz regreso y vieron la posición en la que estaban, Sakura estaba prácticamente recostada en Naruto, con el rostro tan pegado a ella que prácticamente podía sentir su respiración, Sakura se quedo inmóvil

-Sakura…

-Dime…

-No me dejaste de gustar nunca…

Levantándose un poco, la beso suavemente en los labios, mientras la abrasaba, sakura sorprendida lo vio pero no se aparto y Naruto volvió a besarla Sakura comenzó a responder el beso mientras Naruto acariciaba su espalda y metía su lengua en la boca de Naruto haciendo mas apasionado el beso, hasta que unos momentos después se separaron ambos respiraban agitados

-Naruto…

-Sakura… se que aun lo amas pero yo…

-No Naruto… ya no…

Dijo Sakura y lo abraso mientras lo volvía a besar

-Nunca lo ame, creo que solo me obsesione con el, yo te quiero a ti Naruto… perdóname… te hice mucho daño…

-Sakura… tu…

Lo volvió a besar cada vez haciendo mas apasionado el beso, mientras Sakura desabrocho un poco el pants de Naruto, este comenzó a acariciar la silueta de Sakura para quitarle su chamarra, dejando una camisa de tirantes debajo, por el agua se notaba el perfecto cuerpo de Sakura aun bajo la camisa, sin dejar de besarla desamarro los tirantes y la quito, Sakura se sonrojo y se separo un poco

-Naruto, que haces?

-Sakura… yo lo siento…

Sakura muy sonrojada, empezó a bajar los tirantes de su sostén hasta quitárselo, mientras miraba al suelo sonrojada.

-Sakura… tu…

-Lo siento Naruto… no se si soy linda…

-Eres perfecta Sakura…

Volteo a verlo sonrojada mientras Naruto comenzaba a besarla, se quito su camisa y la abraso, pero Sakura se levanto

-Que sucede, quieres detenerte?... si quieres no hay problema

-Esta vez no, Naruto, ya se con quien quiero estar…

Sakura camino y Naruto la siguió hasta que llegaron a su recamara, Naruto la abraso y volvieron a besarse lentamente, mientras se quitaban las prendas que tenían Naruto la recostó en la cama

-Estas segura, Sakura?

-Si… quiero que seas el primero…

La beso con cariño, mientras recostándola comenzó a entrar en ella, hasta que se topo con una pequeña barrera, empujo un poco fuerte y Sakura dio un quejido de dolor

-te lastime?

-No… esta bien… puedes seguir

Naruto comenzó a entrar en ella, primero suavemente, la respiración de ambos empezó a ser mas agitada, mientras aceleraba el ritmo, pronto lo hacían con mas fuerza mientras gemían de placer, Sakura abrasaba a Naruto mientras el besaba sus pechos y ella acariciaba la cabeza del rubio apretando su cabello entre sus manos

-Naruto Naruto… aaaa aaaaaa naruto…aaaaa me encantaaaa

-Sakuraaaa eres perfectaaaa perfectaaaa

-Me encantas narutoooo aaaaa

Naruto acelero, Sakura gimió mas fuerte mientras araño un poco a Naruto en la espalda por el gran placer que sentía, ambos estaban cada vez mas agitados, hasta que Sakura grito arqueando su espalda, sus ojos se pusieron blancos, mientras Naruto se venia dentro de ella, se quedaron jadeando y Naruto la abraso, se besaron frenéticamente mientras su respiración se hacia mas suave

-Sakura… Te quiero…

-Yo también…

Dijo sin dejar de besarlo

-Sakura… somos novios?

Sakura lo vio un momento sonrojada, después una venita apareció en su frente

-PUES CLARO QUE SOMOS NOVIOS NARUTO!!! CREES QUE LO HAGO CON CUALQUIERA!!!!

-jajaja perdón perdón

-Nunca cambiaras u.u

-Naruto se sentó en la cama y la abraso acariciando su rostro

-Mmm… solo quería estar seguro, así me puedo venir a vivir contigo

-Oye tampoco te aproveches ¬¬

-Si me voy a aprovechar y mas pro que así esto se repetirá

Sakura sonrió y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de su novio y el acaricio su cabello

-Bueno si es buena idea… así tal vez se repita aunque MUY de vez en cuando he? ¬¬

-Mmm… quiero repetir ahora!!!!

Sin decirle nada mas la volvió a besar y se echo sobre ella, mientras Sakura sonriente lo besaba listos para volver a empezar...

Mientras en el departamento de al lado Shizune, Tsunade y Jiraya estaban en una mesa de poker con los ojos como platos oyendo los ruidos de al lado

-Bueno… parece que no era necesario juntarlos –Jiraya-

-Si… termino bien… -Shizune-

Bueno, aquí esta mi Nuevo fic, es la primera vez que escribo de Naruto pero hacia tiempo que estaba pensando hacerlo, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo.

El único Spoiler de verdad aquí es que Tobi es un Uchiha, pero no se sabe si es Obito, solo puse que era ese por que es mas fácil sacarlo después en la historia.

Pronto traeré el siguiente capitulo: la prueba de los halcones, pero mientras tanto hasta pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura sintió la luz del sol dándole en el rostro, somnolienta abrió los ojos y vio que ya había amanecido, se volteo y vio a Naruto que acaricio su cabello.

-Ya te acostumbraste a dormir así?

Sakura se sorprendió un poco al recordar el hospital

-Estabas despierto?

-Si… antes de que te fueras

Sakura se levanto para golpearlo, Naruto cerro los ojos pero en vez de recibir un golpe recibió un gran beso, mientras Sakura lo abrasaba

-Quiero acostumbrarme

-Sakura-chan…

La beso y la recostó en la cama mientras la besaba en el cuello haciéndole cosquillas

-Jaja otra vez?

-Por que no?

-Mmm por que no

Dijo Sakura levantándose, Naruto se quedo un momento embobado al ver su perfecta figura y su sonrisa, en verdad estaba muy enamorado de Sakura, esta se daba cuenta de lo que Naruto veía y se dirigió al baño meneando sensualmente sus caderas, queriendo jugar con el

-Voy a darme una ducha, Naruto-kun

Le dijo y entro, pronto se oyó el agua cayendo

Naruto se quedo unos momentos recostado pensando en lo que había sucedido, al fin había tenido a Sakura para el, la había echo su mujer pero no solo eso, ahora sentía que el amor que tenia hacia ella era mucho mas fuerte, un amor que no se había apagado en todo el tiempo que paso con Jiraiya…

El agua caía por todo el cuerpo de Sakura, relajándola, Sakura acaricio su vientre y sus pechos y se abraso a si misma sonriendo sonrojada, le había entregado su cuerpo a Naruto, al principio había creído que solo había sido un momento de locura pero al seguir había sentido un amor enorme hacia el, algo que ya había estado reprimiendo desde hace tiempo, sintió de repente abrian la puerta de la regadera y que unas manos la abrasaban, Naruto estaba tras de ella, Sakura se recargo en su pecho.

-Pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda

Comenzó a besar a Sakura en el cuello desde atrás, mientras acariciaba su vientre, Sakura suspiro y poco a poco una de las manos de Naruto empezó a apretar su pecho y otra a acariciar su entrepierna, Sakura se mordió un labio tratando de no gemir, mientras Naruto comenzaba a meter los dedos dentro de ella.

-Jajaja no te vas a aguantar, Sakura-chan

Dijo, sonriendo al ver lo agitada que estaba esta, Sakura solo lo miro y enrojeció, no había nada de malo en que Naruto supiera todo lo que eso le gustaba, pero parecía ser un reto divertido, Naruto meto 3 dedos en Sakura y empezó a sacarlos y meterlos, moviéndolos dentro de ella, mientras Sakura enrojecía, comenzando a sudar aun trataba de aguantar, mientras la otra mano de Naruto apretaba suavemente sus pechos, sin lograr abarcarlos por completo, jalando un poco sus pezones, por un espejo al lado de la regadera podía ver la cara enrojecida de Sakura.

-Te gusta, o lo hago mejor así?

Empezó a frotar el clítoris de Sakura, viendo que abría los ojos excitada lo masajeo mas y mas hasta que Sakura no aguanto y empeso a gemir

-NARUTO AAAAA ESTO ES MUY RICOOO

-Sabía que no aguantarías, Sakura-chan

-NO… SIGUE SIGUE

Naruto siguió masajeándola mas mientras Sakura solo gritaba de placer, excitándose mas al ver su reflejo completo

-NARUTO NARUTO AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Sakura-chan estas mas mojada, quieres mas?

-SI NARUTO MAS MAS MASSS NARUTOOOOOOO!!!!

Sakura abrió los ojos mientras le daba un fuerte orgasmo, Naruto la abraso, las piernas de Sakura fallaron un poco y se recargo en Naruto jadeando

-Naruto… eso fue…

-Te dije que ganaría, Sakura-chan

Sakura sonrió y lo beso, colgándose de su cuello, Naruto la puso contra la pared del baño empezando a besar su cuello y sus pechos, Sakura solo gemía dejando que le hiciera lo que quisiera, hasta que Naruto la abraso, levantándola de las piernas, Sakura se sujeto de las perillas de la regadera, el agua le caía acariciando su cabello, su rostro, su cuello y sus pechos, a Naruto le éxito mucho mas verla así y empezó a entrar en ella

-Naruto Naruto aaaaaaa la tienes grande aaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Sakura Sakura me encantas

-NARUTO NARUTOOO

Sakura apretaba el rostro de Naruto contra sus pechos mientras este los chupaba mas y mas Sakura lo abrasaba con sus piernas, Naruto empezó a besarla en el cuello y Sakura a abrasarlo arañándolo con fuerza, ahora Naruto la sostenía y la penetraba cada vez mas fuerte, Sakura araño la espalda de Naruto mientras gritaba de placer

-NARUTO NARUTO NARUTOOO ME VENGOOOO

-YO TAMBIEN SAKURA-CHANNN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA

-NARUTOOOOO

Naruto salio de ella mientras Sakura gritaba de nuevo, Naruto se vino en su rostro sorprendiendo a Sakura

-Sakura… perdona no quería venirme en ti… por si acaso…

Sakura sonrió y acaricio su rostro como si fuera una gata y las lamió, después lo beso sin dejar de sonreír.

-No seas tonto

Le dijo mientras lamía su mejilla, Naruto sonrió y acaricio su rostro, ambos aun estaban jadeando

-Jeje, vas a necesitar otro baño, Sakura-chan

-Mmm dámelo tu

Dijo Sakura sonriendo, mientras lamía su cuello y su rostro, hasta que se miraron a los ojos

-Te amo

Sakura se sonrojo al escucharlo y lo beso de nuevo.

Un buen rato mas tarde, al fin salieron de la ducha y comenzaron a vestirse, después de un par de bromas de Naruto e intento de comenzar de nuevo lograron hacerlo

-Sakura-chan hay que ir a comer

-Creo que si, no hemos comido nada desde ayer, cogere mi monedero

Sakura se acerco a un buró que tenia al lado de la cama y saco un poco de dinero, pero de repente se quedo quieta

-Sakura-chan, pasa algo?

-A ES TARDE!!!!

Del grito naruto salto asustado mientras Sakura empezaba a tomar los documentos de los estudiantes

-Naruto, son las 4 PM, en media hora tengo que estar con los estudiantes

-Que?!! Y yo en media hora tengo que estar con mi maestra!!!

-Yo soy tu maestra, ahora vamos termina de vestirte de una vez!!!!

En la academia ninja, Hinnata, Lee y Kiba se encontraban platicando.

-Ya es tarde, cuando vendrán esos mocosos?

-Kiba-kun, aun faltan 10 minutos no se si debas ser duro con ellos

-Vamos Hinnata san, uno debe esforzarse siempre al máximo!!! Si no vienen a tiempo les haré dar 10 000 vueltas a la academia de pinito!!!

-Si así los piensas tratar a ellos no quiero ver como trataras a tus estudiantes ¬¬ -Kiba-

-Haya vienen –Hinnata-

Voltearon, Sakura y Naruto llegaban corriendo y se detuvieron jadeando un poco

-Naruto-kun que bueno que llegaste –Hinnata-

-Vaya horas, sus estudiantes llevan esperando mas de 30 minutos

-Eso no es cierto ¬¬ -Kiba- Estas bien?

-Si, solo un poco agitada nos vinimos corriendo

Kiba se acerco a Sakura, que empezaba a recuperar el aliento, Naruto tuvo ganas de darle una patada cuando Kiba se alejo un poco, parecía pensativo

-Bueno, Tsunade-sama nos dijo que los están esperando en el balcón, mejor será que vayan

-Esta bien –Sakura-

Naruto vio mas feo a Kiba, cuando este se acerco y le dio un golpecito amistoso en la espalda muy sonriente, algo que lo dejo extrañado, finalmente subieron las escaleras y salieron al balcón, (por dudas, es en el que lee conoció a Gai, ya ha salido en la serie) hay se encontraban Isaribi y Hanabi

Isaribi era un poco mas alta que Sakura, traía el pelo azul largo hasta la cadera ya son coletas, parte de su cuello, su rostro y uno de sus brazos eran de color verde y con escamas, traía una camisa sin mangas y unos shorts.

Hanabi seguía viéndose como antes, parecía muy seria y miraba a Sakura con altanería, como si se considerara mucho mejor que ella, traía una camisa sin mangas negra y unos pantalones negros, (como la ropa que trae en el capitulo, solo que mas grande) y solo parecía mas alta, estando mucho menos desarrollada que Hinnata, ambas tenían la banda de Konoha en un brazo.

-Llega tarde ¬¬ -Hanaby-

-jeje lo siento, tuve un problema, mucho gusto soy Sakura Haruno y me han asignado para ser su instructora

-Falta uno –Hannaby

-Naruto es el tercero, ya se graduó hace tiempo pero aun no es chunin

-Naruto-Kun hola

-Isaribi-Neechan, hola

Isaribi lo saludo animada pero Hanaby seguía estando aparte

-El? No esta muy viejo? Hasta mi hermana es jounin ya

-HINNATA TAMBIEN ES JOUNIN!!!

-Si, desde que volvió de su ultima misión

-No puede ser solo quedo yo!!!

-Naruto-Kun esta bien –Isaribi-

-Bueno ya los 3!!! –Sakura-

Todos se le quedaron viendo, un poco sorprendidos, Sakura se puso completamente roja por haber gritado

-Bueno, antes de empezar con las misiones se someterán a una prueba, en total se graduaron 20 alumnos mas Naruto son 21 los genins que habrá este año divididos en 7 equipos, pero de esos 7 equipos solo 3 seguirán adelante

-Como sabemos si pasamos? –Hannaby-

-Lo verán en 1 hora, solo vayan al campo de entrenamiento c, no lleven armas

Sakura desapareció en una pequeña cortina de humo, dejando a los 3 preguntándose cual seria la prueba

1 hora después llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, hay estaba Sakura con 3 halcones mensajeros sobre una vara

-Cual es la prueba? –Hannaby-

Sakura metió las manos a su bolsa y saco 3 pergaminos sellados

-Estas, son cartas que he escrito y firmado, en ellas los repruebo y recomiendo que sean expulsados de la academia y de los ninjas de Konoha, una para Isaribi

Sakura metió un pergamino en la bolsa de color verde y la sello en un halcón

-La de Hannaby

Lo puso en una bolsa blanca

-Y en la de Naruto

Puso el pergamino en una bolsa amarilla, después soltó a los halcones que desaparecieron volando

-PERO SAKURA SENSEI AUN NO NOS HA PROBADO!!! –Isaribi-

-Vas a hacer que me expulsen?! –Naruto-

-Ha, entonces no les agrada la idea?

-Claro que no –Los 3-

-Bueno, atrapen a los halcones

Los 3 se quedaron callados

-Ya vieron que color tiene la carta de cada uno, si no quieren ser expulsados quitenselas, pero esta prohibido hacerles daño a los halcones, están entrenados para uso local así que se detendrán en varios lugares y hasta las 9 de la tarde llegaran a la oficina de Tsunade-sama tienen hasta entonces

-Entonces hay que darse prisa!!!

Para gusto de Sakura, Hannaby ya no sonaba arrogante si no nerviosa, rápido empezó a correr, Isaribi se despidió de Naruto y fue tras ella

-Sakura-chan… enserio las escribiste?

-Claro que si, ahora ve o te expulsaran

-pero pero…

-Anda… no creo que repruebes solo recuerda la lección que nos dio Kakashi en nuestra prueba

-Si

Naruto salio también tras los halcones, mientras Sakura miro un mapa, los 3 halcones tenían rutas diferentes pero tenían 3 paradas en común en las que llegaban al mismo tiempo, sonrió y camino hacia el edificio del hokague.

Naruto corrió y pronto alcanzo a Isaribi y Hanabi, los 3 halcones seguían juntos y de repente se separaron

-Yo me ocupo del mío no dejare que me saquen!!!

Hanabby fue tras el halcón con bolsa blanca, mientras Isaribi vio a Naruto y después fue tras la bolsa verde, Naruto fue tras la amarilla.

Corrió tras el halcón pero este volaba muy alto sin que lograra alcanzarlo, siguió saltando tras el hasta que sintió que el suelo le faltaba, cayo justo sobre Jiraya en los baños termales, pero no estaba precisamente en el de los hombres

-Naruto que haces??!!!

-Ero-senin que haces aquí?

Sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y volteo, mas de 50 chicas desnudas estaban mirándolo con ganas de matarlo…

Sakura caminaba por la calle hasta que llego al edificio del hokague, entro en una de las salas de los jounins, dentro estaban Kiba, Hinnata y Lee, pero Lee estaba llorando y Hinnata trataba de consolarlo

-NO PUEDE SER NO PUEDE SER GAI SENSEI LE FALE!!! BUAAAA!!!

-Ya ya Lee-Kun, no estuvo tan mal…

-Pero siguen en cuidados intensivos!!!!

Sakura se le quedo viendo

-Que paso? O.O

-Ha, pues les dijo a sus alumnos que para pasar la prueba tenían que vencerlo… y peleo con todas sus fuerzas

-QUE QUE!!!!!??? ESTAS LOCO LEE??!!

El enojo se le paso al ver como estaba

-BUAAAA GAI SENSEI…BUBUAAAAAAAAAAA

-No tiene remedio u.u

-Bueno en que parte van? –Kiba-

Sakura saco un reloj de su bolsillo

-Deben estar llegando al primer descanso

Kiba saco un pequeño control remoto y lo encendió, en la pantalla aparecieron 3 zonas donde se vio a los 3 genins por unos segundos, los 4 voltearon a ver la pantalla mientras Sakura se sentaba acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de akamaru.

-Que le paso a Naruto-Kun? Esta empapado

-Ese idiota cayo en lo de las aguas termales u.u

-No fuiste muy dura, Sakura-Chan? Eso de echarlos de la academia… -Lee-

-Ya es tiempo de que se tomen riesgos serios, no crees? Además estarán bien

-Ya llegaron al primer punto –Kiba-

Los 3 se acercaron mas a la pantalla e incluso Lee volteo a verlo…

Naruto llego a una plaza de Konoha, en el centro había una gran laguna y hay en una roca se habían parado los 3 halcones mirando distraídamente al agua, Naruto salio hacia ellos corriendo por el agua, mientras vio que Hanaby saltaba sobre varias rocas hacia ellos también, los 2 se lanzaron y en ese momento Isaribi salio del agua transformada, en el camino de los 2, pronto chocaron mientras los 3 halcones salieron volando de nuevo.

-PERO QUE RAYOS HACEN??!! NO SE METAN EN MI CAMINO!!!

Hannaby sujeta y nado hacia la orilla de la laguna y se fue de hay, mientras Naruto e Isaribi llegaron también a la orilla.

-Perdona Naruto-kun u.u pensé que ya lo tenia

-Auch, esta bien Isaribi-neechan, mejor sigue o se te va a escapar

-Si

Isaribi se transformo de nuevo en humana y salio saltando por los tejados, Naruto se quedo pensando un poco y siguió la ruta que tomo el suyo, Naruto siguió adelante tras el halcón, haciendo Kage-Bushins varios narutos fueron tras el

-Todos listos!!!

Varios Kage-bushins se prepararon y 2 se juntaron las manos, Naruto salto y los clones unieron sus manos y lo lanzaron contra el halcón, empezaba a bajar cuando otro kage-bushin fue lanzado, Naruto se apoyo a el y subió mas, se apoyo en oros 2 y se lanzo tras el halcón… sin ver que en esa parte había un risco, pronto se quedo sin lugar para apoyarse

-NOOO AAAA!!!!!

En la sala, Lee, Hinnata, Sakura y Kiba veían la pantalla interesados

-Naruto-Kun…

-Eso debió doler –Kiba-

Isaribi saltaba por los techos tratando de alcanzar a su halcón, estaba en su forma de Kaima y aunque así era mucho mas rápida no lograba atraparlo e incluso le había lanzado chorros de agua, finalmente salto y piso uno de los cables de electricidad, asustada recibió una descarga y cayo en un callejón

-Auch… por poco y no la cuen…… O.O

Había caído en un callejón y varios gatos se le acercaban, gruñendo

-Hay no…

Se empezaron a oír gruñidos y gritos detrás de la cerca

Hanaby corría por la calle con su Byakugan sin perder de vista al halcón, finalmente vio que aterrizaba en una ventana, una muchacha salio y le dio un poco de comida, cuando los otros 2 halcones llegaron y empezaron a comer también

-DETENGALOS!!! –Hannaby-

Al momento los halcones dejaron su comida y empezaron a escapar, Naruto e Isaribi llegaron por una calle al lado y trataban de atraparlos hasta que los 3 quedaron en el suelo, la chica los había golpeado

-Pero que están haciendo??!!!

-Tenemos que atrapar a esos halcones!!!! –Hanaby-

-He? Ustedes con el equipo que lo iba a intentar?

-Sabían que vendríamos? –Isaribi-

-Claro, les sirve de entrenamiento, están aprendiendo a llevar los mensajes

-Vaya podremos aprovecharnos de eso, que tal si…

-Yo no necesito consejos lo atrapare sola!!

Hanabby se levanto y desapareció tras las aves de nuevo, mientras Isaribi se levanto

-Y que piensas hacer, Naruto-kun?

-Mmm… hacia donde es la siguiente parada?

Hanabby seguía saltando techo tras techo, lo mas rápido que podía pero aun así el halcón le llevaba ventaja y estaba demasiado arriba, una y otra vez saltaba hacia el pero cada vez caía y tenia que esforzarse mas en atraparlo, vio a lo lejos acercarse los otros 2 halcones y supo que estaban por llegar, llego y salto tomando una pared de apoyo y se lanzo, el halcón se elevo y la esquivo arañándola mientras los otros 2 llegaban a un punto con alimento, el halcón de Hanabby llego hay también y esta corrió hacia el comedero, cuando desde los árboles Isaribi y Naruto cayeron sobre los halcones, Hanabby choco contra Isaribi y los 3 halcones se elevaron, Naruto se lanzo tras ellos cuando Isaribi salto sobre el para alcanzarlo, haciendo que Naruto cayera, los 3 halcones fueron hacia la oficina del hokague, ahora juntos.

-PERO QUE HACES HANABBY!!! CASI LOS HABIAMOS ATRAPADO!!!

Naruto se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía a Isaribi enojada

-Ustedes fueron los que estorbaron!!!!

-Hanabby…

Hanabby vio a Naruto

-Tu sabes por que nos han puesto en grupos de 3?

-He? Por que?

-Los grupos de ninjas siempre están formado por 4 personas, un líder y 3 subordinados… esto es por que todos deben apoyarse y estar juntos, si no por muy hábiles que sean solos no lograran nada jamás, Isaribi y yo ya habíamos capturado a los halcones y tu queriendo hacer todo, hiciste que todo tu equipo fallara

Hanabby se quedo arrodillada, era cierto que no había logrado nada sola, sabia que a los halcones mensajeros se los entrenaba incluso para escapar de jounins y aun así se había sentido segura de hacerlo pero solo había perdido el control

-Yo… lo siento…

Sus ojos se pusieron un poco vidriosos

-Bueno ya que lo sientes vámonos

Naruto se puso de pie

-pero ya se fueron –Isaribi-

-Si no bajan ya no podremos atraparlos!!! –Hanabby-

-Claro que no, aun queda un lugar a donde van a detenerse, corran!!!

En el edificio del hokague, se veían 3 pequeñas sombras, que se acercaban rápidamente, cuando del suelo empezaron a salir chorros de agua hacia ellos, los 3 halcones comenzaron a esquivarlos mientras Isaribi corría bajo ellos transformada y lanzándole sus pequeños chorros de agua, mientras estaban esquivándolos, varios Narutos se lanzaron desde el techo hacia los halcones, que bajaron un poco mas, casi al suelo para esquivarlos

-Hanabby ahora!!!!

Hanabby salio con su Byakugan, los 3 halcones estaban cerca y rápidamente los golpeo a cada uno en la espalda, fue un golpe débil pero suficiente para arrancar las bolsas, los 3 halcones se escaparon pero las bolsitas con los mensajes quedaron en el suelo.

-Lo hicimos lo hicimos!!!!!! –Hanabby-

-Si!!! Los 3 juntos –Isaribi

Se oyeron unos aplausos suaves y vieron que Sakura salía del edificio

-Sakura-sensei lo logramos!! –Hanabby-

-Aquí están las 3 bolsas con los pergaminos

-Buen trabajo, se ve que les sirvió que Naruto les echara un sermón

-Jeje… a nosotros también nos lo echaron, recuerdas Sakura-chan

-Si, aunque pensé que harían algo como esto

Sakura saco una bolsita y echo un poco de comida al suelo, los 3 halcones bajaron y comenzaron a comer

-Había de estos en cada descanso

Los 3 se quedaron como piedra, mirando a Sakura como si desearan matarla

-Y solo debíamos…hacer eso… -Isaribi-

-Jamás se me ocurrió –Hanabby-

-Es algo que deben recordar ustedes 3, muchas veces en su vida de ninjas tendrán que enfrentarse a situaciones nuevas y extrañas muchas de ellas serán incluso imposibles de llevar a cabo solo con la fuerza, en la academia les enseñan solo un montón de técnicas pero necesitan usar también su cerebro y analizar las cosas para tener éxito, no solo la fuerza bruta

Hanabby e Isaribi asintieron

-Bueno pueden irse las 2, yo tengo un par de cosas que hablar con Naruto

-Si sensei, entonces le diré a mi hermana lo que paso!!

-Bueno, nos vemos después, Naruto-kun, sakura-sensei

Las 2 se fueron corriendo hacia sus respectivas casas

-vaya, si que eres buena maestra Sakura-chan, como preparaste todo en una hora?

-Estos hacen ese recorrido todos los días, apenas los están entrenando, lo hacen de ida y después de regreso para saber que no se desviaran apenas son crías

Los 3 halcones salieron volando hacia el punto donde habían llegado

-Naruto…

-Dime, Sakura-chan

-Dame las cartas

Sakura extendió su mano, naruto se hizo un poco el desentendido pero después suspiro

-Esta bien esta bien… no podía dejar que las reprobaras

Naruto se saco las 3 cartas de la chaqueta y se las dio a Sakura

-No te preocupes, lo malo habría sido que les dijeras, tienen mucho que aprender todavía

-Si!! Bueno ahora que hacemos?

-Yo me voy a casa

-Y yo no?

Naruto abraso a Sakura, pasando su brazo por su hombro acercándola a el

-Si quieres, pero yo no abro la puerta hasta mañana

-Perfecto para mi

Estaban apunto de besarse cuando les llego una voz conocida

-Oigan no me digan que así estuvieron toda la noche

Kiba se acercaba junto con Akamaru, Sakura se sorprendió y se callo pero naruto…

-Si, como conejos calenturientos

-NARUTO!!!!!

Sakura furiosa se volteo y le dio tal puñetazo a Naruto que salio atravesando todo el edificio del hokague

-Jajajaja ni así cambian

-Y tu a que venias?

-Ha, solo a darte una sugerencia, date un baño, apestas a Naruto

Sakura se sonrojo aun mas

-Y deberían tener cuidado, pueden lastimar a ya-sabes-quien

-A quien? –Naruto-

Naruto regresaba sobándose un enorme chichón

-A Hinnata –Sakura-

-Hinnata? Y por que se iba ella a sentir mal de que seamos novios?

-Que? No te has dado cuenta?!!!

-He? De que?

-Naruto, esto ya es demasiado, jamás te has dado cuenta de cómo reacciona Hinnata cuando te acercas? –Kiba-

-Si, se desmaya, por? O.o –Naruto-

-Si serás imbecil Naruto!!

Kiba se acerco levantando a Naruto por el cuello del pants

-Ósea que jamás te has dado cuenta

-Kiba, ya calmate… de todos modos eso no importa mucho ya –Sakura-

-Vaya con tigo... bueno ya les dije hay que ver como habrá que decírselo, no quiero que salga lastimada

-Esta bien –Sakura-

Kiba se fue, con Akamaru detrás

-Oye, no crees que exagero un poco? Esta bien que sea su amiga pero…

-Si, tienes razón, a no ser que

Sakura de repente rió y sonriendo le grito a Kiba

-MUCHA SUERTE CON HINNATA KIBA-KUN!!!

Kiba al oírlo se monto en akamaru y se fue

-Jeje por eso estaba tan feliz de que fuera novia de Naruto

Sakura seguía riendo para si pero Naruto la miraba muy serio

-Sakura-chan…

-si?

-Que le pasa a Hinnata conmigo?

-De verdad no sabes?

-No…

-Mmm… te lo explicare después, esta bien? Ahorita solo quiero llegar a casa, comer algo y…

-Y?...

Sakura lo abraso y le dio un beso, naruto la atrajo hacia si y lo correspondió, acariciando la espalda de Sakura, el beso duro unos minutos hasta que se separaron pero no del abraso

-Y mas de esto… mi Naruto-Kun…

Naruto acaricio el cabello de Sakura y esta se abraso a el, y así entre besos y pequeñas caricias emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa…

Itachi caminaba por un bosque, ahora ya no traía la capa de akatsuki y solo usaba una camisa de manga corta azul y unos jeans negros, de pronto fue mas lento, frente a el apareció una pequeña cabaña de madera, Itachi se acerco mas cuando una voz hablo tras el sorprendiéndolo

-Solo entra si traes con que pagar

Se volteo sorprendido, una mujer estaba recargada en un árbol justo detrás de el, tenia la piel muy blanca y suave y el cabello negro largo le caía sobre los ojos, de su cara solo se veía su nariz y su boca, traía una camisa azul marino de manga corta y una falda con unos shorts abajo (como la de Sakura) paso caminando al lado de Itachi y se dirigió a la cabaña.

-O quieres quedarte a dormir en el piso, Itachi-kun?

Itachi se acerco y entro en la cabaña, parecía ser una fonda aunque estaba totalmente vacía estaba muy limpia y arreglada.

-Preparare okonomiaki, tu favorito

Dijo mientras comenzaba a preparar todo, Itachi se sentó en una de las mesas

-Cuanto tiempo llevas vigilándome, Susume-chan? –Itachi-

-Desde que entraste al bosque, perdóname por hacerlo pero aun que seas mi amigo eres un criminal clase S, a que viniste?

-Ya no necesito de tus creaciones, Akatsuki se acabo

-Enserio?

La chica se acerco y puso un plato frente a Itachi, este arrojo los 9 anillos de akatsuki en la mesa, la chica sonrió y los tomo

-Voltéate ¬¬

Itachi se volteo hacia la pared, la chica levanto uno de los mechones de su cabello, en vez de su ojo había un parche metálico, con varios lentes que comenzaron a girar acercándose y alejándose, finalmente los dejo y volvió a bajar su cabello.

-Mmm… que mal, dices que funcionaban con esta basura?

-Tienen algo?

-Claro que si, Deidara no sabia repararlos ni aunque le di mis herramientas, eran obras de arte

La chica tomo los anillos y los aplasto con una mano

-Ahora solo son basura u.u y la espada que le di a Kisame?

-Tan bien fue destruida

Susume se recostó en la banca de la mesa

-Susume-kun?

-No molestes estoy sufriendo

Itachi sonrió un poco

-Susume-kun, por que sigues aquí?

-De nuevo con eso?

La chica se levanto y se acerco a la puerta cerrándola

-Tienes mucho poder, pero no te has movido en años de este lugar

-Si tienes miedo de seguir adelante dímelo, ya te dije no hallaras lo que buscas

-no podré llenar ese vació?

Itachi se quedo pensativo, mientras comía

-Siempre lo has tenido no? algo te falta y ni con todo tu poder lo has conseguido, quieres volverte mas poderoso, mataste a tu familia, a tu clan, a los jinchuriki y aun así sigues siendo un miserable

La chica se volteo, sonriendo

-Siempre sonríes –Itachi-

-Bueno, por que yo puedo ver cosas que con tu sharingan no ve

Se acerco y lo beso, Itachi correspondió un poco el beso, abrasándola un poco

-Ven conmigo Susume-kun

Susume se alejo un poco

-No quiero hacerlo Itachi, no vas a ningún lado

Itachi comenzó a besarla en el cuello mientas comenzaba a acariciar uno de sus pechos sobre su camisa

-Mmm… Itachi…

La chica suspiro un poco mientras Itachi la recostaba sobre la mesa, metía la mano bajo la falda, comenzando a meter los dedos dentro de ella, la chica gimió fuerte, mientras un hilo de saliva salía de su boca y arqueaba su espalda

-HAAA ITACHI!!!

Itachi le arranco su camisa, mientras comenzaba a besar los pechos de la chica, eran casi tan grandes como los de Tsunade, comenzó a chuparlos, Itachi se levanto un poco dejándola jadeando un poco, la chica se arrodillo frente a el y bajo su pantalón comenzando a chupar su miembro.

-Mmmm… Susume-kun aaaaa eres maravillosa

-Ya sabes que no soy inexperta Itachi

Dijo la chica sonriéndole, mientras seguía chupando mas y mas el gran miembro de Itachi, agitándolo cada vez mas, Itachi acariciaba su cabello empujándola mas hacia el

-Susume… aaaaaaaaaaaa…

Se vino dentro de su boca, Susume se alejo un poco, un hilito de semen salía de su boca, Itachi acaricio su rostro y sin mas la puso en la banca, dándole la espalda, comenzó a penetrarla lo mas fuerte que podía mientras Susume comenzaba a gritar de placer

-Aaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa Itachi Itachiaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Itachi acelero mas, mientras Susume apoyada en la mesa gritaba mas y mas, sus pechos se zarandeaban en el aire por la fuerza con que Itachi la embestía, la abraso apretando sus pechos

-ITACHI MAS MAS QUIERO CORRERME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAS DURO

-AAAAAA SUSUME SUSUMEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Le dio mas y mas fuerte, mientras apretaba sus pechos con todas sus fuerzas, los gemidos de placer de Susume lo excitaban cada vez mas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITACHIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME VENGO ITACHIII

-SUSUME-KUN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Itachi se corrió dentro de ella mientras Susume gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, se quedo jadeando aun apoyada en la mesa, tenia el cuerpo brillante de sudor y trataba de recuperar el aliento

-Itachi-kun… te amo…

Itachi se acerco y comenzó a besarla, abrasándola, hacia mucho tiempo que Susume le había dicho por primera vez que lo amaba pero el no sabia que era lo que sentía por ella, si era amor o solo un cariño a la única persona que había sido su amiga en años

-Susume-Kun… caíste

Itachi la vio con el Mangekyo Sharingan mientras retiraba su cabello, uno de ellos estaba cubierto por el parche metálico de Deidara pero el otro era de un azul claro, sin embargo no hizo nada

-Siempre termino cayendo, ¿verdad?

Itachi la beso un poco

-Susume-kun… ven y casate conmigo

-Como molestas… ya te dije que no Itachi…

Susume sonreía mientras lo besaba

-No soporto estar lejos quiero que seas mía y tenerte todos los días, vas a pertenecerme solo a mi

Susume le sonrió un poco, su cabello volvía a caer sobre sus ojos como antes

-Solo para eso

-Si, Susume-kun…

-Muy bien pero con 2 condiciones

Itachi se le quedo viendo algo sorprendido mientras la chica se levantaba estirándose un poco sin que le preocupara que su ropa estuviera destrozada y regada por todo el lugar

-Dime cuales…

-1, no vuelvas a matar Itachi

Itachi se sorprendió un poco, hacia mucho tiempo que Susume le pedía lo mismo, cada vez que lo veía

-Ya controlas el Mangekyo Sharingan, lo suficiente para no matar, la primera vez que me viste con el estuve 3 meses sin poderme levantar recuerdas? Ya puedes evitar hacerlo

-Yo… muy bien no volveré a hacerlo, cual es la segunda

Susume se volteo y se quito el parche de su ojo, se inclino un poco de modo que se notaran mas los grandes que eran sus pechos y el cabello frente a su cara

-Ayúdame a bañarme

Itachi se levanto, sonriendo, Susume siempre se portaba así cuando quería excitarlo o jugar con el, se acerco y la beso de nuevo, mientras esta reía, realmente era la única persona había visto sonreír al mayor de los Uchiha…

Hola!!! XD

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, que bueno que les esta gustando, ahora trate ponerlo mucho mas explicito y detallado que la vez anterior pero no se si haya mejorado tanto.

Como siempre en mis fics no pude aguantar crear un personaje propio, Susume tiene mucho que ver en la historia y ya pronto verán por que, aunque al principio fue que quería que Itachi tuviera pareja, pensé primero en Hinata pero ya hay alguien mucho mejor haciendo fics de ella XD y las demás chicas como que no le quedaban o.o

Si saldrán mas o menos todas con escenas románticas y lemon, pero no con Naruto, Sakura me agrada mucho mas como su pareja y por eso no lo cambiare.

Para los que tengan dudas, Isaribi sale en los capítulos de relleno y no tanta gente la conoce, es una chica que fue mutada por un ayudante de Orochimaru y tiene la habilidad de transformarse en una criatura marina llamada Kaima que tiene gran fuerza y habilidad y puede vivir y luchar en el agua.

Aquí están también las ocupaciones de todos, para que no haya confusiones según lo que hacen, ahora el único que no es Jounin es Naruto.

Sakura es maestra del equipo 3

Ino es una jounin pero no es miembro de los Anbu, sigue en misiones en equipo pero también hace misiones de espionaje sola.

Shikamaru trabaja como representante de Konoha en la aldea de la arena.

Choji es un miembro de los Anbu especializado en servicios de guardaespaldas.

Kiba iba a ser maestro del equipo 1 pero sus alumnos no pasaron la prueba, hace misiones aun con Shino y se especializa en rastreo.

Hinata es maestra del equipo 5

Lee iba a ser el maestro del equipo 2 pero sus alumnos tampoco pasaron la prueba… y por poco no sobreviven

Shino hace misiones comunes junto con Kiba y se especializa en espionaje.

Neji es maestro del equipo 6

Ten-Ten es una asesina Anbu aunque aun es novata

Sasuke sigue con su objetivo de siempre de buscar a Itachi

Yamato volvió a ser un Anbu en misiones secretas

Sai también volvió a su trabajo con los Anbu pero creo que luego lo sacare en la historia.

Sakura si vive sola y todos los demás Jounins también, como necesitan salir de improviso y a veces durante semanas es mas sencillo así, además de que ya comienzan a valerse por si mismos.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya no los andaré aburriendo con tanta explicación x.x

Próximo capitulo: Un concurso de novias, apenas va a la mitad x.x

Si les gusto dejen reviews… y si no también para ver en que la riego


	3. Chapter 3

En la aldea de Konoha se oían grandes estallidos en los campos de entrenamiento, los ecos pasaban por las montañas, pero para la gente de la aldea ya era de rutina esa escena, en un campo apartado Jiraiya veía el entrenamiento de Tsunade y Sakura, ambas estaban sin sus sacos y se embestían tirando cada puñetazo que pudieran, Sakura esquivaba y regresaba los ataques de Tsunade con tanta rapidez que estaba haciendo retroceder a la sanin, Tsunade estaba sorprendida cada vez que trataba de avanzar Sakura seguía haciéndole retroceder sin cansarse y teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, siguió golpeando mas y mas, los golpes que chocaban con las manos de Tsunade se oían como varias explosiones fuertes, finalmente Tsunade bajo un poco la guardia y Sakura detuvo su puño justo frente a su rostro y se alejo un poco, ambas respiraban muy agitadas

-Creo que es todo por hoy, Sakura

-Si Tsunade-sama

Tsunade se sorprendió, Sakura no parecía cansada y tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se acerco y tomo su saco caminando hacia el edificio del hokague, Jiraiya la siguió con los ojos hasta que entro en el edificio

-Esta niña se ha puesto…

-No te atrevas a verla así o Naruto te matara

Tsunade se acerco, estaba sonriendo aunque parecía mucho mas cansada que Sakura

-Casi te mata

-Jeje jamás había visto a nadie con tantas energías

-Yo si

-Enserio? Cuando?

-Cuando salías con tu novio y se desaparecían una semana, recuerdas?

Jiraya sonrió cuando Tsunade se puso como tomate

-Jajajaja

-No te burles, que al menos tuve algo y no como tu, Jiraya

Jiraya se cayo y Tsunade rió, este se acerco y sin decirle nada la volteo y la beso en los labios, Tsunade cerro un momento los ojos y después se separo

-Jiraya…

-Si

-No…vuelvas…a…hacerlo…JAMAS!!!!!

Tsunade mando volando a Jiraya hasta la siguiente aldea…

Sakura se encontraba en el parque a orillas de un bosque junto con Hinnata, esta estaba solo mirando el suelo, pensativa

-Segura que estas bien?

-Si… solo pienso

Sakura la miro preocupada, apenas el día anterior Sakura le había dicho que era novia de Naruto, Hinnata se había sentido muy mal al saberlo pero no por eso se había portado diferente con Sakura, aunque estaba deprimida.

-Hinnata-chan…

-SAKURA-SENSEI!!!!

Sakura volteo, el grito venia de una muy furiosa Hanaby, tras ella venían Isaribi y Naruto, Sakura volteo pero Hinnata había desaparecido, pero no pudo pensar en nada mas, Isaribi, Naruto y Hannaby la rodearon, los 3 estaban llenos de heridas y arañazos

-Vaya, parece que ya lo atraparon?

-SI, PERO TERMINAMOS ASI!!!!

-Pero si solo era un gato!!! Y tu también Naruto!!!!

-Sakura-chan, no es un gato, es este gato…

Le mostró a un enorme gato gordo que levantaba del pellejo, el pelo atigrado y el moño rosa, Sakura rió, Tigre seguía con sus intentos de libertad.

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero por hacerle daño a mis estudiantes vas de regreso con tu dueña

El gato le dirigió una mirada de odio mientras lo metían en una caja lo cargaban para llevarlo hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

-Odio estas misiones, no nos pueden dar nada mas?

-Naruto, ya hablamos, ellas apenas son genins recién graduadas no pueden hacer nada mas

-Nosotros somos mejores, Sakura-sensei –Hanaby-

-Tiene razón, yo hacia misiones mas peligrosas cuando trabajaba para el doctor

-Si, pero habría que ver que dice Tsunade-sensei…

En la oficina del Hokague, Tsunade los miraba como siempre, enfadada

-Una misión mas estimulante, he?

-Este… si hokague-sama… creo que podemos con una misión mayor al rango d -Isaribi

-Hemos echo muchas horas de entrenamiento y aprendido un montón de técnicas y para que nos pongan a atrapar gatos!!!

-Bien, Bien, les daré una misión de rango B

Naruto y Sakura se sorprendieron, pero Isaribi y Hannaby gritaron entusiasmadas

-Tsunade-sensei, cual es la misión? –Sakura-

-Mmm bueno en realidad es algo sencillo, pensaba enviar a Ino pero se encuentra en una misión de espionaje.

Tsunade abrió un cajón y saco varios papeles hasta que obtuvo lo que buscaba y se lo tendió a Sakura

-Vamos a reemplasar a una novia? O.O

-Pero Tsunade-sama esto no es algo peligroso, ni retador!!!!! –Hannaby-

Es en la playa - hace años que no veo la playa –Isaribi-

-Tsunade…sama…

-Pero…pero… por que es una misión?

-Veran, en ese pais desde que el puente Naruto se termino ha habido un gran comercio y un enorme crecimiento, principalmente como centro turistico ahora esta lleno de hoteles y spas y se ha vuelto una region muy rica, la familia feudal de esa zona se ha vuelto una de las mas importantes y por supuesto han apoyado a Konoha en muchas ocasiones, hace un poco el hijo del señor feudal se comprometio en matrimonio, pero tambien ha aparecido una medio hermana de este que reclama la herencia para su hija, según la tradición familiar el heredero debe estar casado antes de que cumpla años, en una semana o toda su fortuna sera de su prima, asi que si intentan matar a la novia sera antes de la boda, después no importa si lo hacen de todos modos no obtendran nada, lo unico que saben por el momento de esa chica es que es muy hermosa y de cabello corto por eso queremos que te hagas pasar por ella hasta que sea la boda.

Sakura se quedo un momento pensativa, recordaba al señor Tasuna y a su nieto y la amistad que habian echo, ademas de que ahora necesitaban de nuevo ayuda

-Esta bien, lo haré n.n

-Si!!! –Naruto e Isaribi-

Los 4 salieron de la oficina, mientras Tsunade solo suspiro

-Y yo que tenia planeado ir T.T

En el bosque, Hinata entrenaba bajo un árbol, hacia tiempo que Kurenai le había echo ese árbol para que entrenara mientras ella no podía enseñarle por su embaraso, en las ramas del árbol había varias bolas de acero suspendidas por cuerdas, Hinata las golpeaba todas alrededor rechazándolas una y otra vez, había dejado su saco azul apoyado en una roca cercana y solo traía un top, había varios moretones por su cuerpo donde hace poco había sido golpeada por las bolas de acero, seguía moviéndose entre ellas rechazándolas una y otra vez pero por alguna razón no se podía controlar, poco a poco iban golpeándola mas y mas, hasta que cayo, jadeando y adolorida, en eso vio 2 sombras acercándose

-Hinata, que estas loca? Sal de hay, tráela akamaru

Pronto distinguió la silueta de Kiba y Akamaru, este era tan bajo que las bolas no alcanzaban a golpearlo, se acerco y Hinata se sujeto a el y fue arrastrada hacia fuera donde quedo en el suelo jadeando, Kiba se inclino hacia ella preocupado

-Estas bien?

-Kiba-kun… gracias

Se levanto y de inmediato enrojeció, se había dado cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba y adivinen que… si, se desmayo

Un poco después abría sus ojos, se incorporo un poco y vio a su lado una fogata, estaba recostada en una manta y cubierta por su saco mientras Kiba asaba unos pescados a un lado, akamaru comía goloso uno de ellos sin mirarla

-Ya despertaste?

-Perdona Kiba-kun

Hinata se incorporo cubriendo su pecho con el saco, Kiba sonrió y se volteo mientras Hinata se lo ponía, finalmente volteo

-Por que no hablaste conmigo si te sentías tan mal? Siempre lo haces

Kiba azuzo un poco el fuego mientras Hinata se acercaba y comenzaba a comer

-gomennasai kiba-kun… es que me sentía mal… sabes que siento por Naruto

-Si, lo se, pero también sabias que estaban saliendo antes de que sakura te lo dijera

Hinata pensó amargada, era cierto, cuando estaba consolando a Lee akamaru había gruñido un poco y después cuando había visto que era Sakura se había contentado, akamaru jamás gruñía así a menos que fuera a Naruto y si se había confundido era por que el olor de Sakura estaba mezclado con el de Naruto

-Como sabias…?

-Oye, eres jounin por algo

Kiba sonrió mientras Hinata desviaba la mirada colorada, pero sonrió un poco

-Kiba-kun… gracias

-No hay por que

Kiba siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Hinnata se le quedo viendo un poco

-kiba-kun…

-Mmm…?

-Me ayudarías… a entrenar?

Kiba volteo sorprendido pero termino su pescado de un solo bocado y se levanto, no estaba preocupado por sus padres o los de Hinnata todos los jounins solteros vivían solos para evitar problemas con sus familias, ambos caminaron un poco hasta quedar sobre el rió, mientras Kiba se quitaba su chaqueta dejando una camisa de manga corta negra, Hinata se sonrojo un poco y cerrando los ojos, se saco su saco dejando solo su top, ahora fue Kiba el que se sonrojo a la vista de los grandes y hermosos pechos de Hinata

-Kiba-kun…

-he? Si… perdona, dime

-Mi cara esta arriba

Kiba enrojeció por completo sin saber que decir, se desconcentro por unos momentos y se hundió como piedra en el agua

-Kiba-kun!!!!

Hinata corrió y empezó a jalar a Kiba hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Kiba pesaba demasiado, este estiraba la mano hacia abajo tratando de llegar a una bolsa que tenia en la cintura que estaba enredada en unas ramas, la soltó y el peso bajo tanto que Hinata lo saco de golpe, ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás y cayeron en la parte baja del rió, cerca de la orilla

-Estas bien, Kiba-kun?

-Si… vaya ya se que es por culpa de esos bocadillos que akamaru no baje de peso

Ambos se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reír, estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que Kiba volteo a ver a Hinata, estaba prácticamente recostado en ella, ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron un poco, sentándose uno al lado del otro sin verse

-Oye tu… -ambos-

-perdona

Volvieron a ver al agua

-te decía que –ambos-

-perdona u.u

-bueno lo que te iba a decir es… -ambos-

-ya!! –Hinata-

-Me gustas Hinata…

Kiba se tapo la boca con las manos mientras Hinata se ponía como tomate, le había sorprendido tanto a Kiba que Hinata le gritara aunque fuera un poco que se había dejado llevar, de nuevo se pusieron los 2 en silencio

-Hinata-chan… yo…

-Gracias… por subirme el animo, Kiba-kun

Hinata estaba mas colorada de lo que jamás Kiba la había visto y eso ya era mucho decir, titubeando y con los ojos muy cerrados, se inclino había Kiba y le dio un cortisimo beso en los labios, apenas un roce y se quito de golpe, como si temiera que kiba la iba a morder, Kiba se quedo un poco sin habla

-perdóname… kiba-kun…

Hinata parecía un poco mas deprimida y se levanto caminando hacia la fogata, cuando Kiba comprendió, ese había sido el primer beso de Hinata y el se había quedado como estatua sin decirle nada, Hinata se acerco y acaricio a akamaru con expresión dolida cuando Kiba salio detrás de ella, sin decirle nada la volteo, la abraso y la beso.

Hinata no supo como reaccionar, su primer impulso fue tratar de alejarse pero Kiba la sujetaba, mientras movía los labios abriendo la boca de Hinata, pronto esta dejo de resistirse aunque no sabia que hacer, sintio que la lengua de Kiba entraba a la suya poco a poco empezó a acariciar la lengua de Kiba, mientras lo abrasaba del cuello, ambos respiraban mas agitados, sorprendida Hinata estaba sintiendo mucho mas placer que el que había sentido en toda su vida y se colgó del cuello de Kiba, se separaron unos segundos, de la boca de Hinata salía un hilito de saliva que pasaba por su cuello hasta sus pechos, mientras ella lo veía, sonrojada, Kiba comenzó a besar el cuello de Hinata mientras apretaba uno de sus pechos sobre su top, Hinata gemía y sacaba apresurada la camisa de Kiba, mientras este sacaba su top, pronto empezó a besar y chupar los pechos de Hinata que no dejaba de gemir y gritar, acariciando la nuca de Kiba, hasta que por un momento recupero un poco la razón e hizo que se separaran, Kiba no insistió y solo se le quedo viendo mientras Hinata

-Kiba-kun… se siente rico… vuélveme a besar

Hinata jadeaba un poquito y se abraso a Kiba, este correspondió el abraso y le dio un beso suave en los labios, Hinata se separo un poco pero sin romper el abraso acaricio el rostro de Kiba

-Kiba-kun… en este momento no te amo

Kiba entristeció un poco, iba a soltarla cuando Hinata se pego mas a el

-Pero… puedo intentar… si quieres…

Estaba muy roja y escondía el rostro en el pecho de Kiba, sin atreverse a mirarlo, Kiba sonrió un poco y solo la abraso mas…

Era ya de mañana, Hanaby llegaba a la entrada de la aldea, traía una mochila en la espalda, ese era el día en que partirían a esa misión, al llegar a la entrada vio a Isaribi que estaba dormida al lado de la puerta

-Isaribi despierta!!!!

Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza e Isaribi se levanto de pronto, mirando alrededor distraída

-he? Pasa algo?

-No me digas que dormiste aquí!!!

-jeje… es que tenia tantas ganas de ver el mar que no pude dormir y me vine a las 5 de la mañana

-Vaya… y Sakura-sensei?

-Ya no han de tardar

-Han?

-Si, Naruto-Kun vive con ella, supongo que vendrán juntos a menos que…

Isaribi sonrió riendo un poco, Hanaby la miraba sin entender

-A menos que que?

-Bueno a menos que estén… ya sabes…

-No se, que es?

Isaribi miro raro a Hanaby, realmente parecía que no entendía nada

-Pero… de verdad no sabes?

-No saber que? O.O

Isaribi de repente recordó, en la academia no les enseñaban nada de eso y se supone que debía ser el jounin a cargo de su equipo el que se lo explicara, estaba pensando que decir cuando vio a Naruto y Sakura acercándose

-Hey llegan temprano!!!!

-Sakura-sensei ustedes llegan tarde!!! Que andaban haciendo? -Hannaby

-Fuimos por un amigo

-hey hey esperenme que yo traigo la comida!!!

Un hombre gigantesco y gordo apareció tras Naruto y Sakura, Hanaby retrocedió un poco intimidada pero el hombre le sonrió

-Tu eres la hermana de Hinata-Chan he?

-Les presento a Choji, es un Anbu que nos va a acompañar en la misión

-Por que nos acompañara un anbu? –Isaribi-

-Tsunade-sama se entero de que han contratado ninjas para que hicieran la investigacion, por eso pensó que si parecia ir sola seria sospechoso, Choji hara de mi guardaespaldas y asi la gente pensara que si soy la verdadera y que el fue puesto por el señor para mi proteccion, ademas si solo lo llevo a el y ustedes podran moverse libremente y estara para protegerme

-Si, pero tu eres tan fuerte que no me necesitas –Choji-

Sakura sonrió un poco aunque sabia que Choji solo lo decía para halagarla frente a sus alumnas cuando Naruto como siempre, metió la pata

-Si, pero crees que la querría así? Ese chico tiene suerte de que sea solo fingido XD

-NARUTO!!!!!!!!!

Naruto se volteo demasiado tarde cuando un puñetazo de Sakura le dio justo en la cara y lo mando volando fuera de la aldea

-mmm… hace mucho que no veía eso

-Na…Naruto-kun… O.O –Isaribi-

-Sakura-sensei da miedo O.O -Hanaby-

-están diciendo algo? ¬¬

-NO!!!

Las 2 tomaron sus mochilas y salieron mientras Choji tranquilo y comiendo papas camino detrás de ellas, un buen rato después hayaron finalmente a Naruto tirado y con un gran moreton y bajo el estaba…

-VAN A UNA MISION EN ESAS PLAYAS!!!!!

Jiraya tenia los ojos de corazon imaginandose un monton de chicas en traje de baño abrasandolo, finalmente se puso firmes y miro a Naruto severamente

-Naruto, me has decepcionado?

-Por que, ero-senin?

-No puedo creer que lleves a esta niña, -Mirando a Hanaby- a esta joven –Mirando mas largamente a Isaribi- y a tu novia a esa mision tan peligrosa sin apoyo!!!!

-No es una mision peligrosa ¬¬ un par de chunins y ya

-Ademas viene Choji-kun con nosotros

-Si Ero-senin tu solo quieres ir a ver a las chicas –Naruto-

-Naruto como puedes expresarte asi de tu maestro!!!!! Soy uno de los sanins legendarios el poderoso Jiraiya y debes guardarme respeto como mi discípulo!!!!

-Si aja, te quedas aquí verdad chi…

-El legendario Sanin Jiraiya

-Seguro nos enseñara tecnicas invencibles mientras estemos hay –Hanaby-

Hanaby e Isaribi miraban a Jiraiya con estrellitas en los ojos mientras este solo cruzo los brasos, orgulloso

-Por favor por favor puede ir? - -Hanabi-

-Le aseguramos que no causara problemas Sakura-sensei –Isaribi-

Sakura las miro y finalmente suspiro

-Esta bien, pero tiene que quedarse con Choji-Kun todo el tiempo, si lo ven en los alrededores solo pensaran que esta investigando y adivinaran el plan

-Si!!! –Hanaby e Isaribi-

-Muy bien pues vamonos o se acabaran el banquete que nos tendran de cena!!!

-BANQUETE SI!!!!

Los 4 se fueron muy animados por el sendero mientras Sakura y Naruto se quedaban atrás con una gotita en la cabesa

-sabes lo que acabas de hacer, Sakura-chan?

-Si… y no me agrada u.u

-Esperemos que se comporte

Se acerco a Sakura y le tomo la mano, esta se sonrojo mucho y volteo a ver a Naruto

-jeje aun te duele el golpe, Naruto-kun?

Sakura se paro de puntitas y lo beso en el sitio donde le dio el golpe, naruto se sonrojo y volteo a verla, poco a poco se iban acercando hasta que…

-PARA ESO HAY HOTELES, AHORA DENSE PRISA Y VAMONOS!!!

Los 2 gritaron y se separaron de golpe, Jiraiya los veia riendo

-Te dije que traeria problemas u.u…

Sasuke corria por la ciudad, mientras 3 ninjas lo seguian de cerca, pasaba por arriba de los tejados y de las casas pero estaba torpe, tenia una profunda herida en el vientre corria mirando hacia abajo hasta que vio a Obito con su mascara comiendo en un puesto

-debemos irnos??!!

-No hablo, trago ¬¬

-Me estan persiguiendo

-A ti no a mi, dejame, toy tragando ¬¬

-Pero estamos en problemas!!!!

Obito se volteo y vio a los 3 ninjas que lo seguian

-problemas? Una vez haciendoselo a mi novia la llame Frank, eso si es un problema ¬¬

-NO ME AYUDARAS!!!

-Quieres vencer a Itachi no? Pues superalo

Obito molesto siguió comiendo mientras los 3 ninjas se acercaban mas, Sasuke siguió huyendo hacia el bosque mientras un hombre se puso al lado de Obito y le puso otro plato

-Deberiamos echarle una mano? Son chunins de esta zona

-Dejalo, si algo le pasa ire y lo salvare

-No te hagas el niño bueno

-Soy un buen niño n.n

-Si, claro

El hombre salio y vio que Sasuke estaba dejando un leve rastro de sangre, mientras una sombra cercana lo habia visto todo.

Sasuke siguió huyendo, furioso por tener que escapar para salvar su vida pero desde que habia luchado con Itachi su sharingan y el sello de Orochimaru no funcionaban y se debilitaba cada vez que trataba de usarlos, pronto se quedo de rodillas jadeando y sujetandose la herida que no paraba de sangrar, los 3 chunins lo alcansaron

-jeje perfecto chico ya no puedes correr, asi que devuelvenos el pergamino

Sasuke se levanto aun debil, pero de repente cayo de bruces al suelo sin poderse mover

-Jaja vamos a matarlo de una vez y vamonos!!

Uno de los ninjas salto hacia el, pero de repente una ráfaga de viento lo corto a la mitad limpiamente

-Que pasa? Viste algo?

El ninja volteo hacia su amigo, que no se movia, lo toco y su cabesa cayo, el ninja se levanto y aterrado huyo gritando, de los arbustos salio una hermosa chica, con el cabello largo y alborotado hasta la cintura y ojos azules, traia en su espalda una katana tan larga que parecia ser mas alta que su dueña, la chica se acerco a Sasuke

-Se asusto o que? n.n

-Qui..quien eres?...

-De nada, ven

La chica se acerco y para humillación de Sasuke lo cargo hasta una cueva donde lo dejo en el suelo, Sasuke miro un poco mas la chica traia una armadura con varias barras de acero con puas pasando como armadura por sus brasos y bajo este un kimono blanco sin mangas y abierto un poco en su pecho, Sasuke vio un tatuaje conocido en su hombro

-Eres una kunoichi de la niebla!!!

-Exkunoichi ahora quedate quieto

-No me to…

Sasuke salio volando hacia la pared de la cueva del golpe que le dio la chica, esta solo se acerco y empeso a curar su herida con chakra

-dije quieto ¬¬

-Que quieres?

-Ha, solo ganarme el pan

-No hay recompensa por mi

-Pero si por esto

La chica metio la mano bajo los pantalones de Sasuke, palpando, Sasuke se trato de mover pero no podia hasta que finalmente saco un pergamino enrollado

-Vaya no es lo unico grande hay, he?

Le dijo la chica sonriendole picadamente mientras se relamia un poco los labios, metio el pergamino en una bolsa y se levanto.

-Bueno hora de irme

La chica se levanto y sin decir nada mas camino hacia la entrada de la cueva

-No me des la espalda…

Se volteo en el momento en que Sasuke le lanzaba una larga estocada con su katana, la chica hiso un sello con sus manos y la espada se detuvo a un centímetro de su rostro y Sasuke cayo paralizado

-Tecnica de la niebla, anulacion de movimiento n.n gracias por el pergamino perfecta para convinarse con jutsu medico n.n

Sasuke la miraba furiosa

-Me llamo Tamaye, buscame después si?

Se inclino y le dio un beso en los labios y luego se fue de hay, mientras Sasuke la veia furioso jurando vengar esa humillación…

Los chicos seguian caminando por un sendero del bosque, mientras que Jiraiya les contaba historias a Isaribi y Hanaby y Choji solo caminaba sin dejar de comer mas y mas papitas hasta que un gran portico se vio a lo lejos

-Chicos miren!!! Llegamos, es el puente Naruto!!!

Todos se acercaron corriendo, se veia un enorme puente de concreto por donde entraba una gran multitud, muchas carretas y caballos se mesclaban entre la gente y al otro lado del puente se distinguia una enorme ciudad

-Hay estan las chicas!!!!

-AGARRENLO!!! –Naruto-

Sakura, Choji y Naruto se lanzaron hacia Jiraiya pero este ya habia desaparecido…

-Pero Jiraiya-sama… T.T -Hanaby-

-Ya nos dejo aquí T.T –Isaribi-

-Na, no se preocupen no creo que haga demaciadas tonterias, no tienen por que deprimirse si se va

-ES QUE NOS PIDIO TODO NUESTRO DINERO PARA AYUDAR CON LA MISION!!!! –Las 2-

Sakura y Naruto se cayeron de bruces al escucharlo

-Maldito ero-senin sigues con esas trampas…

-Tambien Hanaby e Isaribi… ya vera cuando lo atrape… no debi dejarlo venir ¬¬ -Sakura-

-Chicos ya lo atraparemos pero hay que llegar

-Tienes razon Choji… ya luego lo atraparemos –Naruto-

-Si pero hay que esperar el carruaje –Sakura-

-carruaje?

-CHICOS!!!!

Todos se voltearon, mientras el señor Tasuna se acercaba saludandolos a su lado estaba un chico muy alto de cabello corto, venia en un carruaje tirado por un caballo negro

-ES TAZUNA-SAN!!! –Sakura-

-Viejo Tasuna aca estamos y tambien viene Inari!!!!

-Ese es Inari??!! –Sakura-

El señor Tazuna se bajo y se les quedo un momento mirandolos para pasar a saludarlos

-Miren como has crecido Naruto!!!!! Y tu Sakura vaya!!! Si pareces una princesa

-Jeje gracias Inari-san n.n

-me da mucho gusto verte, Naruto, ¿Y ellos quienes son? Tampoco veo a Kakashi por aquí, sucedió algo? –Tazuna-

Se volteo a ver a Isaribi Choji y Hanaby que observaban apartados

-Ellas son mis estudiantes, Isaribi y Hanaby y el es Choji, en nuestro tiempo aquí el sera mi guardaespaldas para la pantalla, Kakashi esta en otra mision

-Ya veo… muy bien entonces sube al carruaje, iremos por el camino de mi casa y pararemos hay un poco

-Bien entonces los seguire de lejos, no podria entrar ahy

Choji desaparecio aunque se vio una sombra donde saltaba por los arboles

-Ese hombre es muy rapido –Isaribi-

-Asi que asi son los Jounins… me pregunto si mi hermana podra hacer eso tambien

-Seguro que Hinata-chan puede hacerlo, ahora sube

Se subieron todos al carruaje sin hacer ruido, las cortinas estaban corridas y el señor Tazuna seguia un rumbo alejado de la vereda, cuando un hombre lo detuvo

-Hey Tazuna, que traes hay?

-El señor me encargo que lleve el carruaje mañana a la entrada norte, no se por que

-Claro que no sabes, viejo imbecil!! Jaja y yo por un momento pense que traias algo valioso, anda camina

Tazuna siguió adelante mientras todos respiraron aliviados

-Tenemos suerte… no son ninjas –Hanabi-

-No, pero eso significa que estan vigilando a Tazuna hay que tener cuidado –Sakura-

Tazuna siguió hasta su casa, por la ventana vieron que la casa ahora estaba rodeada por una gran cerca, entraron y cerraron la puerta

-Pueden salir

Los 4 salieron y vieron que Choji estaba hay comiendo con la hija de Tazuna

-Naruto-Kun, Sakura-chan cuanto tiempo

Tsunami se acercaba emocionada para verlos, apensar del tiempo seguia viendose como hace 3 años, se acerco y los abraso a los 2

-Que bueno que hayan venido, Reiko-San estas son las personas que la reemplazaran?

Todos voltearon a ver la pequeña cabaña, de ella salio una joven mujer de cabello corto, a pesar de que estaba vestida con unas ropas viejas y rotas su piel era muy blanca y suave y tenia una linda figura, aunque traia el cabello negro realmente parecia identica a Sakura, se acerco a Sakura mirandola curiosa, tambien al parecer sorprendida por el parecido pero después se inclino un poco

-Les agradesco mucho la ayuda con este asunto, he tenido que ocultarme aquí por un tiempo mientras esto se arregla

-No hay de que agradecer n.n –Sakura-

-Cielos… casi parecen gemelas –Inari-

-Si, por eso pense que Sakura-chan seria perfecta para esta mision –Tazuna-

-Que? Pero si Tsunade-sama dijo que envio a Sakura por que Ino estaba ocupada –Isaribi-

-Esa mujer… de seguro lo hiso para molestarme y hacer que aceptara u.u –Sakura-

-Bueno no puedes quejarte, Sakura-chan

-Creo que no… mejor entremos –Sakura-

Todos entraron a la casa, donde ya habia varios futones listos para que descansaran y después de comer un poco y conversar con Tazuna se acostaron a dormir.

Ya horas después casi al amanecer, Sakura salio de la casa aunque apenas parecia una sombra y entro en el bosque, camino sin apenas hacer un rumor hasta que vio una sombra al lado de un arbol y se acerco lentamente

-Ya veras que podremos hacer que regrese, Naruto

Naruto salio de las sombras, habia estado mirando 3 arboles con varios arañasos y cortes en sus troncos, aun recordaba el dia en que se habia pasado saltand y cayendo tratando de llegar a la cima.

-Pareciera que fue hace una vida cuando vinimos con Sasuke a este lugar…

-Y lo fue

-jaja tanto crees?

-Mmm… en ese tiempo aun era tan tonta que no admitia quien era mi vida

Sakura sonrio y se apoyo en el pecho de Naruto, este solo se sonrojo y la abraso un poco apretandola contra el, Sakura se sonrojo un poco.

-Sakura-chan te amo

Naruto se habia inclinado un poco susurrandoselo al oido mientras bajaba a besar su cuello, mordisqueándolo suavemente, sakura no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer pero logro separarse un poco.

-Naruto-kun… estamos en una mision…

Naruto se acerco y sin decirle mas la beso, abrasandola un mas, Sakura sorprendida y olvidado la precaucion se abraso a su cuello corresponiendo el beso, sin notar que una sombra en un arbol tomaba una fotografia, sakura y Naruto voltearon por un segudo pero la sombra habia desaparecido.

-Sakura-chan… que crees que haya sido?

-No se, creo que lo echamos a perder

-Ire a ver, tu sigue con el plan

-Ten cuidado

Naruto desaparecio en una columna de humo mientras Sakura regreso un poco preocupada a la cabaña, todos estaban ya esperandola pues comensaba a amanecer

-Y Naruto-san? –Inari-

-Esta revisando que todo este bien, ustedes tambien deben ir y revisen todo lo que paresca fuera de lugar

-Si!!

Isaribi y Hanaby desaparecieron, mientras Sakura miraba fijamente a Reiko

-pasa algo?

-No… solo necesito unos pequeños toques, el objetivo es que nos parescamos pero no tanto ademas seria mejor cambiar algo mi aspecto

Movio un poco sus manos y su apariencia cambio, ahora parecia un poco mas alta que Reiko y su piel tenia un tono mas blanco

-Asi si me ven es posible que me confundan aun si tienen una foto tuya

-Se lo agradesco mucho, Sakura-san

Reiko se inclino mientras Tazuna tosia un poco para llamar la atención

-Bueno, es hora de que se vayan

-Yo los llevare, sube al carruaje Sakura

Inari subio y tomo las riendas de los caballos, mientras Sakura bajaba las cortinas para ocultar un poco su rostro, detrás Choji caminaba lentamente mientras la gente se reunia para ver pasar el carruaje, hasta que pronto llegaron a un gran palacio, donde entraron, Sakura sintio el carruaje detenerse y salio, frente a ella estaba un joven de cabello negro algo largo, que se inclino frente a ella, Sakura se sorprendio un poco, su expresión glacial tenia un gran parecido con la de Neji, sintiendo un gran frio cuando la miro a los ojos.

-Soy Manten, gracias por venir a ayudarme señorita, tambien a ti Inari

Inari se inclino un poco

-No hay por que, le dire a Reiko-san que la saluda

Inari volteo el carruaje y después de desearle suerte a Sakura salio del castillo, el principe se inclino y comenso a andar por el castillo seguido de Sakura y de Choji, que solo escuchaba sin decir nada.

-Ahora debera tener mas cuidado señorita, encontramos a 2 personas anoche en la habitación de mi prometida revolviendo todo, no se si ahora quieran solo comprobar quien es o hacerle daño

-Hare bien mi trabajo, por eso no debe preocuparse, ademas Choji se encargara de vigilar los jardines

-Aun asi… quiero que Reiko este protegida

Volteo a ver a Sakura, su expresión casi no le decia nada pero aun asi su voz revelaba algo de emocion

-Mis estudiantes estan con ella, no se preocupe

El joven sonrio un poco y se inclino de nuevo

-Muchas gracias señorita, aquí podria quedarse

Abrio una puerta que daba a una enorme y elegante recamara, estaba llena de flores y varios adornos y pinturas ademas de tener una gran cama con un hermoso kimono rosa sobre la cama.

-Hoy haremos una presentacion en la noche, use ese traje por favor, mi familia ya esta enterada de que no es mi prometida pero no asi la servidumbre ni unos amigos de la familia que tambien vendran.

-Muy bien, estare lista

El joven salio, aun estaba preocupado por Reiko después de todo, aunque al dia siguiente ya no necesitaria ocultarla…

Un ninja saltaba a gran velocidad sobre los arboles, huyendo aterrado de una sombra negra que se acercaba mas y mas, finalmente se detuvo un poco detrás del tronco de un arbol, cuando un kunai con un cable atado salio hacia el, empeso a girar sobre el tronco y lo dejo atrapado, Naruto se acerco.

-Y bien…

-Que es lo que quieres? Sueltame!!

-Me diras para quien tomaste esa foto

-No tengo que decirte nada mocoso

-Bueno, entonces puedo sacarlo yo mismo

Estiro su mano mientras sus ojos se ponian rojos, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras y lo empeso a cubrir un aura roja, el ninja se retorcio un poco tratando de safarse y después se calmo

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo necesitaban saber cual era el objetivo, pero la solte mientra shuia debieron haberla recogido ya, de seguro trataran de usarla para que romper el compromiso si aparece con otro chico

-Objetivo? Dime que planean hacer!!!

Naruto aplasto un poco el cuello del hombre hacia el tronco

-U…unos de los parientes del novio… quiere que lo eliminemos a el y a la chica mañana… contrataron a 4 jounins de la niebla… solo debia mostrarles quien era por que decian que habian contratado a un sustituto…

Naruto se sorprendio un poco y de un golpe noqueo al ninja y salto para dirigirse hacia el castillo preocupado, Sakura no podria contra 4 jounins a la vez, pero se detuvo derrepente cuando una sombra cayo frente a el, era un hombre delgado y escualido que traia 2 cuchillas en los brasos Naruto no podia ver su cara por una mascara que mostraba la insignia de la villa de la niebla, pero era muy claro quien era

-Sera mejor que te quites de mi camino… -Naruto-

-Jeje tengo mis ordenes…

-Entonces te quitare yo

Naruto creo un rasengan en su mano mientras el hombre se lanzaba contra el, se oyo un gran golpe y un fuerte resplandor en el bosque…

Isaribi y Hanaby estaban en problemas, habian estado recorriendo la ciudad mas para visitar las tiendas que para vigilar pensando que no habria peligro, aunque no sabian que la presentacion de Sakura a la familia del novio seria ese dia se habian descuidado demaciado, ahora Hanaby con su Byakugan esquibaba apenas varios kunais que le lanzaba un ninja y que corria junto a ella en una batalla que ya habia durado varias horas a la orilla de la playa, en el agua Isaribi transformada se enfrentaba a 2 ninjas a la vez sumergiendose y saliendo detrás de ellos para golpearlos, lanzando varios chorros de agua de su boca que los ninjas apenas podian esquivar, aunque Isaribi tenia una gran ventaja en el agua estaba teniendo muchos problemas ademas que se distraia viendo a Hanaby, en una de esas vio a otro ninja que se acercaba por detrás de ella.

-HANABY ATRÁS DE TI!!!!

Hanaby volteo, ya habia visto al oponente con su Byakugan y de un solo golpe en el pecho lo puso fuera de combate, momento en el que uno de los ninjas que se enfrentaban a Isaribi lanzo un kunai hacia ella que tambien bloqueo pero distraida recibio una patada del ninja con el que peleaba, antes de que se levantara el ninja saco un pergamino y poniendo su sangre en el saco 10 kunais que lanzo sobre ella, Isaribi habia saltado del agua y partido en 2 al ninja que ataco a Hanaby pero aun asi estaba demaciado lejos para ayudar, Hanaby volteo y vio como los kunais iban hacia ella sin poderse mover, Hanaby cerro los ojos pero no paso nada, los abrio extrañada, frente a ella estaba Jiraiya

-Vaya… un jounin de la niebla y no puedes con una pequeña niña

-Tu eres… uno de los sanins

-Jeje veo que me conoces, muy bien vamos a acabar con esto

Jiraya se le acerco al jounin que tambien se preparaba para el combate...

En el castillo Sakura estaba asustada y furiosa, cuando salio hacia donde seria la presentacion vio entre las criadas a Reiko que trabajaba en el jardin, aunque traia tierra en su rostro y su cabello estaba recogido con un paño y tenia ropa de criada aun asi la habia reconocido al primer instante pero no podia acercarse a ella para hablarle, seria demaciado sospechoso, tenia miedo por la seguridad de la chica ademas de que Choji no habia aparecido por hay y eso no era buena señal, aun asi tomo aire y se acerco al principe, al mirarlo Sakura comprendio que tambien estaba asustado cuando abrieron las puertas, unas 10 personas estaban sentadas alrededor de la habitación y dejaron de hablar para observar a Sakura, visiblemente impresionados, casi todos eran personas de edades maduras y ancianos incluyendo al señor feudal que disimuladamente le guiño un ojo a Sakura, pero habia una muchacha con 2 personas que no parecian pertenecer a la familia.

Uno de ellos era un hombre muy gordo y grande, completamente calvo y otra una señora ya muy vieja y con varias arrugas cruzando su rostro y el pelo gris, a su lado habia una muchacha rubia y muy palida de ojos amarillos, que miraba a Sakura con intenso odio, Sakura correspondio la mirada cuando el señor feudal se levanto.

-Bueno aquí estando todos reunidos, mis hermanos

Señalo a 5 personas que estaban a un lado del salon y que se veian bastante contentos.

-Y mis amigos

Saludo a otras personas que eran la mayoria, varios de ellos sonreian sinceramente pero los 3 que Sakura habia observado no mostraba ninguna emocion

-Y mi media hermana, que tambien he tenido el gusto de presentarles en este momento

Señalo a la señora que se levanto orgullosa y se inclino un poco

-Para conocer a la que sera la futura esposa de mi hijo Manten, la señorita Reiko Hiashi

Sakura se inclino, en ese momento se oyo una fuerte explosión afuera que hiso retumbar el suelo, todos voltearon asustados cuando una cola de una criatura golpeo con fuerza una de las paredes de la casa destrosandola, Sakura vio como un enorme lagarto abria y cerraba sus fauces y embestia a Choji que era tan grande como el y lo detenia por completo haciendolo retroceder con su fuerza, 2 sombras entraron y empesaron a golpear a las mujeres que habia cerca quitando sus gorros y dejando al descubierto sus rostros, al pasar golpearon a Reiko y por un segundo un ninja se distinguio, observo a Reiko y una pequeña foto y siguió adelante mientras otro se acerco a Sakura, la miro y siguió hacia enfrente, Sakura respiro aliviada cambiarse la apariencia los habia despistado y le daba la ventaja, mientras toda la gente retrocedia aterrada…

-No esta aquí!!!

En eso Sakura puso las manos en el hombro del jounin y lo apreto con todas sus fuerzas se oyo el ruido de sus huesos romperse mientras el otro volteaba

-Si, aquí estoy

El otro ninja ataco a Sakura por la espalda pero esta se impulso con la espalda del jounin y salto sobre el segundo, corriendo hacia fuera donde Choji estaba estrangulando al lagarto, los otros 2 jounins la siguieron y Sakura apenas podia ver las estelas de polvo que hacian con su velocidad, en un momento se detuvo y golpeo con su pie el suelo haciendo un gran temblor que los hiso detenerse, Sakura salto y golpeo al ninja herido en el rostro estrellandolo contra una pared cuando el otro aparecio frente a ella y lanzo un relámpago de su mano, Sakura lo recibio de lleno pero se mantuvo en pie, el ninja saco un kunai y la ataco, Sakura detuvo su braso y empeso a apretarlo pero el ninja tomo el suyo y poco a poco lo fue separando, tenia una gran fuerza, casi tanta como ella, el ninja avanzo y salto hacia atrás golpeando a Sakura y al aterrizar lanzo varios Kunais, uno de ellos entro en el estomago de Sakura pero los demas los esquivo, el jounin la ataco de nuevo pero ella puso su mano como escudo haciendola chocar contra la del jounin, en su otra mano extendida empeso a brillar el chakra y atraveso al jounin que solo cayo, seguia vivo pero no se podia mover.

-Que… es esto?... no puedo… no puedo…

-Bisturi de chakra… no podras controlar tu cuerpo, por ahora

Sakura se arranco el kunai y empeso a curar su herida, mientras el lagarto que enfrentaba a Choji caia muerto, Sakura entonces se incorporo aun jadeando por la pelea

-Hay que buscar a los demas, Choji!!!

-Sakura-chan!!!!

-Naruto!!

Sakura volteo, Naruto habia llegado sobre la barda del castillo, uno de sus brasos estaba muy lastimado y casi quemado, pero sonreia, el braso comensaba a curarse, después oyeron varios gritos por la barda destrosada

-Sakura-sensei!!!

-Naruto-Kun!!!!

Isaribi se acercaba corriendo junto con Hanaby, ambas venian muy golpeadas pero no parecian estar heridas, detrás de ellas iba Jiraiya, cuando Hanaby las 2 se voltearon y cayeron sobre alguien entre los escombros, se oyeron varios golpes y unos pocos gritos y después salieron arrastrando a la familia que habia incomodado a Sakura

-Sakura-sensei estos estan huyendo!!! –Hanaby-

Sakura los miro perpleja y luego se acerco, los 3 estaban inconcientes, atrás Reiko salia corriendo y abrasaba a Manten mientras el señor feudal se acercaba con algunos guardias

-Ya habia sospechado antes de mi media hermana, la fortuna familiar es para el hijo que se case primero y mi hijo heredaria solo por ese matrimonio, me asegurare de que no vuelvan a molestarnos

-Gracias, nosotros nos llevaremos a estos para Konoha

Sakura señalo a los ninjas, mientras Naruto se acerco a Sakura

-estas bien, Sakura-chan?

Sakura se sorprendio un poco y después deshiso el jutsu para cambiar su apariencia y lo abraso

-Oye como sabias que era yo he?

-Jeje, solo tu puedes golpear asi n.nU

Sakura sonrio un poco y lo abraso de nuevo, cuando oyeron a alguien reirse

-Jaja Ino tenia razon ustedes andan –Choji-

-No es cierto solo nos abrasamos por que somos compañeros!!!!

-Y esto, Sakura-sensei?

Isaribi le mostro una foto apenas aguantandose la risa, en la foto estaban Sakura y Naruto besandose

-Pues… ya que u.u

Sakura se dejo caer en el pecho de Naruto solo abrasandolo mientras Jiraiya empesaba a reirse de ellos hasta que Isaribi y Hanaby lo acorralaron

-Nuestro dinero –Las 2-

-Bueno… este su dinero… es que…

Las 2 lo miraban con cara de demonio, mientras comensaban a perseguirlos, Sakura solo permanecia abrasada a Naruto…

En una mansión, lejos de hay, Sasuke esperaba escondido en unos arbustos.

-Ya vera esa chica… lo que me hiso pasar…

Sasuke recordaba que se habia quedado paralizado y tirado en medio del camino hasta el dia siguiente, ya lo habian hayado 3 perros, 2 pericos, un grupo de ratones y un burro muy cariñoso, que Sasuke apenas habia logrado auyentar hasta que empeso a escuchar.

-Te quiero yo… y tu a mi… somos una familia feliz…

-Solo hay alguien tan idiota como para cantar eso ¬¬ OBITO!!!!!

Obito se asomo por detrás de un arbol

-Hay estas, hola

Sasuke se puso completamente rojo, si estuviera libre Obito hubiera tenido una terrible y espantosa muerte

-Ven…y…liberame…

-Ok ok

Se acerco y se sento, empesando a examinar a Sasuke… y siguió examinandolo… y siguió examinandolo… hasta que al fin

-Y que tienes?

-QUE NO ME PUEDO MOVER!!!!!

-Ha, lo hubieras dicho n.n

-Pense que lo averiguarias

-No, solo estaba esperando que me dijeras que diablos tenias

-ERES UN… &()&/$#$")(/)/?/&$#""$//)(/&$$)()()&$$#&

-Oye la tercera es nueva… bueno si no quieres que te ayude me voy

Obito se levanto y empeso a cantar de nuevo alejandose hasta que

-Esta bien, esta bien, quiero que me ayudes, liberame

-Ok n.n

Se puso muy serio y comenso a mover sus manos tan rapido que Sasuke apenas lo veia, cada vez acumulando mas y mas chakra hasta que al fin, con un gesto de enorme concentración… le dio un zape a Sasuke y este se pudo mover de nuevo

-Listo, era solo un jutsu temporal reacciona con el dolor n.n

-Solo…era…eso...?

-Esto me va a doler mucho, verdad?

Unos momentos después Sasuke dejaba a un muy mal herido Obito y se iba a buscar a la chica para vengarse…

Ahora la espiaba por una ventana, estaba en medio de una gran habitación muy grande y adornada, rodeada por varios ninjas y con un hombre sentado frente a ella.

-Aquí esta lo que pidio, señor

Tamaye saco el pergamino y se lo dio al hombre, este lo vio y se lo entrego a otro ninja

-Pongalo en su estante

-Si

Cuando el ninja desaparecio, el hombre cogio un pequeño saco de dinero y se lo lanzo a Tamaye

-Ya puedes irte, buen trabajo

-Si… disculpe señor, usted sabe para que sirve ese pergamino?

-Ese pergamino? No se, solo se que es una reliquia muy antigua y valiosa de la aldea del fuego y por eso es valiosa para mi, ahora deja de preguntar idioteces y largate, Tamaye

Tamaye sonriendo salio de la habitación, 2 de los ninjas caminaron tras ella hasta hacerla salir del castillo, siguió hasta un bosque cercano y se detuvo

-Oye Sasuke, ya puedes salir

Sasuke se sorprendio, pero salto frente a la chica mientras esta se sentaba en el césped, sacando una galleta de su bolsa y comensando a comer

-Quieres?

-Como supiste que estaba hay? Y quien soy yo?

-mmm como si no fuera conocido el nombre de la persona que asesino a Orochimaru y en cuanto a si estabas hay, haces mucho ruido solo faltaba que te pusieras a tocar un tambor ¬¬

Sasuke se desoriento un poco y se acerco, tomando la galleta que la chica le ofrecia empeso a comerla

-Ademas que eres muy descuidado, te tas comiendo la envenenada

Sasuke de repente se puso rojo y escupio todo, furioso, mientras la chica parecia recordar algo

-Ha es cierto… ahora que recuerdo la envenenada se la llevo un tipo muy raro con una mascara de paleta… bueno de todos modos ese veneno solo te causa diarrea.

Sasuke sonrio un poco y solto una pequeña risa, mientras la chica lo miraba sonriendo, de repente se tapo la boca asustado y se levanto, desde cuando el, Sasuke Uchiha, reia?, esa chica lo hacia perder el control aun no sabia por que, se volteo y la sujeto de una mano, mientras se ponia sobre ella.

-Mmm… que haces?

La chica estaba sonrojada, mientras lo veia sonriendo, Sasuke tampoco sabia muy bien lo que hacia y empeso a besar su cuello mientras metia la mano bajo el nakama de la chica (nakama era esos pantalones anchos que usaban las sacerdotisas, este es blanco como la parte de arriba) y disfruto cuando la chica empeso a gemir, sorprendida

-Oo…ye…aaaaa…

Sasuke la vio, estaba muy sonrojada, se acerco y le dijo al oido

-Aquí no hay nada grande, pero encontre algo muy divertido con que jugar

Empeso a meter 3 dedos en la vagina de la muchacha comensando a moverlos dentro, mientras esta no hacia ningun intento por safarse y solo gemia aferrandose un poco al césped a su alrededor, Sasuke sentia como se iba humedeciendo cuando esta lo tomo y le saco la camisa, besandolo.

-Pues mas te vale que me dejes satisfecha

Sasuke se volvio a sorprender, pero no queriendo parecer cobarde la tiro al piso sacandole la camisa, sus pechos estaban desnudos y eran bastante grandes, Sasuke comenso a besarlos y chuparlos mientras bajaba el nakama de la muchacha que solo gemia cada vez mas fuerte

-haaaaa sasuke sasukeeee aaaaaaaaaaaa que rica venganzaaaaa

Sasuke chupaba y jalaba sus pezones pensando lo mismo, mientras sacaba su miembro y se acercaba a la vagina de la joven, sin decir nada metio todo su miembro en ella de golpe

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MALDITO QUE HACES?????

-no dije que esta era una venganza?

Sasuke la sujeto abrasandola y empeso a entrar y salir de ella lo mas rapido que podia, la chica empeso a gemir y después de varios minutos ambos estaban gritando de placer, mientras se besaban, los pechos de la chica se zarandeaban con fuerza por las embestidas que le daba Sasukey y pequeñas gotas de sudor saltaban de ellos, Sasuke sujetaba a tama de sus manos mientras la miraba a los ojos, esperando a ver quien se rendiria primero, dandole mas fuerte.

-SASUKE ME VUELVES LOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SIGUE SIGUE ME MUERO ME MUEROOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAMAYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

En un momento Sasuke salio de ella y la volteo hacia el suelo, sujetandose de la cintura empeso a penetrarla por detrás fuerte, los pechos de Tamaye saltan adelante y hacia atrás con gran rapidez mientras esta gemia sin control

-SASUKE SASUKE SIGUE SIGUE ASI ASIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAA DAME MAS FUERTE AAAAAAAAAA

-ERES MIA TAMAYEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TODA MIA TODA MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-SASUKEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SI SOY TUYAAAAAAAAAAAA

Para Sasuke haber conseguido que llegara a enloquecer asi de placer fue suficiente victoria sobre su nueva amiga, empeso a penetrarla mas y mas fuerte ahora procurando tambien sentir el

-SASUKE ME MUERO ME MUERO SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-TAMAYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAMATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sasuke salio rapido de Tamaye mientras se venia sobre esta, Tamaye grito fuerte poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras le daba un fuerte orgasmo, exhausta cayo jadeando en el suelo, sin poder hablar, Sasuke tambien jadeaba y la contemplaba satisfecho, habia logrado completar su venganza se acerco y Tamaye se volteo, besandolo.

-aaaa….ganaste…sasuke-kun… te dare… lo que quieras…

-A ti, conmigo

-Esta bien… soy tuya

Sasuke, sin saber por que la abraso, sentia cariño hacia esa joven no sabia por que, primero penso que serian amigos si la mantenia a su lado, pero no era un cariño como el que habia sentido o aun sentia por Sakura o Naruto, no sabia que sentimiento era, pero sin lugar a dudas, estaba hay…

Hola XD

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, como no hayaba alguna chica en la serie que pudiera poner con Sasuke invente esta, aunque si tiene un buen motivo para estar hay, ya se que esa forma de ser no es la normal en Sasuke que por lo general ni habla, pero si Obito puede hacer enfurecer hasta a los akatsukis ya deberia haber echo enojar a Sasuke después de 2 meses aguantandolo (que en el fic es lo que llevan desde la pelea)

Espero que les haya gustado, si les agrado mandenme reviews al menos para saber que alguien lo esta leyendo

Bueno hasta pronto!

Proximo capitulo: Una pesima semana


	4. Chapter 4

Una pésima semana, 1 parte

Día 1

En la casa de Sakura todo estaba en silencio, las luces apagadas y parecía estar completamente desierto, excepto por pequeños gemidos que llegaban desde la recamara, Sakura y Naruto se encontraban besándose sobre ella, mientras Naruto solo acariciaba el rostro de la chica, abrasándola mas hacia el, recostándola en su pecho, sin dejar de besarla y Sakura entrelazaba las piernas con las de su novio, Naruto la abrasaba mas, hasta que finalmente se separaron lentamente, ambos respirando un poquito agitados, Sakura se recostó en Naruto bostezando un poco

-Estas cansada?

-Un poco…

Le contesto suspirando, mientras cerraba los ojos

-Abrásame, Naruto-kun, estuvimos toda la noche así que no te quejes

Naruto sonrió y la abraso, Sakura siempre estaba bromeando sobre eso, Sakura lo beso un poco mas y se acurruco un poco, estar así con Naruto siempre la hacia sentirse querida y protegida

-Me gustaría estar siempre así contigo, Sakura-chan

Sakura se levanto un poco, besándolo

-Y quien nos lo va a impedir?

-SAKURA!!!!!!!!!

Las luces se encendieron, una mujer madura con el cabello rosa muy largo estaba en la puerta con los ojos como platos

-MAMA!!!

5 minutos después, Sakura y Naruto ambos medio vestidos estaban en el sillón escuchando el clásico sermón mientras la señora Haruno pasaba de un lado a otro por la casa

-Y desnuda!!!! En la cama con un chico!!! Sakura no puede ser llevas viviendo sola una semana

-Va 1 año

-Un año nada mas y ya como te hallo!!!! Te vas conmigo a la villa ahora!!!!

-Que? No lo haré!!!

Sakura se levanto encarándola la señora, Naruto solo veía la escena sin saber que decir, asombrado también por el parecido de ambas mujeres, la señora Haruno tenia el mismo color de cabello y los ojos de su hija además de su rostro, la única diferencia era que ella tenia el cabello hasta la cintura y liso y muy arreglado y el cuerpo mucho mas desarrollado parecía no tener mas de 20 años, Naruto casi babeo al pensar que alguna vez Sakura podría tener ese cuerpo.

-Claro que si!!! Ya estas viviendo con chicos!!!

-Con un chico nada mas!!! Naruto-kun y yo somos novios y estamos así desde hace 2 meses y nada malo me ha hecho!!!

-Pero quien en su sano juicio se va a quedar con un chico a los 17 y sin casarse!!!!

-Tu ¬¬

La señora Haruno se sonrojo de golpe

-O me vas a creer que me trague eso de que fui prematura a los 3 meses?

La señora Haruno se volteo y miro a Naruto, su mirada enojada se parecía tanto a la de Sakura que no pudo evitar temblar de miedo

-Que quieres con mi hija, mocoso?

-Yo… la quiero de verdad, si estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan

La señora Haruno lo miro escéptica

-Bueno… si es cierto entonces no tendrán problema en que me quede

-Claro que no mama, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes

-Y el chico en el sofá

-Mama!!

-Si es cierto que te quiere bien y no por sexo, entonces aguantara que no te toque ni una sola vez mientras este aquí, ni un beso

-Pero estas loca!!!

-Quieres que le diga a tu padre? ¬¬

Naruto no conocía al padre de Sakura pero al ver la cara de miedo que puso la chica intuyo que su madre era la buena

-Bueno ahora que esta todo arreglado, iré a ver mi habitación n.n

Tomo una gran maleta y se la levanto sin esfuerzo caminando a otra puerta, Naruto jamás la había visto abierta, siempre estaba con llave pero la mujer hizo brillar su mano y colocándola sobre la cerradura se oyó un clic y la puerta se abrió.

-Ahora ustedes 2, mejor cámbiense que ya amaneció

-QUE?!!!

Naruto corrió a la ventana y vio que el sol comenzaba a salir lentamente en el horizonte

-Y no dormimos nada u.u

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun no sabia que iba a venir

-He, no no hay problema, pero por que nunca me habías hablado de ella

-Ha pues… creo que se me olvido, es una jounin espía retirada y fue capitana Anbu, pero vive lejos de aquí ahora, no se, solo pospuse contártelo demasiado tiempo

-Jeje bueno ya llego, no podremos hacer nada por un buen tiempo

-No creo que se quede mucho, además…

Sakura miro un poco al suelo, algo deprimida

-Tampoco me dirás que así me querrás menos

Naruto le sonrió y se puso frente a su cara

-Claro que no, anda vamos a preparar el desayuno

Desde la habitación se oyó una voz que decía: QUIERO WAFLES!!!!...

En un campo abierto, el equipo de Hinata "entrenaban" aunque en realidad…

-Que les pico?... –Shino-

Shino estaba sentado aburrido en un tronco mientras Hinata y Kiba platicaban muy animados, Shino sabia que siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos pero ahora que andaban exageraban demasiado, a su lado Akamaru bostezaba, fastidiado por que ya no le daban tanta atención como ahora, poco a poco se fue acercando a Shino para una caricia, procurando que no se diera cuenta, se acercaba poco a poco hasta que…

-Si te acercas mas te pego mis pulgas

Akamaru volvió triste a su rincón, pero después levanto la cabeza y ladro

-He? Que pasa, Akamaru? –Kiba-

Voltearon y vieron acercándose a Neji por el camino, se separaron rápido pero Neji no pareció advertir nada

-Hinata-chan… olvidaste esto

-He? Gracias Neji-kun

Hinata se acerco tomando una cajita de almuerzo de la mano del ninja, pero vio que este lo veía ¿Ansioso?

-Te pasa algo, Neji-kun?

-Necesito hablar con Kiba

-He? Conmigo? (Pensando: NO ME DIGAN QUE YA NOS CACHO!!!)

-Este, Neji-kun no es lo que piensas, solo platicábamos!!!

-No es nada de eso, ven conmigo Kiba

Kiba extrañado se fue tras Neji

-Ya vamos a entrenar?

Hinata se volteo pero Shino la conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba tan nerviosa que no podrían hacer nada, molesto suspiro, aburrido

Kiba y Neji se adentraron en el bosque, Kiba no entendía que diría Neji, no parecía molesto con el por andar con Hinata pero Neji rara vez dejaba ver sus sentimientos, pero también parecía ser el único de la familia Hyuga que estaba al corriente de todo, finalmente Neji se detuvo.

-Bueno, y que querías decirme?

-Te llevas bien con Hinata-chan

-He? Si… nos estamos llevando bastante bien

-Son novios...

-Si, desde hace algunos días

-Uzumaki jamás la puso tan contenta como la he visto desde que empezaron

-Si, bueno gracias

-Y ya antes has salido con chicas

-Bueno, ya ve al grano ¬¬

-Kiba… necesito pedirte un favor

-He? Cual es?

Neji se volteo, estaba mas serio de lo que jamás había estado en su vida y parecía estar reuniendo valor para hacer algo hasta que al final

-Kiba… necesito que me digas… como pedirle matrimonio a Ten-Ten

-QUE!!!!!!

Kiba grito levantándose y un segundo después Neji ya lo había derribado tapándole la boca, la sola expresión en su cara hizo que Kiba se callara, Neji lo soltó

-No digas nada de esto, a nadie

-Ok ok, pero para que quieres mi ayuda?

-Ya te lo dije

-Si pero… rayos tu eres un jounin, casi todas las chicas de la aldea andan tras de ti!!! No me digas que jamás has andado con…

Neji estaba cabizbajo

-No verdad… cielos… y que haces con Ten-Ten?

-Entrenamos juntos todo el tiempo…

-Y que mas?

-…

-NADA MAS!!! NISIQUIERA SON NOVIOS!!!??

-…

-Y ya le quieres pedir matrimonio? No crees que te estas adelantando? ¬¬

-En mi clan, así se hace, solo se pide y ya, las chicas no se rehúsan

-Claro que no, después de todo es el clan más poderoso y rico de la aldea, salen ganando las chicas ¬¬

-Ten-Ten no es así…

-No pero… rayos no se que hacer, y si le pides ayuda a alguien mas?

-A quien?

-Bueno esta Choji… no mejor Shikamaru el si tiene no… esta en la arena u.u… Shino ni se diga, Lee no creo… pidele ayuda a Naruto y Sakura!! A ellos les va muy bien

-Lo haré…

Neji se levanto, decidido

-Deben estar entrenando ahora

-Bien

Neji desapareció mientras Kiba suspiraba aliviado…

En un campo de entrenamiento, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Omazu (la mama de Sakura) Lee y Naruto estaban mirando un combate entre Isaribi y Hanaby, Hanaby no dejaba de atacar a Isaribi pero esta los esquivaba todos, golpeando a Hanaby cada vez que se acercaba, finalmente Hanaby retrocedió, jadeando.

-Que pasa? Se supone que soy más fuerte que ella

-Hanaby no estas controlando bien tus movimientos –Sakura-

Hanaby se volteo, enojada

-Que estoy haciendo mal, Sakura-sensei

-Pareciera que piensas que Isaribi no lograría vencerte por más que quisiera

-Pero no podría!!! Yo soy mejor

-Si fueras mejor no hubieras volteado para mirarme en medio de una pelea

-He?

Hanaby volteo y solo vio el puño de Isaribi acercándose, antes de que la mandara volando la dejara con un ojo morado

-Te lo dije n.n –Sakura-

-Si, gane!!

-No es justo u.u

Ten-Ten se acerco y le dio una palmadita en la espalda

-Tú no te preocupes, ya mejoraras, Sakura en sus tiempos era mucho más débil de lo que eres tú ahora

-Es cierto, Sakura-sensei

-Pues…

-Mi hija? Si, solo pensaba en dietas y en como atrapar a un chico llamado Sasuke

-MAMA!!!!

-Jeje, pues no has cambiado mucho, Sakura-chan, yo soy mas fuerte que tu

-Tu también, Naruto T.T

-Entonces, Sakura-sensei no es fuerte? –Hanaby-

-Oigan tampoco es para tanto T.T

-Hay una forma muy fácil de descubrirlo –Omazu-

-Como? –Ten-ten-

-Fácil, que pelee con alguno de nosotros

-Es buena idea!!!! –Isaribi-

-Pero con quien? –Hanaby-

-Que pelee contigo, Lee

-SI!!!! SAKURA-CHAN VA A PELEAR CONMIGO!!!

-Espera no vas a pelear con el Cejudo, yo peleare con ella

-Tu siéntate –Omazu- recuerda sin tocarla ¬¬

-Ok ok ¬¬

-Seguro que quieres pelear, Lee? No seria mejor contra Ten-Ten?

-Mi estilo de pelea es muy diferente al tuyo, si peleamos no podrías hacerlo como siempre lo haces

-Bueno, ya que u.u –Sakura-

Sakura se levanto y saco 2 guantes de su bolsillo, poniéndoselos y apretando sus puños, mientras Lee se estiraba un poco, desentumeciendo su cuerpo y se puso frente a ella en posición de combate

-Usted puede, Sakura-sensei –Isaribi-

-Bueno ahora veremos que tan fuerte es una jounin –Hanabi-

Ten-Ten se puso en medio de los 2 levantando la mano

-Listos?... COMIENZEN!!!

Se hizo a un lado y Lee se lanzo hacia Sakura con una patada, Sakura reunió el chacra en sus piernas y salto esquivándolo, mientras Lee se levantaba Sakura se dirigía hacia el para golpearlo

-Bueno, no parece tan fuerte –Hanabi-

Lee se quito y en el segundo en que el puño de Sakura toco la tierra el suelo tembló y se abrió un enorme agujero, con varias piedras saltando alrededor, no solo en el lugar del golpe si no que todo el campo de entrenamiento pareció haberse partido por la mitad

-O.O!!!! –Hanabi e Isaribi-

-Jeje, no esta mal Sakura-chan

Lee se lanzo a gran velocidad y entro en el humo lanzando un golpe dentro del humo, tan solo se oían varios golpes y cuando el humo se disipo se veía a Sakura y Lee peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque Lee solo podía esquivar los golpes de Sakura esta si podía bloquearlos y cada vez Lee retrocedía mas, Lee salto hacia atrás y Sakura fue tras el, tan rápido que apenas se veían manchas borrosas alrededor del campo, Hanabi e Isaribi intentaban ver sus movimientos asombradas mientras que Ten-Ten y Naruto no parecían nada sorprendidos por ese nivel, hasta que Naruto distinguió a Neji caminando hacia donde estaban, mas serio que nunca, Ten-Ten volteo y se sonrojo al verlo llegar pero lo saludo

-Neji aquí estamos!!!

Neji titubeo unos segundos pero siguió caminando, mientras lee y Sakura se detenían

-He Neji ven y entrena también!!! –Lee-

Neji se acerco y Hanabi se levanto

-Neji-san

-Hanabi-chan… no sabía que eras la alumna de Sakura

-Este… si… creo que… creo que… nosotras vamos a entrenar… por haya

Hanabi salio corriendo y se llevo a Isaribi tomándola de la mano, Lee se le quedo viendo a Neji y solo recogió sus cosas

-Bueno creo que iré a entrenar con Gai-sensei, vienes?

-Si!! –Ten-Ten-

Omazu se le quedo viendo y se levanto

-Bueno tengo unas cosas que hacer en la aldea, RECUERDEN LA PRUEBA!!! ¬¬

Salio corriendo, y detrás de unos arbustos se hallo con Isaribi y Hanabi

-Rayos quien es ese chico? Hacia tiempo que no me daban escalofríos así –Omazu-

-Es mi primo, cuando te ponga esa mirada mejor corra, señora Haruno

-Bueno creo que quiere hablar con mi hija… que tal si vamos por helados? N.n

-SI HELA!AGGGGGGG!!!

Isaribi había saltado entusiasmada cuando Hanaby se le había echado encima sujetándola

-Vámonos, calladas…

Se fueron hacia la aldea, sin saber que Neji las estaba viendo con su Byakugan, hasta que finalmente lo quito

-Ya estamos solo

-De que querías hablarnos, Neji? –Sakura-

Neji se quedo callado unos segundos…

Mientras en la heladería, Omazu, Isaribi y Hanabi devoraban 2 enormes helados cuando…

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Naruto y Sakura-

-Que fue eso? –Isaribi-

-parecía la voz de mi hija… venia del bosque

En el bosque de nuevo…

-Pero… Neji-san… estas seguro? –Sakura-

-Eres mas precipitado que yo O.O –Naruto-

-Yo…

Neji se quedo callado un poco, Sakura se sorprendió, jamás había visto a alguien tan rojo, ni siquiera a Hinata mientras que Naruto…

-PARECES TOMATE JAJAJAJAJA XD

-Naruto-kun… -Sakura-

-Si? O.O

-CALLATE!!!!!

Mando a Naruto a volar de un golpe hasta la siguiente aldea.

Luego de que desapareció Sakura volteo a ver a Neji

-Yo te ayudare Neji pero… seguro que casarse?

Neji desvió la mirada pero Sakura solo suspiro

-Bien, entonces te echare una mano u.u, esto va a ser difícil…

Esa tarde, Ten-Ten corría alrededor de la aldea, traía un pantalón bastante pegado y un top y corría mientras escuchaba música, pensando, Gai tenia razón no era malo hacer un poco de ejercicio extra de vez en cuando, finalmente se detuvo al lado de una roca y se sentó a descansar cuando vio acercarse una sombra

-Neji, hola que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con tus estudiantes

Neji estaba completamente rojo, Ten-Ten respiraba agitada y su cuerpo brillaba un poco por el sudor pero aun así le sonreía, lo había dejado un poco shokeado y repetía una y otra vez lo que Sakura había dicho.

-Intenta primero acercarte a ella, platica con ella, síguela a tu casa ayúdale con algo y haya algo en común con ella.

Neji trago un poco de saliva y se acerco a Ten-ten

-Hey que te pasa? Últimamente has estado muy raro y ahora estas rojo

Neji se sonrojo aun más y Ten-Ten se acerco, poniéndole una mano en la frente subiendo un poco su bandana

-Mmm… no tienes fiebre… pero te estas poniendo mas rojo

Neji estaba cada vez más nervioso, al inclinar la cabeza había quedado su vista directamente hacia el escote de Ten-Ten

-Si no fuera por que se que no es apropósito te golpearía

Le dijo Ten-Ten separándose un poco, Neji se quedo sin decir nada y Ten-Ten solo suspiro

-Bueno, Vámonos a mi casa

-A… tu casa? –Neji-

-Si, te acompañare a la tuya pero no pienso ir hasta la mansión Uchiha viéndome así, ven

Neji nervioso siguió a Ten-Ten mientras esta pensaba:

-Pero que le pasa?... Neji jamás se porta así es la primera vez que lo veo rojo… no será que si esta enfermo? Rayos debería llevarlo con Sakura… pero ya lleva tiempo portándose raro y no se había visto mal, hasta que vio que se acercaba a su casa

-Bueno aquí es, pasa

Ten-Ten abrió una puerta, a Neji se le hizo extraño el lugar, Ten-Ten encendió las luces, estaban en una tienda de armas, todas las paredes estaban tapizadas de kunais, chuchillos, shurikens etc. Y había varias vitrinas aun con más

-Aquí vives?

-Bueno mas bien atrás, mis papas atienden la tienda pero como es una casa me dejan quedarme aquí, esto seria la sala y la usaban de tienda

Ten-Ten abrió una puerta y ahora Neji entro en la verdadera casa, sorprendiéndose por el gusto de Ten-Ten, por todo el lugar había varios muebles con floreros llenos de flores y plantas, con varios bonsáis y macetas colgadas del techo, había varios retratos en tinta y símbolos chinos en las paredes

-Que tal mi decoración, he? n.n

Neji no dijo nada

-Oye, háblame ¬¬

-Te gustan los objetos orientales?...

-Bueno, como que es obvio no?

Neji se sonrojo aun más

-Oie…oie… te estas poniendo mas colorado, Neji estas bien?

Neji finalmente sabia como se sentía Hinata, cuando Ten-Ten se acerco, mas y mas, con ese atuendo que la hacia ver tan sexy, lo tomo del rostro para mirarlo a los ojos

-Estas bien? No te vez bien… Neji…

La imagen se ponía borrosa…

En casa de Sakura

-La cena esta lista!!!!

Naruto salio corriendo hacia el comedor, mientras Sakura lo miraba sonriendo, habían estado conversando toda la tarde y al parecer tener a su madre en la casa tenia sus ventajas, cuando escucho que timbraban

-Yo voy –Sakura-

-Date prisa Sakura-chan o te quedaras sin nada

-Oye no se coman todo!!!

Sakura abrió la puerta, afuera estaba Neji

-Hola Neji, como te fue?

Neji estaba sin hablar, solo suspiro

-Primera vez… que algo que ocurre me hace ver que si soy el primo de Hinata-chan

Sakura se golpeo en la frente con la mano, mientras Neji miraba hacia el suelo, avergonzado por primera vez en su vida…

Día 2

Sakura entro en la cocina de su casa, su mama ya estaba ah

-Buenos días SaAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

-Que tan mal me veo? U.U

Sakura tenía todo el pelo desordenado y la piel pálida además de los ojos completamente rojos y con enormes ojeras

-Este… te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigas?

Se dejo caer en la silla, mientras bostezaba

-Anoche no pude dormir u.u me acostumbre a Naruto

Se sonrojo de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho pero su madre estaba volteada sin haber dicho nada

-jeje eso pasa, cuando salía a las misiones sin tu padre me pasaba lo mismo

La señora Haruno cogio unas tostadas y un jugo se las puso enfrente a Sakura que comenzó a comer, tratando de no quedarse dormida

-Y Naruto-kun?

-Ha, un chico de ojos blancos vino hace rato y hablo con el y luego se fueron juntos

Sakura de la impresión escupió todo el jugo de naranja justo sobre su madre

-QUE QUE???!!!

Mientras tanto en los campos de entrenamiento Ten-Ten lanzaba kunais a distintos objetivos que Gai arrojaba en todas direcciones, aunque algunas eran rocas y cada vez Gai los arrojaba con más fuerza y velocidad siempre terminaban atravesados con un kunai, justo detrás de un árbol estaba Neji con Naruto

-Seguro que esto funciona…Naruto?

-Vamos tienes que regalarle algo que le guste y esto de seguro le va a encantar!!!

-Es un cupón para ramen gratis ¬¬

-No solo es un ramen gratis, es el nuevo súper ramen tamaño supremo de Ichiriaku!!!

Neji suspiro, ahora sabia por que pedirle ayuda a Naruto no era buena idea

-Mejor hablo con Sakura

-Oye pero si es una buena idea!!! Es mas yo lo haré y veras como después se pone a mis pies!!!

Tomo el boleto de las manos de Neji y corrió hacia Ten-Ten

-Oye Ten-Ten quieres ir a co ESPERA!!!!!

Neji solo oyó varios gritos y golpes, finalmente Naruto llego arrastrándose atrás del árbol, traía 5 kunais clavados en la bandana ninja…

-Bueno… creo que mejor si buscamos a Sakura-san…

-Naruto, una cosa más

-Si?

-Por que lo ataste a el?

Señalo a un lado, Lee estaba amarrado y amordazado y luchando por safarse de un montón de cuerdas

-jeje por si interrumpía, lo voy a soltar

Naruto se acerco y vio la expresión de furia en Lee

-O bueno… este… mejor nos vamos

-No lo liberaras?

Naruto tomo aire y grito

-GAI-SENSEI MIRE ACA ESTA LEE!!!! Vámonos!!!

Tomo a Neji de la mano y salieron corriendo, solo lograron escuchar a Gai que decía

-LEE QUE TE PASO???!!!!

Neji y Naruto salieron corriendo con dirección a la aldea, cuando Isaribi se les acerco

-Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama te esta buscando y a ti también, Neji-sempai

-Tsunade-obachan? Que querrá?

-será mejor que vayamos

En la entrada del edificio del hokague se encontraba Hanaby junto a Sakura y su madre, al lado había 2 chicos y una chica de la edad de Hanaby a los que Naruto no conocía, uno de ellos tenia el pelo café muy despeinado por todos lados parecido al de Naruto, el otro tenia el cabello peinado como un tazón y con unos lentes de vidrio grueso que no dejaba ver sus ojos y la chica tenia el cabello negro corto y ojos rojos, los 3 tenían la bandana de konoha, cuando Naruto y Neji llegaron la chica se acerco

-Neji-sensei, Tsunade-sama nos esta esperando

-Neji-sensei? Ellos son tus estudiantes Neji? –Sakura-

-Si, les presento a Kentaro (el chico de los lentes se inclino) Kenji (el chico del cabello café bostezo saludando despreocupadamente con una mano) y Yakumo (la chica de pelo corto se inclino un poco)

-Bueno ya estamos todos, Sakura-sensei –Isaribi-

-Si, pero mira tenias que llegar tu tarde he Naruto?

-jeje lo siento Sakura-chan

Naruto se acerco para darle un beso a Sakura cuando sintió un escalofrió, Omazu lo miraba con cara de querer matarlo y mejor se alejo

-Bueno… jeje mejor entramos n.nU

Sakura y Naruto completamente rojos entraron mientras atrás todos (excepto Neji) se morían de risa al ver sus caras…

Cerca de una cascada se oían varios golpes y gritos, tan rápido como relámpagos, Sasuke y Tamaye chocaban uno contra otro una y otra vez, causando pequeñas chispas en el lugar donde chocaban sus espadas, finalmente Sasuke salio volando estrellándose contra una pared, sujetándose un moretón en su costado, Tamaye cayo a su lado de pie, a diferencia de Sasuke no tenia ni un rasguño

-Eso es todo? O.O

Sasuke se levanto, tambaleándose un poco

-Y yo pensaba que Sasuke Uchiha era fuerte, quien lo diría u.u

-No tengo mi sharingan ni el sello de Orochimaru, si los tuvieras te vencería

-Ósea… que solo valías por eso?

Sasuke se enfureció mas, y se lanzo contra Tamaye pero esta con un movimiento distraído sujeto la punta de su espada y la desvió, cayendo Sasuke en el suelo frente a ella.

-Pues si solo dependías de eso no podrás vencer a tu hermano y creo que el no podría ayudarte

Señalo a Óbito que leía un libro al lado del rió, de repente se puso a gritar:

-NO ZAPE A ESTUPIDOR NO A ESTUPIDOR NO!!!!!!! LLEVAME A MIIIIIII PERO A EL NO!!!!!

Se quedaron viendo como lloraba mientras seguía leyendo "Harry Piuter y el fénix mal cocinado" hasta que Tamaye suspiro

-Bueno entonces vamos a ver como reactivamos tus ojos… antes que se nos pegue eso

-Y sabes como? ¬¬

-Si, conozco a alguien n.n vamos

Lo cogio de la mano y lo jalo había una aldea cercana…

Tsunade malhumorada leía una enorme pila de documentos mientras bebía de un frasquito de sake hasta que oyó que llamaban a la puerta

-Sakura, ha era… QUE TE PASO EN LA CARA???!!!!

Sakura aun traía la apariencia somnolienta que delataba su noche en vela

-Jeje… se lo contare, es que tengo una visita…

-Una visita? O.O

La señora Haruno entro y Tsunade salto del escritorio hacia ella

-OMASU!!!!!

-PECHONADE!!!!

Justo antes de llegar Tsunade cayo de cara al suelo mientras los demás entraban

-JAJAJAJA PECHONADE???!!! –Naruto-

-Estas bien? –Omazu-

-TE DIJE QUE JAMAS ME LLAMARAS ASI!!!!

Tsunade comenzó a ahorcar a Omazu con todas sus fuerzas ante las miradas de todos, hasta que se calmo, nerviosa

-Pero mama, de donde conoces a Tsunade-sama?

-No sabia que eras hija de Omazu pense que era coincidencia pero bueno, le di a esta zonsa clases cuando era jounin

-A QUE LE DICES ZONSA PECHONADE??!!!

-A TI, POR QUE?

Las 2 se aventaron y siguieron peleandose, solo se veía una nubecita de humo con varios puños y piernas saliendo de hay, hasta que…

-YA BASTA!!!!!!

Todos voltearon y vieron a Hanabi que se puso completamente roja

-Este…este… lo siento, Hokague-sama…

-He? no… esta bien, Hanabi, esta… es su misión

Dijo Tsunade un poco sorprendida por la diferencia de carácter entre Hanaby y su hermana

-Irán ustedes y el equipo de Neji juntos

Sakura leyó cual era la misión, después pensando que era una broma o su imaginación lo leyó de nuevo… y de nuevo

-Pasa algo, Sakura?

-Tsunade-sensei… es una broma? O.O

-Claro que no

-Que dice, Sakura-chan? –Naruto-

-Dice que tenemos que encontrar a Nemo…

-Como?!!!

Omazu le quito la nota de la misión

-Pechonade esto si parece una broma ¬¬

-QUE NO ME DIGAS PECHONADE!!!!

-Vieja Tsunade, no nos estas mandando a mas misiones inútiles verdad?

-No es inútil

Tsunade tomo un poco de aire y comenzó su explicación

-A 50 kilómetros al norte de aquí se encuentra la entrada del mar, en este lugar hay un lago de agua salada que conecta al océano con un arrollo y recibe el agua del océano, cerca hay un laboratorio que se encarga de estudiar a diversas criaturas marinas, al parecer el tiburón blanco al que llamaban "Nemo" se libero embistiendo la jaula y rompiéndola pero en vez de salir al mar llego al lago, donde esta atrapado, el lago es muy grande y no pueden conseguir rodearlo con barcos y el tiburón es un peligro para los pescadores que se acercan por que como ha estado toda su vida encerrado se ha vuelto muy agresivo, ya ha atacado a 7 personas y hundido 3 barcos, pero el pueblo no puede parar de pescar en el lago ya que la entrada de la playa hay muchos escollos y rocas que impiden entrar al mar, ese lago es toda su forma de vida y sin el lago no pueden obtener nada de dinero, deben encontrar y atrapar a Nemo hoy mismo, antes de que los guardias del señor feudal clausuren el lago si lo consideran inseguro

-Entiendo… muy bien partiremos enseguida, Tsunade-sama

-así me gusta, quieres tomar algo, Omazu?

-Pues… esta bien n.n PERO LES TOMARE EL TIEMPO HE?!!!

Señalo a Sakura y Naruto, que se sonrojaron, mientras salieron de la aldea, Sakura le hizo señas a Naruto

-Bueno nosotros nos adelantaremos, creo que necesitaremos unas cosas extras, vamos

-Ve tu solo, flojo ¬¬

-Vayan todos, Naruto tal vez no pueda traer todo lo que necesitaremos –Sakura-

-Esta bien u.u –Hanaby- Oye y tu por que no hablas?

Hanabi volteo, pero Isaribi tenia ojitos de estrellas

-Podré entrar de nuevo al mar, al mar -

-No de nuevo u.u

-Nosotros también tenemos que ir, Neji-sensei? –Kentaro-

-Si, vayan

Los 3 estudiantes de Neji, haciendo una fila lo saludaron y se fueron, mientras que Hanaby, Isaribi y Naruto fueron tras ellos

-Bueno, y como te fue, Neji?

Neji suspiro y le contó a Sakura lo que había pasado, Sakura de nuevo se golpeo la frente, sin creer lo ingenuo que podía ser Neji.

Unas horas después ya empezaban a divisar el lago, habían estado algunas horas corriendo y tan pronto llegaron todos los estudiantes (excepto Naruto, claro) cayeron tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras Naruto llevaba a los chicos para empezar a revisar el lago, Neji y Sakura fueron al laboratorio, mientras seguían conversando

-Y que mas has probado hacer?

-Ahora estamos en una misión y solo me concentro en eso

-Neji, puedo ser la novia de Naruto pero aun no se me pega lo bruto, dime ¬¬

Neji suspiro, mirando al suelo

-No se… que hacer

-Vamos, debes saber algo que le guste

-Que le guste?

-Si, un pasatiempo, llévala a algún lugar que le agrade o cómprale un regalo, debes saber sus pasatiempos, es tu compañera no?

-Creo que si…

-Pues hay tienes, inténtalo

Neji asintió, serio, mientras unos hombres salían del laboratorio, uno de ellos se acerco

-Soy el doctor Ushida, ustedes deben ser los ninjas de Konoha

-Si, como esta todo?

-En cuanto a las personas que fueron atacadas, parece que estarán bien, ya nadie se acerca al lago, pero hay que evitar que prohíban hacerlo permanentemente, muchas familias dependen de el

-Lo sabemos, tienen algo que pueda ayudarnos?

El hombre los llevo adentro del laboratorio donde había una gigantesca red de acero, plegada en un bulto

-Esta red puede resistir al tiburón sin problemas y lo cubre por completo, es tan pesada que lo arrastrara al fondo, solo habrá que pensar como atraparlo con ella

-podría arrojársela

-Es imposible, es muy… rayos O.O

El hombre retrocedió asombrado cuando Sakura sin ningún esfuerzo levanto la red

-Déjenos todo a nosotros, mejor será que se mantengan alejados

-Les agradecemos su ayuda

El hombre se inclino mientras Sakura y Neji salían, se acercaron al lago, todos estaban en la orilla y solo Yakumo se había cercado, estaba mirando al lago fijamente y un pequeño pez asomaba la cabeza fuera del agua, mirándola, Neji se acerco a ella.

-De que te has enterado?

-Dice que el tiburón esta en el fondo, aunque esta viendo si nos acercamos, aquí hay peces demasiado pequeños como para que pueda mantenerse y tiene mucha hambre, esta de mal humor

-Entonces será mas fácil atraerlo a la superficie, mejor aléjate un poco y dile a tus amigos que se escondan

Neji se alejo mientras Yakumo comenzaba a mirar al pez haciendo unos ruidos extraños con los labios, el pez entro.

-El clan Kushina es capas de hablar con los animales, Yakumo es la menor de ellos

Dijo al ver las caras de asombro del equipo de Sakura

-Bueno, entonces empezamos, Isaribi crees que puedas hacerlo salir?

-No hay problema, pero no se que tan afuera pueda sacarlo

-Kentaro, estas listo?

-Si

Kentaro se acerco e hizo unos movimientos con las manos, de adentro del agua comenzaron a salir burbujas y pronto 3 grandes columnas de piedra salieron del lago, Sakura intuyo que intentaban hacer y salto con la red hasta la columna mas alta, desde hay se podía ver todo el lago, Neji y Hanaby saltaron sobre las otras 2 columnas, Yakumo, Kenji, Kentaro y Naruto se quedaron en la orilla

-Naruto, prepárate por si hay problemas

-Esta bien, Sakura-chan

-Isaribi, ya puedes entrar

-Esta a 15 metros al noreste del pilar donde esta Sakura-sensei

Hanabi, con su Byakugan activado al igual que Neji, le señalo un punto, Isaribi se transformo en el Kaima y salto al lago.

No tardo en hundirse, aunque la oscuridad era casi total ella podía ver perfectamente, sintiendo un gran bienestar al estar bajo el agua, había extrañado mucho eso, bajo mas cuando vio una enorme sombra ir hacia ella, se sorprendió, en su pueblo natal había visto muchísimos tiburones pero no uno tan grande como ese, el tiburón le lanzo una mordida que Isaribi esquivo rápido y comenzó a huir, tratando de acercarse al pilar, pero el tiburón era mucho mas rápido, pronto la alcanzo y lanzo una mordida tras otra que Isaribi apenas lograba esquivar, acercándose mas y mas hacia arriba, finalmente llego al pilar y comenzó a correr sobre esa orilla

-Aquí viene, Sakura-sensei!!!!!

-Sujétalo Naruto!!!!

-Kenji, detenlo

En el momento en que Isaribi saltaba a un lado, Kenji hizo varios signos y una pequeña corriente eléctrica golpeo al tiburón permitiendo que Isaribi escapara, en el momento varios clones de Naruto se lanzaron sobre el antes de que girara y Sakura lanzo la pesaba red, esta fue hacia abajo con fuerza, golpeando y destruyendo a los clones y se llevo al tiburón al fondo del lago, Isaribi salto de nuevo y después de unos minutos asomo la cabeza.

-Esta bien, pero no puede moverse, partes de la red se clavaron en la roca y hay un montón de peces poniendo piedras sobre ella

-Buen trabajo, Yakumo

Neji le sonrió a Yakumo que estaba inclinada sobre el lago hablando con uno de los peces, Sakura salto al lago y poco después había salido a la superficie cargando en su hombro la red con el tiburón tratando de safarse aun así Sakura lo sostenía sin problemas y pudo cargarlo hasta el acuario, hay vieron como había escapado el acuario estaba conectado al lago y el tiburón simplemente había saltado, al ver eso Sakura empezó a ahorcar al doctor

-PERO ES QUE ESTAN LOCOS!!! CUALQUIER ANIMAL PUEDE SALTAR HAY MAS LE VALE QUE LO ARREGLE O VOLVERA A ESCAPAR!!!

-Si si… ya he ordenado eso, no volverá a suceder…

Un rato después llevándose la paga salieron del laboratorio, pero Naruto estaba portándose muy extraño, Sakura se quedo un poco atrás

-Naruto… que pasa?

-Sakura, mejor Vámonos, jeje andaba pensando tonterías…

-He?

Sakura se fijo y adivino lo que pensaba Naruto, se sonrojo pero le sonrió picara

-Pues mi madre no esta aquí… si quieres podemos parar en un hotel y…

En eso se oyó una voz atrás

-Oigan no se pongan a hacer bebes, que ya me quiero ir a casa!!!! –Kenji-

-KENJI, MAS RESPETO CON TUS SUPERIORES!!!! –Neji-

-Pero sensei…

-CALLATE Y VETE, TE DIJE QUE NO TE REGRESARAS!!!

-Si señor T.T

El chico se fue, asustado cuando Naruto y Sakura se acercaron, deprimidos, hacían perdido su oportunidad

-Bueno… creo que debemos irnos –Sakura-

-A volver con tu madre u.u no me puedo quedar con el tiburón? –Naruto-

Sakura rió un poco, cuando Hanaby se acerco, Neji y Naruto la miraron

-Este… Sakura-sensei… puedo hablar usted un momento a solas?

-He? claro

-Nosotros nos adelantaremos –Naruto-

Sakura asintió y ambos se fueron, cuando estaban ya lejos, Sakura se acerco hincándose frente a Hanaby, la chica parecía muy nerviosa, algo inusual en ella.

-Que pasa, Hanaby?

-este… Sakura-sensei… oí algo y quería preguntarle… no se enoje…

-Claro que no, pregúnteme lo que quiera

-De donde… vienen los bebes?...

Sakura se quedo petrificada sin saber que responder.

Hola XD

Aquí esta la primera parte de la semana, iba a poner la semana entera pero como en solo 2 días ya llevaba 33 paginas pensé mejor hacerlo en partes, al principio la misión de buscando a nemo había sido de chiste pero como quería que saliera Neji pensé que tenia que ser mucho mas compleja o no enviarían a 2 jounins hay, espero les haya agradado.

Aclaraciones: Omazu es amiga de Tsunade desde que era niña y ese era el apodo que le ponía cuando estaba chica (recuerden que Tsunade tiene mas de 50 años)

Los padres de Sakura no viven en konoha, su madre era jounin pero se retiro al casarse

Muchas gracias por los reviews, esta medio raro que un fic que me puse a escribir esperando el camión le este gustando a la gente, haber si me los siguen mandado al menos para saber en que la riego.

El próximo capitulo lo pondré la siguiente semana, hasta entonces


	5. Chapter 5

Día 3 (Versión Sakura)

Sakura se levanto tomando su cabeza con las manos, sentía muy dura su cama, volteo… y su cama estaba a un lado

-No otra vez, hace cuanto que no me caía? U.u

Se levanto, aun sobandose un gran chichón que tenia en la cabeza, bostezando, las sabanas de la cama estaban junto con las colchas echas bola en una esquina de tanto que se había movido sin poder conciliar el sueño, finalmente se levanto y salio de la recamara, Naruto ya se había levantado y estaba entrando, traía varias cosas en bolsas

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan, estas bien?

-Buenos días, si, solo una mala noche n.nU

-Como digas… bueno traje estas cosas para desayunar

-Haber, que trajiste… Naruto… compraste 50 paquetes de ramen…

-Jeje bueno es que…

-A ti te puede gustar esa cosa pero a mi no!!!!

-Vaya, apenas 2 días sin tocarse y ya se están matando?

Sakura volteo y vio que Omazu estaba saliendo de su habitación, bostezando

-Pues mira esto que trajo

Se le quedo viendo a las bolsas y se levanto mirando a Sakura

-Con razón has engordado ¬¬

-NO SON PARA MI!!!!

-Entonces para quien? Nadie es capas de comerse tanto… y ora? O.O

Voltearon y los 50 botes habían desaparecido, cuando se asomaron a la cocina Naruto empezaba a comer (mas bien tragar) bote tras bote cada vez mas rápido

-SAKURA, OMAZU-SAN VENGA ESTA RICO!!!!

-Cielos… bueno al menos si te quedas con el no tendrás que cocinar…

-Si u.u

Se sentaron y con trabajo lograron arrancarle a Naruto un par de botes de ramen comenzando a comer, pero Sakura apenas probaba bocado, preocupada.

-Que pasa, Sakura-chan?

-Este… pues…

-Ya conseguiste un novio mejor? –Omazu-

-QUE NO!!!!!

-Entonces, Sakura-chan?

-Pues…

Sakura miro seria a su madre

-Es algo privado, puedes salir un momento? Y no oigas

-Esta bien, pero no se toquen ¬¬

-No, ya fuera fuera

Sakura la saco a empujones, finalmente cerro la puerta

-Que sucede, Sakura-chan?

-Naruto… es que veras…

Sakura le contó a Naruto la pregunta que le había dicho Hanabi el día anterior

-Y no se como explicárselo T.T

-Pues como te lo explicaron a ti

-A mi me lo dijo Ino antes de graduarnos, por que crees que le digo Inopuerca? ¬¬ la verdad, no seria buena idea u.u, ya se, puedo pedirle ayuda a Kakashi-sensei –Sakura-

-NI SE TE OCURRA!!!!!!!!!!

-Por que no?

-Es que… fue el día en que Sasuke y yo perdimos nuestra inocencia…

-QUE?!!!

Naruto tomo un sorbo de ramen, recordando…

Recuerdo

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en medio del bosque, Naruto estaba casi dormido sentado en el suelo mientras Sasuke estaba recargado en un árbol

-A que hora piensa venir?!!!!

-Es Kakashi-sensei, siempre llega tarde, dobe

-PERO YA LLEVAMOS 6 HORAS ESPERANDO!!!

De repente Sasuke se levanto, con el sharingan activado, Naruto oyó un rumor y justo antes de que reaccionaran varios cables surgieron alrededor de ellos, en unos segundos Sasuke y Naruto estaban atados cada uno en un árbol, frente a ellos llego Kakashi

-Hola chicos, perdonen por la tardanza, choque el auto

-PERO SI ESTA ES LA ERA NINJA NO HAY AUTOS!!!!! SUELTENOS KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! –Naruto-

-Como sabes que es un auto si no hay? Dobe ¬¬

-He…

-Bueno bueno ya no importa, verán los he convocado hoy para hablar de un tema muy serio

-Y POR QUE NOS ATASTE KAKASHI-SENSEI!!

-Jeje es que la ultima vez que di esta charla se me escaparon y me metí en un lió, bueno el tema que vamos a tratar es el sexo

-Sexo? Y eso con que se come? –Naruto-

-No sabes ni que es el sexo? –Sasuke-

-Tu si sabes?

-…

-jajaja tu tampoco sabes

-YA BUENO DEJENME HABLAR!!!! –Kakashi-

-Kakashi-sensei que es el sexo?

Kakashi se quedo un poco calmado

-Bueno, pues es precisamente lo que les voy a explicar, pero como no se que hacer traje esto

Kakashi saco un montón de revistas donde se veían varias mujeres con antifaces y látigos negros

-Se las leeré y no se irán de aquí hasta que las terminen asi se darán una idea, bueno, escuchen con atención…

5 horas después

Sakura caminaba por la aldea cuando vio entrar a Sasuke y Naruto, ambos con los ojos como platos, se acerco a ellos

-Hola Chi…

-NO TE ACERQUES!!!!!

Naruto salio corriendo de hay lo mas rápido que podía

-Pero que le pasa? Tú sabes, Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?

Volteo, pero Sasuke ya no estaba hay…

Fin del recuerdo

-Por eso me evitaron un mes entero u.u –Sakura-

-Si, hasta que Iruka-sensei… oye pregúntale a el

-Ya lo pensé, pero esta en una misión, al igual que Shizune y Gai

-Gai?

-Se lo dijo a Ten-Ten no?

-Bueno, oye y que tal…

Omazu estaba recargada afuera esperando a que salieran cuando escucho a Sakura gritar de alegría, abrió la puerta y vio a Sakura colgada del cuello de Naruto besándolo con pasión.

-QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A MI HIJA!!!!!

Sakura se separo, sonrojada y abraso a Naruto

-Por ahora aguanta, luego te compensare

Le dijo con un tonito sensual y saltando esquivo a su madre y salto por la ventana, salio corriendo escuchando los gritos en su casa y sonriendo al pensar en como compensaría a Naruto, comenzó a saltar sobre los techos hasta que llego a un departamento al otro lado de Konoha, respirando un poco agitada toco un timbre, pronto le abrieron la puerta

-Hola, Kurenai-sensei

-Sakura, pasa, vamos, estoy en la sala

Sakura entro, a su lado el clon de Kurenai desapareció y Sakura paso hasta la sala, la verdadera Kurenai estaba sentada en una silla leyendo, saludo animada a Sakura pero esta no dejo que se levantara, Kurenai llevaba ya 7 meses de embarazo y no podía moverse mucho

-Como esta, Kurenai-sensei?

-Bien, aunque casi no puedo moverme, no vendras a hacerme revisión verdad? Ya me la hiciste hace 3 dias

-No, esta vez no n.nU venia a pedirle consejo

Sakura se sentó, al lado de Kurenai

-sobre que?

-Bueno, se trata de Hanaby Hyuga… vera…

Sakura comenzó a contarle todo a Kurenai, mientras tanto en los campos de entrenamiento Ten-Ten caminaba hacia el campo particular de los Hyuga, no sabia por que pero Neji le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole ayuda, finalmente empezó a escuchar gritos y golpes, Ten-Ten se acerco y vio a los 3 alumnos de Neji practicando, Yakumo y Kentaro peleaban mientras Neji no les quitaba los ojos de encima mientras esquivaban y se lanzaban golpes sin usar ningún jutsu ni separarse, Ten-Ten sonrió al reconocer una de las técnicas de entrenamiento que Gai usaba con ellos, un poco mas adelante y apenas pudiendo caminar estaba Kenji con 2 grandes pesas en las piernas

-Hey Neji!!

Ten-Ten se le acerco sin dejar de mirar a Kenji

-Perdona por hacerte esperar, pero que le hiciste?

Ten-Ten se sentó a su lado mirando sonriendo a Kenji

-Estaba espiando ayer a Sakura y Naruto en la misión

-Si, supe que salieron a una juntos

-Si, pero también escucho algo y se lo contó a los demás y bueno… me preguntaron lo que le preguntamos a Gai cuando casi le da un infarto

-Que?! O.O cielos… y que les dirás?

-Se que decirle a los chicos pero no se como abordarlo con Yakumo quiero que me ayudes, crees que podrás? No se me ocurre como hablar con una niña de eso

-Claro, no te preocupes se suficiente de sexo para eso n.n

-Tu sabes mucho de sexo?

Neji volteo, su voz sonaba neutra, pero apenas pudo contener una sonrisa cuando Ten-Ten se puso como tomate

-Bueno no tanto pero…

-Con quien?

-He?

-Con quien?...

De nuevo Neji lo dijo en tono neutral pero Ten-Ten adivino que si decía algo alguien moriría

-No te lo diré n.n

Neji siguió viendo a los chicos entrenando sin decir nada

-Bueno, pero esta bien hablare con Yakumo, dile que me vea en mi casa cuando termine el entrenamiento, ella ya sabe donde es va a comprar a veces

-Gracias

-No hay de que, bueno si no tienes nada mas que decirme

Ten-Ten se levanto pero Neji la sujeto de la mano y trago un poco de saliva, mas nervioso de lo que jamás había estado en su vida

-Déjame agradecerte

-No tienes que hacerlo

Dijo Ten-Ten sonrojándose un poco sin separar su mano

-Hoy en la noche habrá una gran exposición de armas milenarias en el castillo del gobernador de la ciudad de al lado, vamos los 2

Ten-Ten se sonrojo un poco y después se puso molesta

-Pero como se te ocurre invitarme a algo asi!!!???

El rostro de Neji se ensombreció un poco, quizás no le gustara a Ten-Ten, cuando esta sonriendo le acaricio un poco el rostro

-jeje, con tan poquito tiempo para pensar que ponerme

Le dijo, soltándolo y sonriendo Ten-Ten se inclino y levantando un poco la bandana de Neji lo beso en la frente, separándose un poco y riendo al verlo completamente rojo se fue corriendo, Neji estaba tan shokeado por eso que nisiquiera le importo que sus 3 estudiantes estuvieran riéndose de el en vez de practicar.

Hanaby caminaba hacia uno de los riscos que estaban en las orillas de la aldea, sin saber que pasaría y aun muy impresionada, hacia un rato le había llegado un libro con una nota que decía: Léelo y esperame al atardecer en el risco, Sakura

Siguió caminando hasta que vio a Sakura que estaba sentada sobre un tronco, al voltear la saludo

-Ven, siéntate n.n

-Hola, Sakura-sensei… disculpe asi es como se hacen?

Dijo Hanaby, jamás se había imaginado que eso pudiera ser posible mientras le entregaba a Sakura el libro de medicina

-Ósea… que basta con hacerlo para tener hijos? Y es bueno hacerlo? Se siente bien? Por que en vez de darnos libros como este tenemos que hablar con nuestro instructor?

Sakura rió un poco y se hizo a un lado dejando que Hanaby se sentara

-Pues… si y no

-He?

-Es verdad, Hanaby, que se siente muy bien tener relaciones y que asi es como las mujeres tienen hijos, pero no siempre es asi, por eso es importante que hablen con sus maestros por separado, si es bueno o es malo, depende de los sentimientos que tienes con la persona

-Como es eso?

-Pues… tu tendrías hijos con un desconocido solo por que si?

-Claro que no!!!!

-Bueno, pues es algo como eso, cuando tienes relaciones con alguien siempre estas en peligro de quedar embarazada aunque no quieras, es un riesgo que se corre siempre

-Y por que lo corren?

-Por placer… la mayoría de los chicos y chicas tienen relaciones por placer, como te dije se siente muy bien, incluso con gente desconocida

-Usted lo tiene solo por placer? O con gente aparte de Naruto-san? O basta con amarlo, si amo a alguien ahorita puedo tener con el?

Sakura sonrió un poco, Hanaby primero parecía muy nerviosa pero ahora no dejaba de preguntar, era raro que dejara ver que aun era una niña

-Si… pero no siempre se puede estar segura, hace unos años cuando yo salí de la academia, me encantaba un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha, siempre andaba tras el y me volvía loca con solo que me mirara y que me hablara, no era la única, todos decíamos amar a Sasuke y aunque pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pues éramos compañeros de equipo, no me hacia caso y eso no me importaba, no me dolía nada y solo seguía tras el, pensando que lo haría cambiar de opinión con mi amor, pero después de un tiempo el se fue y no se… no me dolió mucho que se fuera, si llore pero solo una vez y después aunque intente que volviera, no me parecía un gran cambio y no lo extrañaba demasiado

-Entonces no lo amaba?

-No, lo quería y me encantaba, pero no lo amaba aunque hasta mucho tiempo después no me di cuenta, después de eso me pasaba casi todo el día con Naruto, ahora que Sasuke ya no estaba y Kakashi-sensei llegaba tarde siempre, nos quedábamos conversando horas enteras mientras lo esperaba y eso me agradaba, lo empezaba a conocer mas y hasta me fastidiaba que nuestro sensei llegara, luego el también se fue

-Y también olvido el sentimiento que tenia hacia el…

-No, jamás lo hice

Sakura sonrió dulcemente, mientras miraba el valle desde la orilla del risco

-Y hay empecé a darme cuenta de que lo quería a el, cuando Naruto se fue no llore, pero me sentí muy mal, muy triste y muy vacía y sola, mi sensei seguía conmigo y Tsunade-sama también me apoyaba mucho, Shizune, tu hermana, hasta mi amiga Ino estaba conmigo, pero me sentía muy vacía y lo extrañaba, casi siempre me la pasaba pensando en el y muchas veces me sorprendía riéndome recordando bromas que el asi, ese fue el tiempo en que me sentía sola… cuando el regreso… jeje no te puedo describir lo contenta que me puse ni lo que sentí… fue muy diferente y ahora la que estaba tratando de buscar tiempo y estar con el era yo, pero también comenzaba a ponerme muy nerviosa cuando le hablaba y hasta muy triste cuando el no me escuchaba o nos separábamos… incluso ahora me siento un poco sola por que no esta conmigo

-Entonces eso es amar…

-Bueno, creo que si

-Pero se siente mejor con la persona que se ama, por que dice que hay gente que tiene relaciones con otras personas?

-Por que como te lo dije, se siente fantástico

Hanaby se sonrojo un poco y frunció el seño

-Y no pongas esa cara, que ya veras, pronto tu también vas a empezar a sentir cosas en tu cuerpo, a mirar a los chicos, a excitarte, te va a gustar aunque sea que te toquen, mientras Naruto no estaba estuve con algunos chicos, jamás llegamos a tener relaciones, pero estábamos cerca… creo que solo el saber que ya me estaba enamorando de Naruto hacia que parara

-Entonces era malo?

-Pues… no se… cuando Naruto-kun regreso deje de hacerlo aunque el jamás lo supo hasta que empezamos a salir, pero me sentía mal, finalmente deje de hacerlo y me volví novia de el, me sentía mal comencé a pasar con Naruto mucho tiempo, pero no fuimos novios hasta después de que comenzamos a tener relaciones, justo en nuestra primera cita XD, Naruto en ese entonces aun no sabia si estaba enamorada o solo me gustaba, como me gustaba Sasuke, esa noche cuando estuvimos por primera vez pensé que seria solo una noche de sexo, quería que el fuera el primero pero pensé que solo se me pasaría la curiosidad que tenia con el y lo olvidaría, que no lo amaba en realidad, pero no fue asi… lo que se siente cuando estas con la persona que amas no se puede expresar con palabras… simplemente es lo mas maravilloso que se puede sentir, no importa si tenemos relaciones o solo me da un beso, se siente maravilloso

Hanaby observo a Sakura y sonrió, jamás había visto tanta felicidad en el rostro de una persona y deseo alguna vez poder tener a alguien asi

-Y pues… ya que te estoy aburriendo… al menos ya sabes cual es la diferencia entre sexo y amor, eso es algo que el libro no te explica y por que los instructores deben decírselo a sus alumnos… no debes caer en la trampa de que tener sexo es igual a amar a alguien y también que es una abominación tenerlo sin amor, esa decisión es diferente para cada persona y tal vez cuando ames a alguien tu relación no será como la mía, eso depende de cada persona, pero tu sabes que me puedes hablar cuando quieras de esto, aunque ni se si te quedo claro

-Si… creo que si, yo había oído algo del sexo pero mi padre me dijo que era algo que jamás debía hacer hasta que me casara

Sakura no pudo contener una carcajada

-Si, es lo mismo que me dice mi madre a mi XD, a veces exageran con sus cuidados

-Si… no sabia si era bueno o malo

Hanaby se levanto animada y se estiro un poco

-Entonces ninguna de las 2, depende de los sentimientos

-Pues, sip, es un buen resumen n.n

-Gracias, Sakura-sensei

Hanaby se inclino, se sentía muy aliviada, había pensado que Sakura no podría entender las dudas que sentía ella sobre el tema

-No hay de que, al menos nomás te la tuve que dar a ti, ven vamos te invito un helado

-Si

Se pusieron en camino hacia la heladería, mientras Sakura pedía los helados Hanaby vio acercarse a alguien

-Naruto-san acá estamos!!!

-He? Naruto?

Sakura sonrió y se sonrojo un poco, mientras Hanaby se aguantaba la risa, de verdad se le notaba a su sensei que estaba enamorada

-Bueno ya me voy, Sakura-sensei

-Oye, no te quedaras mas?

-3 son multitud, adiós

Hanaby se fue corriendo y Naruto llego con ella

-Que le pasa?

-Nada, creo…

-Por lo visto la platica salio bien

-Mejor de lo que esperaba

Naruto se acerco y tomo a Sakura de la cintura comenzando a besar su cuello desde atrás

-Mmm… no Naruto… mi mama

-Se fue a jugar póquer con Tsunade, se nota que la conoce dijo que seria ganar dinero fácil

-No es tonta n.n

Sakura se volteo y poniéndose de puntitas lo beso, separándose de el

-Bueno… entonces volvemos a la casa? –Sakura-

-Tu me dijiste que me ibas a recompensar

-Si… voy a hacer todo lo que quieras

-Entonces antes quiero salir contigo

Sakura se sorprendió un poquito

-Mmm… y eso?

-Ya casi nunca estamos solos, nisiquiera para conversar, además no me has dicho como es tu padre, que por lo que tu mama me dijo quizás pronto viniera

-Pues…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Sakura, pero decidieron pasar por el parque de Konoha, mientras Sakura le contaba a Naruto varias cosas de su familia y de su infancia, pronto se dio cuenta de que era buena idea, hacia un poco de calor pero el aire era fresco y el cielo claro, era muy extraño que disfrutara tanto estando con Naruto, finalmente llegaron a un pequeño claro del parque en el que Naruto se recostó.

-Que pasa, Naruto? Vamos…

-Ya me canse

-Te pareces a Shikamaru

Sakura se sentó a su lado, aun comienzo su helado

-No me confundas con el ¬¬

-No te confundiría, Shikamaru es listo

-Ya vez n.n… oye ¬¬

-Que? Es la verdad

Naruto se incorporo, abrasando a Sakura, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su vientre

-Naruto… no… y menos en el parque!!

-Entonces retráctate

-No quiero ¬¬

Naruto sujeto a Sakura para que no se alejara, y siguió besándola, acariciando su vientre, Sakura suspiraba un poquito

-Naruto… si sigues asi…

-Te vas a retractar?

-No… pero…

Sakura sintió un pequeño escalofrió, Naruto disfruto viendo que la excitaba, jugando tomo un poco del helado de Sakura y lo unto en su cuello, Sakura gimió al sentir el frió en el

-No Naruto…

Naruto comenzó a lamer el helado, mientras Sakura se mordía el labio para no gemir

-Naruto… por favor… por favor… mmmm…

-retráctate, Sakura-chan

-E…esta…bien… Naruto… tu ganas pero yaaa

Naruto soltó a Sakura que respiraba muy agitada

-Jeje te vez preciosa, Sakura-chan

-Idiota

Sakura se levanto, enfadada, pero con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a caminar a su casa, estaba muy excitada y solo quería llegar

-No te enfades Sakura-chan

Sakura comenzó a caminar mas rápido, hasta que llego abrió la puerta, Naruto entro también y la sujeto, pero Sakura se safo, rápido

-Sakura, no te enfades, Sakura

Sakura tomo la puerta y la cerro de un portazo, girando la llave

-Sakura…

Sakura se volteo y sin decirle nada, se abraso a Naruto comenzando a besarlo, con pasión, Naruto se sorprendió apenas correspondiendo el beso, Sakura lo rompió y lo miro a la cara, mientras se desabrochaba su chamarra lo mas rápido que podía, junto con la de Naruto

-Querías esto, Naruto?

Le decía, aunque estaba sonriendo, se notaba enfadada y se comportaba mucho mas brusco que lo normal, mientras sacaba Naruto de su camisa, el chico estaba muy asombrado mientras Sakura lo ponía contra la pared, sacando su camisa, Naruto la abraso pegándola contra su pecho lo mas que podía, sujetando sus brazos en una posición en la que sabia que la fuerza de Sakura no le serviría

-Suéltame… Naruto… déjame…

-Sakura, no quiero que te enfades… no te quería ofender

Sakura se detuvo y riendo lo beso, aunque aun estaba agitadita

-Tonto, no estoy enfadada, pero me tienes muy excitada y lo quiero ya!

Naruto se sorprendió, parecía que los 3 días sin sexo también le habían afectado a ella contento se agacho y levanto a Sakura cargándola

-Naruto espera… esto me marea

Naruto corrió con ella a la cama y la dejo caer hay, Sakura lo miro sorprendida, pero sonriendo saco su sostén mientras Naruto se ponía sobre ella comenzando a besarla

-Naruto… te amo… te extrañe y te amo mucho…

-Sakura, pensé que creerías que te quiero solo por eso

Sakura se separo un poquito

-Tonto… si te digo que te amo es por que te amo

Girando se puso sobre el, mientras Naruto acaricio su rostro

-Y te voy a dar tu premio

Lo miro, traviesa, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, Naruto se sorprendió y empezó a agitarse, con razón a Sakura le encantaba que lo besara hay, Sakura se sonreía al sentir el enorme bulto que estaba creciendo bajo el pantalón de Naruto y comenzó a bajar, acariciando su pecho y su vientre, lamiéndolo y besándolo despacio, Naruto cada vez se agitaba mas hasta que Sakura llego a su pantalón y lo bajo junto con su bóxer, Naruto se sonrojo mientras Sakura lo veía sorprendida

-Tenias ganas…

Naruto no sabia ni que decir, Sakura lo tomo y empezó a darle pequeñas lamidas, como si lo probara

-Sa…sakura-chan…aaaa sakura-chan…

-Jeje, también se jugar, Naruto

Sakura siguió lamiéndolo y subió un poco, poniéndolo entre sus pechos, comenzando a masajearlo entre ellos mientras comenzaba a lamer su punta, apretando sus pechos alrededor del tronco del miembro de Naruto

-Saaakuraaaa aaaa

Sakura siguió masajeándolo asi, hasta que bajo y se lo metió por completo a su boca, Naruto apenas podía respirar y se sujetaba en la cama, mientras Sakura continuaba su juego, Sakura se lo metía todo a su boca y lo sacaba, cada vez mas y mas rápido, viendo que Naruto estaba apunto de correrse lo soltó, viendo divertida el resultado de su venganza

-Sakura…

-Dime

Le dijo, poniéndose a 4 patas sobre el, acariciando su rostro

-Eres un demonio…

-Jajaja enserio?

-Si, y también un ángel…

-Jeje. Pues ven y empieza a jugar con tu ángel…

Le dijo, lamiendo su cuello, Naruto se incorporo y empezó a besarla, levantándola y poniéndola contra la pared, Sakura comenzó a besarlo con pasión mientras Naruto abría el pantalón de Sakura comenzando a masajear la entrepierna de esta

-NARUTO…AAAAA.AAAAAA………

-Sakura estabas muy excitada

Sakura lo abraso, no se esperaba que Naruto empezara tan rápido, tan pronto los jeans de Sakura llegaron a sus tobillos Naruto la cargo y la coloco en la cama, abriendo sus piernas y sin decir nada entro con fuerza en ella, Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendía mientras arqueaba su espalda

-NARUTOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Esto es por excitarme tanto, Sakura

-Entonces lo haré mas seguido

-Sakura-chan…

-Si?

-también te amo

Sakura sonrió y abraso a Naruto con sus piernas, Naruto comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, muy rápido, Sakura abrió los ojos mucho y empezó a gritar de placer

-AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA SI SI NARUTO NARUTOO YO TAMBIEN TE ADOROOO TE ADOROOOO

-Y YO A TII SAKURA-CHAN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

Naruto bajo y empezó a chupar los pechos de Sakura que se zarandeaban por la fuerza de sus embestidas, Sakura lo abrasaba enterrando un poco sus uñas en Naruto pero a este no le importaba solo penetraba mas y mas duro a la chica que estaba apunto de desfallecer de placer,

-SII SI SI SI SIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA SIIIIIIIII NARUTO

-SAKURA-CHAN ME ENCANTAS ME ENCANTAS QUEDATE CONMIGO PARA SIEMPREEEE AAAAAAA SIII PARA SIEMPREEEEE

-LO HARE TE LO JURO LO HAREEEEEEEEE NO NOS SEPAREMOS NUNCAAAA

Gemían cada vez más y más rápido pero ninguno bajaba el ritmo, Sakura solo gritaba mientras presionaba el rostro de Naruto contra sus pechos, mientras el no dejaba de besarlos y lamerlos, después de varios minutos Naruto sintió que ya iba a terminar y trato de salir pero Sakura lo abraso con sus piernas

-Sakura-chan voy a voy aaaaa

-Y yo si quiero Narutoooo aaaaaaaaaaa y si algún día tendré un hijo quiero que sea tuyooo por que te amoooo

Naruto la abraso y la beso, con pasión, mientras con un gemido llenaba a Sakura de semen a la vez que esta se corría, con fuerza, sin desear separarse de los labios de Naruto, este siguió entrando mas llenando a Sakura por completo, hasta que se recostó, sin salir de ella, Sakura se recostó sobre el, sin dejar que Naruto saliera de ella

-Quiero sentirte en mi un poquito mas

Lo miro con cara de cachorrito y Naruto se sonrojo

-aaa…aaaa… sakura…

-Jeje.. todo lo que hacemos y te sonrojas por que te mire asi?

-Con semejante sonrisa de ángel

Sakura sonrió y se acurruco besando su cuello

-Naruto… perdona si querías salir… yo si quiero pero ni te pregunte si quieres tener un bebe… aunque tal vez no haya pasado nada

Le decía Sakura nerviosa, después de la primera vez, Naruto jamás había vuelto a terminar en ella para que no quedara embarazada

-Sakura, yo si quiero te dije que quería estar contigo para siempre

-Bueno, entonces esta bien

Le dijo, besándolo

-Ahora hasta me diste la ilusión de que teníamos una linda luna de miel

-La de verdad será mas romántica, si quieres, Sakura

-Sakura se incorporo un poco

-Naruto… que me estas diciendo?

-Sakura, quiero que te cases conmigo

Naruto estaba mas serio de lo que jamás lo había visto en su vida y Sakura, sin poder moverse por la impresión y aun sin poder creérselo, vio como Naruto sacaba un pequeño anillo de debajo de la almohada y se lo ponía, Sakura nisiquiera vio el anillo y solo empezó a llorar

-Sakura…

-Naruto-baka

Sakura se dejo caer en Naruto y comenzó a besarlo, sin dejar de sonreír, jamás se había sentido tan feliz…

Al otro día, Sakura sintió como alguien la besaba y se despertó, encontrándose con Naruto, solo se lanzo a sus labios abrasándolo

-Hola, mi Naruto-kun

-Buenos días

Sakura se sentó en su cadera mirándolo, Naruto se puso como tomate sin dejar de mirarla

-Que pasa? n.n

-Ya pronto le ganaras a Hinata…

Sakura se puso como tomate, pero sonrió con picardía

-Y tu la tienes casi tan grande como la de Sasuke-kun

-Que me estas diciendo Sakura-chan?!!!

Sakura empezó a reír viendo lo enojado que se ponía por su pequeña broma, Naruto la abraso hacia ella mientras comenzó a besarla entre sus pechos, Sakura se sonrojo comenzando a gemir

-Naruto…

-Quieres saltar un poco, Sakura-chan?

-Si… si quiero… pero espera un poco…

Naruto comenzó a moverse un poco en Sakura que no pudo reprimir un gemido, mientras Naruto masajeaba uno de sus pechos y chupaba el otro

-Que te esperes!!!

Sakura lo puso sobre la cama, sujetándolo y jadeando un poco

-Que pasa?

-Acuérdate con quien vivimos ¬¬

Naruto se puso blanco de miedo al recordar a Omazu

-Anoche no había problema, pero si ahorita llega y nos ve se va a armar, tendrás que aguantarte Naruto al menos hasta que le diga que…

Sakura no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa mientras miraba el anillo de oro en su dedo

-Nos vamos a casar!!

-Por que tan contenta?

-Y tu por que crees? Tendré al esposo mas idiota del mundo n.n

-Y yo a la mujer mas gruño, neurótica, obsesiva y…

Miro la cara asesina que le mostraba Sakura

-Mas hermosa del mundo… jeje…

Sakura suspiro, mientras se levantaba, Naruto se levanto también y la abraso

-Ya dije que no, Naruto

-Y lo entendí, pero no me quiero separar de ti

-Pero me voy a duchar…

-Y?

-Y nada, solo quería decirte n.n

Dijo mientras ambos entraban al baño, un rato después salieron, Sakura con una falda y una camisa negra, el cabello aun mojado hacia que se le mojara y pegara un poco al cuerpo, que moldeaba muy bien su figura, Naruto con una camisa negra y sus pants naranjas

-Bueno, al menos tu mama no nos descubrió

-No… hay Dios…

-Que?...

En la sala la camisa de Sakura estaba sobre una lámpara, la de Naruto tirada al lado del espejo, la chamarra de Sakura en la entrada y la de Naruto un poco mas adelante y justo en la puerta, echa piedra, estaba la mama de Sakura…

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo

El día 3 esta dividido en 2 partes, lo que vivió Sakura y lo que vivió Neji, la próxima semana pondré la historia de Neji

La parte de la platica espero que me haya quedado bien, nisiquiera pensaba en lo difícil que seria escribir una platica asi y menos desde la perspectiva de una chica, haber si no me salio demasiado melosa x.x

Y gracias Dark Light por la aclaracion, por suerte soy una de las pocas personas que ya lo sabian, de echo al principio Isaribi iba a hayarlo dormido y lo habia despertado y luego recorde ese dato, al menos me salio un poco mas creible asi.

Me alegra que les este gustando, el proximo capitulo sera el mismo dia pero desde lo que vivio Neji aunque no se si poner lemon, si quieren digan

Nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

Día 3, (Versión Neji)

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Neji caminaba nervioso a la casa de Ten-Ten, por alguna razón la sola idea de salir con ella le daba mas miedo que la de ir a una misión suicida, cuando iba caminando casi chocaba con Naruto que salía corriendo de su casa

-Naruto, que haces??

-Me quiere matar!!!!

-He?

De la casa de Naruto salio Omazu echa una fiera y comenzaba a perseguir a Naruto por toda la calle

-No te escaparas, dime que significa este anillo!!!!

-Auxilio!!!!!

–O.O –Neji-

A lo lejos se vio una pequeña explosión, pero Neji solo siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la casa de Ten-Ten, la puerta de la tienda y de la casa estaban abiertas así que entro hasta llegar a la sala

-Eres tu, Neji?

Neji se sentó sin responder, de lejos se oyó una voz

-OK ya salgo

Ten-Ten si que lo conocía bien, después de unos minutos salio, Neji la vio y no pudo evitar quedar completamente rojo

-Jaja estas sorprendido? Como la exposición es una fiesta en casa de un señor feudal quise ponerme elegante

Ten-Ten traía un traje de noche con cortes chinos completamente rojo, que delineaba muy buen su cuerpo abriéndose un poco sobre su pecho como un escote, en las piernas el traje se abría por un lado de su pierna mostrando un poco su muslo y traía un abanico y un bolso a juego, sonrió y Neji se avergonzó un poco, traía la misma ropa de siempre.

-Que sucede?

-Nada… vamonos ya o no llegaremos, puedes correr con eso?

-Claro o.o, ha ya hable con Yakumo

-Y que paso?

-Lo mismo que con migo, no creo que salga de su habitación por un par de días n.nU

-Por eso tú no salías…

-No, es que no creerás lo que me dijo Gai-sensei!!!

Ambos saltaron y se dirigieron a la ciudad saltando sobre los árboles, Neji se sorprendió al ver que podía tener una conversación normal con Ten-Ten, durante los entrenamientos el casi no hablaba y el siempre se iba tan pronto terminaban para entrenar mas por su cuenta, se sorprendió al pensar que apenas la conocía

-Estas pensativo

Ten-Ten se detuvo en un árbol, mirándolo

-No es verdad

-Neji, te conozco, tu siempre estas pensativo pero ahora mas, que sucede?

-Nada… es raro que salga con una chica, es todo

-Ha, ya veo, quieres que sea una cita

-NO DIJE ESO!!!!

Ten-Ten sonrió y se abraso a Neji

-Bueno, entonces que sea una cita

-Ten-Ten…

-Si?

-Nada… vamonos ya

Los 2 volvieron a empezar su camino.

Mientras tanto un poco mas alejados, Sasuke caminaba pensativo, detrás de el iba Tamaye

-Y que piensas hacer? Ese doctor no estaba equivocado, en la niebla el estudio mucho el sharingan antes de que el clan Uchiha fuera destruido

Sasuke aun podía oír las palabras de un anciano, al que Tamaye lo había llevado

---

-Mmm si, es un sello, tus poderes, tanto los del sharingan como los del sello que tenias han sido atrapados dentro de el, ese sello esta en tu mente

-Como lo rompo?

-El sello se romperá cuando por tus propios medios superes el poder que ellos te daban, no hay otra forma de romperlo

---

Sasuke seguía caminando cuando se detuvo de pronto, ese lugar le era familiar

-Hey Sasuke, que pasa?

-He estado aquí, hace un tiempo… el cadáver de Manda no esta, debieron habérselo llevado

-Manda? No te referirás a esa serpiente demonio que podía invocar Orochimaru!!!! Escuche que estuvo involucrada en una pelea hace tiempo, yo estaba en una aldea cercana y vi la explosión

-Si, era yo, utilice a Manda para escapar pero ella murió, deje su cadáver aquí y me fui, no pensé que su cadáver desapareciera tan rápido

-Seguro de que esa serpiente murió?

-Estoy seguro, por que?

-Por que 2 horas después de que la explosión ocurrió pase por aquí y había varios ninjas alrededor, me acerque pero aquí no había ningún cadáver

-Que dices? Y sabes que ninjas eran?

-Claro, eran ninjas de mi aldea, aunque no les pude preguntar nada, como te imaginaras los exiliados no somos muy bien venidos con ellos n.nU

Sasuke se quedo más pensativo

-(pensando) Por que la aldea de la niebla querría el cadáver de la serpiente?

Mientras sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, había alguien observándolo, era Kabuto

-Así que perdiste tu sharingan, he?... bueno Sasuke ya no me sirves para nada, pagaras por haberme traicionado, tal como lo pago el imbecil de Kabuto…

Los ojos de Kabuto ya no eran los mismos, ahora eran los de una serpiente…

---

Neji y Ten-Ten habían llegado al castillo del señor Feudal, había muchas personas alrededor, todas llegaban en lujosos y enormes carruajes, había tenido unos pocos problemas al entrar.

-Vaya, casi no te dejan pasar n.nU –Ten-Ten

-Debí ponerme traje, me quería dar limosna u.u

-Bueno bueno, de todos modos ser miembro del clan Hyuga tiene sus ventajas, nomás vio tus ojos blancos y se hizo a un lado XD

-No es gracioso ¬¬

-Jajaja ya no te enfades, Neji

Ten-Ten se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Neji estuvo apunto de desmayarse y la chica tuvo que sujetarlo un poco, mas adelante se veían varias vitrinas y urnas de cristal

-Mira vamos a verlas

Ten-Ten prácticamente arrastro a Neji a la exposición, Neji observo que varias de las armas estaban echas de oro e incrustadas de joyas y aunque parecían muy antiguas su filo aun brillaba, Ten-Ten las miraba emocionada y repetía para si las fechas e incluso la dinastía y los creadores de cada una, Neji no pudo evitar sonreír viéndola tan interesada en algo, aunque parecía la única, todas las demás personas ni siquiera miraban la exposición si no que charlaban y tomaban y Neji tuvo la idea de que solo había sido una excusa para armar una fiesta, cuando vio a personas conocidas

-hey Neji, pero que haces aquí?

A Neji casi le da una ataque al ver acercarse a Gai, Tsunade, Shizune y a la mujer que había estado persiguiendo a Naruto, todos en trajes de noche

-Yo…

-Gai-sensei hola!!!

Ten-Ten se levanto y Gai corrió para mirarla

-TEN-TEN QUE TE HA HECHO???!!!!!

-Ella es Ten-ten?? –Tsunade-

-No debería sorprenderse tanto, Tsunade-sama, solo se puso un vestido n.nU –Shizune-

-Si que se sorprenden O.O, ya te había visto en la oficina de Tsunade-sama pero ni me había presentado, soy Omazu Haruno, la madre de Sakura

-Soy Hyuga Neji

Neji estrecho la mano de Omazu sorprendido por el gran parecido de Sakura, mas que su madre parecía su hermana mayor

-Y quien es tu novia, he muchachito?

-Novia!! O///O

-Que??!!! Como es eso Neji?? Explícate!!! –Gai-

Gai empezó a zarandear a Neji de la camisa, mientras Neji no sabia que responder, había olvidado que Gai consideraba a Ten-Ten como su hija

-Gai-sensei yo… yo…

-Gai-sensei tranquilo, tranquilo –Ten-Ten-

-Ya, tranquilícese Gai-sama –Shizune-

-Si, Gai, calmado, además ya están muy grandecitos, ya son adultos y lo que quieran hacer con sus vidas no es asunto nuestro, aunque quieran hacer "eso"

-Como que eso??!!! VENGAN USTEDES 2!!!!

-Corre!!!

Ten-Ten sujeto a Neji de la mano y ambos salieron huyendo del enfurecido Gai, mientras Omazu reía

-hay que lindo es el amor entre jóvenes y que lo expresen

-Pues no eres la mas indicada para decirlo Omazu –Tsunade-

-Y mas por lo de Sakura y Naruto

Omazu no expreso ninguna emoción pero el vaso que traía en la mano misteriosamente exploto

-Shizune… mejor cállate –Tsunade-

Mientras Ten-Ten y Neji corrían, de repente las luces se apagaron y los 3 se detuvieron, Ten-ten sintió que una mano la tomaba y la jalaba lejos de Neji pero en la oscuridad no sabia que sucedía, pronto las luces se encendieron, varios ninjas estaban por toda la habitación, algunos amensando a los invitados y otros solo mirando alrededor, uno de ellos jalaba a Ten-Ten

-Oiga, suélteme!!!

-No te muevas y ven!!!!

Neji hizo ademán de ir tras ella pero una mirada de Gai lo detuvo, atrás Tsunade, Shizune y Omazu estaban separándose un poco, y alrededor se veía a muchas personas que podían morir en un segundo si algo pasaba, Neji se contuvo, mientras uno de los hombres golpeaba a Ten-Ten en el estomago, esta cayo jadeando y sujetando su vientre

-Que pasa aquí?

Un ninja nuevo se acerco, todos los ninjas traian respiradores y gafas (como los ninjas de la niebla del examen chunin) pero este las traía de distinto color, los demás se apartaron pero uno de ellos sujeto a Ten-Ten y levanto la manga de su hombro, había un tatuaje en el

-Señor, tenemos aquí a una Anbu de Konoha

-Con que una Anbu, he? no parece que sea dura

Ten-Ten lo miraba furiosa

-Bueno, no parece una amenaza, quítenle sus armas y sujétenla, tal vez después juegue un poco con ella

-Muy bien, señor, tu, danos todas tus armas

Ten-Ten sonrió, mientras puso imperceptiblemente su mano contra un pedazo de cristal en el suelo, su mano se hizo un corte en la palma del que empezó a salir sangre luego se levanto, a pesar de aun jadear un poco por el golpe, sonreia

-Mis armas? Están en mi bolso…

Abrió el bolso, dentro estaba un pequeño pergamino, lo toco con su sangre

-Haber, traigo esta

Ten-ten del bolso saco un hacha de su tamaño

-Que? Como puede traer algo así? –Ninja-

-Y esta y esta, oye no sabia que traía esta, y esta también

Ten-Ten empezó a sacar mazos, espadas, katanas, alabardas, guadañas, lanzas, arcos, flechas, ballestas, shurikens, empezando a formar una montaña junto a ella, Neji sonrió mientras logro apartarse un poco del ninja que estaba a su lado, que sorprendido miraba la colección de armas de Ten-Ten

-Creo que son todas…

Ten-Ten agitaba la bolsa hacia abajo, ya no salía nada pero a su lado había una montaña de armas que era mas alta que ella

-Bueno, ya que no tienes como defenderte, adiós –Ninja1

-pero el jefe dijo –Ninja2-

-Yo me arreglare con el jefe!!

El ninja lanzo varios shurikens, Ten-Ten volteo sorprendida pero no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlos y se clavaron todos en ella, cayo poco a poco hasta que al momento de tocar el suelo, su cuerpo se transformo en un tronco, lleno de sellos explosivos

-Cuidado!!! –Ninja1-

Los sellos explotaron con fuerza haciendo una gran nube de humo

-Que pasa aquí??!!! –Jefe Ninja-

-Esas armas eran un señuelo, por eso no vimos la única que de verdad importaba!!! –Ninja1-

-Vaya, ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta, pero es tarde

Voltearon hacia arriba, Ten-Ten estaba sentada en una de las vigas del techo con un kunai en la mano, salto hacia los ninjas que en unos segundos estaban muertos, el humo llenaba toda la habitación pero aun así se oían gritos golpes y explosiones por todos lados mientras Gai, Tsunade, Shizune, Neji y Omazu empezaban a luchar contra los ninjas que venían, derribando y lanzándolos por los aires, se escuchaban varios gritos y sonidos de armas chocando, mientras los invitados logrando safarse huían aterrorizados, esto se prolongo por un largo rato hasta que Tsunade se canso

-Ya basta!!!!

Tsunade lanzo una patada al suelo furiosa y el suelo se abrió con un gran terremoto, todos los ninjas se quedaron viéndola

-Yo… Yo la conozco, es la hokague de konoha!!!! –Ninja 2-

-Vamonos!!!

Tan solo 5 ninjas seguían en pie y desaparecieron todos, cuando todo se calmo vieron que había mas de 50 ninjas regados por el suelo, pero ninguna victima inocente.

Un rato después, salían del castillo, aunque Tsunade parecía furiosa

-ME VA A COBRAR LOS DAÑOS!!! LOS DAÑOS!!! SI SALVAMOS SU COCHINA VIDA!!!!

-Tsunade-sama, cálmese, cálmese... –Shizune-

-Y ustedes 2

Gai se acerco a Neji y a Ten-Ten enojado

-Gai-sensei… este… -Neji-

Gai se detuvo un poco sorprendido, generalmente Neji le daba la cara al recibir un regaño y era la primera vez que lo veia nervioso, pero Ten-Ten se acerco

-Gai-sensei, si es una cita… hay algún problema?

Gai miro a Ten-Ten que en verdad parecía molesta y solo sonrió

-Jeje ninguno

-Que??!!!! –Neji-

-Como?!! Pero usted estaba persiguiendo a Neji por toda la fiesta!!!!

-Es que quería darle esto!!!!

Gai abraso a Neji levantándolo, Ten-Ten asustada oyó los huesos de Neji crujir

-YA ERA HORA DE QUE TUVIERNA SU PRIMER AMOR DE JUVENTUD!!!!! AHORA VAS TU TEN-TEN!!!!

-No, no yo no lo necesito, gracias gracias…

Ten-Ten se puso detrás de Neji, que se sobaba la espalda

-Muy bien, chicos, entonces solo les diré algo

Neji y Ten-Ten se pusieron serios aunque Ten-Ten no podía evitar reír en el interior, Gai se estaba portando tan serio como si le hubieran acabado de decir que se iban a casar

-Recuerden, que eso no es todo, que deben descubrirse y disfrutar como una pareja pero sin entregarse solo a la pasión, lo se, son jóvenes, como yo lo fui, PERO NO POR ESO DEBEN PERDERSE, LAS MEJORES COSAS DE LA VIDA POR ESTAR EN LA CAMA!!!!!

Neji y Ten-Ten se cayeron estilo anime mientras Gai solo lloraba

-Hay que tiempos de juventud, buaaaa espere a que se lo cuente a Lee ya crecieron mis niñitos, buaaaaa

-Gai…sensei… a veces tengo ganas de… -Ten-Ten-

-Pudo ser peor

-Ha, y se me olvidaba, como regalo por su pequeña cita les dejo esto!!!!!

Gai les dio 1 cupón

-Que es? –Neji-

-Haber… vale por 1 noche en el hotel posada del amor…

-Disfruten, disfruten de su juventud y de su amor para que recuerden esto por siempre!!!!!

Gai salio corriendo, aun llorando mientras los saludaba de lejos

-Y decías que no podía ser peor…

-Si u.u –Neji-

Ten-Ten se acerco, estaba muy sonrojada

-Neji…

-Si?

-Quieres usarlo?

Neji miro a Ten-Ten, poniéndose mas rojo que el vestido de esta…

Kakashi leía su libro a la luz de una pequeña linterna, sin evitar mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado, apoyada en su hombro y con los ojos cerrados estaba Ino, Kakashi aunque se reprochaba por eso no podía evitar dirigirle pequeñas miradas, Ino traía solo sus shorts y un pequeño top negro que resaltaba perfectamente sus pechos, aunque generalmente traía una capa sobre ese atuendo ahora la capa estaba en el suelo y los 2 sentados, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que habían tenido una cita y que se había quedado dormida, pero no estaba mas lejos de la realidad, un poco preocupado, Kakashi observo una mansión a lo lejos y después a Ino, estaba tardando demasiado y comenzaba a preocuparse por su nueva compañera, además de que era la primera vez que usaba su técnica a tan larga distancia, Kakashi temía alejarse del cuerpo de Ino y dejarlo desprotegido, al mismo tiempo de que pensaba que si era descubierta estar junto a su cuerpo no le serviría de nada…

La mansión era de un señor feudal de los que tanto abundaban por la zona, recientemente cientos de ninjas de la niebla habían estado abandonando la aldea y su país por alguna razón desconocida, algunos habían llegado incluso a pedir formar parte de la aldea de la hoja pero muchos otros buscados o demasiado odiados en Konoha como para atreverse a ello se volvían mercenarios y los señores feudales los contrataban con la intención de formar pequeños ejércitos y atarse entre si e incluso tratar de atacar Konoha, de tal modo que Konoha había tenido que intervenir, mandando matar a los señores que intentaban ese paso, ese hombre era uno de ellos, aprovechándose de la ventaja que tenia al contratar ninjas había atacado y asesinado a toda la aldea tan solo por capricho, ahora Konoha había determinado que debía morir.

Ino había tomado el cuerpo de un ninja que al parecer era el jefe de la nueva guardia del castillo, era algo muy peligroso, el Jounín había resistido mucho a la posesión mental y aun trataba de liberarse, mientras que Ino tenia también que evitar actuar diferente a este, sin saber cual era su carácter, pero estaba acostumbrada, camino por los pasillos sin apenas hacer ruido hasta que llego a una habitación, 2 guardias pasaron a su lado sin notarla e Ino entro en la habitación, era una especie de estudio con varios libros y esculturas, supuestas "reliquias" de las que se habían fabricado miles el día anterior, Ino entro sin hacer un solo ruido y escucho con cuidado, el Jounín tenia el oído muy desarrollado e Ino podía escuchar la respiración del feudal en la habitación de arriba, metió la mano al bolsillo del Jounín y se alegro al encontrar un fajo de sellos explosivos, tomo un kunai y clavo todos los sellos en la parte bajo la que se oía la respiración y después salio, cerrando bien la puerta, corrió un poco sin hacer apenas un pequeño murmullo y llego al baño, aun sonriendo al recordar la situación en la que había atrapado al Jounín, se fijo bien por la ventana que tenia vista a la montaña que estaba enfrente y distinguió el pequeño resplandor de la lámpara de mano de Kakashi…

Kakashi se levanto, decidido a entrar por Ino cuando esta se despertó, suspirando un poco

-Como te fue?

Enfrente, el castillo exploto en una gran bola de fuego

-Creo que bien

Ino se levanto, adolorida, odiaba no poderse acomodar bien antes de abandonar su cuerpo

-Mmm ya no estas tan aterrorizada por los asesinatos como cuando comenzaste este trabajo

-Aun no me acostumbro… pero creo que somos ninjas, no?

-Estas madurando n.n, bueno tenemos otro trabajo

Ino sonrió y ambos se levantaron emprendiendo el camino hacia otra aldea

Mientras tanto, en el hotel, Neji y Ten-Ten entraron y cerraron la puerta de la habitación, completamente rojos

-Esa anciana esta loca!!!!!

-Que querías? Mira en donde estamos… casi la matas…

-Me pregunto cuanto cobraba y querías que la dejara solo así???!!!

Neji sonrió, mientras Ten-Ten caminaba al centro de la habitación, encendieron las luces, la habitación era enorme y muy confortable, tenia una pequeña salita con una mesa y una gran cena servida, un gran equipo de sonido y una cama matrimonial al frente

-Al menos ahora sabemos a donde va Gai-sensei durante las vacaciones –Ten-Ten

-Si u.u

Neji se acerco y se sentó frente a la mesa, mirando un poco los licores, tomo un vaso del primero que sujeto y de inmediato se puso rojo y escupió todo

-Que pasa?

-Sabe… a curry de la vida…

-Que??!!! Haber

Ten-ten se acerco y tomo un trago escupiéndolo todo también

-Cielos, y se supone que esto es afrodisia… LO SIENTO NEJI!!!!!

Neji estaba frente a ella todo lleno del licor que acababa de escupir

-Perdona perdona!!!

Se acerco tratando de secar a Neji que se puso aun mas rojo, mientras se alejaba un poco

-Esta bien… no debes molestarte

-Bueno…

-Vamos a comer

-Si, como digas

Ten-Ten estaba un poco extrañada por la conducta de Neji pero se sentó frente a el comenzando a comer, sin decir una sola palabra, le extrañaba cada vez mas la razón del silencio de Neji, durante el viaje y aun durante la cena había estado conversando normalmente con ella, hasta que al fin…

-Ya se!!!! Crees que haremos el amor??

Neji empezó a atragantarse mientras Ten-Ten empezaba a reír, hasta que al fin Neji se recupero

-Jajajaja lo crees verdad? Pervertido XD

-Mira a donde vinimos… y tu quisiste…

-Y yo que pensé que lo negarías, eres demasiado sincero ¬¬

-…

-Si vine aquí era por que antes Tsunade-sama me invito a que los acompañáramos al poker, al parecer la madre de Sakura y Gai fueron sus alumnos y estaban celebrando la reunión saliendo de fiesta

-Entonces… por eso quisiste venir…

-Sip, ni creas que lo haría en la primera cita

-Y a cuantas citas lo hiciste?

Ten-ten se sonrojo, aunque ahora parecía enfadada

-Estas celoso o me estas diciendo puta?

Neji solo cayo bebiendo otro sorbo de su te

-Que infantil eres u.u

-Tu no eres muy madura

-Jaja, y tu eres muy celoso

Ten-Ten se arrodillo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Y muy tierno…

Neji volteo y la miro, sorprendido por lo cerca que estaba, Ten-Ten no se alejo, poco a poco se acercaron hasta que Neji le dio un profundo beso que Ten-Ten respondió, suspirando, Ten-Ten estaba asombrada, se notaba que era el primer beso de Neji a pesar de tener casi 20 años, así que poco a poco comenzó a hacerlo mas profundo, abriendo los labios de Neji, este sorprendió un poco cuando Ten-ten metió la lengua en su boca y le contesto el beso, mientras Neji en un impulso la sujeto, recostándola sobre la mesa, se detuvo un poco mirándola

-Que sucede?...

-Ten-Ten, yo…

-si?...

-Te amo… y quiero que te cases conmigo…

Ten-Ten sonrió, acariciando el rostro de Neji

-Neji… sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?

-Si, lo se… ya te dije, te amo

-Neji, cual es mi comida favorita?

-He?...

Neji se quedo pasmado, sin saber que responder

-Como se llama mi pez mascota? Cual es mi color favorito? Que música escucho? Como se llaman mis padres?

Neji se sentó un poco, sin comprender

-Que quieres decir?

-Neji… tu no puedes decir que me amas, tu apenas me conoces aunque seas mi amigo, apenas hemos hablado, tal vez me quieras, pero no me amas, verdad?

Ten-Ten se sentó frente a el, mirándolo a los ojos

-Quizás los miembros de tu clan se casen solo por conveniencia y desde que son pequeñas, pero son criadas para eso

Neji desvió un poco la mirada, de echo era verdad, todas las mujeres del clan Hyuga eran criadas y entrenadas para ser esposas desde el momento en que tenían uso de razón para buscar como su esposo al que ofreciera mas, tan solo para deshacerse de una boca que alimentar, Hanaby y Hinata eran las únicas mujeres ninja del clan y de echo, las únicas mujeres que tendrían la oportunidad de buscar su propia vida y solo por ser hijas del jefe

-Tienes razón… así se hace en mi clan y así me enseñaron que es

Ten-ten lo miro, sonriendo

-A mi me enseñaron que primero se conoce uno, que primero se enamoran, y ya después, si salio bien y quieren, se casan, no que sea algo a lo que están obligadas las mujeres a decir que si

-Y entonces… me rechazas

-Mmm… rechazo ser tu esposa

El semblante de Neji se ensombreció un poco, pero Ten-Ten tomo sus manos

-Pero, si quieres intentar después, acepto ser tu novia

Se acerco y beso a Neji en los labios, suavemente, Neji la abraso y solo permanecieron besándose durante varios minutos, hasta que se separaron un poco agitados, Ten-Ten desvió un poco la mirada, sonrojada

-Que sucede?

-Jeje es que pienso que hacemos ahora… tenemos este lugar toda la noche y obviamente no haremos nada mas

-Entonces?

Ten-Ten se levanto mirando la habitación, se acerco a la cama, Neji había visto muchas veces esa mirada maniática aunque generalmente la veía en los ojos de Gai y Lee antes de que se les ocurriera algún entrenamiento nuevo excesivamente peligroso o entupido, hasta que vio una almohada volando hacia el, Neji reacciono y la destrozo de un golpe

-Que haces?

-Tonto, no las destruyas que quiero jugar!!!

-Jugar?

-Así!!!

Ten-Ten tomo otra almohada y se lanzo hacia Neji dándole un gran almohadazo y otro, mientras Neji se cubría los golpes, aunque sin saber por que comenzaba a reír

-Jajaja vamos defiéndete debilucho o me tienes miedo

-Y se hace así?

Neji tomo una almohada en cada mano y activo su byakugan

-Si… así… pero el Byakugan no es necesario no crees? No te la tomes tan enserio… Neji… espera tan enserio no!!!

Ten-Ten riendo salio corriendo mientras Neji iba tras el, por primera vez en su vida divirtiéndose y haciendo algo tonto solo por el placer de hacerlo, aunque tan bien pensando, Ten-Ten quizás fuera una chica muy diferente a las de su clan, pero definitivamente era la chica de la que se comenzaba a enamorar…

Mientras tanto, en Konoha, ya casi amaneciendo, Tsunade, Shizune, Gai y Omazu llegaban a casa de Sakura

-jaja hoy si fue una noche provechosa!!!

Omazu y Gai traían grandes bolsas de dinero mientras Tsunade parecía de un pésimo humor

-No puedo creer… perdí todas las manos…

-Se lo advertí, Tsunade-sama

-Si!!! Ha y antes de irme paso a su oficina por el resto

-El cielo de va a castigar, Omazu

-Jajaja ya veremos

Omazu abrió la puerta y entro, deteniéndose de pronto

-Hey, que pasa?

Gai se asomo, Omazu estaba petrificada y Gai al entrar también vio la ropa de Naruto y Sakura regada por toda la sala

-Estos chicos si que disfrutan de su juventud si!!!

-Cielos, O///O solo nos fuimos una noche…

-Te lo dije, Omazu, el cielo te va a castigar

Le dio unas palmaditas a Omazu que no reacciono

-Bueno, me voy a casa

-No piensa ayudarla, Tsunade-sama

-Quieres estar aquí cuando despierte?

-… la acompaño

-Yo también me voy

Los 3 se fueron caminando tranquilamente, luego caminando un poco mas rápido y al final corriendo, dejando a Omazu petrificada en la puerta, sabiendo que pronto iba a explotar, al seguir caminando casi chocaban con Hanaby y Hinata

-Hola, Tsunade-sama, Gai-sensei, Shizune-sama

-Hola chicas n.n –Shizune-

-Tsunade-sama, quería preguntarle, usted sabe donde se encuentra Ino?

-Ino? Esta en una misión con Kakashi, creo que aun tardara en regresar

-Bien, le avisare a Choji-kun

-Y a donde van tan temprano, chicas? –Shizune-

-Vamos a visitar a Kurenai-sensei, Choji Shino y Kiba ya deben estar haya

-Salúdenme a Kurenai de mi parte –Gai-

-Claro, Gai-sensei n.n –Hinata-

-Bueno ya vamonos, que quiero dormir –Tsunade-

-Yo también, ya estoy cansada –Shizune-

-Y yo tengo que irme con Lee, adiós chicas

Los 3 desaparecieron, mientras Hanaby y Hinata reían animadas, caminaron hacia la casa de Kurenai, al llegar vieron a Kiba, Choji y Shino llegando tan bien, Hinata se sonrojo mucho al ver a Kiba y los 5 entraron en la casa, pero todo estaba apagado

-Que pasa? no nos esperaba? –Kiba-

-Kurenai-sensei nos esperaba, algo debe estar mal –Shino-

-hay que ir a su habitación –Choji-

-Ni crean que entraran ¬¬ -Hanaby-

-Por que no? –Choji-

-Por que es posible que Kurenai-sensei duerma sin nada –Hanaby-

-Yo voy!!! –Shino Choji y Kiba-

-Tranquilos, yo entrare, chicos –Hinata-

Hinata entro a la habitación de Kurenai-sensei

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

-QUE PASA, HINATA?!!!

Hinata salio corriendo, desesperada de la habitación

-Kurenai-sensei, kurenai-sensei… hay Dios Dios que hago que hago??

-Ya dinos que pasa, hermana!!

-Hanaby, corre a casa de Sakura, llévale este mensaje

-Y cual es?

Hinata le dijo algo a Hanaby

-QUE??!!!! AAAAA NO PUEDE SER!!!!!

Hanaby salio corriendo de la casa, mas rápido de lo que jamás había corrido en toda su vida…

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo XD

Se que querían que hubiera lemon pero se me hizo muy raro que de inmediato empezaran y por eso lo retrasare un poco, pero ya pronto saldrá, mientras seguiré poniendo mas Naru/Saku, que ya es mi pareja favorita.

El próximo capitulo ya lo tengo pero le faltan algunos detalles y por eso no lo publicare hasta el próximo viernes, espero que este les haya gustado, si así fue dejen reviews

Y gracias a los que dejaron en este!


	7. Chapter 7

Día 4

En casa de Sakura…

-Mama…

-Sakura… te voy a… te voy a…

-Mama… este… nosotros…

-VEN ACA HIJA!!!

Omazu corrió hacia Sakura abrasándola y cargándola

-Felicidades hija felicidades!!!!

-Pero mama!!! No estas… enfadada?...

-Bueno ya que decidieron hacerlo bien no tengo por que

Dijo Omazu, mientras miraba la sortija de Sakura, esta se sonrojo mucho

-Bueno… pues este...

-Y te encargo mucho a mi hija, Naruto-kun

-Jeje gracias n.n

-Te dije que aceptaría

-Eso quiere decir que ya sabias!!!!!!

-Bueno… es que ayer mientras estaba ahorcando a Naruto se le cayo el anillo de la chamarra y pues…

-Con razón nos dejaste solos u.u

-Jaja te puedes quejar?

Sakura abraso a Naruto y como para comprobar que estaba diciendo la verdad, tomo a Naruto y lo beso, Omazu se puso colorada pero solo miro al techo como si nada pasara, apretando los puños, hasta que finalmente Sakura se separo

-Bueno, ya ya no tienen que demostrarme que son felices ¬¬

Naruto sonrió mientras no sabia que decir y Sakura solo abraso a Omazu, cuando tocaron a la puerta, la abrió y afuera estaba Hanaby medio shokeada

-Que… paso aquí?...

-Jeje bueno nos exploto la lavadora y… -Naruto-

-Naruto-san, ayer pude haberme tragado eso pero después de la platica ya… su mano, Sakura-sensei…

-estas viendo esto?!!!

-Sakura radiante le mostró la sortija (de inmediato a presumirla XD)

-FELICIDADES SAKURA-SENSEI!!!!

Hanaby iba a abrasarla cuando recordó a que había venido

-WAAA ES CIERTO EL MENSAJE EL MENSAJE!!!!!

-Que pasa, Hanaby? –Naruto-

-Es que es que se equivocaron al saber el tiempo de embarazo de Kurenai-san, no tenia 7 meses tenia 8!!!

-Ósea que…

-Esta teniendo el bebe ahora mismo!!!!

-QUE?!!! PERO TIENEN QUE LLEVARLA AL HOSPITAL!!!!

Naruto al escuchar eso se mordió un dedo empezando a hacer varios símbolos con las manos pero nadie lo noto

-NO PODEMOS PARECE QUE SE ESTA COMPLICANDO, ADEMAS QUIERE QUE LA ATIENDA USTED!!!!

-HAY QUE IRNOS YA!!! –Sakura-

-Por aquí, Sakura-chan

Naruto la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el centro de la sala

-Que haces Naruto?!!!!

-Haya vamos sujétate!!!!!!

En el suelo de la sala había un diminuto sapito, Sakura solo vio que abría la boca…

Al otro lado de Konoha, Choji, Hinata, Shino y Kiba miraban a Kurenai que cada vez respiraba mas agitada, sin saber que hacer, cuando un sapito apareció de la nada al lado de la cama, ante la vista de todos el sapo abrió la boca y de adentro saltaron Sakura y Naruto

-Que viaje…

-Sakura necesitamos que nos ayudes aquí!!!!

Sakura se recupero del mareo y de inmediato corrió a ayudar a Kurenai, se acerco y su mano comenzó a brillar, Sakura la puso sobre el vientre de Kurenai y esta se calmo un poco

-Esto aliviara el dolor, aguante Kurenai-sensei…

-No puedo Sakura, ya viene!!!!

-Rápido una manta, Kiba llevate a Akamaru de aquí, vamos corran!!!

-Si!!!!

Naruto y Shino buscaban las sabanas y Kiba sacaba cargando a Kiba, Hinata corría mientras por toda la habitación desesperada y Choji, como siempre, comía sus papitas

-Y USTEDES QUITENSE DE EN MEDIO SI NO VAN A AYUDAR!!!!

-Vamonos, Hinata

Choji se llevo a Hinata casi arrastrando mientras ella apenas podía caminar por los nervios, Sakura recogió su cabello e hizo un moño con ellos usando su bandana

-Mejor quédense al lado, Kurenai-sensei, no intente retenerlo, empuje, lista?

-Esta bien…

Naruto y Shino se quedaron al lado mientras Sakura comenzaba…

Hanaby ya había llegado hace tiempo y Shino había sido sacado a patadas por Sakura desde hace un rato, ahora Hanaby, Hinata, Shino, Choji y Kiba esperaban impacientes, aunque la mas nerviosa era Hinata que estaba mas blanca de lo habitual, ya habían pasado 3 horas

-Kurenai… Kurenai… que salga rápido… -Hinata-

La puerta se abrió y se escuchaban muchos lloriqueos y se escucho la voz de Sakura

-Ya pueden pasar, pero ordenados

Todos se levantaron y trataban de entrar al mismo tiempo, ansiosos por saber que pasaba, cuando Sakura los saco de un empujón

-DIJE QUE ORDENADOS!!!!

Nerviosos, todos entraron en fila a la habitación, mientras Sakura retrocedió un poco recargándose en Naruto

-Jeje creo que me gane estar todo el día en la cama

-Sakura-chan, eres sorprendente…

Los chicos se acercaron, Kurenai tenia en sus brazos a un pequeño bebe

-Jeje mira Azuma, salúdalos –Kurenai-

-Azuma? Vaya como su papa –Hinata-

-Pobre niño ¬¬ -Hanaby-

-Bueno… creo que salimos sobrando, ya nos vamos –Naruto-

-Gracias –Kurenai-

-Jeje no hay por que ya pronto pasare a verlos pero por ahora descanse, Kurenai-sensei

Los 2 salieron caminando por la habitación

-Esperen!!! –Kurenai-

-Que pasa? –Sakura-

-Felicidades a los 2 n.n

Sakura se sorprendió y Naruto se puso colorado

-LES DIJISTE, HANABY?

-No Sakura-sensei, no les dije nada

-se te nota mucho el anillo, Sakura –Kurenai-

-Es que todos se la pasan viéndome la mano??!!!

-Si –todos-

-he? enserio? Por que? O.O

-Por que Naruto ya se estaba tardando –todos-

Sakura y Naruto se cayeron cuando incluso el bebe asintió con la cabeza, un rato después salían de la casa de Kurenai, completamente rojos pero sonriendo, tan pronto cerraron Naruto abraso a Sakura y la beso, Sakura abrió los ojos pero correspondió el beso, hasta que algunos minutos después se separo

-Jeje y por que fue eso?

-desde cuando necesito una razón?

Sakura sonrió y lo beso de nuevo, pero después se separo

-Vamonos

-Por que? T.T

-Por que estamos frente a la casa, no quiero que vayan a salir y nos vean, anda, vamonos

-No quiero regresar aun a tu casa

-Y a donde vamos?

-No se u.u vamos a ver la película de Icha Icha otra vez!!!!

Unos segundos después Naruto estaba en el suelo, mientras Sakura se sobaba la mano

-Ni creas que, esa película no me gusto

-Y a donde mas podemos ir?

-mmm y si vamos al lago a nadar?

-He? bueno…

Sakura lo tomo de la mano y salieron hacia el bosque, Naruto reconoció un camino que solía pasar cuando era niño

-Oye, como encontraste este lugar?

-Recuerda que antes de conocer a Ino también estaba sola, este es un buen lugar para venir a descansar

-Eso si lo conocía, aquí perfeccione mi sexy-no jutsu!!!

-Mejor ni me imagino ¬-¬

Pronto llegaron a un pequeño lago, parecía completamente desierto y un rió desembocaba hay formando una pequeña cascada, Naruto corrió y justo al llegar se tropezó y cayo de bruces al lago, Sakura se puso a reír

-Jajajaja pensé que conocías este lugar Naruto

Sakura se inclino para darle la mano a Naruto, este se levanto y la sujeto cargándola

-Naruto, suéltame suéltame!!!!

-Me voy a vengar, Sakura-chan

cargándola, Naruto entro a la cascada, en unos segundos ambos quedaron empapados, Sakura se alejo de Naruto pero se quedo viéndola

-Que tanto vez?

Toda la ropa de sakura estaba empapada al igual que su cabello que se pegaba a su cuerpo y a su cara, Naruto se sonrojo al mirarla asi, Sakura por su parte veía también a Naruto, sonrojándose al notar su torso bien pegado y visible bajo la camisa

-jeje, tu también te pusiste roja, Sakura-chan

-Que? No es cierto…

Sakura se acerco y se saco la camisa y el pantalón, mostrando un sostén negro muy ajustado y una panti, sin decir mas se metió al agua

-Que haces?

-No veníamos a nadar?

-Pues, bien, hay voy!!!

Naruto se saco la camisa y de un salto se aventó al agua, casi aplastando a Sakura

-Me vas a aplastar, idiota!!!

-Jeje calcule mal

-Ya veras

Sakura se echo sobre Naruto tratando de atraparlo, pero Naruto se hizo para atrás

-Jajaja no me alcanzas, Sakura-chan

-Ya veras, Naruto

Sakura junto sus dedos en un jutsu y el agua alrededor de Naruto se congelo

-WAAA FRIA FRIA QUE HACISTE? Momento, cuando aprendiste jutsus de agua?

-Jeje recuerda que para ser jounin debes controlar mínimo 2 tipos n.n, oye no que tenias frió?

-He? FRIA FRIA FRIA SACAME SACAME!!!!

-Ya lo habías olvidado ¬¬

Naruto en el hielo abrió su palma y el hielo se partió al instante, tenia un rasengan en la mano

-jeje sigo yo, Sakura-chan

-Ja y que pues hacer?

-Kage bunshin no jutsu!!!

-he?

5 Narutos aparecieron detrás de Sakura y se lanzaron sobre ella sujetándola

-Naruto, suéltame!!!!

-jejeje te gane n.n

-Ha si?

Sakura apretó sus puños y de un movimiento fuerte con sus brazos, destrozo los clones y se paro sobre el agua

-Ha… O.O

-Ahora veras, Naruto…

-Espera, sakura-chan, espera…

Sakura se lanzo sobre Naruto, empezando a echarle agua, mientras naruto la abraso de la cintura

-Naruto nos vamos a caer!!!

-Jajaja pues vamos a caernos, haya vamos!!!

-waaa cuidado!!!!

Ambos cayeron al agua, riendo…

Hacia ya un rato que había anochecido, Sakura y Naruto estaban recostados en el césped, mirando al cielo, Sakura se acurruco sobre Naruto

-Jaja que pasa, Sakura-chan?

-Me encanta estar asi, te molesta acaso?

-No… Sakura

-Si?

-Te iba a preguntar si…

-Mmm… no, Naruto, aun no

Sakura se sentó, sonriendo

-Por que, te arrepientes de querer tener uno?

-No, pero quería saber, además no pensé que después de tan solo una noche supieras

-Los ninjas médicos podemos encontrar y controlar el chakra perfectamente, conociendo nuestro cuerpo, si algo como un niño se creara lo sabría, en el segundo

-Ha…

-Ósea no ¬¬

-Ha ok n.n

-jeje y con esa mentalidad quieres llegar a Jounin?

-Oye, si soy muy fuerte

-Si, pero cuando me hice Jounin me pusieron un monton de pruebas, ya las había echo antes de que volvieras y se tardaron mas de 5 meses en decirme si aprobé o no

-Como? Tanto tiempo?

-Si, solo quieren a los mejores, por suerte todos pudimos hacerla al mismo tiempo, los demás me ayudaron mucho con la prueba y pues, pasamos todos pero batallando mucho, sin ellos no hubiera pasado y mas con Hinata, que me enseño el jutsu de agua

-Mmm… yo solo domino el viento…

-jeje, quieres que te de clases?

-Eres mi maestra, tienes que hacerlo ¬¬

-Oye ¬¬

-Que? Es verdad, también a Isaribi y Hanaby

-Bueno bueno pero una cosa es entrenar para el examen chunin y otra para jounin, es mucho mas complicado, tendré que enseñarte mucho, como otros tipos de chakra

-cuales dominas?

-mm, el fuego lo aprendí sola, la tierra Tsunade-sama me la enseño y el agua, Hinata-chan me la enseño también

-Mmm…

-Que pasa?

-Una vez vi a Hinata desnuda practicando el dominio del agua

-Que??!!!

Sakura se incorporo, colorada

-jajajaja y tanto te gusto que sigues pensando en eso?

-He? no no, no es por eso

-jeje por que yo no soy tan linda como Hinata

Sakura sonreía aunque con un poco de amargura, naruto había sentido lo que ella sentía muchas veces mientras Sasuke estaba con ella y sabiendo como hacerla sentir mejor, se acerco, abrasándola

-No estés celosa

-Oye… molesta que hables de cosas asi con tu novia, no crees?

-Pero siempre he sido el idiota de Konoha, no?

Sakura rió un poco y se separo, entrando al agua, se quito el sostén y lo dejo al lado, sonriéndole a Naruto, la luna había comenzado a salir y Naruto veía la silueta de Sakura iluminada por la luna, tal como vio hace años a Hinata

-Que pasa?

-Eres mucho mas bella, Sakura-chan

Sakura sonrió

-ven…

Naruto se acerco, mientras se sacaba su camisa y la abraso, comenzando a besarla, suavemente, su rostro y su cuello, Sakura gimió un poco y sonriendo, correspondió el beso, Naruto la abraso y Sakura gimió un poco al sentir el miembro de Naruto acariciando su entrepierna, ya que Naruto acababa de quitar su bóxer, lo miro y lo beso

-Mmm… Naruto… este si que fue un buen día… deberíamos venir mas seguido

-Si, luego traemos a los demás

-Ni se te ocurra ¬¬

-Por que no?

Sakura lo empujo un poco y Naruto se recostó en el agua

-Por que si no, no podríamos hacer esto, que ya tenia ganas de hacer desde la mañana

Sakura sonrió y despacio, comenzó a sentarse sobre el miembro de Naruto, cerro los ojos fuerte, comenzando a gemir un poco

-Ha… Sakura-chan… podría dejar de controlar mi chakra

-Mmm entonces nos hundiremos, pero yo no me levanto

Sakura se dejo caer por completo en el miembro de Naruto, lanzando un gemido, despacio comenzó a mover su cadera, frotándolo mas contra su vagina mientras comenzaba a agitarse

-haaaa Sakura-chan…

-Jeje lección uno, debes aprender a controlarte bien pase lo que pase

-asi serán todas las lecciones?

Sakura empezó despacio a subir y bajar sobre el miembro de Naruto, aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro de ella, despacio mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos

-aaaa… las que sean privadas si quieres…aaaaa…

-Gracias, Sakura-chan

Sakura se sujeto al pecho de Naruto y empezó a saltar mas rápido, mientras gemía mas fuerte

-aaaaa agradécemelo de otra forma, Naruto-kun…

Naruto se incorporo y la beso y sujetándola de la cintura, empezó a hacer saltar a Sakura sobre el

-aaaaaaaaa Sakura-chan a aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Naruto…

Naruto la beso mientras esta comenzaba a saltar mas rápido, moviendo sus caderas lo mas que podía, besando a Naruto con pasión, sintiendo cada vez mas calor, hasta que finalmente no pudo aguantar mas y lo soltó para recuperar el aliento empezando a gemir de placer junto con Naruto

-aaaaa Naruto…. Tienes razón vengamos mas seguido… aaaaaaaa..aaaaaaaaa……

-sakura-chan….

Naruto la sujeto de las caderas mientras Sakura arqueaba la espalda, disfrutando del momento, Naruto empezó a penetrarla mucho mas fuerte y rápido sintiendo cada vez mas la creciente excitación de Sakura, esta gritaba mas y mas fuerte

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa naruto-kun…. Naruto-kun…

-sakura sakura sakura sakuraaaaa

La abraso empezando a chupar uno de sus pechos mientras seguían con el movimiento mas y mas fuerte, acariciando uno de los pezones de Sakura con sus labios y masajeándolo, Sakura solo gemía sujetándose de los hombros de Naruto para saltar mas rápido

-AAAAA NARUTO NARUTO NARUTOOOO SI SI SIIIII

-AAAAA SAKURA-CHAN…AAAAAAAAAAAAA

-NARUTO ME ENCANTAS…

Naruto la abraso, acelerando los saltos, Sakura gemia mas y mas fuerte

-Te amo, Sakura-chan…

Naruto apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura susurrándole a Sakura al oído cuanto la quería, mientras seguía penetrándola cada vez con mas fuerza, Sakura se sonrojaba sintiendo cada vez mas placer con los saltos

-Sakura-chan… si quiero, tener un hijo contigo…

Sakura se sonrojo abriendo mucho los ojos, realmente había pensado que Naruto se había arrepentido, hizo mas fuerte el abraso mientras se ponía cada vez mas roja sintiendo mas y mas calor

-Naruto… Naruto…

Sakura gemía mas y mas hasta que finalmente llego a un orgasmo, abrasándolo, dio un grito de placer justo al lado del oído de Naruto, esto pareció excitarlo tanto que pronto se vino dentro de ella, ambos se quedaron jadeando mientras se besaban y Sakura se levantaba

-Sakura-chan…

Naruto se levanto y Sakura lo beso, aun jadeando un poco

-Mmmm… nos quedamos aquí esta noche?

-Quieres?

-Mmm sip, quiero seguir, Naruto-kun

Naruto sonrió un poco acariciando el rostro, Sakura rió

-de que te ríes, Sakura-chan?

Sakura lo abraso y le dijo con un tono sensual en su oído

-Mejor no sonrías, que te voy a dejar seco

-Mmm… es un reto

-Si…

-Pues vamos a intentarlo

Naruto se había recuperado y Sakura sonrió, picaramente, le encantaba que su Naruto tuviera tantas energías, Naruto se acerco a ella, poco a poco para empezar de nuevo…

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Sakura, Hinata, Hanaby, Isaribi, Choji, Shino, Omazu, Kurenai (en una silla de ruedas) junto con su bebe, Tsunade, Gai, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee y Kiba estaban bajo un cartel que decía: Felicidades por su compromiso

-No vendrán? –Hinata-

-Debimos buscar en los hoteles –Tsunade-

-Tsunade-sama, mejor silencio

Tsunade volteo y vio a Omazu con la cara roja de ira mientras hacia pedasos un cojín de Sakura

-Se fueron… de nuevo… ya verán…

Shizune y Tsunade se alejaron un paso de ella, mientras que Ten-ten esperaba al lado de Neji jugando con el nuevo bebe

-Y como le hiciste para poderte venir si lo tuviste en la mañana?

-Tsunade-sama me atendió y dijo que ya podía moverme si no hacia mucho esfuerzo

-Jeje, que pasa, Neji, ya te aburriste?

Le dijo Ten-Ten mientras cargaba al diminuto Azuma

-De haber sabido nos hubiéramos quedado en el hotel… -neji-

-Que hotel, Neji? –Lee-

-Este… -Ten-Ten-

-Oigan la de Sakura y Naruto no es la única relación oigan todos!!!! Neji… por que me vez asi?... NO NEJI!!!!

Desde afuera de la casa se oyó una gran explosión

-Eso debió doler –Isaribi-

-Primo, primera vez me demuestras que eres hombre u.u –Hanaby-

Todos se quedaron esperando a que Sakura y Naruto llegaran para su fiesta sorpresa…

Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar mucho mas oscuro, Ibiki y Anko caminaban por los enormes pasillos de la gran prisión de Konoha, un chunin se acerco

-Le han hecho hablar? –Anko-

-No, pero estamos seguros que tiene mucha información, era un jounin de elite de la niebla y sabe por que tantos ninjas la están abandonando

-Muy bien, esto va a ser divertido –Anko-

Entraron a una habitacion echa completamente de concreto, en una silla echa también de concreto estaba amarrado uno de los ninjas que habían atacado la fiesta

-Ya les he dicho, no les diré nada asi que pierden su tiempo

-Tranquilo, pronto veras que no –Anko-

Ibiki se acerco y poniendo un maletín frente al jounin lo abrió, sacando varios cuchillos y navajas de ella, ordenándolos enfrente de el

-Ya sabemos que no te podemos sacar nada platicando, asi que listo?

Ibiki y Anko tomaron una de las cuchillas cada uno y se acercaron al jounin lentamente…

Hola XD

Bueno acá esta el próximo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el lemon, no se por que los de Naruto y Sakura siempre me salen mas románticos que los demás

Por si piensan que es error poner que torturen a un ninja de la niebla sobre esta, pudiendo preguntarle a alguno de los que se han unido a konoha, ya pronto pondré la respuesta de por que han tenido que torturar (aparte de que Ibiki y Anko son muy sádicos) mientras tanto así le dejare.

Gracias por los reviews espero que la sigan leyendo y que sigan dejando, hasta pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

Día 5

Isaribi y Hanaby miraban atónitas una gran batalla que se desarrollaba en el campo de entrenamiento, entre el humo Naruto salio volando y quedo en el suelo sin poderse mover, poco a poco se fue levantado pero frente a el no había nadie

-Y Sakura-sensei?

-Es muy rápida

-Sakura, donde? AAAA

Unas manos salieron del suelo y lo jalaron hasta que solo su cabeza quedo en la superficie, Sakura salio riendo

-jeje te has hecho mas chico Naruto

-Sakura eso se lo copiaste a Kakashi-sensei!!!

-Sip, y forma parte del estilo de la tierra, pero tampoco has podido hacer jutsus de ese, ni de fuego ni de agua u.u tendrás que aprender de trueno, si quieres ser jounin

-u.u y no puedo con mi jutsu de combinación?

-mmm no seria mala idea probar, pero el único jutsu de trueno que conozco es el chidori y ese solo se puede hacer si tienes el sharingan o es mortal

-Sakura-sensei

Isaribi se había acercado

-Yo conozco una técnica de trueno, aunque no es un jutsu y se hace sin formar sellos

-He?

-Debe ser una técnica básica, como el rasengan

-técnica básica? –Hanaby-

-Eso no se que sea

Naruto se salio del agujero

-Ero-senin me hablo de ella, es cuando usas solo tu chakra para lanzar un ataque, el chakra se manifiesta diferente para cada persona, por cada estilo y tipo de chakra, por eso los que dominan o son afines a el viento son los únicos que pueden usar el rasengan,

-Bueno, este, algo asi, pero mi tipo de chakra es agua y lo puedo usar –Isaribi-

-haber, muéstranos –Sakura-

Isaribi se alejo un poco mirando a una gran roca, junto 2 de sus dedos y comenzó a dibujar un circulo con ellos, poco a poco se vio primero un destello y después un relámpago que seguía su dedo, después de unos segundos apunto hacia la roca, el pequeño relámpago se lanzo hacia ella aumentando de tamaño y la hizo explotar en pedasos

-Vaya O.O –Hanaby-

-El doctor la creo, dijo que con ella mataría a Orochimaru, pero jamás fue capas de usarla, solo yo puedo, no se por que

-Genial podrás enseñárnosla!!! –Hanaby-

-Bueno aunque no se si les salga bien

Isaribi empezó a concentrar un poco de chakra en la punta de sus dedos, que brillaba débilmente

-Con esto basta, no se realmente que causa esa técnica pero la hago asi

comenzó a dibujar un circulo con su dedo, girando su brazo alrededor de ella, pronto las chispas comenzaron y el pequeño relámpago apareció siguiendo su dedo

-Tu no creas este ataque, solo lo guías, por eso se debe tener cuidado, muchas veces golpeaba al doctor cuando lo hacia y una vez que lo creas no lo puedes detener y tienes que lanzarlo

Lanzo de nuevo el relámpago ahora hacia el cielo y este creo un gran destello

-Bien voy a intentarlo!!!!

Naruto concentro un poco su chakra tal como lo hacia Isaribi, pero tan pronto dio el primer movimiento le exploto en la cara

-Naruto!!!

-jeje eso dolió

Naruto se levanto aunque tenia la cara toda negra

-Eso me pasaba al principio u.u

-Pero lo hice exactamente como lo hiciste tu

-Pues no se, tal vez debas hallar tu propio modo de mover el relámpago, al principio lo hacia como el doctor y siempre me estallaba pero iba cambiando y cada vez me duraba mas hasta que pude lanzarlo

-Bueno, creo que deberás intentarlo mucho mas, Naruto n.nU –Sakura-

-Bueno u.u

-Sakura-sensei, mire –Hanaby-

Sakura volteo y vio que Shizune se acercaba

-Hola, Shizune-neesan –Sakura-

-Hola, que te paso en la cara, Naruto?

-Un mal jutsu ¬¬

-Ha o.o bueno traigo un mensaje de Tsunade-sama

-Que ocurrió ahora? –Sakura-

-Es una nueva misión, pero Tsunade-sama tuvo que salir y me dijo que se los entregara, esta vez tendrán que quedarse tus estudiantes aquí, es muy peligrosa, pero Naruto puede ir contigo

-Haber

Sakura tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo

-Mmm… no seria mejor usar a los Anbu para eso?

-Todos los Anbu están en misiones

-Que dice, Sakura-sensei?

-Un criminal de clase S fue visto en una de las aldeas cercanas, tenemos que ir y atraparlo, es una misión de clase s

-Genial una de clase S!!!

-Te emocionas siempre que los pueden matar, verdad Hanaby? ¬¬ -Isaribi-

-Y que criminal es?

Naruto tomo la foto, se veía un viejito pequeño y escuálido, era calvo y solo se veían sus ojos, todo lo demás estaba cubierto por una gran barba y bigote blancos

-Seguro que esto es un criminal de clase S?

-Si, es Riutsi Kotetsu y es buscado en todos los países, se especializa en asesinatos y robos y aun sigue trabajando –Shizune-

-Bueno creo que no tenemos remedio mas que ir, pero mientras tanto ustedes tendrán que seguir practicando ¬¬

-Si Sakura-sensei –Isaribi y Hanaby-

-500 yens a que no lo harán –Naruto-

-No te dare mi dinero ¬¬

Un rato después, Naruto y Sakura caminaban a la entrada de Konoha, hay estaban Neji y Ten-Ten esperándolos, Neji traía su traje de siempre pero Ten-Ten traía una camisa de tirantes que dejaba su hombro desnudo y el tatuaje de los Anbu a la vista, una armadura apretaba y delineaba su figura dejando un pequeño escote en sus pechos que parecían apretados bajo esta, junto con los mismos pantalones anchos de siempre y un enorme pergamino de convocación en su espalda

-Ya los estábamos esperando –Ten-Ten-

-Y ustedes? –Naruto-

-Tsunade-sama dijo que como era una misión Anbu los acompañara aunque fuera tan solo para hacerla oficial, hasta hicieron que me pusiera la armadura, por suerte no me hicieron poner la mascara de zorro ¬¬

-JAJAJA ERES LA ZORRA DE LOS ANBU!!!!

Unos segundos después Naruto estaba clavado con la cabeza al suelo mientras Sakura, Ten-Ten y Neji se sobaban la mano

-De veras, se lo gana ¬¬ -Sakura-

-Pobre de ti u.u –Ten-Ten-

-Ya es hora de irnos, hay que dejar de hacer tonterías –Neji-

-PERO SI TU TAMBIEN LE PEGASTE!!!! –Las 2-

Neji solo desvió la mirada

-Hay que irnos ya o no llegaremos a las aguas termales –Ten-Ten-

-Aguas termales? Por que ira hay? –Sakura-

-Por que según su expediente de búsqueda, es como Ero-senin –Naruto-

Naruto ya había sacado su cabeza de la tierra y leía el expediente del criminal

-Como?!! O.O –Sakura y Neji-

Ten-Ten mientras tanto se palpaba la ropa

-A que horas me lo quito?

-jeje no lo leíste, Sakura-chan, mira

Sakura leyó el expediente, todo indicaba que la habían mandado mas de carnada que de perseguidora

-No debí haber venido u.u –Sakura-

-jajajaja como quiera descansaremos, Sakura-chan

De repente, por alguna razón Naruto sintió un gran escalofrió, volteo y vio a Ten-Ten, despedía un aura maligna

-Naruto… te voy a… te voy a…

-Que pasa, Ten-ten? –Sakura-

-Ese expediente… para tenerlo seguro… lo puse bajo mi armadura frente a mi pecho!!!!

-QUE??!!!! –Neji y Sakura-

-Esperen esperen!!!! Yo lo tome de la oficina de Tsunade-oba chan esperen!!!

Como ya era costumbre, Naruto salio volando, bien apuntado hacia la siguiente aldea…

-Ya vera… cuando lo agarre, le voy a!!!! –Sakura-

-ha, esta no es la armadura donde lo puse –Ten-ten- esta es la que me queda chica…

-he? O.O –Sakura-

-Al menos… llegara pronto… suerte Naruto

Neji se quedo pensativo mirando el cielo en el punto donde Naruto desapareció, sin sentirse demasiado culpables, siguieron con su camino hasta hallar de nuevo a Naruto

-HASTA QUE LLEGAN, BAJENME DE AQUÍ!!!!

-Hola, Naruto-san… jeje… me equivoque…

Ten-Ten se inclinaba repetidamente frente a Naruto sin dejar de disculparse, pero sin tratar de bajar a Naruto que estaba colgado de un árbol, gritando y moviéndose desesperado

-Vaya, volaste lejos, nos tardamos 3 horas en alcanzarte –Sakura-

Ten-Ten saco un kunai y lo lanzo a la rama, partiendo un pedaso y Naruto cayo, logrando voltearse para caer de pie

-Les dije que no lo había sacado de hay!!!

-Bueno y como esperabas que reaccionara?!! –Ten-Ten-

-Ya ya ustedes 2, cálmense –Sakura-

-Pero sakura-chan…

Sakura se acerco y le susurro a Naruto al oído

-O te callas o no haremos "eso" esta noche

-Me cayo

Ten-Ten lo miro sin comprender por que callaba cuando Neji se acerco

-No hay que distraernos, recuerden que nuestro oponente es un nivel de clase S, el nivel de un akatsuki

-Ya lo sabemos, dinos algo que no –Ten-Ten-

Neji se sonrojo un poco, pensando si seria muy obvio que había tratado de recuperar la atención de Ten-Ten cuando Sakura interrumpió

-Bueno bueno, ya vamos a llegar, no se empiecen a pelear de nuevo "pensando" como le hará Gay para aguantar a este par?

-Miren

Naruto señalo a un punto donde se veía una pequeña sombra acercándose a ellos, claramente era un ninja, todos tomaron sus armas pero la sombra se transformo en un Anbu, traía el mismo signo que Ten-Ten en su hombro

-Ustedes deben ser el equipo que enviaría Konoha

-Y tu eres? –Naruto-

-No lo diré, para eso son las mascaras para que no sepan

Naruto se alejo molesto y el Anbu se acerco a Ten-Ten

-Y a que venias? Nos dijeron que ningún Anbu estaba disponible para la misión

-Y no lo esta, yo estoy en otra pero me dieron información y pase a dejárselas, llegara mañana al atardecer

Ten-Ten asintió con la cabeza y el ninja desapareció

-Y bueno… que hacemos en ese tiempo? –Neji-

-A LAS AGUAS TERMALES!!!! –Ten-ten, Sakura y Naruto-

Mientras el Anbu corría por el bosque corriendo y pensando:

-Debería decirles que ese mensaje se los tenia que decir ayer?...

Se imagino a Tsunade furiosa

-Ellos se las arreglaran…

Los chicos fueron y se registraron en una posada, después de asegurarse que tenia aguas termales, aunque estaban separadas por una cerca de madera, el baño era de los hombres y mujeres era el mismo, Neji y Naruto hacia ya un rato que habían entrado

-Jeje como me encanta este lugar –Naruto-

-Entonces por que querías ir a la de al lado? –Neji-

-Por que eran mixtas, nos podíamos bañar con Ten-Ten y Sakura

-…

-Jajaja te pusiste rojo, Hanaby tiene razón si eres muy novato en eso

-Y para que me molestas con eso?

-Solo callate y sabrás

Neji se quedo callado y se sonrojo, al lado se escuchaban las voces de Sakura y Ten-Ten

-En el lado de las chicas, solo Sakura y Ten-Ten estaban en el baño, ambas solo metidas hasta la cintura en el agua, Sakura miraba los pechos de Ten-Ten, queriendo molestarla

-Quien lo diría, son casi tan grandes como los míos y no parece, debe ser por que usas ropa holgada

-Estas mintiendo, además no me gusta que me miren

-Vamos con solo que enseñes eso y Neji caerá redondito a tus pies

-Oye no molestes mas con eso, Sakura-chan

-Jajajaja y por que no?

-Por que si no le diré a Naruto y te lo quito

-Oye eso es un golpe bajo!!!

-Jeje entonces callate

-Ha si? Vamos a medirlos con los míos!!!

-Oye Sakura no…

-En la de los chicos-

-Jeje parece que se la pasan bien, no Neji? Oye!!!

Neji estaba babeando viendo todo lo que pasaba al lado con su Byakugan

-Pues yo no me quedare atrás!!! Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu!!

2 kage-bunshins aparecieron y haciendo una pequeña pirámide Naruto se subió sobre ellos, justo para ver todo al lado

-Jeje que buenas están, verdad niñito?

-si… oiga quien es usted!!!

A su lado, apoyado en la barda había un viejito, completamente calvo y con un bigote que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, de color blanco, estaba parado sobre su bastón que a pesar de ser delgado se mantenía recto, sin siquiera inclinarse

-Callate o nos oirán

-No nos van a oír, Neji, ven por aquí se ve mejor

-No lo haré…

-Vayan, Ten-Ten va a salir a secarse

2 segundos después Neji estaba sobre 2 kage-bunshins mirando también, por alguna razón el vapor había aumentado y no se veía nada, Neji, Naruto y el viejito se apoyaron mas, hasta que por el vapor vieron a Ten-Ten y Sakura, con batas, mirándolos

-Hola n.n –Sakura-

-Jeje, con que espiando… -Ten-Ten-

-NO, SOLO TRATABAMOS DE QUITAR AQUÍ A ESTE VIE…

-Naruto volteo, pero el viejecito había desaparecido

-Espera!!! Por favor créenos no te espiábamos, verdad Neji?

Neji estaba completamente rojo, sin decir nada, por la vergüenza

-No me ayudas, sabes? ¬¬

Se oyó un pequeño crujido y de repente toda la barda cayo, Neji y Naruto quedaron en el suelo, apenas pudiendo sacar la cabeza del agua

-No le quiero pegar a Naruto –Sakura-

-mmm ok, tu le pegas al mió y yo al tuyo

-Bueno n.n

-chicas… esperen… -Naruto -

-Naruto… recuérdame matarte luego… -Neji-

Tan solo se oyeron un montón de golpes y gritos, mientras el viejito miraba todo desde el techo de la posada

-jejeje que buen espectáculo me dieron, ninjas de konoha…

El viejito desapareció en una bola de humo, mientras seguían peleando abajo.

Un rato después, Naruto con una mano roja muy marcada en la cara y vestido solo con una bata se echo en la cama muerto de risa, Sakura entro también, traía al igual que Naruto tan solo una bata blanca, al verlo reír agarro una almohada y se la aventó

-Y tu de que te ríes he?

-De la cara que puso Neji

-El clan Hyuga se va a enfadar contigo

-Y conmigo por que?

-Por que ya lo corrompiste

Sakura se sentó al lado de Naruto

-Oye cúrame esto

Naruto le señalo el golpe que le había dado Ten-Ten

-Eso no te puede hacer daño

-Pero me gusta sentirte

-Idiota

Sakura puso su mano sobre el rostro de Naruto mientras su mano brillaba, la marca roja empezó a desaparecer

-Es un desperdicio usar chakra para algo asi

-Pero bien que lo haces, Sakura-chan

-Callate o dejo de hacerlo

El rostro de Naruto volvió a la normalidad y Sakura empezó a retirar su mano, cuando Naruto la tomo, acercando a Sakura

-Y si ahora yo te hago sentir mejor a ti?

Sakura sonrió un poco mientras abría su bata… cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta y la voz de Ten-Ten se escucho desde el otro lado de la habitación

-Oigan, vamos a ir a cenar

Sakura y Naruto se separaron, rápido

-Ya vamos, déjanos vestirnos

-VESTIRSE? PUES QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?

-Estamos en bata!!!

-OK ok, los esperamos en la recepción

Sakura se volteo y suspiro

-Jeje mejor al rato

-Creo que si

Sakura sonrió, un rato después Naruto y Sakura salieron, Sakura traía su camisa negra pero sin su chamarra, Ten-Ten no traía su ropa de los Anbu si no que traía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones anchos, (como la que usa en N. Shipuden) Neji se levanto y los 4 salieron aunque Neji se mostraba bastante incomodo

-Vamos, si el tipo llega mañana, no tenemos que preocuparnos por ahora, Neji –Ten-Ten

-Hay que estar siempre preparados

-Ya suenas como Gai-sensei

Neji pareció tomarse muy enserio la broma de Ten-Ten por que la tomo de la mano y la jalo un poco

-Vamos

-Si O.O

Ten-Ten se fue de prisa tras Neji, mientras Naruto y Sakura solo sonrieron siguiéndolos de cerca, al ser una aldea con muchos turistas había restaurantes y fondas por todas partes en la ciudad, después de buscar un rato encontraron un puesto al aire libre con vista al castillo donde vivía el señor de la región, al parecer había una fiesta en el lugar ya que comenzaban a tocar música y había varias parejas bailando, después de comer Naruto se había levantado y había jalado a Sakura hacia la pista, aunque esta no se había echo del rogar y ahora Naruto estaba tratando de esquivar los furiosos pisotones que le daba su novia, cobrándose los que el le habían dado, Ten-Ten miraba animada el baile

-Vamos Neji

-Yo no bailo

-Anda, es divertido, o jamás has bailado?

-No, jamás

Neji siguió sin moverse tan solo mirando cuando Ten-Ten volteo viendo a un chico al otro lado del salón

-Oye chico guapo, quieres bailar?

Tan pronto dijo la ultima silaba, Neji se volteo y tomo la mano de Ten-Ten dirigiéndola a la pista, mientras el chico retrocedía intimidado por Neji y Ten-Ten no paraba de reír, Neji al principio casi ni se movía pero Ten-Ten comenzó a jalarlo y moverlo hasta que poco a poco empezaba a tomar ritmo, Neji sonrió mientras Ten-Ten reía burlándose de la inexperiencia de Neji, como siempre, Naruto y Sakura ya habían salido hacia unos minutos de la pista, cuando el baile termino, Ten-Ten se abanico un poco con la mano

-A veces esto da mas calor que los entrenamientos

-Es por que en ellos casi nunca te mueves

-Oye era solo un comentario

-Vamos afuera, para que te refresques

Neji camino hacia fuera del restaurante

-Se toma todo demasiado enserio –Ten-Ten-

Neji se había quedado quieto, a la salida, cuando Ten-Ten lo alcanzo y vio por que se había paralizado, en un rincón un poco apartado, apoyados en un árbol, Naruto y Sakura estaban besándose, aunque no era un beso apasionado si no una serie de pequeños roces entre ellos, parecía que no se percataban de nada que hubiera alrededor.

-Estos 2…

-son el uno para el otro, no?

-Si…

Ten-Ten sonrió y estirándose un poco (apenas le llegaba al hombro a Neji) le dio un beso, corto

-Y eso?

-Tuve ganas, además hoy me hiciste divertirme, aunque hubieras estado espiándome

-Fueron Naruto y el viejo… ese hombre… estaba distraído…

-Que cosa?

-Como pude ser tan idiota!!!! VAMOS AL CASTILLO!!!

Naruto y Sakura habían volteado al grito de Neji que ya corría hacia el castillo del gobernador de la ciudad, Ten-Ten lo siguió corriendo cuando el mismo viejito que vieran en la posada salía tranquilamente de este

-Jeje, no deberían entrar hay, jovencitos

El viejo los miraba burlón, mientras Naruto, Sakura, Ten-Ten y Neji lo rodeaban

-A que has venido a este lugar, Riutsi Kotetsu

-Asi que si venían por mi, ninjas de konoha

El viejito levanto un poco su bastón apuntando a Sakura

-Responde, a que viniste –Neji-

-Neji…

Ten-Ten volteo a mirarlo, estaba muy seria

-Todo el castillo, huele a sangre…

-A sangre? –Sakura-

-Vaya, la chiquilla es hábil

-Los Anbu estamos entrenados para reconocer eso, dime que hiciste?

-Ha, había una recompensa por la cabeza del gober y la cobre, pero vamos no harán que un viejecito se quede sin cobrar su sueldo, verdad?

-Este tipo esta loco, yo solo me puedo encargar de el, Kage-bunshin no jutsu!!!

-Naruto espera!!! –Sakura-

10 Narutos al instante corrieron hacia el anciano, este tomo su bastón y de el saco una pequeña espada, los clones se volvieron polvo en un segundo, pero al estallar empezaron a crear humo

-Que? –Anciano-

Del humo salio la mano de Neji, directo hacia su rostro, el anciano se inclino hacia atrás y lanzo un sablazo con su espada pero Ten-Ten que había corrido tras Neji lo detuvo lanzándose sobre el, empezó a lanzar shurikens que el viejo rebotaba una tras otra esquivándolas saltando hacia atrás, cuando las manos de Sakura salieron del piso y el anciano salto esquivándolas, saliendo del humo, Naruto estaba sobre el

-Naruto rendan!!!

El viejo levanto el bastón y detuvo el golpe pero salio lanzado hacia el suelo, antes de caer Neji le lanzo un golpe que detuvo con el bastón de nuevo, cayendo al suelo, se levanto mientras el humo se disipaba, no había nadie.

-jeje que bien pelean jovencitos, un miembro del clan Hyuga, el hijo de Minato, de Omazu Haruno y una experta en armas, no esta mal, pero no creo que puedan vencerme

Se oyeron varios murmullos entre los arbustos, Neji tenia una herida en la espalda y en la palma, Naruto una en la pierna que había golpeado el bastón, Sakura y Ten-Ten los vieron asombradas y Ten-Ten se paralizo, al descubrir que tenia un profundo corte en su armadura, justo sobre el corazón, la armadura le había salvado la vida

-Y no tiene caso que se escondan, se donde están

Los 4 salieron de sus escondites, el anciano nisiquiera parecía agitado, lo rodearon de nuevo, aunque ahora no se atrevían a moverse

-No se moverán? Bueno empezare yo

Corrió hacia Ten-Ten, tan rápido que esta apenas logro ver la ráfaga de viento que llego hacia ella, de repente Sakura apareció frente a el lanzando un puñetazo, el anciano salto para esquivarlo y bajo su espada para estocar a Sakura cuando Ten-Ten detuvo la estocada con un Kunai, el anciano levanto la espada y Ten-Ten apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse hacia atrás, sintiendo como su bandana era cortada en 2 por el filo y su frente sangraba por un pequeño corte, el anciano salto hacia atrás en el momento en que Neji se lanzaba para golpearlo, pero aterrizo sobre su brazo y volvió a saltar, mientras Ten-Ten saltaba frente a el comenzando a lanzarle kunais que desviaba con su bastón, 4 kage bunshins aparecieron tras el sujetándolo pero el anciano giro en el aire haciendo que los 4 recibieran los ataques de Ten-Ten, Naruto corrió hacia el con el rasengan pero el anciano sujeto su brazo y lo retorció, poniendo la espada en su cuello

-Jeje los ataques directos no pueden servirte, chico, lastima tu padre era mucho mejor peleador

Levanto la espada para cortar el cuello de Naruto cuando las manos de Sakura salieron de la tierra jalándolo hacia abajo, parte del cabello de Naruto fue cortado por la espada mientras una esfera de viento creada por Neji se lanzaba hacia el anciano que la esquivaba, Neji lo ataco lanzando todos los golpes que era capas en un solo movimiento pero el anciano los esquivaba todos con gran velocidad, saliendo del radio de acción de la técnica, Sakura y Naruto salieron de la tierra corriendo hacia el y Sakura de un puñetazo destrozo todo el suelo debajo de el, el anciano se paro en la punta de su bastón y salto de nuevo, Ten-Ten lanzo varias armas hacia el que las redirigía todas, hasta que quedo justo al lado de Ten-Ten

-Adiós, jovencita

El anciano lanzo un sablazo hacia Ten-Ten, esta cerro los ojos sin poderse mover y sintió como un chorro de sangre le daba en el rostro, Neji se había puesto frente a ella para protegerla recibiendo una gran herida en el pecho

-NEJI!!!!

-Oye viejo, recibe esto!!

El anciano giro y vio a Naruto creando un relámpago con su dedo, lo lanzo hacia el con fuerza, el anciano salto hacia atrás haciendo girar su bastón desviando toda la fuerza del ataque, mientras Ten-Ten recostaba a Neji, Sakura corrió hacia el mientras Naruto sacudía su mano, parte de ella estaba quemada

-Sakura ayúdalo!!!

Sakura se inclino hacia el comenzando a curarlo, pero la herida no se cerraba

-Puedo hacer que deje de sangrar pero no puedo parar la herida, no aquí, necesito operarlo

-Pero, pero… -Ten-Ten

-Entonces llévatelo Sakura!!! Nosotros nos encargamos de el!!!

-Estas loco? Los va a matar

-Hazlo!!

Sakura se sorprendió y asusto, Naruto había sacado 3 de las colas del Kyubi y una gran cantidad de chakra salía de su cuerpo

-ESTAS LOCO???

-Sakura, si no lo haces… va a morir? –Ten-Ten

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos unos momentos los abrió decidida, tomo a Neji y desapareció, mientras Ten-Ten se volteaba hacia el

-Yo me haré cargo de esto –Naruto-

-No vas a poder solo, déjame ayudarte

El chakra empezó a salir de Ten-Ten con gran intensidad, Naruto solo tardo unos instantes en comprender que planeaba hacer

-ESPERA ESO ES PELIGROSO!!!

-Apertura de 7 puertas!!

El chakra formo un gran vortice a su alrededor, mientras la piel de Ten-Ten se ponía roja por la enorme presión de este, en unos segundos ambos desaparecieron, el anciano también desapareció y en el centro del lugar se vio un gran impacto, cuando detenía un puñetazo de Naruto con su bastón, varios kunais se lanzaron como balas hacia el desde atrás y el los esquivo saltando a gran velocidad, Naruto salto sobre el mientras el anciano sacaba su espada Naruto detenía el ataque convocando su shuriken gigante, el impacto hizo que ambos cayeran haciendo un hoyo en el suelo, el anciano llevo hacia atrás su cabeza aspirando aire y lanzo de su boca una bola de gas venenoso, Naruto retrocedió rápido mientras el anciano salía hacia el otro lado, cuando 2 tiras enormes de pergamino lo rodearon, hacia arriba también había pergamino, Ten-Ten solo coloco una gota de su sangre sobre un extremo y una cortina de humo y explosiones se creo por todo el pergamino mientras los kunais, shurikens y todo el arsenal de Ten-Ten caían sobre el, el anciano salto esquivando gran parte del ataque por encima de los pergaminos, pero sus piernas y brazos estaban llenas de heridas, Naruto a un lado tenia un rasengan en forma de shuriken

-esto si podrá golpearte!!

Naruto comenzó a hacer rotar el shuriken creando un relámpago con la mano que lo tenia, el relámpago empezó a girar alrededor del shuriken haciéndolo girar hasta que Naruto lanzo el rasengan, voló por el aire y golpeo al anciano directamente haciéndolo pedasos, mientras Ten-Ten caía de rodillas jadeando y su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad, Naruto se sujetaba el brazo, también regresando a como era antes.

-Hay que ver a Neji –Ten-Ten

-vamos

Mucha gente corría hacia el lugar de la pelea para ver que había sucedido y nadie reparo en que Ten-Ten y Naruto iban por los árboles, llegaron a la posada en la que se habían quedado que ahora estaba vacía, al parecer todos los huéspedes habían ido también al castillo, corrieron hacia la habitación de Neji y Sakura estaba saliendo ya

-Como esta? –Ten-Ten

Sakura solo negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, Ten-Ten entro corriendo a la habitación y Naruto solo se quedo en la entrada, Neji no podía haber muerto, estaba apunto de entrar cuando Sakura lo tomo de la mano

-Ven

Naruto se dejo guiar por ella, dejando a Ten-Ten en la habitación.

Ten-Ten entro corriendo y vio el cuerpo de Neji en la cama, tenia una gran herida que le iba del pecho hasta la cadera, aunque estaba medio cerrada, se notaba una gran cicatriz desde su hombro hasta su cintura, ya curándose, Ten-Ten se sentó a su lado mirándolo sin dejar de llorar

-Tonto… tenias que… y yo si te quería… idiota… idiota… IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA!!!

comenzó a llorar, abrasándolo, cuando sintió que le correspondían el abraso, se levanto y vio que Neji estaba volteado mirándola, estaba perfectamente bien

-Por que estas llorando?

Ten-Ten se quedo un segundo sin entender nada, después suspiro y se calmo

-Neji-san… puedes hacerme un favor?

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y la voz mas dulce que jamás había utilizado

-Si…

-Mañana… recuérdame asesinar a sakura

Neji no alcanzo a decir nada cuando Ten-Ten lo abraso y sin decir nada se echo sobre el, besándolo, con algunas lagrimas aun en su rostro, Neji la abraso acariciando su rostro, cuando Ten-Ten se incorporo y despacio se quito su armadura.

-Que haces?

-Que crees que hago?

Ten-Ten estaba muy sonrojada, mientras se quitaba su camisa, Neji también se sonrojo y se incorporo, abrasándola, sin saber que hacer comenzó a besar el cuello de Ten-Ten arrancándole varios gemidos de placer, mientras Ten-Ten se quito su sostén y lo abraso, sin dejar de besarlo, Neji se sonrojo aun mas, mientras Ten-Ten bajaba sus pantalones y sin decirle nada, empezaba a dar suaves lamidas a su miembro, Neji gimió, jamás había sentido algo parecido, mientras Ten-Ten comenzaba a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca, rápido

-Ten-Ten aaaa aaaaaa que haces?

Ten-Ten siguió un poco, hasta que se detuvo, Neji se incorporo y la beso, Ten-Ten correspondió el beso, mientras sacaba su pantalón y su panti

-Ten-Ten tu… estas…

-Si, estoy segura… creo que desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy segura…

Lo beso, mientras Neji subía una de sus piernas y entraba en ella, Ten-Ten gimió un poco y Neji se detuvo

-Pasa algo?

-Esta muy grande

Neji sonrió un poco, mientras Ten-Ten lo miro sonrojada

-No te sientas tan orgulloso

Dijo y Neji, sujetándola de la cintura empezó a salir y entrar en ella, mientras levantaba un poco de la cadera, Ten-Ten empezó a gemir de placer, tan solo acariciando sus pechos mientras Neji la miraba

-NEJI AAAAAA AAAAAAAA NEJI MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MASSSS

-AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Neji no acertaba a decir nada, mientras la penetraba cada vez mas y mas rápido, sorprendido por el torrente de n nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, Ten-Ten mientras tanto gemía y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas arqueando su espalda, hasta que se colgó del cuello de Neji, este casi quedo cargándola, Ten-Ten lo beso mientras Neji la sujetaba de la cintura y Ten-Ten lo abrasaba con sus piernas, ambos no dejaban de besarse cada vez mas, hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse, Ten-Ten empezó a gemir de nuevo cada vez con mas fuerza

-NEJIIIII SI SIGUES AIS ME VENDRE PRONTOOOO AAA NEJI AAAAAAAAAAAAA

-AAAAA NO ES ESO LO QUE SE DEBE HACER, QUE TE GUSTE? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ES LO QUE QUIERO

Ten-Ten se sonrojo y lo beso mientras neji aceleraba sus embestidas, cada vez sentían mas y mas calor hasta que finalmente Ten-Ten dio un grito, mientras sentía que Neji también se venia dentro de ella, estuvieron unos segundos tan solo besándose mientras Neji, al no poder sostenerla mas, la dejo caer en la cama, Ten-ten lo abraso, aun jadeando y lo miro, quedando sorprendida, Neji estaba dormido…

En la habitación de al lado, Naruto estaba recostado en la cama sin camisa, mientras un poco de chakra rojo cubría su brazo herido, Sakura se le acerco, tan solo en ropa interior

-No se por que no puedo ponerme bata ¬¬

-dame ese gusto, estuve apunto de morir

Decía Naruto sin poder apartar su mirada del cuerpo de Sakura, mientras Sakura solo se sonrojaba y molesta se acostaba al lado de Naruto

-No tengo tanta suerte

-Oye!!

-No te quejes además tu no tuviste que operar a Neji, fue difícil sabes? Esa cicatriz le quedara de por vida…

-Jeje pero aun asi esta vivo, hiciste un buen trabajo, Sakura-chan

Sakura se sonrojo y lo abraso

-Y bueno… ya que atendí a Neji, ahora puedo atenderte a ti

Miro el brazo de Naruto sonriendo

-Yo me encargo

El chakra rojo, extrañamente dejo de curar el brazo de Naruto, este se sonrojo un poco al preguntarse si el Kyubi podía ver todo lo que ocurría pero se borro de su mente cuando Sakura se abraso a el y chakra de color verde comenzó a envolverlo mientras Sakura lo acercaba mas a su cuerpo, Naruto se sorprendió al sentir la calidez del chakra de Sakura, mientras ella le sonreía

-Así que pudiste combinar 2 tipos de chakra en un ataque… creo que eres el primero desde el primer hokague y Yamato-sensei que lo logra

-Si… aunque lo hice a lo tonto, nisiquiera sabia que podía usar el relámpago hasta que me salio

-Asi que lo hiciste como todo lo que haces

-…

-Bromeo

Sakura lo beso y apoyo el hombro sobre Naruto, mientras cerraba los ojos aunque el brillo del chakra no se detenía, Naruto la beso y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, mientras el brazo de Naruto terminaba de sanar…

Bueno aquí esta el próximo capitulo espero les haya gustado

Este Cáp. Lo escribí hace 2 semanas, aclaro por que en un fic tmb. De Naruto aparece una escena parecida a esta, no tiene nada que ver y no fue copia, por si lo piensan.

El relámpago lo saque del avatar, quería una forma de que Naruto pudiera lanzar ese rasengan, tiene forma de shuriken y tiene que golpear directamente se me hacia algo tonto.

La pelea no se si haya exagerado, pero quería poner a un oponente al menos tan fuerte como un akatsuki, espero no haya salido algo exagerado

Ten-Ten y Neji si saben usar esa apertura, en la película 4 Neji sale utilizándola.

Espero les haya agradado el lemon, ahora quizás tarde un poco mas en actualizar ya que solo podré usar la PC un par de horas en la noche, pero seguiré tratando de actualizar una vez a la semana.

Bueno ya es todo, dejen reviews si les gusto XD


	9. Chapter 9

Dia 6

Sakura se desperto, aunque aun no habia amanecido y vio a Naruto sentado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, se acerco y lo abraso desde atrás, apoyando su cabesa en el hombro de Naruto

-No puedes dormir?...

-Ese viejo… dijo que era hijo de Minato…

-Es cierto, eso si que me sorprendio, por que jamas dijiste que lo eras? Con hacerlo nadie se hubiera burlado de ti cuando eras chico

-Sakura… quien es Minato?

Sakura se sento un poco, sorprendida

-No… sabes quien es?

-No, jamas he oido ese nombre, aunque quias Iruka-sensei lo haya dicho en clases, no se… jamas pregunte quien era mi padre, una mujer llamada Suzume me crio hasta que entre a la academia y luego se fue

Sakura lo vio con lastima, siempre le carcomia por dentro la infancia que habia tenido Naruto y mas ahora que pensaba que de chica no habia echo nada por ayudarlo

-Naruto… Minato era… fue el cuarto Hokague…

Naruto suspiro, pensativo

-Siempre me pregunte por que habia encerrado al Kyubi en mi… y ahora resulta que era por que fui su hijo…

-Nadie sabe por que lo hiso, estaba prohibido hablar de eso, recuerdas? Y sigue estando prohibido… le pregunte a Tsunade-sama y dijo que no sabia nada…

-Me gustaria saber por que lo hizo

-No pienses mas en eso, Naruto

-Estuve solo mucho tiempo… y fue por que lo hiso…

-Mmm… yo le agradesco

-Como puedes agradecerle que me haya echo esto?

Naruto no subio su tono de voz, pero se notaba la furia en su voz

-Naruto… jamas has ido al sitio donde murio? A las afueras de la aldea?

-Nunca quise ir

-Tsunade-sama me conto, justo en el punto donde fue la batalla, un poco mas adelante, hay una cabaña, se ve el sitio donde estaba el kyubi a unos metros apenas, el cuarto estaba ganando la pelea pero no podia detenerlo sin que la destruyera, ningun ninja estaba cerca para llegar y ayudar, asi que el cuarto se sacrifico para evitar que llegara

-Y que tiene que ver eso?

-En esa cabaña estabas tu… recien nacido, Naruto, por eso hiso el sacrifico en vez de destruirlo, por que hay estabas naciendo, yo lo vi una vez, la tumba del cuarto se encuentra ahora en ese lugar y Tsunade-sama me la mostro cuando fue a visitarla

Naruto sonrio un poco y sin decir nada se volteo abrasandola

-Sakura… cuando volvamos a la aldea, podrias enseñarme el lugar?

-Si…

Sakura correspondio el abraso, sin decir nada.

Ten-Ten estaba aun al lado de Neji, mientras este abria los ojos de nuevo

-Buenos dias

-Que paso?

Neji se levanto de golpe, nervioso

-Me quede…

-Si, creo que perdiste demaciada sangre en la pelea

-Perdona

Ten-Ten rio un poco

-No hay por que perdonarte, se supone que iba a animarte y acabe disfrutando yo, ademas te debo la vida

-No es verdad

-Claro que si y casi te matas salvandome, me aterraste

-Y por que

-Mmm… pues por que te quiero

Neji sonrio un poco, mientras Ten-Ten se levantaba, Neji se sonrojo mucho al ver que estaba desnuda, Ten-Ten rio aun sin poderse creer que fuera tan inocente, se acerco y lo beso en los labios sujetandolo un poco de las manos, hasta que Neji abrio los ojos

-Ten-Ten… yo no se… me deje llevar

-Y te arrepientes?

La voz de Ten-Ten sonaba dolida, Neji se incorporo y la abraso

-Pense que tu te arrepentirias

-Jamas…

Apoyo la cabesa en el hombro de Neji, poco a poco se besaron hasta que oyeron una tosesita, voltearon y vieron a Sakura recien entrando

-Neji… casi te mueres… no tienes sangre… te opere… Y TE PONES A COGER EN VEZ DE DESCANSAR!!!!!

El grito de Sakura se oyo en toda la aldea, mientras Ten-Ten y Neji la miraban aterrados, jamas habian visto a Sakura enojada

-Este… Sakura… fue mi culpa –Ten-Ten

-Y contigo tambien voy a hablar!!!

-Pero anda, no estes gritando, esta enfrente de un moribundo

Sakura volteo y vio que Neji estaba totalmente blanco

-Estas fingiendo, asi que Arribba!!!!

-Waaa espera espera!!!

Sakura habia levantado la cama volteandola, hasta que Neji cayo

-Naruto y yo iremos a Konoha y explicaremos todos, te quedaras con Ten-Ten y vas a hacer caso a todas mis indicaciones, te vas a quedar aquí hasta que acabes la medicina que te di, vas a comer, vas a descansar, no entrenaras Y NADA DE SEXO!!!! Y tambien va por ti ¬¬

Sakura le dirigo una furiosa mirada a Ten-Ten y salio dando un portaso que hiso retumbar la posada entera

-Cielos… y Naruto tiene que aguantarla? –Ten-Ten

-Lo siento u.u

-jeje no te preocupes, oye y cuanto te dura la medicina?

-5 dias

-Va a ser largo --

Los 2 suspiraron, aunque sonriendo un poco, tenian 5 dias para estar a solas y habia muchas cosas que aun podian hacer, Sakura sonreia un poco y Naruto entro a la habitacion

-Ya esta todo, Sakura-chan –Naruto.-

-Bueno, te lo encargo, esta es el tratamiento cuando lo acabe podra regresar

Sakura le dio un papel a Ten-Ten y se despidio de ella y de Neji, comensando a correr hacia Konoha

-Oye Sakura-chan… de verdad no pueden?

-Claro que si, invente todo

-Que!!!!!

-sip, solo me vengue un poco, aunque Neji si necesita descansar, tendremos que darnos prisa y explicarle a Tsunade-sama lo que ocurrio y que has vuelto a usar la tecnica que te prohibieron hacer

Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto molesta, Naruto sabia a que se referia, Tsunade y Sakura le habian advertido que si seguia usando el rasengan en forma de shuriken perderia su braso e incluso podia morir pero ya la habia usado 2 veces mas

-Como quiera, tu ya lo sabias no? Lo viste cuando me curaste despues de que fuimos a ayudar al jefe de la aldea del señor Tazuna

-Si, pero no pense que la volverias a usar tan rapido, creo que sera mejor no pensar en eso hasta llegar.

Mientras Naruto y Sakura seguian hacia Konoha, Sasuke caminaba por los limites de la aldea que acababan de abandonar, iban guiados por Tamaye que parecia muy animada

-Hey vengan, rapido

-Se emociona demaciado –Sasuke-

-Ya quiero llegar y comer!!! Tengo hambre!! –Obito-

-No grites –Sasuke-

-Y por que no? ademas a donde vamos?

-Jeje ya llegamos, bienvenidos a mi casa

Tamaye les señalo una saliente en una roca, Sasuke siguio adelante y vio una gran casa, que parecia una posada o una mansion mas que una cabaña

-Que pasa, sorprendido?

-Algo –Sasuke-

-Ya se, pensabas que no tenia en que caerme muerta como tu!!!!!

Sasuke casi se cae al oir el comentario, gruñendo mas que nada por que Tamaye decia la verdad, mientras Obito entraba corriendo a la casa, Sasuke miraba alrededor, habia una aldea muy grande cerca pero todo lo demas eran praderas rodeadas de riscos, Tamaye parecia leerle el pensamiento

-Sip, este es un lugar perfecto para entrenar

-Puedo entrenar en donde sea

-Si, pero aquí estoy yo n.n

-Eso no me interesa

Sasuke entro a la casa, mientras Tamaye entraba corriendo tras el, pateandolo lo agarro de la camisa y lo dejo afuera

-Pues si no quieres duermes afuera!!!!

Sasuke se levanto y se volteo para entrar, cuando Tamaye le cerro la puerta golpeandolo en la cara, Sasuke cayo quedandose mirando la puerta, furioso…

Mientras un poco mas alejados, Kakashi leia su libro sentado frente a una mesa cuando entro Ino, aunque estaba completamente vestida se estaba secando el cabello

-Aun no terminas de leer eso? O.O

-Si, ya termine n.n

-Y por que lo estas leyendo?

-Solo lo he leido 10 veces

-Estas loco…

-Se te ocurre una cosa mejor que hacer? Nuestra mision es hasta la tarde

Ino se cayo y malhumorada, se sento frente a Kakashi

-Lo sabia

-No molestes ¬¬ Te tengo!!!!

Kakashi levanto la mirada cuando Ino estaba frente a el con su tecnica de reemplazo de mentes, antes de que Ino lograra formar los sellos con la mano, Kakashi bajo su bandaba mostrando el sharingan, por unos segundos parecieron inmoviles y después Ino fue lanzada hacia atrás

-Auch…

-Te lo dije, el sharingan contrarrestra tu tecnica

Volvio a subir la bandana a su ojo y siguió leyendo

-La culpa es tuya, no quieres mostrarme tu cara

-No n.n

-Por que no solo me la enseñas y ya?

-…

-Te estas aprovechando para entrenar el sharingan no?

-Da resultados, antes tenia que estar en cama dias enteros por usar el nuevo, ahora no

-Osea que me usas

-sip

-mmm… no te creo… no seras que tienes labios gigantes verdad?

Kakashi se cayo de la silla

-O mini boquita

Kakashi alejo un poco mientras Ino se acercaba

-YA SE, TIENES DIENTES DE CASTOR!!!!

-No, no es eso

-Jajaja Kakashi tiene dientes de castor –Gritandole a nadie en particular-

-No se por que pero esto se me hace conocido ¬¬ -Kakashi-

-Enserio? O.O Y me la vas a mostrar?

-…

-Anda

Kakashi suspiro, curiosamente Ino era la primera persona que le pedia directamente que le mostrara su cara (Recuerden que Naruto y los demas le pidieron que se quitara la mascara)

-Muy bien

Ino se acerco y Kakashi se sonrojo un poco, los voluminosos pechos de Ino estaban a centímetros de su cara mientras la chica se acercaba a el

-Haya voy

Kakashi se quito la mascara y la bandana, mostrandole su rostro completo a Ino, esta lo miro unos segundos y se sonrojo

-Te… te vez bien…

Se levanto un poco, aun sonrojada, mientras Kakashi se ponia su mascara de nuevo, Ino se sujetaba un poco el pecho, realmente su compañero era atractivo

-Y… piensas hablar?

-Bueno este… si, bueno no, este… voy por el desayuno

Ino, completamente roja salio, dejando a Kakashi preguntandose que le pasaria, sonriendo un poco se levanto y fue tras ella para ver que hacia…

Sakura y Naruto corrian por entre los arboles hacia Konoha, aunque Sakura se detenia continuamente, Naruto estaba muy agitado y sudaba aunque el camino era muy sencillo y no podia agotarlo, finalmente Sakura se detuvo por completo

-Vamos a descansar aquí?

-Es muy pronto, Sakura-chan

-Naruto, estas agotado, se te nota

-Claro que no

-No me engañas, soy doctora, recuerdas? Usaste muchas tecnicas y mas esa nueva, aunque el kyubi te haya dado parte de su chakra deberias estar agotado, asi que sientate y vamos a descansar

Naruto suspiro y se sento en el césped, con Sakura delante

-Como sigue?

Sakura le señalo el braso de Naruto, este sonriendo se bajo la manga, el braso parecia estar perfectamente bien, sin embargo, Sakura noto un temblor que la asusto un poco, estaba segura que Naruto tambien lo notaba

-Que pasa, Sakura-chan?

-Cuando lleguemos a konoha... te revisare en el hospital, me preocupa

-No se por que te preocupas

Naruto sonrio y se froto la cabesa aunque no pudo disimular una mueca de dolor cuando movio su braso y Sakura exploto

-POR QUE TE AMO!!!

Naruto la miro un poco y después bajo la cabesa, un poco avergonzado, mientras veia que el temblor se detenia un poco, Sakura se acerco y lo abraso

-Y por que si sigues haciendo eso te vas a morir, Naruto

Naruto ya habia oido eso muchas veces, pero ahora viniendo de Sakura por primera vez sintio terror el pensarlo y la abraso, Sakura sonrio un poco y tomando de nuevo la mano de Naruto volvio a usar su jutsu medico, aunque se notaba que tambien estaba cansada

-Dejalo, Sakura-chan

-Claro que no, te puedo ayudar

-Estuviste operando a Neji, te conosco y se que usaste tu chakra para curar su herida, si le quedo cicatrices es que no pudiste seguir gastando chakra en terminar de cerrarla y después estuviste toda la noche curandome

-No importa

Sakura lo beso y siguió usando su jutsu hasta que Naruto comenso a mover el braso sin sentir dolor y Sakura se detuvo, ahora ella era la que respiraba agitada

-jeje ahora eres tu la cansada

-Si

Sakura bosteso un poco, Naruto se dio cuenta de que no llegarian pronto a Konoha, saco de su mochila una manta y la extendio por el suelo

-Trata de dormir

-Pero

Sakura bosteso de nuevo

-Te quedaste casi toda la noche usando tu jutsu, verdad?

Sakura se miraba con mas y mas sueño, hasta que cediendo se recosto y se quedo dormida, Naruto sonrio, lo rapido que se habia dormido mostraba que estaba mucho mas agotada que el, sonrio acariciando su rostro cuando escucho unos pequeños ruidos, se levanto y titubeando un poco, entro en el bosque, parecian ser unos lejanos pedidos de ayuda, camino hasta que hayo un gran hoyo en el bosque, se acerco y vio a alguien adentro

-Oye chico zorro ayudame a salir

-he? Y tu quien eres?

En el hoyo estaba atrapado un hombre, parecia un adolecente y traia un traje elegante, era rubio y con ojos azules, a Naruto le recordo un poco a Ino, pero se notaba que no era un ninja

-Me quede atrapado aquí

-Rayos, tenia que hayar a un tipo asi ahora

-Eres un ninja verdad? Acaban de irse unos ninjas de aquí, dejaron esto

El hombre saco un sello explosivo

-DEJE ESO!!!!

Naruto salto al hoyo y tomo al hombre, saltando fuera del hoyo, una gran explosión salio y una torrecita de fuego salio de este, en el acto 5 chunins salieron de los arbustos

-QUE PASO AQUÍ?? –ninja 1-

-LES DIJE QUE DEBIAMOS DEJARLO INCONCIENTE!!!

Los 5 ninjas se detuvieron mirando a Naruto

-Este… ellos los atacaron?

-Si!!

-Un ninja de konoha… -Ninja 3-

-ATAQUEN!!! –Ninja 4-

Los 5 ninjas se lanzaron sobre Naruto, este estiro su braso sano y el rasengan se formo en su mano, estirandola hiso volar a los 5 chunins de un solo golpe, hasta que se perdieron de vista

-jeje eso fue facil

-Gracias muchacho!!! T.T

El hombre se acerco a el, saludandolo con entusiasmo

-Ya ya, calmado calmado, que hacia por aquí viajando solo?

-Este… me dirigia a una aldea, se llama cotorra

-Cotorra?

-si mire aquí tengo un mapa!!!

El hombre busco en sus bolsillos hasta que saco un papel y se lo dio a Naruto, este lo abrio

-PERO SI VA A KONOHA!!!!

-Konoha, eso era!!! Konoha!!! Con razon nadie me queria llevar

-Usted esta loco u.u

-Jeje es que estaba buscando a alguien, oiga y me podria llevar? Puedo pagarle

-Bueno no veo que haya problema, pero debemos ir por mi compañera

-Pues vamos

El hombre se levanto animado

-Acaba de estar apunto de morir y ya tiene esas energias…

-Jeje es de familia, vamos

Naruto suspirando resignado guio al hombre hacia el campamento

-Oiga y usted como se llama?

-Me llamo Genso

-Ha… genso…

-Si… SAKURA QUE TE PASA!!!

El hombre salio corriendo y empeso a zarandear a Sakura desesperado poniendose sobre ella

-OIGA ESTA DURMIENDO CALMADO CALMADO!!!! Conoce a Sakura? O.o

-He?

Sakura abrio los ojos, quedandose mirando al hombre unos segundos, hasta que para sorpresa de Naruto Sakura sonrio y se lanzo sobre el hombre abrasandolo

-Sakura…chan?

-JAJAJAJAJA ESTAS AQUÍ ESTAS AQUÍ!!!! PAPA!!!

-pa…pa? –Naruto-

-Sakura asi que estabas aquí!!!! Cuando tu madre no volvio vine a buscarlas, llevo meses perdido!!!!

-Pero si la madre de Sakura apenas llego hace 4 dias --

Sakura solto al hombre y se acerco a Naruto

-Papa el es Naruto, es mi novio… no se si te lo haya contado mama

-Tu novio he?...

Naruto se puso firmes, sin saber por que, cuando el hombre se acerco observandolo atentamente... Naruto trago un poco de saliva sin saber si moverse o no

-Bueno… y?

-COMO QUE Y??!!! –Sakura-

-He? que no le importa? –Naruto-

Sakura estaba estrangulando a su papa como Naruto solo la habia visto hacer con el mismo

-Como que y? como que y? no me vas a decir que si me podia conseguir algo mejor?

-Sakura… -Naruto-

-Que este desgraciado

-Sakura

-Este infeliz

-Sakura…

-Este despojo de persona no era digno de mi? Y solo dices Y?

-Sakura

-QUE??!!!

-Ya no me defiendas por favor

Sakura se puso roja mientras soltaba al hombre que ya parecia muy noqueado, pero de inmediato se levanto

-Claro que no, ademas se nota que es un buen muchacho

-jeje gracias n.nU –Naruto-

-Ademas ya te estabas haciendo vieja como para andar soltera

-QUE DIJISTE?!!!

Sakura se fue sobre el otra vez, mientras Naruto solo veia a distancia con una gotita de sudor en la cabesa

Un rato después, Omazu salia de Konoha muy enojada

-Y donde se habran metido? Par de… nos avisaron que salieron en la mañana deberian haber llegado hace horas… los voy a…

En eso Naruto, Genso y Sakura salieron del bosque

-Hola mama!!

-Sakura que has estado… GENSO!!!

-Omazu, hola n.n

El hombre se acerco a Omazu mientras esta parecia bastante nerviosa

-Este… y para que… venias?...

-Bueno me preocupe por ti, para solo haber llegado de paso por Konoha te tardaste mucho

-DE PASO??!! –Sakura-

-De paso? Si traia una maleta enorme o.o

-Si, se supone que habiamos salido de viaje yo segui a la casa y dijo ella que iria a hacer una visita rapida a Sakura, solo unas horas

-Eso es cierto mama?!!

Sakura se acerco tambien enojada y Omazu solo volteaba de un lado para otro, sin saber que responder hasta que vio a Naruto

-Si pero haye a este violando a nuestra hija!!!

-Violando!!!!-naruto-

-No es cierto!! –Sakura-

-Que si!!

-Que no!!!

Las 2 empesaron a gritarse sin hacer caso a nada mas, Naruto no podia creer como se estaba portando Sakura hasta que Genso se acerco

-jeje ahora vez por que preferi que se quedara en konoha?

-Cielos… siempre

-sip, y los fines de semana peleaban el doble x.x

-Vaya… las separamos

-bueno

Genso y Naruto se acercaron con cuidado a las 2…

Tsunade-sama estaba leyendo unos documentos, con una gran sonrisa cuando tocaron la puerta

-Quien es?

-Soy Naruto

-ha Naruto, que bueno que llegas, tenia que informarte algo pasa pas… QUE LES PASO??!!

Tsunade se levanto, Naruto y Genso estaban llenos de moretones, golpes, chichones y apenas podian mantenerse en pie, atrás estaban Sakura y Omazu bastante enojadas

-Genso… hola

-Hola Tsunade

-Vaya… que tanto les hicieron?

-Mejor no pregunte… Tsunade-Obachan

-Jeje creo que les fue peor que con el anciano

-si, oiga y como lo sabe? –Sakura-

-Acabo de recibir una carta de Neji, la mando con un ninja correo y decia todo lo que ocurrio

-Ha…

-Jeje, bueno entonces ya podemos irnos? –Naruto-

-Mmm aun no, hay otra cosa

-Que cosa? –sakura-

-Jeje antes que nada, felicidades naruto

-He? por que?

-Por que ayer cumpliste 17 años

-QUE??!!! NARUTO CUMPLISTE 17 Y NO ME DIJISTE?!"! –Sakura-

-Ha, fue ayer? O.o

-Nisiquiera recuerdas? –Sakura-

-Jajaja que yerno tan despistado me va a tocar –Genso-

-Tu no te quedas atrás… querido –Omazu-

Le dijo Omazu sonriendo, por alguna razon la exprecion de Genzo y Naruto eran identicas…un par de idiotas

-Pues si, ayer creo que sabes que en konoha cuando cumples 17 ya eres considerado mayor de edad, tanto como shinobi como persona

-si lo se

-Bueno, pues como ya eres mayor de edad, es hora de revelarte un gran secreto Naruto, algo que he esperado y guardado durante años, Naruto tu eres…

-el hijo del cuarto hokague Minato

Tsunade se quedo quiera unos segundos y después estallo

-YA SABES?!! Y YO GUARDANDO ESTE SECRETO DURANTE AÑOS?!!!

-Tsunade-sama, Naruto se entero apenas ayer n.nU –Sakura-

-CIELOS ES HIJO DEL CUARTO!!! INCREIBLE!!! –Omazu-

-Omazu tu siempre lo supiste –Tsunade-

-Si pero no podia presumir que mi yerno era hijo del cuarto y ahora si, hay mucha diferencia pechonade

-QUE NO ME DIGAS PECHONADE!!!!

Tsunade respiro hondo, pensando en como correr a Omazu de la aldea rapido o terminaria teniendo un ataque

-Bueno, Naruto entre otras cosas, quiero decirte algo

-Si? Que es?

-Tu padre, no te dejo sin nada en el mundo, de echo todo el dinero que has usado desde que naciste viene de lo que el te dejo, pero ahora tambien, es hora que conoscas la casa donde el vivio, que ahora te pertenece

Naruto se quedo sorprendido, jamas habia oido que sus padres le hubieran dejado algo y tardo un momento en digerirlo… unos 5 segundos

-DAME LAS LLAVES YA!!!!

-O.O ok… -Tsunade.

Naruto tomo las llaves y sin decir nada salio

-Espera Naruto!!! –Sakura

Sakura salio tras el, Omazu se volteo para alcansarlos cuando Genso la detuvo

-mejor los dejas solos, ademas creo que tenemos que hablar, tia

Se volteo, mirando a Tsunade con una expresión mucho mas seria que la de hace unos momentos, Tsunade solo asintio

Naruto y Sakura caminaban por Konoha, aunque naruto continuamente se desviaba

-Oye, no te adelantes tanto o te vas a perder –Sakura-

-Jamas habia estado por esta zona

Alrededor del lugar habia solo muros, aunque Sakura sabia que eran los limites de las mas grandes y ricas mansiones de konoha, pronto llegaron a una muralla de roca con un gran porton viejo y descuidado

-Parece que aquí es –Sakura-

-Pues, entremos

Naruto y Sakura abrieron la puerta juntos, entraron a un gran jardin con hierbas marchitas y varias malesas que habian crecido asi durante años hasta que abrieron la puerta de la casa, todo dentro estaba lleno de polvo y de telarañas pero la casa era enorme y muy lujosa, aunque casi no se veian muebles

-Cielos, Naruto… es mas grande que la del clan hyuga

-Jamas pense que fuera el dueño de algo asi

-Mmm… si, es medio extraño verdad?

-Pues si, pero afortunado

-Afortunado? Por que?

-Pues por que ahora tengo a una preciosa mujer y tenia que darle un hogar

Sakura sonrio sonrojandose un poco, Naruto seguia viendo todo como si no hubiera dicho nada, cuando esta se acerco y lo beso

-Oye y eso por que es?

-Por ser un idiota

-jeje entonces sere idiota mas seguido

Sakura rio un poco, mientras Naruto la abrasaba

-mmm… siempre terminamos asi, Naruto-kun

-Y? me gusta

Naruto acaricio el rostro de Sakura y su cuello, mientras esta se acercaba para besarlo, cuando Naruto se detuvo

-No oiste algo?

Sakura tenia los ojos concentrandose pero pronto los abrio

-si, se oye algo, creo que es por aquí

Caminaron por un amplio pasillo, hasta donde se oian pequeños murmullos, divisaron unas sombras

-QUIEN ESTA HAY!!!!

Las bocas de los 2 cayeron hasta el suelo, en una esquina de la habitacion, estaban Hinata y Kiba, ambos agitados, Hinata tenia su pants abierto y un tirante de su sostén casi en su codo, mostrando sus grandes pechos casi por completo

-Que… que hacen aquí?... –Naruto-

-Tu que haces aquí, Naruto?

-Es mi casa ¬¬

-Oye eso no es cierto, esta abandonada

Kiba se acerco a Naruto y Hinata lo tomo del braso

-ya. Kiba-kun, no sabemos si es…

-ESTABAN HACIENDOLO O EN NUESTRA CASA????!!!!

Los 2 se quedaron viendo, Sakura estaba completamente roja, Naruto se alejo un poco y vio a Hinata y esta se desmayo

-Este… yo la ayudo ahorita –Kiba-

-Bueno… salimos? –Naruto-

-Claro que si, baka ¬¬ -Sakura-

Justo en ese momento se oyeron unos pasos

-Segura que es por aquí? –voz 1-

-Claro, por aquí debe estar, mi olfato nunca…

La puerta se abrio y los padres de Hinata y Kiba entraron

-Falla… -Hana-

-… -Hiashi-

Un rato despues, los 4 estaban en la mansion Hyuga, curiosamente en vez de la exploción que Naruto y Sakura esperaban, tanto la señora Inuzuka como Hiashi estaban completamente tranquilos, aunque en el jardin estaba Kiba molido a golpes eso habia sido obra de su madre y no del señor Hyuga que tomaba tranquilamente un baso de Te y al terminar miro a Naruto

-Debo disculparme por entrar en tu casa, Naruto, vimos las puertas abiertas y pensamos que habia entrado alguien a robar, tambien me disculpo por como actuo mi hija, espero me perdones

Hiashi para sorpresa de Naruto se inclino, Naruto tartamudeo un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le hablara con tanto respeto

-no… no es nada…

-Creo que nuestros hijos te han causado bastantes problemas –sra. Inuzuka-

-No parecen estar muy molestos por la forma en que los encontraron –Sakura-

-Jajaja, ya sabiamos lo que pasaba, Kiba fue tan listo como para quitar el olor de Hinata de el, pero Hinata no, nos enteramos de inmediato

-El clan Inuzuka al fin y al cabo es muy importante y poderoso, el consejo de mi clan no se opondra si deciden estar juntos, incluso se habia pensado en casarlos a la fuerza.

Decia Hiashi tomando tranquilo un sorbo de su te, aunque una pequeña venita habia aparecido en su sien, pero se distrajo al escuchar el ruido de pasos que se acercaban, la puerta se abrio de repente y entro Hanaby, traia un kimono blanco con varios petalos de flores alrededor

-Sakura-sensei, Naruto-san, no sabia que ya habian regresado

-Hanabi, hola, practicaste? –Sakura-

-Se la ha pasado en su habitacion oyendo musica –Hiashi-

-PAPA!!!!

-Pero ahora saldra y practicara hasta que sea de mañana

Hiashi dijo esto sin alterarse y siquiera ver a Hanabi, aun asi esta salio refunfuñando, poco después se empesaron a oir golpes a lo lejos

-Comensare a llevarlo a los entrenamientos… -Sakura-

-Y Neji? –Hiashi-

-Se quedo con Ten-Ten, fue lastimado en una pelea, pero se encuentra bien, aunque se tardara en regresar

Hiashi asintio de nuevo, pensativo y todos se quedaron callados, parecia estar meditando algo, hasta que se puso de pie

-Naruto-san, creo que deberia darte algo, acompañame, la señorita Sakura puede esperar aqui

Hiashi se levanto, Naruto se levanto tambien y ambos salieron de la habitacion, Sakura se quedo callada mientras la madre de Kiba comia frente a ella sin decir nada, Sakura se sentia bastante nerviosa al verla y se levanto

-Este… ire a ayudar a Hanabi con su entrenamiento

La señora Inuzuka nisiquiera reacciono cuando Sakura abrio la puerta y salio…

Naruto siguió a Hiashi atravez de un gran pasillo, encontrandose con muchas personas, todos ellos tenian los ojos blancos y aunque parecian mucho mas expresivos que Hiashi, aun asi Naruto se sentia intimidado al verlos, finalmente Hiashi abrio una puerta y ambos entraron a una gran habitacion, Naruto entro a una gran oficina, aun mayor que la de Tsunade, en un lado habia una mesa con varios retratos, se quedo mirandolos, habia varias fotos de Hinata y Hanabi cuando eran mas chicas y una foto de una mujer muy bella a su lado, con los ojos blancos al igual que ellas, en varias fotos mas adelante aparecia Tsunade, Jiraiya y de repente Naruto se detuvo en una foto

5 personas aparecian en ella, una era una joven blanca con el cabello oscuro frente a su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos, el cabello se abria un poco bajo su rostro mostrando una sonrisa, a su lado, estaba Hiashi con una ligerisima sonrisa,

la madre de Hinata estaba a su lado, por ultimo, se encontraba una mujer que Naruto jamas habia visto, tenia el cabello rojo brillante y largo, de piel muy blanca, con los ojos un poco rasgados como los de Naruto, abrasandola a esta se encontraba Minato, tambien sonriendo y en su cabesa jalandolo de los cabellos estaba una pequeña bebe, la mujer pelirroja se notaba que tenia varios meses de embaraso, Naruto se quedo un momento mirando la fotografia, jamas habia visto una imagen de su padre exceptuando la que estaba esculpida en la montaña de Konoha, Hiashi en cambio buscaba algo entre varias cajas hasta que encontro y saco una caja alargada y volteo, viendo que Naruto observaba la foto

-Tu padre y yo fuimos buenos amigos hace años, por esa razon jamas me molesto que mi hija te quisiera o que entrenaras en el mismo equipo que Hanaby

-Usted lo conocio… y esta mujer?

-Ella es tu madre, Uzumaki Kushuna, desaparecio después de que Minato muriera junto con esa bebe, era tu hermana, la chica que oculta sus ojos se llama Susume era una aprendiz de Jiraya-sama al igual que tu padre, abandono la aldea cuando apenas tenias 7 años, ella fue quien te crio al principio, verdad?

Naruto asintio con la cabesa, sorprendido al ver a su madre e incluso mas viendo la foto de la niña, no parecia mayor de un año y solo se veia que era mujer por su cabello un poco largo pero decidio callarselo cuando Hiashi que al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de la sorpresa de Naruto abrio la caja, Naruto miro una hermosa espada con la funda y empuñadura doradas, Hiashi la levanto y la desenvaino, su hoja era completamente transparente, como cristal

-Susume-chan era una armera, la mejor que ha tenido Konoha, ella creo esta espada para tu padre, tiene el poder de fundirse con las tecnicas de viento, el queria que la tuvieras cuando cumplieras la mayoria de edad y ya que te encontre… nisiquiera Tsunade-sama sabe que la he tenido todo este tiempo

Le tendio la espada a Naruto, este la tomo sorprendido, no pesaba nada

-No se manejar espadas

-Ya aprenderas, eres hijo de Kushuna, a fin de cuentas, ella era la mejor espadachina que he conocido e incluso enseño a Minato con esa espada, por alguna razon nunca la usaba, de ti depende si lo haces

Hiashi le dio la funda y Naruto la guardo, poniendosela en la espalda

-Creo que lo mejor sera salir a ver si ya desperto mi hija

Hiashi camino hacia la puerta, Naruto lo siguió imerso en sus pensamientos, cuando se toparon con Hinata, esta se puso completamente roja al verlos, ya estaba vestida con una bata blanca, Hiashi paso a su lado sin siquiera verla, Naruto se puso rojo sin saber que decir pero Hinata tan solo camino detrás de su padre, Hiashi tomo otro camino y llego a unas grandes puertas detrás de las cuales se oian varios golpes, las abrieron.

Sakura y Hanabi estaban peleando, Hanabi atacaba con mucha violencia a Sakura sin apenas dejarla moverse, Sakura nisiquiera estaba gitada y esquivaba sus ataques sin moverse del punto en el que estaba, Hanabi se alejo un poco al ver a su padre.

-Hanabi entrena muy duro y ya es capas de entrenar junto a un jounin, aunque mi otra hija ya es jounin aun no se compara con ella

-Eso no es verdad, Hinata es muy fuerte!!! –Naruto-

-No se por que dejan que una mujer que solo piensa en estar con chicos llegue a ese rango, de jounin, tan fácilmente, incluso tu hermana es mas poderosa

-Padre…

-Padre, creo que Hinata no se merece que hable asi de ella

Hanabi miraba a su padre, aunque tenia una pequeñisima sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

-Entonces que lo demuestre –Hiashi-

Sakura sonrio comprendiendolo y miro a Hinata y después a Hanaby

-Ustedes peleen

Sakura se hiso a un lado, mientras Hanaby un poco sorprendida se dirigia al centro de la arena, Hinata tambien entro un poco nerviosa, Hanaby se puso en la posición del clan Hyuga pero Hinata no parecia saber que hacer y solo se mantuvo parada

-Comiensen –Sakura-

Hanaby desaparecio por un segundo, Hinata no reacciono cuando Hanaby aparecio frente a ella golpeandola, Hinata retrocedio un poco estrellandose con la pared, se levanto un poco sin cambiar su expreción como si no sintiera nada

-Hermana… asi de fuerte eres?

Hanaby parecia bastante decepcionada y se lanzo empesando a golpear a Hinata, esta no hablo ni se movio empesando a recibir golpes y mas golpes directamente en su vientre, Hanaby seguia golpeando con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez, hasta que se separo un poco, jadeando.

-hermana… acaso tu…

Hanaby se alejo sorprendida, Hinata nisiquiera estaba agitada, corrio hacia el y golpeo a Hanaby que salio volando hacia la pared a gran velocidad, Sakura solo estiro la mano y la detuvo antes de que se estrellara, Hanaby cayo al suelo y cayo, jadeando mientras sostenia su vientre, sin poderse mover mientras Hinata se acerco y sonriendo la ayudo a levantarse, pero esta volteaba su vista

-Jeje, Hinata-chan es fuerte, por que penso que no ganaria?

-Ayer, escuche a Hanaby diciendo que su hermana ascendio a Jounin por ser mi hija, creo que no volvera a suceder

Hanaby lo volteo a ver sorprendida, mientras Hiashi entraba en su casa

-Lo siento… Sakura-sensei…

Sakura sonrio y acaricio la cabesa de Hanabi

-Te encuentras bien? –Hinata-

Hanaby desvio la mirada, algo vidriosa sin decir nada se levanto, Sakura las miro a las 2 y suspiro, sonriendo como si se le acabara de ocurrir una gran idea

-Y si nos ayudan a limpiar la nueva casa?

Las 2 se le quedaron viendo extrañadas

Poco después, entraban de nuevo en la mansión de Minato, sorprendidos, la mansión estaba justo detrás de la mansión de los Hyuga

-Sakura-chan, por que les dijiste que nos ayudara? –Naruto-

-Quieres limpiar todo esto solo? ¬¬, muy bien, Hinata y Hanabi limpiaran la parte norte de la casa y Naruto-Kun y yo la sur, cuando terminemos nos iremos a traer algunas cosas a mi casa y a avisarle a mis padres donde esta, bien?

-Si Sakura-sensei!!! n.n

-Esta bien… pero no veo por que…

-Tranquilas solo haganlo

Las 2 suspiraron y cogiendo 2 escobas partieron a trabajar, mientras Sakura apenas podia contener la risa

-De que te ries, Sakura-chan?

Sakura sonrio y le dijo unas palabras a Naruto, este tambien sonrio un poco y junto sus manos en un ninjutsu

Mientras Hinata y Hanabi veian todo el desastre causado por años de abandono

-Por donde empesamos? –Hinata-

Hanabi la miro y desvio la mirada, molesta

-Hanabi-chan…

La puerta se abrio

-Oigan chicas, ya nos vamos, vendremos en un par de horas

-Ya acabaron?!!!

-Jeje si, miren –Naruto-

Sakura y Naruto se apartaron y vieron a mas de 50 narutos cada uno con un trapeador y toda esa parte de la casa brillando

-No se vayan a pelear, adios –Sakura-

-ESO ES TRAMPA SAKURA-SENSEI!!!!

Sakura y Naruto cerraron la puerta, unos momentos después salian de la mansión riendo dejando a Hinata y Hanabi solas, caminaron en direccion a la casa de Sakura y esta miraba extrañada a Naruto

-Que pasa, Sakura-chan?

-Estas algo serio… y esa espada?

Sakura se acerco un poco y la jalo sacandola de su funda, la espada relampagueo un poco

-Vaya… es increíble…

-Sabes algo de ella Sakura-chan?

-No, nada n.n

Naruto se cayo, ya levantandose un poco se le quedo mirando

-Pero bueno, cuando Ten-Ten regrese podemos preguntarle n.n

-Era de mi padre… parece que el y el señor Hyuga eran amigos

-Enserio? Pues es posible, entonces esto te lo dejo con el?

-Si, pero supe otra cosa… sabias que tengo una hermana, Sakura-chan?

Sakura abrio un poco la boca y después la cerro

-No… no sabia… habia oido rumores…

-Rumores? De quien?

-No estoy segura… veras el cuarto jamas se caso, pero te tuvo a ti… y segundo se dice a otra niña… con una mujer de la villa de la niebla, de la que heredaste el apeido Uzumaki, se supone que no pudieron contraer matrimonio por que habia fricción entre la niebla y konoha aunque aun no estallaba la guerra

-Y que paso con mi hermana y con mi madre?

-La villa de la niebla en ese tiempo era aliada de Konoha, antes habian estado en guerra pero cuando Konoha vencio la niebla entro en negociaciones con nuestra aldea y se enviaron a muchos ninjas aquí, como ahora Temari viene seguido a la aldea, Kushuna fue una de esos shinobis, luego la niebla rompio sus pactos con Konoha y trato de traicionarla y fueron expulsados, eso fue después de que tu padre muriera, sin el para protegerla fue expulsada de la aldea y escapo para salvar su vida… murio Naruto… tu hermana fue criada en la niebla y sigue viviendo hay, es lo que se dice…

Sakura lo miro tristemente y se acerco, abrasandolo, Naruto casi inconscientemente la empujo apretandola contra el mientras Sakura solo se recargaba en el Naruto acariciaba su cabello

-Lo siento… no te lo dije… debi hacerlo ayer

-Como se llamaba mi hermana… Sakura-chan?

-Se llama Uzumaki Tamaye… y es una de las 7 espadas de la niebla…

En una pradera lejana, se escucho una gran explosión, cientos de fragmentos de rocas y polvo cubrian todo el lugar, cuando se disiparon estaba Sasuke jadeando pero con una sonrisa, Tamaye se acerco

-Oye que fue todo eso?

-Lo consegui, ya soy mas fuerte de lo que era antes

-Enserio? Muestrame el sello de Orochimaru?

Sasuke erro los ojos controlando todo su chakra, queriendo expulsar el sello, su poder aumentaba mas y mas, tratando de salir… ya venia…. Ya venia…

Se oye un gas

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA

Tamaye se cayo de la roca sin poder contener la risa mientras apretaba su vientre

-JAJAJAJA QUE GRACIOSO FUE ESO SASUKEEE JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-No entiendo… puedo hacer el chidori, aun con mas poder que antes… y aun asi no obtengo lo que necesito…

-Ha, osea que estabas emocionado por esa tecnica tan debil

-El chidori no es debil

-Lo es, sin tu sharingan el chidori no sirve de nada, tiene demaciados fallos

-No creo que sepas de que hablas

-Ha no? atacame

Sasuke se puso frente a ella, sin titubear empeso a hacer los signos, pronto el chidori comenso a reunirse en su mano

-Vas a morir si te golpeo

-Si aja, ya ataca

Sasuke se lanzo hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas, la velocidad que alcanso fue terrible, veia claramente a Tamaye frente a ella y después, ya no estaba, sintio como algo le sujetaba el braso y un segundo despies, Tamaye se lo habia doblado tras de el, Sasuke podia sentir el chidori justo junto a su cuello, a centímetros de cortar su cabesa

-Esa tecnica es demaciado rapida para el ojo humano, eso se nota, quisas con tu sharingan podias ver lo que habia alrededor, pero sin el, estas ciego, solo puedes ver lo que esta frente a ti

El chidori se apago y Tamaye lo dejo safarse

-A este paso no haras nada

-No te necesito para hacerme fuerte

-mmm aun asi, te ayudare, me gusta verte sufrir, asi que listo para la practica?

-No te pedi ayuda

-Como si me importara, preparate, Sasuke

Tamaye estiro su mano a la espalda, desenvainando su gigantesca espada…

Hinata y Hanabi seguian limpiando la casa, aunque Hanabi no hablaba nada, hasta que finalmente suspiro viendo a su hermana

-No puedes hacer Kage-bushins como Naruto-san? Asi acabariamos mas rapido

-Naruto-kun es especial, el tiene mas chakra dentro de el que cualquier otro ninja en la historia de la aldea, por eso puede hacer tantos, nadie mas es capas

-Vaya Jounin que eres

Hinata bajo la vista un poco triste

-Y aun asi me ganaste… Por que no te pude ganar!!!

Hanabi arrojo la escoba enojada

-Estas molesta por eso? –Hinata-

-Yo siempre he sido la mas fuerte, antes de que fueras Jounin siempre te derrotaba…

Hinata sonrio y se inclino frente a su hermana

-Hanabi, golpea aquí

Extendio la mano frente a Hanabi, esta volteo y activando el byakugan golpeo la mano de Hinata pero esta no reacciono

-Que raro… deberia causarte daño un punto de chakra esta en tu mano y lo veo

-No… golpea de nuevo

Hanabi golpeo de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo, sorprendida

-No puede ser… ya deberia haberte echo daño en algun organo… algo…

-No, no estas golpeando mi punto de chakra, haslo otra vez y esta vez fijate bien

Hanabi se fijo bien y volvio a lanzar su golpe, justo antes de que su chakra tocara el de Hinata vio como el punto de chakra se movia unos centímetros, esquivando el ataque, tan rapido que apenas era un parpadeo

-Como… moviste tu…

-Movi mi mano entera solo que lo hice tan rapido que no lo percibiste, Hanabi, al mover mi cuerpo hago que tu tecnica falle, es verdad que nuestras tecnicas son poderosas pero si no golpeamos en el punto preciso no sirven de nada, eso lo aprendi hace mucho cuando pelee contra Neji-kun

-Pero estas controlando tu cuerpo… centímetro a centímetro… tienes total control de cada punto

Hanabi se sorprendio, sabiendo que ninguna tecnica de los Hyuga tendria efecto en su hermana, por mas poderosa que fuera

-Realmente eres mas fuerte que yo…

-Algo… creo…

Hanabi se le quedo mirando unos segundos y después, para sorpresa de Hinata Hanabi se arrodillo

-hermana… por favor… enseñame esa tecnica…

Hinata sonrio riendo un poco y asintio con la cabesa…

Naruto y Sakura seguian caminando hacia el centro de la aldea, cuando Sakura se detuvo

-En que piensas Naruto?

-He… en nada, Sakura-chan

-Vamos, estas tan poco acostumbrado a pensar que se te nota, dime

-Si tengo una hermana… quiero hayarla

-Si pense que seria algo como eso

-Pero me tendre que ir a la aldea para hacerlo, no se cuanto me tomaria

-Te acompañare, asi que tranquilo

-No puedes acompañarme, Sakura-chan, tu tienes responsabilidades aquí

-Naruto… alguna vez te has preguntado por que Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Tsunade-sensei, yo y prácticamente todos los que te conocen quieren que seas jounin y te animan a hacerlo

-No…

-Una vez que seas jounin, ambos podremos entrar a misiones de espionaje… y si hacemos eso podremos hacer lo que queramos, tendremos carta libre para todo

-Como?!!

-Si, los jounin pueden hacer investigaciones independientes y ponerse entero a ellas si lo quieren, hay algunos que no han venido en años a la aldea, Tsunade-sama y yo ya hablamos y pensamos que era lo mejor que fueras de ese grupo, asi no estarias solo, ire contigo y juntos podemos buscar a Sasuke-kun y a tu hermana, si quieres… o quieres alejarte?

Naruto suspiro un poco y abraso a Sakura, pegandola hacia el, la beso, Sakura sonriendo se abraso a Naruto correspondiendo el beso hasta que se separaron un poco

-Gracias… Sakura-chan

-Vaya, que pegaditos se les ve

Los 2 voltearon nerviosos, Jiraya se acercaba caminando

-Ero-senin!!! –Naruto-

-Jiraya-sama

-Que bueno que los encuentro chicos, queria decirte algo muy importante, Naruto, algo que tiene que ver mucho con tu pasado y que marcara tu vida para siempre… y es…

-Que el cuarto hokague era mi padre y tengo una hermana que es shinobi de la niebla

-QUE??!! COMO TE ENTERASTE!!!

Sakura miro distraidamente hacia otro lado, hasta que sonrio un poco y se dirigio a una tienda donde Tsunade le hablaba mientras Naruto empesaba sus explicaciones a Jiraya

-Ya me lo han dicho todo, incluso me dieron esto

Naruto le enseño la espada que le habia dado el señor Hyuga, Jiraya la tomo y se le quedo mirando

-Si… ahora la recuerdo, bueno ya que lo sabes, que haras? Iras en busca de Tamaye?

-Sabes algo de ella?

-Por supuesto que lo se!!! Acaso no soy el legendario…

-si si, dime que sabes

Mientras tanto, en la tienda Tsunade hablaba con Sakura, segundos antes Sakura la habia abrasado pero ahora estaba mas seria aunque sin poder ocultar su alegria

-Asi que debes tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, esta bien? y dime si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa

Sakura asintio con la cabesa y Tsunade la miro por un momento

-Creo que debo darte esto o mataras a Naruto

Le dio un bote grande con pastillas Sakura lo miro sorprendida

-Pero como se te ocurre darme algo ahora que…

-Esto te quitara algunos síntomas, imagina si te enojas por nada y golpeas a Naruto, que pasaria

Sakura rio un poco, mientras a Tsunade le salia una gotita en la cabesa

-No te preocupa mucho verdad?

-Jeje…

-Bueno ya debo irme estoy escapada, cuidense, Sakura

-si

-Y una ultima cosa, ha estado tranquilo todo este tiempo pero Sai sospecha que puede planear algo, ten cuidado con Raiz, quiere algo con Naruto

Sakura asintio mucho mas seria mientras Tsunade caminaba hacia el edificio del hokague

Jiraya suspiro mientras veia a Naruto, por detrás de el vio a Tsunade alejarse un poco pero el aun no podia irse, no se habia imaginado que Naruto supiera tanto y decirle todo de golpe

-Tu madre regreso a su aldea y estuvo en ella, pero murio hace apenas una año, por alguna razon la niebla la mando asesinar, algo supo, es la ultima información que consegui hace apenas unos dias

Naruto cerro los ojos, un poco deprimido, aunque no conocia a esa mujer sintio algo de pena al enterarse

-Y tu hermana abandono la niebla 2 meses después de que eso sucedió, para ese tiempo ya habia heredado todas las habilidades y tecnicas de Kushuna y llegado a ser una de las 7 espadas de la niebla, es considerada criminal de clase S en ella pero no tenemos información de que haya cometido ningun delito, aunque la he buscado no he dado con ella, ahora que sabes, que haras?

-Me convertire en Jounin y saldre a buscarla junto con Sakura

Jiraya sonrio

-Has madurado… hablare con Tsunade seguro aceptara encargarte esa tarea pero antes pasa el examen chunin, ha y tambien tengo algo que quisas te sirva de pista

-Que cosa?

-7 nuevos Jinchuriki han aparecido

-Como? En donde?

-En diferentes zonas de los paises, la unica que no ha sido vista es la serpiente

-Ero-senin, no pueden dejar que…

-Tranquilo, nadie los ha sellado en humanos por el momento estan en animales, Tsunade me ha encargado que los busque y los selle antes de que alguna aldea quiera utilizarlos de nuevo, asi que no te vere por un buen tiempo, Naruto.

-Ero-senin

Naruto lo miro serio, como si no supiera que decir

-Que pasa?

-El kyubi, ayer logre utilizarlo, sacando 3 de sus colas sin perder el control, use su chakra perfectamente pero no senti que ocurriera nada, que sucedió?

-Jeje es que ahora tienes algo que te hace mas fuerte

Jiraya vio que Sakura volvia corriendo

-he? que cosa?

-Ya veras, hasta pronto Naruto

Sakura se acerco

-Terminaron de hablar?

-Si, sigamos

Empesaron a caminar hasta que Naruto se detuvo mirando muy serio a Sakura, esta se detuvo extrañada

-Que pasa?

Naruto sonrio y sujetandola de la barbilla le dio una pequeña lamida en los labios y empeso a besarla, Sakura se sonrojo muchisimo correspondiendo despacio el beso, mientras se acercaba a el, hasta que se alejo un poco, aun sonriendo

-Que rico supo eso

-Si… se nota que hoy estas muy contenta

Siguió a Sakura por el parke, ya se habian desviado mucho del camino pero nisiquiera lo habian notado, Sakura se quedo viendo un pequeño estanque que habia en el centro del mismo, donde apenas unas noches antes habia estado haciendo lo mismo con Naruto, aunque para ella parecia que habian pasado años desde ese dia

-si, creo que nunca habia estado tan contenta como hoy, jeje medio tonto no?

Naruto se acerco a ella

-Y hoy por que es especial?

-Es un secreto

-He? Enserio? Dimelo

-Nop XD

-Sakura…

Sakura sonrio volteandose

-No te lo dire aun, Naruto-kun

Naruto sonrio acercandose, mientras la abrasaba de nuevo, no sabia porque pero solo le encantaba sentirla cerca

Kakashi esperaba impaciente a Ino, aun deseando que hubiera habido otra forma de hacerlo pero no habia sido posible, finalmente una mujer de cabello negro con la ropa totalmente desacomodada y acalorada aparecio junto a el, juntando sus dedos en un símbolo volvio a ser la Ino de siempre, esta miro a Kakashi y su semblante

-No habia otra manera… era necesario para que no se dieran cuenta, mañana pensaran que simplemente se le paso el opio

-Tranquilo, se que no lo habia, ya te lo he dicho no siento nada, ademas fue solo para hacer que nos dejara solos una vez drogado ya no tuvo animos para hacer nada mas

Ino le sonrio mientras Kakashi no sabia que responder, varias Anbu en raiz eran entrenadas en el sexo para sacar información o ventajas sobre sus victimas, Kakashi habia conocido a varias de ellas y sabia que las entrenaban para distraerse, aunque su cuerpo estaba en la habitación su mente estaba lejos de hay tan solo respondiendo por instinto o al menos eso es lo que decian, pero aun asi Kakashi no lo creia ni creia que era aceptable que la aldea hiciera cosas asi, pero era un proyecto que Raiz habia iniciado clandestinamente y a espaldas del hokague, cuando se supo lo que pasaba ya tenian los resultados y eran tan buenos que aunque los hokagues de 3 generaciones habian protestado el consejo de Konoha no habia permitido la disolución de esta practica y aun con esto, Kakashi no podia discutir que era eficiente, esta vez por ejemplo, alejar a ese hombre y llevarselo a la cama habia sido la unica manera de interrogarlo antes de matarlo, Ino era una kunoichi y conocia lo que implicaba ser un miembro del escuadron mas especial de los Anbu y aceptaba sus responsabilidades pero aun asi, Kakashi no dejaba de sentir tristesa por ello, Ino volteo a mirarlo algo preocupada

-Que ocurre? Rara vez estas pensativo

-No me agrada lo que haces, quiero que dejes los Anbu, dedicate a enseñar como las demas

Ino suspiro y camino como si no hubiera oido lo que Kakashi acababa de decir

-sera mejor alejarnos de aquí antes de que descubran que murio, busquemos donde quedarnos

Se acerco a Kakashi y para sorpresa de este, lo beso en la mejilla

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero estoy bien, hacer esto no me afecta y sigo viviendo como siempre, ya te lo he dicho

Siguió caminando, completamente roja, mientras Kakashi por unos momentos sacudio la cabesa, confundido, con Sakura jamas le habia pasado pero sentia que estaba dejando de ver a Ino como su pupila y comensaba a verla como mujer.

Ino seguia caminando completamente roja por lo que se acababa de atrever a hacer, sabia que Kakashi la veia como una estudiante mas aunque decia que eran compañeros, hasta que llegaron a una casa pequeña posada, la dueña les sonrio e Ino entro, poco después Kakashi la alcanso

-He alquilado una habitación para los 2

-Por que una sola?

-Debemos guardar las apariencias, recuerdalo

Kakashi suspiro, era una de las razones por las que Choji no habia ido con ellos, para evitar sospechas habian dejado sus bandanas y lo que tenian oculto y se habian echo pasar por un joven matrimonio de viaje, 2 personas solas disfrutando de su luna de miel no levantaban sospechas, Kakashi asintio y entro con Ino a la posada…

-CLARO QUE NO!!!!!! NUNCA NEVER JAMAS, NO LO PERMITIRE!!!!! –Omazu-

-No vamos a vivir por siempre aquí mama!!! –Sakura-

Hacia un rato que Sakura y Naruto habian regresado al departamento, donde habian encontrado a sus padres y Sakura les habia dado la noticia de que se cambiarian, pero al parecer a Omazu no le agrado mucho la idea…

-Pero no te vas a mudar con el!!!

-Y comose supone que nos casaremos y seguiremos viviendo separados?

La madre de Sakura se puso roja y una venita aparecio en su sien, Naruto por unos instantes tuvo miedo de que explotara hasta que Genzo se acerco y le susurro algo al oido, algo al oido y de inmediato se calmo

-Si… si tienes razon, pueden irse esta noche si quieren y es mas, nosotros nos quedaremos en el apartamento y no los molestaremos, es mas ire haciendo sus maletas n.n

Se fue hacia la habitación de Sakura y Naruto contenta, Naruto y Sakura se quedaron sin hablar por el repentino cambio hasta que Sakura se acerco a su padre

-papa… que le dijiste?

-Genzo sonrio y les susurro

-Les dije que si se iban podriamos aprovechar el rato a solas

Sakura enrojecio mientras Naruto solto una carcajada, Genzo se acerco a el

-Y en cuanto a ti, niñito

Su semblante se ensombrecio y sus facciones se endurecieron mientras miraba a Naruto, este no pudo reprimir un pequeño estremecimiento al ver al hombre tan cambiado, dealguna manera de el salia un aura muy poderosa y atemorizante, hasta que se suaviso y sonrio

-Cuida a mi hija

Le tendio la mano a Naruto y este extrañado se la estrecho aun medio surprendido mientras que Sakura, detrás, suspiraba aliviada…

Kakashi se encontraba sentado en la cama de la habitación mientras escuchaba la regadera al lado, sin poder ordenar sus pensamientos, deseaba a Ino y la habia deseado desde el momento en que la habia vuelto a ver, pero no sabia como reaccionar ante ella, la conocia desde que era una niña.

Ino salio, con el cabello empapado y una larga bata que resaltaba un poco su figura, miro un poco extrañada a Kakashi

-Sucede algo?

Kakashi suspiro un poco e Ino sonrio acercandosele, se sento a su lado, completamente roja se inclino un poco y sacando la mascara de Kakashi lo beso, Kakashi se sorprendio un poco y tomandola de losbrasos la recosto en la cama, mientras seguia besandola, Ino suspiro un poco y Kakashi se levanto

-No… yo… si quiero, jamas te vi como mi sensei

Kakashise sorprendio un poco mas, pero después despacio empeso a besar a Ino en el cuello mientras gemia y abria su bata, Kakashi bajo empesando a besar uno de sus pechos mientras Ino jalaba suavemente su camisa hasta sacarla, kakashi baj un poco y despacio bajo las pantis de Ino.

-Bueno… empiesa ya…

Kakashi beso despacio los muslos de Ino, poco a poco subio hasta que empeso a besar su entrepierna

-Que haces?... aaaa….

Ino abrio las piernas mientras hacia hacia atrás su cabesa, sorprendida por lo que Kakashi hacia, este despacio acariciaba su entrepierna con su lengua, entrando un poco mas cada vez, haciendo que Ino gimiera y gritara de placer, cada vez mas

-Kaaaaakashi,.,,, esto nunca lo habia sentido aaaa…

Gemia cada vez mas, mientras cerraba sus ojos exitada, Kakashi sabia que jamas habia echo algo asi, Raiz solo enseñaba a las mujeres lo que debian hacer para complacer y lo que ellas sintieran o si disfrutaban no le importaba en absoluto, Ino empeso a gemir mas y mas rapido mientras su respiración se aceleraba, empeso a masajear sus pechos mientras arqueaba un poco la espalda, todo en ella mostraba la gran exitación que sentia hasta que finalmente, llego a tener un orgasmo mientras gritaba un poco, jamas habia sentido uno en toda su vida, Kakashi subio de pronto, acariciando su rostro mientras ella seguia agitada.

-Que… fue eso…?

-Jamas habias tenido relaciones fuera de las que son parte de una misión, verdad?

Ino desvio la mirada, apenada, Kakashi penso para sus adentros que tenia que hacer algo para parar eso, tomo el rostro de Ino y la beso, suavemente, mientras se ponia entre sus piernas

-Quiero que dejes a los Anbu

Ino lo miro, extrañada y Kakashi la beso, mientras la abrasaba, Ino comenso a corresponder el beso cada vez con mas pasion, un hilito de saliva salia de las boca de ambos, mientras Kakashi empeso a entrar en Ino suavemente, recostandola en la cama con cuidado como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, mientras acariciaba su rostro empeso a entrar y salr de ella, despacio.

Ino seguia sorprendida mientras no dejaba de besarlo, lo abraso con sus piernas atrayendolo mas a el, jamas alguien la habia tratado bien en el sexo, Raiz la habia enseñado a hacer un objeto y si se estaba acostando con Kakashi era solo para hacer que se relajara un poco, ahora veia que no, realmente sentia algo por su compañero y eso le gustaba, las lentas caricias de Kakashi la hacian disfrutar mas que cualquier cosa que habia sentido antes, eso de que no sentian algo era un mito que Raiz les obligaba a decir

-aaaa Kakashi…. Aaaaaa…

Kakshi le sonrio y empeso a acelerar, despacio mientras sujetaba a Ino por la cintura, esta empeso a gemir mas y mas rapido

-AAAA…KAKASHI ESTO SE SIENTE… SE SIENTE MUY BIEN,…. QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO… AAAAA

Kakashi a su vez empesaba a acalorarse y agitarse mientras aceleraba un poco, no era ningun inexperto como Ino pero aun asi apenas podia contenerse e imaginarse haciendolo con una chica tan bella, empeso a acelerar el ritmo inconcientemente…

Varios minutos después, Kakashi e Ino iban cada vez mas rapido, este la penetraba tan rapido que los pechos de Ino se zarandeban en le aire mientras Ino se sujetaba a la sabana gimiendo

-KAKASHII AAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA QUE BIEN SE SIENTE ESTOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAA

-INOO INOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kakashi ya hacia un rato que habia perdido el control sobre sus sensaciones y la penetraba mas y mas duro cada vez, Ino gemia y gritaba de placer junto con el

-AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KAKASHIII VOY A LLEGARRR AL LIMITEEEE

Kakashi acelero mas, el tambien estaba apunto de llegar, empeso a apretar los pechos de Ino sujetandola contra la sabana, cada vez se exitaba mas

-KAKASHIIII!!!!!!

-INOOO!!!!

Ino tuvo un orgasmo, mucho mas fuerte que antes, que la hiso arquear su espalda y gritar fuerte, mientras Kakashi se vino dentro de ella, jadeando, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hiso

-Ino… no Sali… yo…

Ino lo miro y para sorpresa de Kakashi, lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso con pasion, mientras lo pegaba a el

-Yo… no importa… creo… por favor no salgas… esta bien

Estaba completamente roja, Kakashi suspiro aliviado y a la vez contento de ver esa parte timida de Ino que probablemente solo el y Azuma habian conocido, que mostraba que aun era una niña, la abraso

-Muy bien…

-kakashi…

-si

-los dejare… en cuanto volvamos…

Ino se apreto contra el, quedandose dormida…

-Este… segura que no quieres que te ayude, Sakura-chan?

-He no esta bien

Estaban frente a la casa de Naruto, este miraba sorprendido a Sakura, sobre ella y aguantadas por una tabla, estaban todas las cosas que tenian en la casa de Sakura, (excepto muebles, claro) y esta los aguantaba con una mano sin hacer el menor gesto de cansancio, Naruto no sabia por que pero le daba escalofrios, se acerco y abrio la puerta, al entrar hayaron una nota de Hinata, al parecer se habian marchado hace tiempo, todo el lugar estaba reluciente, Sakura dejo el equipaje que hiso temblar la tierra y entro a ver junto con Naruto, la casa estaba inmaculada, sonriendo entraron, encontrando varias flechas en el pasillo

-Y esto? –Sakura-

-Vamos a seguirlas, debieron dejarlas Hinata y Hanaby

-Bueno, vamos

Ambos empesaron a caminar siguiendolas, por varios pasillos y corredores hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta, la abrieron

Dentro estaba una habitacion inmensa, tenia varios muebles y sillones que acababan de hacer sacudidos y brillaban, en una esquina habia una gran cama y mas adelante, las puertas se abrian revelando que daban a un pequeño jardin, por una apertura de la pared se veian las colinas de Konoha y el sol ya atardeciendo

-Cielos… -Sakura-

-jajaja escogieron muy bien, aquí vamos a dormir!!!

Sakura sonrio mientras Naruto empesaba a revisar todos los cajones como esperando que hubiera mas sorpresas por hay

-Ya ya, vamos, pareces niño chiquito Naruto

-Oie, dejame disfrutar ¬¬ ademas mira esto

naruto se sento en uno de los escalones mientras todo el cielo se ponia rojo, el sol empesaba a ocultarse

-Es hermoso…

-Si, mucho

Naruto volteo, Sakura estaba sentada a su lado, sonriendo volteo hacia el, acercandose un poco, lo beso en los labios, mientras Naruto la abrasaba…

-Ya terminoooo!!! ROSETEEE!!!!

Obito se encontraba en la sala de Tamaye donde habia un gran televisor y sin decir nada, se habia puesto a ver una serie que ahora lo estaba haciendo llorar

-waaaaaa no es justo tan buena y tenia que ser monja nooooooo

-Hey que pasa?

Tamaye entro al oir los lloridos de Obito, este solo señalo la pantalla sollozando y una gotita aparecio en la cabesa de Tamaye, a su lado Sasuke estaba tirado

-Y a ese? –Obito-

-ha, no le pasa nada, solo acaba de aprender una pequeña leccion, te lo encargo me voy a dormir

Tamaye siguió caminando y sonriendo entro a su habitación, sin saber que ese dia habia estado a tan solo unos metros de su hermano…

Hola XD aquí esta el nuevo capitulo

Ni idea si les haya tomado por sorpresa lo de que Tamaye y Naruto fueran hermanos, a mi si me sorprendio, pero se me ocurrio luego de que supiera que Uzumaki Kushuna era pelirroja, por si lo preguntan o no han leido el manga, el padre de Naruto realmente se llamaba Minato

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, aunque creo que lo hice un poco mas largo de lo que debia era por que en un dia pueden realmente pasar muchisimas cosas y queria demostrarlo, manias mias.

Por si se pregunten la serie que veia Obito es una serie real, se llama Crhno crusade, aunque creo que les acabo de arruinar el final con este capitulo XD, solo pongo esto por si quieren verla, realmente es muy buena

Si les gusto dejen reviews, tmb. Cualquier duda sugerencia etc. Nos vemos la proxima semana.


	10. Chapter 10

Día 7

Jiraya estaba sentado en un tronco escribiendo cuando escucho un murmullo detrás de el, sonrió y se volteo de inmediato sus ojos tomaron la forma de 2 corazones

-VAYA!!! TE VOY A USAR PARA MI LIBRO!!!!

-Ni lo sueñe, Jiraya-sensei

De las sombras salio Susume, traía unos jeans muy pegados a sus muslos y una camisa negra que delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo, sobre ella traía la chamarra de los jounins de konoha abierta completamente notándose perfectamente sus pechos y la banda de Konoha en el cinturón, aunque el símbolo estaba cortado con en las bandas de los akatsukis, sonrió y abraso a Jiraya y se separo un poco, aunque como de costumbre su cabello ocultaba sus ojos se notaba su sonrisa

-Y sigues con esa costumbre del pelo, quiero ver que tanto ha cambiado tu cara

-No se puede, además hay alguien que me esta esperando

-Si parece que Itachi no tiene muchos ánimos de saludarme

-jajaja esta enojado porque lo hice venir hasta aquí, pero era algo que me pidió y ya sabe que salvo sacarme la ropa haré todo lo que diga

-Oye por que pones esa excepción

-Por que ya me lo has pedido, viejo pervertido ¬¬

Ambos empezaron a reír, mientras sonreían esa conversación les traía muchos recuerdos

-Además Minato no se quedaba atrás espero que Naruto no haya crecido asi, cuando lo deje era tan serio…

-Este… no claro que no… creció bien

Decía Jiraya, recordando el sexy-no jutsu para sus adentros

-Bueno, esto es lo que me pidió, en esta forma tiene mas poder pero debe cuidar que nadie se la quite

Susume saco de una cajita un brazalete plateado, a su alrededor tenia 8 de los 9 sellos que tenían las sortijas de los akatsukis

-No incluí al kyubi, aunque hice el sello por si acaso, con estas sortijas podrá anular el poder de los espíritus más de la mitad y podrá sellarlos dentro y usarlos como quiera sin que lo controlen

-Jaja ahora comprendo por que Akatsuki confiaba en ti, buen trabajo

Se acerco y le alboroto el pelo de la cabeza, Susume se alejo riendo

-Ya le he dicho que no me agrada que me haga eso

-Esta bien esta bien

Jiraya se puso serio

-Susume, revisa tus almacenes

-Por que?

-Por que las villas de la tierra y del trueno fueron destruidas

Susume se quedo callada unos segundos

-No creo que hayan usado ninguna de mis…

-Hazlo, y si eso paso vuelve a Konoha, Tsunade no te arrestara ni a Itachi tampoco, pero tengan cuidado al hacerlo

Susume, que por primera vez durante la conversación parecía seria, (aunque no se podía saber realmente por que su rostro seguía oculto) asintió con la cabeza y desapareció, Jiraya vio que la sutil silueta de Itachi detrás de el también desapareció y sonriendo, el también lo hizo…

En la mansión de los Hyuga, Kiba estaba frente a Hiashi, por primera vez desde que había sabido que estaba con Hinata parecía molesto

-Asi que… no quieres estar con mi hija?

Kiba estaba frente a el, acariciando a Akamaru, desde ayer se había estado planteando esa pregunta, ciertamente Hinata era muy hermosa, pero no creía sentir nada por ella, salvo amistad y asi se lo había dicho, no sabia que Hinata estaba del otro lado de la puerta y que caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación

-No… ya le dije por que

Hiashi se levanto y camino hacia la salida, pensativo, se había alegrado de que Hinata encontrara a alguien como Kiba, el que sabia el origen de Naruto siempre había estado de acuerdo en que Hinata lo quisiera y ahora con Kiba, le bastaba, aunque no lo dijera, con que Hinata fuera feliz, Kiba era el mejor jounin de uno de los clanes mas fuertes de konoha y Hiashi sabia que no se opondrían a su matrimonio, no importaba que se hiciera pronto, tan solo necesitaban el compromiso para que nadie los molestara ni hicieran planes a sus espaldas, podrían tardar años de noviazgo si querían, pero ahora Kiba se echaba para atrás, sabia que el consejo de su clan no tardaría en buscarle algún viejo rico con quien casar a Hinata por dinero o con algún príncipe malcriado, tenia que sacarla de Konoha cuanto antes, para evitar que arruinaran su vida…

-Por hoy puedes irte, pero por tu vida que no vuelva a verte, Kiba Inuzuka

Salio de la habitación con calma y se dirigió hacia la de Hinata donde se escuchaban pequeños sollozos, la abrió de golpe, Hinata estaba sentada en su cama aunque no había lagrimas en su rostro, Hiashi sabia que Hinata había escuchado toda la conversación

-Hinata, el mes que viene partirás a la arena, Konoha quiere que haya una kunoichi hay y pediré que seas tu, prepárate, también llevaras a tus estudiantes, tienes todo ese tiempo para arreglar tus asuntos

Sin decir mas cerró la puerta, Hinata levanto la cabeza sonriendo un poco

-Gracias… papa…

En la casa de Naruto, estos seguían explorándola ya que apenas conocían las habitaciones que habían limpiado, hasta que abrieron una y hallaron un enorme dojo, casi toda la mitad de la casa estaba ocupada por este

-Cielos, ahora entiendo por que Hinata y Hanaby terminaron tan pronto de limpiar –Sakura-

-Deberías darnos las clases aquí Sakura

Sakura se imagino a Naruto e Isaribi lanzando el relámpago hay dentro

-Mejor no… pero podremos entrenar nosotros, además me imagino de quien seria esta habitación

Al seguir caminando fueron encontrando varias espadas de madera, puestas en fila alrededor de todas las paredes, muchas estaban golpeadas rotas y hasta podridas por el tiempo que habían pasado pero serian fáciles de reemplazar, Naruto se acerco y tomo una que parecía en buen estado y la agito

-Mmm… se siente muy extraña

-Si… espero que podamos encontrar a algún ninja que sepa usar katanas o no servirá de nada

-Mmm… esta Ten-Ten

-No creo, Ten-Ten solo sabe usar armas arrojadizas, quizás kakashi-sensei, cuando vuelva de sus misiones, es el único que conozco

-Podría tardar meses en regresar --

-Si, pero no queda de otra...

Se oyeron unos pasos, Sakura y Naruto voltearon para ver a Isaribi entrar corriendo al lugar

-Sakura-sensei…

-Que pasa? por que entras aquí asi?

-Dejo la puerta abierta o.o

-Naruto… fuiste el último que entraste…

-Jeje bueno pero que pasa?

-Ha si, lo que paso fue que…

Hinata estaba sentada en su habitación, por primera vez no tenia ánimos de salir cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta antes de que Hinata volteara o dijera algo Sakura ya había entrado, se acerco y se sentó a su lado

-Y que tal?...

-Me iré a la arena en un mes… no se que será luego

-Ha luego vas a venir aquí de nuevo

-No lo se…

-Claro que vendrás aquí y sabes por que

Sakura se acerco y le susurro algo a Hinata al oído esta abrió los ojos sorprendida y se levanto de la cama

-No es cierto…

-Si

-Cuanto?

-No te lo diré, asi tendrás que venir de vez en cuando a revisar

-Pero no quieres que Ino…

-Ino no podrá estar en la aldea en un buen tiempo, tiene muchas misiones y mucho trabajo como para poder hacerlo

-Cielos Sakura… no sabia… claro que lo haré!!!

-Muy bien, entonces tienes que prometerme volver pronto

-Si, lo haré

-Y si te traes a algún hombre de suna mejor

Hinata se enrojeció un poco, pero sonreía, aunque aun se le veían los ojos un poco rojos sonreía, por la felicidad que sentía al ver la de Sakura…

Naruto se acerco a la puerta de la antigua casa de Sakura tocando nervioso y rogando por que Omazu no estuviera cerca, para su alivio fue Genzo el que le abrió

-Ha Naruto, que hacías por aquí?

-Señor Haruno, si es que se me olvido algo importante

-Bueno, pues pasa

Se hizo a un lado y Naruto entro en el lugar cuando Genzo lo detuvo

-Oye, y esa espada?

-ha esta, es una herencia pero no se por que Sakura insistió en que la trajera siempre conmigo, no se utilizarla

Se llevo las manos a la espalda y la desenvaino dándosela a Genzo que empezó a verla, interesado

-Bueno seguiré buscando

Genzo nisiquiera le escucho, Naruto no se dio cuenta cuando entraba en la habitación que compartía con Sakura, pero en las manos de Genzo la espada empezó a brillar, pareciendo que pequeñas corrientes de aire le recorrieran el filo.

Naruto abrió el cajón de su armario e hizo a un lado papeles viejos, dulces e historietas, pensando que Sakura había tenido razón cada vez que le decía que debía asear todo eso, finalmente saco lo que buscaba, limpiándolo con la mano, era una foto, muy arrugada y rota, en ella estaba Naruto de bebe sentado en las rodillas de una chica no mayor que Sakura, ambos en le parque de Konoha, Naruto sintió un poco de nostalgia al ver a Susume, nisiquiera recordaba como se llamaba, siempre había pensado que ella era su madre y que lo había abandonado pero ahora sabia que aun siendo una niña, no mayor que el, lo había cuidado hasta que había podido valerse por si mismo, de repente miro algo que le llamo la atención, abrió los ojos incrédulo y limpio la tierra de la foto como si esperara que lo que veía no fuera verdad, pero lo era, rápidamente tiro la foto y salio corriendo de la habitación, al salir se quedo quieto, Genzo estaba rodeado por un pequeño tornado formado de chacra y sostenía la espada que brillaba intensamente, deslumbrando a Naruto, volteo y sonrió

-Ha Naruto, encontraste lo que buscabas?

-Quien demonios es usted?...

Tamaye entrenaba fuera de la casa, en silencio, no parecía se moviera, cuando de un árbol cercano cayo una pequeña hoja, al acercarse con el viento quedo cortada limpiamente por la mitad, sin que se viera mas que un pequeño destello donde la espada de Tamaye había sido desenfundada y vuelta a su vaina, Sasuke la miraba un poco retirado, sin saber que pensar, aun preguntándose como recuperaría su poder, se alejo caminando pensando que debía irse de hay pronto, Obito no le había enseñado nada de lo que le había prometido cuando decidió seguirlo y Sasuke no creía o no aceptaba que Tamaye era mas fuerte que el, siguió caminando y se detuvo

-Ya sal de una vez, Kabuto

Kabuto salio de un arbusto, sonriendo, Sasuke sin saber por que sintió un escalofrió, se volteo y miro a Kabuto, pero sus ojos, eran los ojos de Orochimaru

-Hola, Sasuke…

-Tu…

Sasuke retrocedió un poco mientras tomaba su espada, Orochimaru camino hacia el, sintiéndose completamente seguro y dispuesto a matar a su antiguo pupilo, al verlo Sasuke retrocedió un poco, mientras la piel de Kabuto se rompía y salía Orochimaru de su piel

-Asi que sobreviviste…

-Pensabas que alguien como tu podría matarme, Sasuke?

-Ahora lo haré

Sasuke desenvaino su espada y se lanzo contra Orochimaru, lanzando un golpe con su espada, pero Orochimaru solo se hizo a un lado enroscando su brazo sobre el brazo de Sasuke y dirigiéndolo hacia su cuello como si fuera una serpiente, empezó a estrangularlo, el brazo de Sasuke empezó a crujir hasta que grito de dolor mientras la espada caía

-Ahora no estas peleando con un moribundo, Sasuke, la ultima vez no tuve tiempo de hacer esto

Orochimaru estiro su brazo hacia atrás, que empezó a alargarse y regreso golpeando a Sasuke en el estomago, (al puro estilo Luffy XD) salio volando hacia atrás y Orochimaru apretó mas su brazo contra el de el, Sasuke pudo escuchar sus huesos romperse, mientras Orochimaru lo soltaba, cayo sosteniéndose el brazo y se levanto, jadeando, pero sin que un solo quejido saliera de el, Orochimaru se acerco y tomo su espada, Sasuke intento convocar su sharingan pero no lo lograba, Orochimaru lo vio y rió

-No puedes hacerlo, gracias a ti jamás lograre obtener el cuerpo de un Uchiha, pero al menos tendré la satisfacción de hacerte pagar

Sasuke miro como Orochimaru levantaba la espada para atacarlo, cuando vio una sombra correr hacia ellos

-SASUKE!!!!

Orochimaru volteo, Tamaye corría mientras desenvainaba su espada y se lanzaba contra el, Orochimaru volteo y ambas espadas chocaron mientras caían uno tras el otro, Orochimaru volteo y lanzo otro golpe, Tamaye uso su pierna para patear el lado sin filo de su enorme espada y la hizo voltear rápido golpeando la de Orochimaru, se oyó un fuerte golpe y ambos retrocedieron

-Tamaye, vete de aquí?

-Claro que no, tu estas débil no es una pelea justa.

-Que te vayas!!! –Sasuke-

Orochimaru miraba a Sasuke, extrañado, finalmente retrocedió un poco como si sintiera miedo y corto un poco su mano, creando un sello

-No se quien seas… pero te matare ahora

parecía mas nervioso de lo que estaba hace un momento, puso la mano sobre el suelo y una gigantesca serpiente de 3 cabezas salio de la nada, Tamaye se le quedo mirando asombrada, mientras Sasuke tomaba un poco de la sangre de su brazo herido y convocaba también a una serpiente aunque de menor tamaño

-Que te vayas, yo puedo con el!

-No podrás con el, Sasuke, no asi!!!

-Sasuke?... –serpiente-

La serpiente en la que estaba montado Sasuke se lo sacudió, este aterrizo de pie en el suelo y la serpiente volteo para verlo, la otra serpiente, desobedeciendo a Orochimaru, se miraron la una a la otra y de repente, la de sasuke lo ataco lanzando una gran mordida que esquivo, pero la de Orochimaru empezó a lanzarle dentelladas

-TU ERES QUIEN MATO A PAPA!!!!! –Serpiente 1 (la de 3 cabezas)

-MATO A PAPA NO TE LO PERDONAREMOS!!!!

-Yo no mate a su padre –Sasuke-

-Padre? Quien era? –Orochimaru-

-MANDA, IMBECIL!!!!! –Las 2-

-Manda era un buen padre? O.O –Sasuke-

-Fue el mejor!!!! –Serpiente 2-

-Dejo de beber para mi graduación!!! –serpiente 1-

-Nos traía victimas para comer aunque se quedara sin nada!!! –Serpiente 2-

-Mama quedo destrozada –serpiente 1-

-ASI QUE TE MATAREMOS!!! –las 2-

Las 2 serpientes empezaron a atacar a Sasuke mientras el esquivaba sus ataques como podía, Orochimaru se lanzo hacia el cuando una gran espada se puso en su camino, Tamaye estaba junto a el

-A ti te toca pelear conmigo

Impulsando de nuevo su espada de una patada lanzo un sablazo contra Orochimaru que lo bloqueo y estiro su cuello para morderla mientras Tamaye esquivaba el golpe y volvía a tacarlo, Sasuke se lanzo hacia el saltando por encima de la cabeza de una de las serpientes, siempre había peleado solo pero ahora, pensaba que podía contar con alguien

-Necesito la espada!!

Tamaye lo miro y se lanzo de nuevo contra Orochimaru, lanzando un golpe muy fuerte, Orochimaru lo esquivo pero el golpe lo recibió el mango de la espada, esta salio volando y Sasuke la atrapo con su brazo sano

-La tengo!!!

-Te matare!!!

La serpiente de 3 cabezas se lanzo desde debajo de la tierra contra el, cuando una ráfaga de viento la corto en 2, Tamaye siguió adelante pasando por debajo de Sasuke y ataco a la otra serpiente, Orochimaru iba tras Tamaye y Sasuke cayo sobre el lanzando un golpe, Orochimaru escupió una nube de humo y salto de hay dejando a Sasuke confundido, mientras la otra serpiente caía sin cabeza, Sasuke salio de la nube de humo y Tamaye se acerco, Orochimaru sonrió y saco una espada de su boca

-Listo, Sasuke?

Sasuke se preparo y Tamaye también, en un segundo ambos desaparecieron y Orochimaru detuvo los golpes de las 2 espadas al mismo tiempo, haciendo retrocederlos, cuando Tamaye pateo su espada lanzándolo hacia atrás

-shikin no jutsu!!

Hizo sus sellos con las 2 manos alrededor de la espada, en su hoja había 7 sellos y uno de ellos brillo y lanzo una ráfaga de aire a Orochimaru, que cortaba todo a su paso, Orochimaru la detuvo con su espada y Sasuke lo ataco, Orochimaru doblo su cabeza hacia atrás esquivando por poco el golpe y pateo a Sasuke, lanzando una estocada contra el, pero tuvo que desviarla hacia atrás para parar otro golpe de Tamaye, mientras la hacia retroceder Sasuke se levanto y siguió lanzando ataques, Orochimaru detenía los ataques de los 2 al mismo tiempo, haciéndolos retroceder logro clavar su espada y cortar parte del hombro de Sasuke, su espada salio volando lejos, pateándolos a ambos los lanzo hacia atrás, mientras Sasuke trataba de concentrar su chacra

-funciona funciona… mi sharingan…

-Que no puedes hacer sellos? –Tamaye-

-Mi brazo esta roto pero si pudiera, necesito el sharingan necesito hacerme mas fuerte!!!

-Entonces concéntrate y trata de hacerlo yo lo parare

-Detente!!

-Rushi No Jutsu!

El primer y segundo sello brillaron en su espada, esta vez se lanzo junto con ella, de la espada salio una gran serpiente que se lanzo contra Orochimaru abriendo sus fauces, Orochimaru la corto en 2 con su espada y se lanzo contra Tamaye que a duras penas detuvo el golpe y lo devolvió, mientras 2 serpientes de chacra mas salían de la espada y empezaban a perseguir a Orochimaru por el cielo, este las enfrentaba a las 2 y saltaba sobre Tamaye, mientras Sasuke trataba de concentrarse mas y mas, sin poder hacer nada

-Necesito… necesito… hacerme mas fuerte, debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo…

Recordó una conversación que tuvo con Kakashi hace ya muchos años…

-Flashback-

Sasuke se lanzaba contra una roca con el chidori en la mano y la hacia pedasos, mientras Kakashi lo miraba, parecía aburrido

-Ya lo controlas… tardaste poco

-Debo hacerme mas fuerte, si quiero matar a mi hermano

Kakashi suspiro y se levanto

-Con eso es suficiente, ya tienes lo necesario para el examen chunin

-Si, con esto seré invencible y podré obtener mi venganza

-No, aun eres débil

Sasuke volteo a verlo, aunque estaba de espaldas, por alguna razón Sasuke supo que estaba decepcionado por algo

-Jamás podrás obtener fortaleza de la venganza, Sasuke, el echo de proteger a alguien que te importa, es lo que te da verdadero poder, eso es algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo…

Se acaricio el ojo donde tenia el sharingan y ya no dijo nada mas…

-fin del flashback-

-Proteger a alguien… no tengo a nadie que quiera… Ten cuidado!!!

Tamaye estaba volteando a mirarlo, detrás de el estaba el cuerpo de Orochimaru pero Sasuke conocía bastante bien la técnica de hacer un cadáver falso de Kabuto, pero fue muy tarde, Orochimaru salio del suelo

-Que pasa, Saa…

Tamaye abrió mucho los ojos, mientras Orochimaru tomaba su cabeza y la estiraba hacia atrás, atravesándola por completo con su espada, que salio entre el pecho de Tamaye, esta se veía sorprendida

-Sa… sa…

Sasuke miro como caía y se quedaba sin moverse y Orochimaru sacaba la espada y la agitaba arrojando la sangre, acercándose mas

-Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste… Sasuke… ahora morirás…

Sasuke abrió los ojos, mientras el poder del sharingan se activaba, Orochimaru no retrocedió mientras el se levantaba, furioso

-Has roto el sello, pero en que estado, Sasuke? No podrás vencerme con 2 brazos rotos

-He… yo si no?

Los 2 voltearon, mientras Obito se acercaba acariciándose la nuca y con pinta de estar perdido mientras lamía una paleta y los saludaba con la otra mano

-Jeje, hola n.n

Orochimaru volteo, mientras Sasuke veía sorprendido como Obito se quitaba su mascara y revelaba el Mangekyo sharingan, Orochimaru parecía paralizado y poco a poco, un pequeño agujero se empezó a formar en su frente, pero no se podía mover

-espera… espera… por favor… ESPERA!!!!!

Todo acabo en unos segundos, el cuerpo de Orochimaru cayo sin cabeza y su espada quedo clavada en el suelo, pero Sasuke no lo vio, solo trataba de hacer que Tamaye reaccionara, zarandeándola con el brazo menos dañado

-Y tu eras el frió… -Obito-

-Hay que llevarla a un medico

-No que no te importaba? Entonces por que tienes miedo?

-eso no importa!!!

-No esta muerta, tranquilo, mira donde esta el orificio, se pondrá bien

Sasuke volteo y vio que estaba junto al pecho de Tamaye, pero por el lugar no había tocado nada vital, Obito se inclino y su mano empezó a brillar en lo que Sasuke reconoció como un jutsu medico y la herida poco a poco empezó a cerrar…

Sakura al fin había logrado que Hinata se animara un poco y ambas salían conversando de la habitación, hasta que Hinata se detuvo un poco

-Sakura-chan

-que pasa?

-Este… se que para ser la madrina podré venir, pero… para la boda tuya y de Naruto? Cuando será?

Sakura se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta y sonrió

-jeje en verdad aun no hemos pensado en nada

-Podrían hacerla en la arena

Ambas voltearon y vieron que Shino se acercaba

-Shino-kun

-Ya estas mejor? Supe lo que paso, tuve una amigable platica con Kiba

---En las afueras de Konoha, Kiba estaba retorciéndose como loco en el piso mientras Akamaru lo miraba---

-PULGAS PULGAS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKAMARUUUUUU

---Volvemos a casa de Hinata---

Hinata no pudo menos que sonreír al escucharlo

-Pues quizás… no es mala idea –Sakura-

-Asi seria doble

-Doble? O.O –Sakura y Hinata-

-Esto llego hace unos días, Tsunade aprovecho que venia para que se las diera a ti y a Sakura

Shino les entrego un pequeño cuadro de papel rosado a cada una, Sakura lo leyó

-QUE SHIKAMARU Y TEMARI SE CASAN!!!

-Pobre Shikamaru –Las 2-

-Y… hacemos una boda doble con ellos?

Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa con la idea, especialmente por como recordaba a Temari, aunque se llevaba mucho mejor con ella desde que ayudara a salvar a Gaara y Kankuro aun asi la seguía intimidando un poco

-Bueno… tendrían que decir que si y tendría que ver con Naruto… pero no se…

-Si la hacen aquí no podré ir

Sakura asintió y pensó un poco si podría convencer a Naruto, la idea no estaba tan mal

-Creo que esta bien, tendría que hablar con Temari pero creo que si n.n

-Y con Shikamaru-kun no?

-No creo, conociéndolos quien crees que llevara los pantalones en la casa?

-Tienes razón u.u

Shino tosió un poco para mostrar que aun estaba hay, ambas voltearon

-también, tus estudiantes están esperándote afuera

-Se me olvido!!!! Y no puedo salir asi!!!

Hinata se abrió la bata, mirando que solo traía sostén y panty, Shino enrojeció y Sakura lo aventó por la ventana

-TU MEJOR YA VETE!!! Y tu Hinata…

Sakura rió un poco al ver que Hinata se movía en círculos por la habitación, nerviosa, había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre

-Que hago que hago que hago? 

-Calma calma, yo puedo entretenerlos mientras te cambias, además quiero conocerlos

-Gracias

Se metió a su cuarto dando un portazo mientras Sakura la miraba riendo nerviosa, no sabia que Hinata fuera asi de distraída, normalmente la veía desmayada pero claro, era la primera conversación que tenían sin Naruto en medio en mucho tiempo, salio a la pequeña arena de pelea de los Hyuga y encontró hay a los estudiantes de Hinata, había una niña en una esquina que estaba llorando a mares, con 2 coletitas blancas, a su lado había un niño de cabello rubio un poco largo y otro de cabello castaño peleándose en una nubecita de humo, Sakura no pudo menos que sorprenderse, parecían mas niñitos que genins, tosió un poco y los 3 se pusieron firmes de inmediato mientras Sakura en su interior estallaba en carcajadas al verlos tan serios

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno

Los 3 chicos se acercaron

-Yo soy Takato Nishimoto –Chico de pelo café-

-Yo soy Ritsuko Kasumi –Chica-

-Y yo Kenji Miyanoshita

-Ya se conocen?

Sakura volteo y vio que Hinata ya había entrado, Sakura se quedo un poco sin habla, apenas habían pasado unos segundos pero ahora Hinata traía el mismo traje de siempre, los 3 chicos se acercaron a ella mientras Sakura, pensando que sobraba salía de la casa…

Naruto se encontraba en la entrada de la casa con Genzo

-Asi que es uno de los guardianes del país del fuego… como lo fue Azuma-sensei

-Sakura no lo sabe, seria mejor que no se lo digas, Omazu también esta de acuerdo con eso

-Por que lo oculta?

-Por que muchas veces estoy en mucho mas peligro que el de las misiones de los simples ninjas, no quiero que mi hija se este preocupando y mas ahora que tiene ya su vida echa, ten

Le tendió a Naruto su espada

-Lastima pero no puedo enseñarte a usarla, pronto me iré de Konoha junto con Omazu, pero deberías entrenar por tu cuenta, Tsunade me dijo que tienes un buen método de entrenamiento con bushins

Naruto recordó su entrenamiento de convocar varios kage bushins para hacer varios entrenamientos a la vez y pensó que podría servir cuando Genzo se levanto

-Mejor regresa, o sabe Sakura que estas aquí?

-HAAA LE DIJE QUE SOLO IBA POR COMIDA, ME VA A MATAR!!!

Salio corriendo de la habitación mientras Genzo lo miraba, sonriendo

-Vaya… ya ni se casan y lo traen asi, pobre Naruto…

Ino se despertó, sonriente, buscando a Kakashi a su lado, cuando este volteo a verla y se besaron un poco

-Creo… que es hora de regresar, verdad? –Ino-

-Las misiones ya se acabaron y tienes que volver a Konoha a cumplir con la promesa

-si, renunciar a los Anbu… bueno no creo que mi familia se moleste mucho con eso

-Ha y tuve noticias ayer de Sakura

Ino se levanto de prisa, muy nerviosa

-Esta bien?

Kakashi rió un poco y se levanto también, comenzando a vestirse

-si, solo se va a casar con Naruto, se lo pidió hace unos días segundo decía la carta de Tsunade-sama

-Que se van a casar!!!! O.O

-Eso parece…

-No debimos dejarlos solos –Los 2-

-Bueno, creo que mejor nos vestimos y nos…

Kakashi no pudo terminar la frase cuando Ino lo abraso, besándolo y lo hizo caer de nuevo en la cama, al parecer aun tenia ganas de más…

Sakura llegaba a la casa y vio a Naruto que venia corriendo con varias bolsas en las manos

-Apenas vienes? Te volviste a perder?

-Oye solo me perdí una vez

-Y llegaste a la casa de los Nara recuerdas? Increíble que a la una de la mañana el señor Nara te haya traído XD

-Su mujer esta loca, solo quería escaparse ¬¬

Sakura se acerco y lo beso, quitándole un poco el enojo a Naruto

-Sabes una cosa? Shikamaru se casara con Temari dentro de poco

-Otro que arruina su vida u.u

-COMO QUE ARRUINAS TU VIDA CAZANDOTE UZUMAKI!!!

Sakura empezó a estrangular a Naruto que retorciéndose se safo un poquito

-Es… que no recuerdas… la clase de mujer que es Temari…

-Eso si… bueno, quieres ir a verla ya?

-Esta bien, creo que se lo debo de todos modos, pero me gustaría al menos llevarle

Sakura le mostró una cubeta con varias flores y Naruto solo sonrió.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, pronto divisaron una pequeña cabaña, Naruto se acerco y vio que por dentro estaba echa de roca como un pequeño mausoleo y había una cruz con el símbolo de Konoha grabado, dejo sus flores mirándola

-Bueno… asi que aquí fue donde nací…

-Después de la pelea no quedo mucho, tu madre y tu se salvaron de milagro, al parecer una vez que el Kyubi estuvo en ti empezó a protegerte de inmediato

-Es raro, verdad?

-si…

-Sakura…

-Dime…

Naruto sonrió mirándola y Sakura se sonrojo un poco

-Vamonos a casa, tengo hambre…

-Tan pronto? Acabamos de llegar

-Solo quería verla, ya lo hice, no?

Solo negó un poco con la cabeza y dejando las flores se levanto

-Si… creo que es hora de cenar…

-CENAR!!!!

-sip, dormimos hasta las 4 de la tarde XD

-ME PERDI 6 COMIDAS!!!!

-Solo eran 2

-No es cierto, fueron 6!!!

-Oye si tanto te molestar quedar tan cansado en la noche bueno, no volvemos a hacer lo que hicimos

-Oye no quería decir eso!!!

-esta decidido, vamonos!!!

-Espera… no me hagas esto Sakura-chan!!!

Naruto empezó a correr tras Sakura, que sonreía, ahora Naruto parecía mucho mas contento…

Sasuke entro a la habitación de Tamaye, pero no había nadie, cerro la puerta y escucho una voz detrás

-A QUE VIENES, QUIERES VIOLARME O QUE?!!!

Sasuke se volteo, sorprendido, atrás de el estaba Tamaye con una bata blanca abierta un poco en la zona de su pecho, se veía una marca roja donde la espada la había atravesado pero no se notaba ninguna otra herida, Sasuke sonrió un poco con eso, Obito era un buen medico e incluso había arreglado sus brazos sin problemas

-Y ahora por que estas sonriente

-No te incumbe

Sasuke trato de abrir la puerta y Tamaye el cerro de golpe

-Oye eres un maleducado lo sabias?!!!

-Mira quien lo dice...

-No me hables asi Uchiha

Se acerco a el enojada, Sasuke por un momento parecía que la iba a golpear, cuando se alejo un poco se topo con una mesita de noche, volteo y tomo la foto, sorprendido

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR ESO!!!

-Tamaye… quienes son estas personas?

-Son mi familia y no quiero que la veas

Le arrebato la foto y retrocedió guardándola en un cajón

-Ta… Tamaye… dime… cual es tu nombre completo?

-He? Para que quieres saberlo?

-Solo dímelo

-Me llamo Tamaye Uzumaki… por que…

-Uzumaki… que eres de Naruto?

-Naruto? Ha… debes estar confundido, yo tuve hace mucho un hermano que se llamaba asi pero murió en Konoha

-No… no es cierto… acaso son?...

-Que pasa, Sasuke, Sabes algo de mi hermano?

-Naruto es tu… es tu…

-Sasuke, acaso mi hermano esta vivo!!! Respondeme!!!

Sasuke seguía un poco shokeado por saber eso y mas, si la foto era correcta, Naruto hubiera sido hijo del cuarto, no reaccionaba bien ante los zarandeos de Sasuke hasta que una voz salio detrás de ella

-Tu hermano se llama Naruto Uzumaki y es el usuario del Kyubi, vive en Konoha

Obito estaba recargado contra la pared, Tamaye escucho eso y suspiro, cogio su espada y un saco con ropa

-Espera, a donde vas? –Obito-

-Voy a buscarlo ahora mismo!!!!

-Espera, Tamaye

Ahora el que la detuvo fue Sasuke

-Que quieres ahora?

-Yo… te llevare hasta hay

Tamaye lo miro un poco incrédula y finalmente asintió mientras Sasuke no entendía por que le había dicho eso, pero algo si era seguro, volvía a Konoha…

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban uno sobre el otro, besándose, mientras este la penetraba con fuerza, Sakura lo abrasaba con sus piernas mientras acariciaba su cabello, cada vez más agitada

-Naruto…. Aaaaa…a….aaaaaaa….

-Sakura-channn aaaaaaaaaaa…

Finalmente con un grito, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, mientras se besaban jadeando un poco, Sakura salio de Naruto y gateo un poco en la cama, besándolo, mientras Naruto acariciaba su rostro

-jeje asi pareces gatita

-Y quieres que lo sea?

Decía Sakura haciendo sonrojar a Naruto, este se sentó a su lado

-Prefiero que seas tú, Sakura-chan

-Solo es un juego genio ¬¬

-Ha bueno XD

-Tengo que pensar el modo de quitarte lo parado o acabaras como mi papa u.u

-Mmm… pues no creo que sea tan malo, además al fin se llevara a Omazu, no querías que terminara ya su pequeña visita?

-Oye aun asi los extraño, además, ya que accediste a hacer la boda en la arena tenemos que decirles para que vayan

-Bueno creo que si… fue divertido conocerla, pero ya la quiero lejos XD

-Oye ¬¬

-estoy bromeando XD

-Jajaja, bueno además su visita trajo buenas cosas no crees?

-si… si no me obliga a pedirte matrimonio

-he?

-nada nada… olvídalo

-Bueno… además no me refería a eso… hay otra cosa aun mucho mejor

-Enserio, cual?

-Naruto… estoy encinta…

-He? que dices?...

Naruto se levanto un poco serio, casi sin poder creérselo

-Que vamos a tener un bebe, Naruto… Tsunade-sama ya me lo confirmo

-No puede ser… SA-…Sakura-chan…

Naruto solo se aventó sobre ella abrasándola, cayendo sobre ella en la cama, empezó a besarla intensamente, Sakura suspirando correspondía los besos, hasta que se separaron un poco

-Eso es… es maravilloso… Sakura-chan…

-lo se… Naruto-kun…

-si?

-Vamos a volver a empezar, si?

Sakura estaba muy sonrojada mientras le dijo esto, Naruto sonrió y comenzó a besarla lentamente, si, definitivamente esa semana no había sido tan mala como parecía…

Itachi se encontraba recargado en la entrada de una caverna, pero se estaba tapando los oídos hasta que Susume salio furiosa de la caverna, Itachi se destapo los oídos

-Jamás había oído tantas maldiciones u.u

-TODO EL ARMAMENTO DE AKATSUKI!!! SAQUEARON MI BODEGA ENTERA!!!!

-No necesitamos eso

-Pero si dinero, y que yo sepa mi marido es un criminal clase S que no quiere trabajar ¬¬

Itachi suspiro, un poco fastidiado

-Y que harás?

-No me queda otra

Se mordió un poco el dedo y lo puso en el suelo, de una bola de humo salieron 2 pequeños hurones

-Puchi… ve y busca a los que robaron esto, quieres?

Uno de los hurones saludo y se fue corriendo entre los árboles, mientras Susume le anotaba una pequeña nota al otro

-Kisu, ve a Konoha y lleva ese mensaje con la Hokague

Kisu también asintió con la cabeza y desapareció mientras Susume se estiraba

-Quedémonos aquí, no podremos movernos hasta que vuelva

-Si…

-Preocupada?

-Los únicos que sabían de estas armas aparte de akatsuki eran el consejo de la villa de la niebla… no quiero ni pensar que pasaría con Konoha si ellos se apoderan de ellas…

Itachi miro al cielo, comenzaba a acercarse una gran tormenta…

Hola XD

Bueno, ahora si que me pase un poco con el tiempo, esta semana nos mudamos y apenas el martes logre tener acceso de nuevo a mi pc.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no fue muy largo pero solo era complemento de lo que había pasado los 6 anteriores, no quería empezar una nueva trama, ya el próximo capitulo tendrá de nuevo una misión nueva

Aclaración: si hubo Ten-Ten/Neji en esta semana, poquito pero hubo, me dicen luego si quieren mas de alguna pareja

También, por si tienen problemas con la trama o no se han leído los mangas, Sasuke efectivamente asesino a Orochimaru mientras este se encontraba enfermo, pero después salio que Kabuto aprovechándose de eso encerró parte de la esencia de Orochimaru dentro de su cuerpo, según el una vez que aprendiera a suprimir la voluntad de Orochimaru obtendría sus poderes, aquí solo le puse que fue Orochimaru el que venció, aprendiendo también las técnicas de Kabuto.

Bueno, dejen reviews si les gusto hasta la próxima (ya sueno a club amigo de cositas u.u)


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura leía un libro aburrida, sentada en un tronco en el campo de entrenamiento, frente a ella no parecía haber nada, de repente 4 kunais salieron de la nada directo hacia ella, Sakura solo levanto la mano y los atrapo entre sus dedos sin siquiera quitar la vista del libro, a su lado aparecieron Isaribi y Hanaby

-SAKURA SENSEI ESTA BIEN???!!! –Hanaby-

-He si… no paso nada, estoy bien

Naruto salio caminando de entre los árboles, mientras Sakura se levantaba, Naruto la miro un poco preocupado pero Sakura lo tranquilizo, habían pasado 3 semanas desde que le dijera que estaba embarazada y Naruto la trataba como si se pudiera caer en pedasos en cualquier momento, Sakura no tenia ni 2 meses de embarazo y apenas comenzaba a notársele pero Naruto evitaba incluso que se moviera si podía, pero también se veía algo enfadado

-Si aun no pueden vencer a un bunshin mío no podrán hacer mucho en los exámenes chunin

-Oye no digas eso!!! Nos hemos esforzado mucho!!! –Isaribi-

-Yo todos los días practico hasta tarde con mi hermana!!! –Hanaby-

Sakura miro un poco a Naruto y después a las chicas

-Tiene razón… aun les falta algo muy básico pero que no les he podido enseñar… creo que seria buena idea hacerlo ahora

-Que cosa es?

-Ya lo verán n.n

Un rato después, habían llegado a la parte mas profunda del bosque, rodeados de inmensos árboles tan espesos que apenas se veía la luz del sol, Sakura se acerco y empezó a caminar por uno verticalmente

-Vaya… -Isaribi-

-Es una técnica básica de control de chacra, mi hermana también lo puede hacer –Hanabi-

-Y tu puedes hacerlo? –Sakura-

-Pues… jamás lo intente… es algo muy básico no?

Naruto sonrió un poco mientras se acercaba al árbol, recordando la práctica que habían tenido ellos mismos hace tiempo

-controlar el chacra es algo básico pero es necesario aprenderlo, pero para eso Sakura-chan es la mejor

Sakura sonrió un poco mientras se ponía de cabeza en el árbol, Isaribi y Hanabi la miraban sorprendidas

-No es algo difícil… asi que ese será su entrenamiento de hoy, tienen que subir al árbol caminando y con su chacra, no podrán irse hasta que lleguen a la cima, marquen hasta donde lleguen con esto

Les lanzo a cada una un kunai y bajo de un salto, (Naruto trago un poco de saliva cuando lo hizo)

-Naruto y yo debemos irnos, pero volveremos mas tarde y veremos que tanto han progresado

-Irse? –Isaribi-

-Tsunade-sama dijo que quería vernos esta tarde, tal vez para una misión

-Nosotros también queremos ir Sakura-sensei!!!

-La última vez nos dejaron atrás –Isaribi-

-Aun son muy inexpertas para ciertas misiones, pero si terminan este entrenamiento pensare en llevarlos a las de alto rango, entendido?

-Si!!! –Isaribi-

-Bueno, pues empecemos!!! –Hanabi-

Ambas tomaron vuelo empezando a correr hacia el árbol, Sakura y Naruto se fueron hacia la oficina de la Hokague, sin alcanzar a ver como ambas aprendices se caían del árbol

Un rato después, habían llegado a la oficina y entraron encontrando a Shizune y a Hinata, esta sonrió un poco al verlos y sonrojándose un poco al ver a Naruto, Shizune Lee los saludo de manera mucho mas entusiasta y para sorpresa de los chicos estaba vestida con su traje de jounin, hablo un poco con Sakura mientras Tsunade se levantaba para hablarles

-Bueno, chicos, esta es una misión muy especial, es de rango S

-S? –Hinata-

-Espera, Tsunade-bachan –Naruto-

-Naruto, ya se lo que estas pensando, pero puedo con esto –Sakura-

Naruto titubeo un poco, las misiones S eran peligrosas aun para ninjas de su nivel, pero la mirada de Sakura hizo que se callara un poco, Tsunade sonrió al ver lo preocupado que estaba y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado

-también tiene que ver contigo, Naruto… y con Susume

Ahora fue a Sakura la que le toco sorprenderse, mientras el semblante de Naruto se ensombrecía un poco pero Tsunade seguía sin hacerle caso

-Tendrán que saber unas cosas antes de que siga hablando con ustedes y deben también saber quien es Susume y que sucedió con ella, Susume fue alumna de Jiraiya y condiscípula del cuarto, al grado de que se creía que ella seria la hokague, se graduó como jounin a los 9 años y se hizo cargo de un grupo de genins de inmediato, entre los que estaba Itachi Uchiha

Naruto solo pensaba, había deducido parte de esto de la foto que había tomado, primero había pensado que era una coincidencia, pero sabía que Itachi aparecía en esa foto

-Al parecer, ambos tuvieron una relación que siguió cuando Itachi se convirtió en chunin a los 10 años y luego como Jounin, mientras que Susume llego a hacer la mejor armera que ha tenido Konoha, por mucho, ella creo varias armas y estrategias de combate que se utilizan en konoha, pero cuando ella tenia 19 años se fue de la aldea, para buscar a Itachi que ya había asesinado a su clan

-Por que… -Naruto-

Voltearon a ver a Naruto, su voz denotaba un poco de dolor, Sakura sabia bien que había sucedido, Susume prácticamente había criado a Naruto y este simplemente había llegado un día a su casa y la había encontrado vacía… sin la única persona que se había mostrado cariñosa y amable con el (en ese tiempo aun no conocía a Iruka)

-Por que Susume creía que Itachi era inocente de ese crimen

Ahora si todos voltearon a ver a Tsunade, que solo miraba al suelo pensativa

-No sabemos que la llevo a creer eso, pero fue tras Uchiha para probarlo jurando no volver sin el… pero no logro hacerlo, Uchiha se convirtió en un criminal de clase S y se hizo famoso y temido en todas las aldeas ninja, sabemos que Susume lo siguió y estuvo con el durante mucho tiempo y después, cuando se unió a akatsuki, ella proveía de armas al grupo, la espada de Kisame y la conversión de Sasori en marioneta fueron obra suya

Sakura apretó un poco el puño enojada y entristecida un poco al recordar a la anciana Chiyo mientras que Naruto seguía sin escuchar casi nada

-Pero recientemente hemos sabido algo… Susume había estado mucho tiempo inactiva viviendo en paz en un pequeño valle, pero hace unos días supimos que una de sus mas grandes bodegas de armas fue saqueada por la niebla, ella e Itachi han decidido ir a detenerlos y a cambio exigen la absolución de Itachi y Konoha ha aceptado

-QUE ESTA DICIENDO?!! DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE EL HA HECHO LO ABSOLVERAN!!!

-Si

Tsunade se puso seria mirando cara a cara a Naruto

-Si esas armas caen en manos de la niebla Konoha seria arrasada, asi que ya se ha tomado una decisión Naruto, contrólate o te sacare de esta misión

Naruto retrocedió un poco, Tsunade realmente parecía enfadada, esta volvió a tomar aire para seguir hablando

-Su misión es ayudarlos, sabemos que un grupo de jounins de la niebla van a llevarlas esta tarde hacia la aldea, Susume e Itachi me han mandado su localización pero quizás no sean suficientes para detenerlos, su misión es ir y ayudar, alguna pregunta?

-Tsunade-sama… sakura… -Naruto-

-Si… ya había pensado en eso… Sakura

-Iré y ya te lo dije, Naruto

Sakura lo miro enfadada, no iba a permitir que el hiciera algo tan peligroso sin acompañarlo

-Pero…

-Nada Naruto, voy yo también

-he… me perdí de algo? –Shizune-

-Sakura esta embarazada –Tsunade-

-QUE???!!! FELICIDADES!!!!!

Shizune la abraso casi cargándola mientras Sakura trataba de safarse y Hinata los veía sorprendida junto con Naruto, mas por que Shizune siendo una de las mejores amigas de Sakura no lo sabia pero ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a Shizune en un buen tiempo y esta parecía mas delgada y cansada que lo habitual y pensó si seria cierto lo difícil que era la situación de la aldea como para que ella hubiera salido a misiones

-pronto abra otro joven en la aldea… que hermoso

-No hay que exagerar Shizune-neechan … -Sakura-

Hinata se acerco a Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama, yo también pienso que Sakura no debería ir

-Tu también Hinata?! Tsunade-sama…

-Sakura, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea, tienes poco tiempo pero aun asi eres vulnerable y si te convoque para esta misión es por que eres la única ninja medico disponible junto con Shizune, ella probablemente tendrá que luchar pero tu debes quedarte atrás para ayudar, pero si no lo deseas no vayas, recuerda que cada golpe que te den podría ser uno para el bebe, ya tienes mas de un mes y ya lo puede afectar pero tu debes ser la que decida

Sakura dudo un poco y finalmente…

-Voy con ustedes, no puedo dejar que vayan solos a ese lugar

Tsunade asintió algo molesta y todos, (aunque Naruto a regañadientes) se fueron, un poco después iban todos en silencio, Sakura y Naruto apenas se miraban Naruto enfadado por que Sakura se arriesgara y Sakura por querer sen tan sobre protector con ella, Hinata y Shizune no sabían que decir y solo se callaban riendo un poco, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño almacén, hasta ahora nadie se había visto por los alrededores y nisiquiera se habían escuchado a los animales, no era buena señal, todos aterrizaron en silencio, aun faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a ese lugar pero no era obvio que algo andaba mal, de pronto una gran sombra apareció enfrente y quitándose rápidamente, lograron esquivar una gran bola de acero que dejo un hueco profundo en el suelo, escuchándose una fuerte explosión, del humo salieron Itachi y Susume esquivando varias pequeñas esferas del mismo material tan pesadas que se unían fuertemente en el suelo al tocarlo pero que eran levantadas con gran facilidad, tenían varios sellos extraños dibujados en el metal, Susume volteo y vio a Naruto

-Naruto?...

-Susume-chan… como…

-Has crecido…

Otra bola de acero se dirigió hacia ellos, Naruto y Susume voltearon y la bola fue detenida en el aire por Sakura que cerrando los puños la hizo pedasos

-Tengan mas cuidado!!!

-Lo siento… -Susume-

Itachi miro a Sakura y por unos segundos creyó ver una expresión de alivio en el rostro del Uchiha, pero pensó que seria su imaginación, de pronto los ataques cesaron

-Que pasa? –Naruto-

-Ya retrocedimos, eso pasa, la mayoría de la guardia esta dentro de la caverna pero algunos están afuera su única misión es mantenernos a raya Y para eso usan mis armas!!!

Todos retrocedieron un poco ante el grito de Susume, como si los fuera a morder pero poco después se calmo, Itachi seguía sin hablar y Naruto nisiquiera lo miraba, se levanto y miro a Hinata

-Eres una Hyuga, verdad?

-He… si…

-Que quieres tu con ella?

Naruto se levanto realmente enfadado, Sakura se sorprendió un poco pero Susume se puso frente a el

-Naruto

Naruto se le quedo mirando un poco y después desvió la mirada

-Creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar… pero ahorita es mas importante la misión, si te convertiste en un gran shinobi como querías entonces sabrás entender esto

Naruto no dijo nada y Sakura lo miro preocupado, cuando Hinata se levanto

-Yo… este…

Itachi la miro y Hinata retrocedió un poco, intimidada

-Creo que es cierto… debo quedarme aquí…

-Claro que no lo harás es una misión de equipo!!! –Sakura-

-Es cierto pero Hinata es la única que puede cubrirnos para pasar a quien sea que esta atacando, incluso si lo vencemos perderíamos tiempo en hacerlo –Shizune-

-En este caso es mas sencillo si la Hyuga se queda, alguien con el Byakugan puede ver a lo quien sea que nos ataque aun cuando permanezca escondido, los demás estorbaríamos

-Nadie dijo que tú serias el jefe de la misión –Naruto-

-Naruto-kun… es verdad… váyanse…

-Hinata-chan…

-Byakugan

Hinata se volteo hacia los árboles, Naruto que jamás la había visto pelear seriamente se sorprendió ante el cambio, toda su timidez y temor natural habían desaparecido y ahora se mostraba decidida, miro hacia los arbustos

-Nos atacara con otra esfera en 3 segundos, Sakura-chan tu rompela y luego corran

-Bien –Sakura-

En ese momento tal como lo había dicho Hinata una esfera de acero salio de los árboles

-Golpeala en el centro justo donde parece tener un pico, es una ilusión

Sakura miro la esfera y vio una pequeña protuberancia en la esfera, si era verdadera un defecto como ese en el golpe podía romperle la mano y aplastarla, aun asi sin vacilar lanzo un puñetazo destrozándola y creando una nube de humo, todos corrieron en dirección a la caverna…

El ninja que los había estado atacando era un hombre delgado pero muy musculoso, tenia 2 guantes llenos de las esferas de Susume que parecían crecer y después encoger para ajustarse aunque ahora tenia una esfera atada por una cadena, al tratar de jalarla vio una sombra y esquivo rápidamente un golpe de Hinata que había llegado corriendo sobre la cadena

-Quien eres tu?

-Soy tu oponente –Hinata-

-ja, una niñita como tu no podrá ganarme

Naruto y los demás seguían hasta que escucharon un fuerte grito de Hinata, mientras una columna de humo salía del lugar donde la habían dejado, Shizune Sakura y Naruto se detuvieron y Susume e Itachi lo hicieron adelante

-HINATA!!! –Naruto-

Naruto iba a regresar cuando sintió que Itachi lo detenía, volteo mirándolo furioso

-No me toques

-Si la chica Hyuga ya esta muerta no merecía ser jounin, vamonos, ya sabia en que estaba metiéndose

Itachi volteo pero Naruto no lo siguió, hasta que fue Sakura la que se le acerco, tomándolo de la mano un poco

-Naruto es cierto… vamos, ella estará bien…

Naruto la miro u sonrojada, solo asintió y siguió su camino junto con ella, Shizune titubeo un poco mirando hacia el sitio donde se había escuchado el ruido y finalmente siguió adelante, Itachi camino hasta mirar a Susume

-Por que sonríes tanto? –Itachi-

-Por nada… vamonos ya

Susume le dio un beso y siguieron adelante uniéndose a los demás, Susume alcanzo a Naruto

-Has crecido mucho, me sorprendiste

Naruto sonrió un poco

-Y tu no has cambiado en nada, excepto en…

Naruto se fijo en sus pechos, mientras Sakura le dio un coscorrón que hizo que se cayera retrasándose y Susume rió

-Se consiguió una buena mujer, asi traían a Minato, hola

Sakura la miro y sonrió, después de haber sabido por que había abandonado la aldea ya no le parecía tan malo y de haberse tratado de ella y Naruto sabia que ella habría echo lo mismo

-Soy Sakura Haruno

-Lo se, Jiraya me contó todo sobre ti y Naruto, traigo algo para ti, pero ahorita no es el momento

-Bien

Siguieron adelante, pronto llegaron a un cañonen el que se veía una pequeña caverna, varios ninjas saltaron hacia ellos

-Hay que dividirnos son demasiados! –Shizune-

-Solo hay que seguir de frente, la entrada es esa caverna, Susume

-Si, yo los cubro, vine preparada

Susume metió su mano a una bolsita que colgaba de su muslo y saco un pergamino extendiéndolo frente a ella Sakura lo reconoció de inmediato al momento que 10 sombras salían de el convirtiéndose en las 10 marionetas de Chiyo, Susume controlando una por dedo como lo hacia la anciana empezó a moverse mientras corría, las 10 marionetas los rodearon y peleaban con los ninjas empezando a acabar con ellos con gran rapidez

-COMO TIENES TU LAS MARIONETAS DE CHYOBA-SAMA??!!

-Cuando la pelea de ustedes con Sasori termino fui a ver si podía encontrar algo que me sirviera sabiendo la habilidad de ambos para las marionetas y encontré estas, las modifique y quedaron perfectas para mi

-Que las modifi…

Sakura se fijo entonces en las marionetas, despedían pequeños resplandores y vio refuerzos de acero en varis partes asi como nuevas armas

-perdona Sakura si lo hice, tu fuiste quien lucho contra Sasori al lado de la señora Chiyo no es verdad? Cuando la pelea termino fui a ver si se podía salvar algo de sus asombrosas marionetas y las encontré, estaban muy dañadas, pero lo que me preocupo fue lo que no encontré fue…

-Esperen hay algo… -Shizune-

-No puede ser…

Frente a ellos se estaba formando una gran nube negra, esa nube se dividió en 10 picos que se lanzaron contra ellos, Susume reacciono e hizo que las marionetas recibieran el ataque pero la nube empezó a envolverlas y todas cayeron

-No puedo controlarlas!!! –Susume-

-Es arena de hierro!!

-Esa fue una de las marionetas que no encontré –Susume-

Un hombre estaba recargado en una roca moviendo con una de sus manos la marioneta del tercer kazekage, que a diferencia de las de Susume se veía exactamente igual, el hombre estaba metido en lo que Sakura reconoció como la marioneta en la que Sasori se escondía, solo que el parecía de pie, la cola de escorpión cubría uno de sus brazos como si fuera un guante y el otro estaba cubierto por el brazo de picos y la cara del ninja que había sido se encontraba sobre su pecho como un escudo, el hombre no se parecía en nada a Sasori, tenia una expresión cruel y el cabello negro erizado, sonriendo burlonamente extendió su mano y la cola salio volando hacia ellos embistiéndolos, Itachi avanzo y Sakura se puso frente a el

-Espera!!!

La cola se abrió en cruz y varias agujas salieron digiriéndose hacia ellos, una roca salio de la tierra bloqueando todas las agujas que quedaron clavas en la roca, un pequeño liquido cayo de estas y Sakura olfateo un poco el aire

-El mismo veneno que usaba Sasori… gracias Shizune-san

Shizune tenia las manos puestas en un símbolo y al soltarlo la roca se desmorono, Sakura volteo y miro a Naruto

-Sigan hasta la cueva, yo soy quien tiene que pelear con el

-CLARO QUE NO LO HARAS SAKURA-CHAN!!!

-No seas idiota Naruto!!!

Naruto se cayo un poco al verla tan enojada

-Este hombre esta usando las marionetas de Sasori, Chioba-sama dio su vida para que no se volvieran a usar y no voy a permitir que continué haciéndolo, conozco las armas ocultas que tienen y tengo antídotos contra su veneno, de todos soy la que mas posibilidades tengo de vencerlo

-Pero…pero… -Naruto-

Susume camino un poco hacia ella y Naruto la miro como si tuviera una esperanza de que lo apoyara y Sakura lo hizo como si adivinara lo que Naruto pensaba

-No voy a cambiar de opinión, ustedes deben seguir –Sakura-

-Quizás pero te conviene saber a que te enfrentas, su nombre es Hiroshi, ese chico fue entrenado por Sasori, lo encontró cuando tenia 6 años y pensó que tenia potencial y en tan solo 6 años de entrenamiento domino todas las técnicas de Sasori, pero dejo de entrenarlo cuando supo que no luchaba por el arte y solo le interesaba matar, eso fue hace 8 años y desde entonces ya es uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de la niebla, pero solo usa las marionetas que Sasori abandona o las que construyo para el jamás ha creado nada –Susume-

-Entendido, adelántense

Sakura se detuvo y Naruto se quedo unos instantes mirándola, para después seguir y entrar en la caverna con los demás, se oyó un golpe muy fuerte y un humo extraño

-Ha invocado algo –Susume-

-Entonces estará bien, verdad Shizune-san? La babosa lo cuidara –Naruto-

-Sakura-chan jamás aprendió a invocar a la babosa de Tsunade –Shizune-

-Oye no le digas asi a Tsunade!! –Susume-

Naruto rompió a reír por el chiste mientras Shizune se ponía roja, Itachi volteo a ver a Susume que también reía y sonrió de nuevo, era muy raro verla tan feliz

-Naruto no deberías reírte estando Sakura asi no crees? –Shizune-

-Sakura-chan tiene razón… no es débil y no se por que pero pienso que estará bien…

-Llegamos prepárense –Itachi-

Tan pronto llegaron a la otra parte del túnel Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de ver una enorme cueva, en el centro había varias carrozas cubiertas con mantas, al segundo que entraron cientos de kunais se dirigieron hacia ellos y se dispersaron cada uno luchando contra varios ninjas, Naruto apenas pudo ver a 5 ninjas que se le echaban encima y empezaba una pelea con sus kage bushins contra ellos, esos ninjas eran tan fuertes como el y los kage bushins no duraban mucho cuando los daros de Shizune derribaron a 2, Naruto tuvo tiempo de verla un segundo luchando por mantenerse alejada de sus objetivos antes de que otro ninja lo atacara, mientras luchaba miraba a Shizune Susume e Itachi en el combate, rara vez había visto ninjas pelear tan bien contra varios oponentes, Shizune que siempre parecía sonriente y tranquila ahora estaba lanzando puñetazos y haciendo estallar cada cosa que tocaba, mientras de su brazo lanzaba varios dardos que se clavaban profundamente en las rocas o atravesaban a los ninjas que alcanzaban que caían muertos al instante aunque solo los se cortaran un poco con el proyectil, Susume un poco mas alejada hacia varios movimientos con las manos, Naruto no logro distinguir como luchaba hasta que vio unos pequeños destellos de luz, los ninjas que se le acercaban caían hechos pedasos por lo que parecían ser hilos de chacra que salían de sus dedos, Itachi en cambio parecía tan solo un relámpago, por donde el pasaba solo caían varios ninjas aunque según pudo apreciar Naruto, ninguno estaba muerto, sin saber por que continuo con la pelea, aun preocupado por Sakura y por Hinata…

Hinata había escapado por poco de la técnica de aquel ninja, de repente el solo había tocado una de sus esferas que se había lanzado sobre ella explotando al momento de hacer contacto con su piel, Hinata jadeaba mientras sujetaba su costado que tenia una gran herida, parte de su pants azul estaba destrozado y un pedaso de kunai estaba roto pero clavado en su banda protectora en su cuello, ele había salvado la vida, sin saber de donde vendría el próximo ataque no podía hacer mas que intentar curarse a si misma con una técnica de primeros auxilios que le había enseñado Kurenai hacia tiempo, arrepintiéndose de no haber estudiado técnicas medicas ya que en su equipo Shino era el que se encargaba de eso, de pronto reacciono cuando 2 esferas salieron cada una de un lado del árbol en el que estaba, logro agacharse mientras las esferas se enredaban y aplastaban el árbol con la cadena con la que estaban atadas, el árbol salio arrancado de raíz hacia el ninja que libero las esferas y lo levanto con una mano, lanzándolo de nuevo hacia Hinata, esta se levanto sobre una de sus manos y salto lanzando un kunai hacia el ninja que por supuesto lo esquivo (en toda la serie jamás he visto que le atinen a alguien con uno XD) mientras Hinata se lanzaba contra el tratando de golpearlo con su técnica, el hombre esquivaba sus ataques por poco tratando de golpearla pero Hinata esquivaba fácilmente sus ataques, se notaba una gran diferencia en su taijutsu cuando el volvió a retroceder y lanzar otra de sus esferas, Hinata golpeo la esfera con la mano deteniéndola y jalando la cadena el ninja salio volando hacia ella que trato de golpearlo mientras llegaba pero en ultimo momento el hombre giro y una esfera mayor golpeo el costado de la cabeza de Hinata, que cayo al suelo y quedo sin movimiento…

Sakura corría hacia la marioneta del tecer Kazekage mientras una sombra corría a su lado contra el, la marioneta lanzaba varias lanzas echas con arena de hierro contra ambos pero las esquivaban fácilmente, finalmente la sombra llego junto a la marioneta lanzándole una patada que la marioneta esquivo al momento que Sakura le lanzaba un puñetazo detrás de ella, un escudo de hierro se materializo a su lado pero sakura lo hizo pedasos golpeando y destrozando al tercer kazekage por segunda vez, un conejo blanco del tamaño de Sakura se le acerco, aunque su apariencia era la de un conejo su forma se parecía a la de un humano

-Gracias Akira…

-No hay por que, señorita Sakura

-Sakura… eres Sakura Haruno, la que mato a mi maestro

-No, Chioba-sama fue quien lo mato… no pude hacer mucho en esa pelea pero te acabare en esta

-será fácil matarte, ya te he herido supongo que sabes que significa si peleaste con mi maestro Sasori –Hiroshi-

Sakura se miro un rozon que tenia en su hombro del que salía una gota de sangre y rió un poco

-El mismo veneno que Sasori?

Sakura le mostró su brazo lleno de pequeños piquetes

Hace tiempo que me hice inmune a el, quizás no pude matarlo pero Sasori era un genio tu solo eres un niñito que tiene que heredar incluso las marionetas rotas de su maestro para valer algo, no podrás derrotarme

Sakura se acerco cuando vio a alguien mas llegar, era el ninja que los había atacado en primer lugar, traía a Hinata tomada de la cabeza y la arrojo contra Sakura

-HINATA!!!!

Sakura corrió a mirarla y le tomo el pulso

-Hinata…

-jeje esa niña fue fácil de matar, creo que nos tendremos que divertir los 2 con ella, Hiroshi

-Tiene razón… sigues diciendo que puedes ganar?

Sakura se levanto ayudando a levantarse a Hinata, que parecía ilesa

-No es posible!!! –Hombre de la bola-

-Como estas? –Sakura-

-No me toco… pero sabia que era mas sencillo si peleábamos las 2 juntas asi que…

-Fingiste un golpe, verdad?

-Si

-Y usted se encuentra bien señorita Sakura? –Akira-

-Estoy bien, Akira… te diste cuenta?

El conejo miro al ninja que acababa de llegar

-Si…

-De que hablan estas 2? –Hombre de la bola-

-No lo se Chempo… matalas de una vez

-Si!!

-Akira tu y yo vamos por el otro

-Si señorita!!

Sakura y el conejo salieron corriendo hacia Hiroshi mientras el otro ninja lanzo una de sus esferas que creció al momento de acercarse a Sakura, esta esquivo rápido el golpe y siguió corriendo al lado de su invocación

-Akira hazte a un lado!!!

Se dividieron en el momento en que Hiroshi se lanzaba contra ellas con el brazo de la marioneta, al momento en que esquivaron el golpe el brazo se abrió lanzando cientos de agujas que fueron hacia Sakura, pero esta se volteo, por un segundo unas pequeñas marcas aparecieron en su rostro y la velocidad de sus manos aumento, mientras bloqueaba las agujas deteniéndolas todas con las manos

-Esto debió acabarte… Como?

Sakura traía todas las agujas en las manos, las estrujo y las hizo pedasos tirandolas al suelo, la pequeña marca que había aparecido en su rostro ya no estaba

-No es posible!!!!

-Cuando luche con tu maestro y esta marioneta, crees que tiene algún secreto para mi?

-Si, este!!!

Apunto el brazo hacia Sakura y un pico salio de parte de este, lo lanzo pero al momento que lo haría Akira levanto el brazo un poco y el ataque salio volando lejos, Sakura se acerco y tomando el brazo de la marioneta lo aplasto haciéndolo pedasos dejando descubierto el brazo real de Hiroshi

-Como??!!!

-Ya te lo dije, eres solo un niño inútil al que le heredan todo, incluso sus armas… que desperdicio

-Te matare!!!

Saco un kunai de detrás de su bolsillo la tiempo que Sakura le daba un golpe en el estomago, la potencia del golpe destrozo la marioneta y fue lanzado contra la pared de rocas, fuera de la marioneta parecía alguien muy delgado y frágil, cayo mientras que de su armadura solo quedaba unos pedasos de la que había sido la marioneta de Sasori

Mientras tanto Hinata caminaba entre las esferas de acero sin que siquiera la rozaran

-Como es posible??!!

-Descifre con mi Byakugan tu técnica hace tiempo, las esferas no crecen solo es un genjutsu, los sellos que tienen hacen que parezca que crezcan pero lo que destruye es el peso que tienen, no es verdad?

-Entonces solo me usaste para ver si estaba bien tu amiga?

-Si, ya vi que fue todo

El hombre saco todas sus esferas al mismo tiempo

-Te matare!!!

En un segundo, Hinata estaba frente a el, lanzo un pequeño golpe a su cuello, tan solo un toque con uno de sus dedos, el hombre cayo sujetándoselo y dejo de moverse, estaba muerto

-Nunca uses un arma que no conoces, deberías saberlo

-Mejoraste –Sakura-

-Si n.n

-Señorita Sakura, mire

-Que pasa Akira?

Akira arranco la cabeza de Hiroshi y se la mostró a Sakura era la cabeza de una marioneta

-Donde esta el real? –Hinata-

En ese momento, las 10 marionetas de Chiyo se levantaron a su alrededor, detrás de ellas salio Hiroshi, ahora traía una armadura diferente mas delgada y pequeña, solo que en su pecho se veía el rostro del tercer kazekage

-Como vez, también tengo mis propias técnicas

Lanzando al aire un pergamino, varias marionetas salieron uniéndose a las demás, Sakura hizo desaparecer a su convocación, mientras observaba las marionetas, no había hilos que las guiaran pero por pequeños destellos vio que sus articulaciones brillaban, estaban echas de hierro y las controlaba con el poder del tercer kazekage

-Con esto será mas fácil acabarlas!!

A su alrededor poco a poco se comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de arena de hierro alrededor de el, poco a poco fue creciendo y la arena iba formando una armadura mucho mayor hasta que la única parte que se veía del hombre era su rostro y todo lo demás era hierro sólido y solo se veía el rostro del tercer kazekage al frente de su pecho

-Ahora las acabare!!

Los ojos del tercer kazekage brillaron y las marionetas se lanzaron contra Sakura y Hinata, Sakura salto y desapareció entrando al suelo

-Parece que tu amiga te abandono

-Solo se esta resguardando –Hinata-

Hinata se coloco en la posición de pelea de los Hyuga y cuando las marionetas se acercaron comenzó a girar sobre si misma rápidamente, las 10 marionetas de Chiyo y varias de las marionetas de Hiroshi la atacaron mientras una gran cúpula de chacra salía de Hinata, de pronto todas salieron volando echas pedasos mientras un enorme agujero se hacia donde estaba Hinata que lo miro sonriendo

-De esto…

-Y ahora el golpe final

Sakura salio de repente de debajo de la tierra atacando a Hiroshi, golpeo la armadura con todas sus fuerzas, mientras este retrocedía, Sakura se alejo un poco y vio que no había echo mas que un hueco a la armadura, ese hueco se reparo de inmediato por mas arena de hierro

-Como…

-Sakura ten cuidado!!!

Sakura reacciono al tiempo que 2 marionetas la atacaban con sus espadas y Hiroshi dirigía su brazo hacia ella, del brazo de este la arena de hierro salio formando varias agujas, Sakura reacciono y tomando los brazos de las 2 marionetas los movió frente a ella y estas recibieron todo el impacto, mientras ella retrocedía

-No esta mal eres la primera que logra darme un golpe

-Aun asi vas a perder, ya no tienes tus marionetas y si usas tu arena de hierro para atacarme quedaras vulnerable

-Y quien dijo que no las tengo?

Las marionetas que Sakura acababa de destruir se elevaron y se repararon de inmediato con la arena de hierro, a su alrededor las partes que Hinata había destrozado se unían de nuevo y volvían a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado

-El punto débil de un marionetista es su cuerpo pero con estas marionetas y mi armadura no podrás tocarlo, mi maestro jamás vio todo el potencial que tenia el tercer kazekage

Sakura lo miro un poco mientras retrocedía junto a Hinata, las marionetas se colocaron frente a Hiroshi listas para el ataque y Hinata se puso frente a Sakura preparándose cuando Sakura lo paro

-Tenemos que entrar y llegar pronto con los demás o no abra servido para nada venir… dame 5 segundos en ese tiempo lo voy a derrotar

-Estas loca no podrás!!!! –Hinata-

-Solo hazlo, voy a ver si resulta esta técnica, solo 5 segundos Hinata

Hinata titubeo un poco, por un segundo tuvo la mirada y expresión de la Hinata de siempre y finalmente asintió alejándose un poco mientras Sakura hacia algunos sellos

-Que crees que haces?

-Hace tiempo Tsunade-sama me enseño una técnica para reunir chacra en el cuerpo, tengo 2 años reuniéndolo pero solo necesitare 5 segundos para vencerte, veremos si funciona

El rostro de Sakura se cubrió de varias líneas color rojo brillante, estas líneas pasaron a su pecho y brazos y por una rasgadura en su pantalón se veían también en sus piernas

-El sello de Orochimaru? –Hiroshi-

-No, este es mas poderoso… 1

Sakura se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia Hiroshi, tanto que apenas podía verse, este movió rápidamente sus marionetas y varias de ellas lanzaron sus armas Ens. Contra

-2

Sakura esquivo todos los ataques saltando y golpeando el piso al caer la tierra se abrió hacia las marionetas enterrándolas todas

-3

Hiroshi salto para esquivar el ataque y Sakura apareció frente a el en el aire

-4

Sakura tomo la cara del tercer kazekague y la hizo pedasos aplastándola con la mano al momento la armadura empezó a deshacerse

-Y 5!!!

Golpeo a Hiroshi en el pecho atravesándolo de lado al lado, cayo de rodillas jadeando mientras el caía al suelo, ya sin moverse…

Al tiempo que Sakura y Hinata luchaban contra Hiroshi en la cueva Naruto, Susume, Itachi y Shizune libraban una batalla similar, Naruto se defendía un poco con su katana y se alejaba de una gran nube de veneno que Shizune había expulsado de su boca, la kunoichi luchaba dentro del veneno junto con Susume utilizando unas mascaras que esta le había dado, todos los ninjas se habían alejado de las armas que había e Itachi se estaba abriendo camino

-Itachi-kun las del tercer carruaje tienen explosivos!!! –Susume-

Itachi comprendió y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el, tan pronto la toco todo el lugar pareció volar en pedasos, varias partes de las rocas empezaron a caer sobre ellos y los carruajes eran sepultados en estas, Itachi se acerco para verlo cuando una sombra le hizo una gran herida en la espalda, atontado camino hacia el frente jadeando por la herida sin entender que pasaba cuando un hombre dentro de una capa apareció, Itachi retrocedió un poco, no lo había visto venir nisiquiera con su sharingan, lo miro y activo su mangekyo sharingan pero algo sucedió, dentro de las sombras de su capa los ojos del hombre brillaron dentro de su capa y ambos fueron transportados, pero no a la dimensión de Itachi si no que llegaron a un lugar cubierto de sombras por completo, Itachi lo miraba sorprendido

-Quien eres?...

-Que acaso no me recuerdas, Itachi?

El hombre se bajo su capucha, tenia el cabello largo y la cara alargada y blanca parecida a la de orochimaru pero una gran barba negra le cubría parte del rostro, junto con una cicatriz que le surcaba una de sus mejillas, sonrió mientras la acariciaba

-Aun recuerdo la vez que me hiciste esto… creo que fue la vez que asesine a tu madre, verdad?... quieres que lo mismo le pase a tu esposa? Aunque creo que primero me divertiré con ella

Un destello se vio y regresaron a la normalidad, el hombre tenía un kunai clavado en la frente pero solo desapareció en una bola de humo, Susume se acerco corriendo y lo abraso

-Muy bien echo!!! Todos los ninjas se retiran!!! Pasa algo?

Itachi volteo a verla, mientras retiraba el cabello de su rostro, sin decirle nada la beso un poco, Susume abrió los ojos sorprendida e Itachi se separo un poco

-No pasa nada…

Camino hacia la salida de la cueva, dejándola un poco sorprendida mas adelante Shizune estaba curando las heridas de Naruto aunque eran solo unas pequeñas cortadas, volteo a ver a Itachi y se acerco mientras comenzaba a curarlo

-No necesitas hacerlo

-Ahora eres un ninja de Konoha de nuevo, el consejo te perdonara, además somos compañeros de equipo tengo que hacerlo

-No se si todos los ninjas de Konoha quieran que vuelva

Volteo a mirar a Naruto y este solo sonrió sin saber que decir cuando Susume se acerco

-No sabía que Hiashi ya te había dado la espada de su padre

Naruto se la mostró

-Apenas se manejarla pero me fue útil ahora

-Yo te puedo enseñar, si quieres

-Claro

Itachi se levanto, su herida y aparecía totalmente curada

-Es hora de irnos, debes estar preocupado por tu chica asi que deja de fingir y corre

Naruto se le quedo mirando un momento y rápidamente salio corriendo de la caverna, en ningún momento de la pelea había dejado de pensar en Sakura aunque había logrado ocultarlo un poco, salio solo para ver como Sakura atravesaba de lado a lado a un hombre y caía al suelo jadeando

-SAKURA-CHAN!!!

Corrió hacia ella Sakura volteo a verlo y también corrió abrasándolo

-Naruto!!!

-estas bien, sakura?

Naruto le acariciaba el rostro y finalmente la beso mientras Hinata volteaba la cabeza totalmente colorada, hasta que Sakura se separo un poco del beso

-Te dije que estaría bien Naruto y tu?

-jeje nada que no se cure con una noche de sueño

-Sakura-chan están bien?

Shizune salía corriendo de la caverna, Itachi y Susume iban un poco más atrás

-Si estamos bien –Naruto-

-Muy bien, parece que ninguno de nosotros esta herido –Shizune-

-No, creo que mejor volvamos a ca…

Sakura no pudo terminar la frase, mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco y un hilito de sangre salía de su boca

-Naruto… Na…

Se tambaleo un poco y cayó, Naruto logro sujetarla y vio como Hiroshi atrás le apuntaba con el brazo de su armadura para después morir, una larga lanza de madera salía de la espalda de Sakura

-SAKURA-CHAN!!!!

---

Hola XD

Que les pareció el capitulo?

Ya se que estuvo medio copiado lo de que volviera a haber una pelea entre un marionetista y Sakura, pero cuando mire la serie me pregunte por que Sasori no utilizaba asi al tercer kazekage y finalmente me decidí a hacer una versión yo mismo.

La técnica que uso Sakura es solo chacra acumulado en su pecho, Tsunade la utiliza también cuando pelea por primera vez contra Orochimaru en la serie, solo que en la serie la uso para regenerar su cuerpo y Sakura la uso para potenciarlo mas aunque después de usar ese chacra acumulado ambas perdieron por completo sus fuerzas similar esta también la forma en que se hizo inmune al veneno, inyectándoselo de hay los piquetes

Espero que les haya gustado la convocación de Sakura, la verdad no recordaba como se llamaba la babosa gigante y de hay que quisiera inventar una convocación para ella, si quieren imaginar o ver como es busquen a Akira mon. De la serie dijimos ya que de hay lo saque.

El próximo capitulo espero si poder tenerlo para la próxima semana, ahora solo puedo estar cuando mucho una hora en mi propia computadora y batallo mucho para poder ponerme a escribir enserio el fic, ojala les siga gustando si es asi dejen reviews.

PD.: Si preguntan por que en un mes Sasuke no ha vuelto a Konoha cuando están a un día de distancia ya lo verán en el próximo capitulo, si hay una buena razón…


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta, Ino se encontraba sentada al lado también esperando nerviosa mientras dentro operaban a Sakura, ese día ella y Kakashi al fin habían regresado a Konoha después de completar las misiones y gracias a Tsunade y Kakashi había logrado dejar de ser una kunoichi de los Anbu, pero tan pronto había sucedido eso Tsunade les contó la misión a la que había enviado a Sakura ¡¡¡Junto con Itachi Uchiha!!! Antes de que Tsunade terminara de ordenarles que fueran a ayudar Kakashi e Ino ya estaban saliendo de la aldea, habían llegado justo a tiempo para ver como atacaban a Sakura e Ino junto con Shizune apenas habían podido mantenerla con vida hasta llegar a Konoha, la herida era muy profunda y casi la había atravesado, solo por milagro no había atravesado un órgano vital aunque uno de sus pulmones estaba muy dañado, el dardo estaba envenenado pero Shizune dijo que Sakura había tomado precauciones y que el veneno no la dañaría, cuando supo que Sakura estaba embarazada, conociendo como conocía a Sakura apenas podía creer quien era el padre de su futuro hijo, Naruto no se había moviendo de la habitación desde 24 horas que habían entrado con Sakura, Ino bostezo un poco, Shizune hacia un rato había salido tambaleándose y sin energía de la sala y se había tenido que ir a descansar dejando a Tsunade y a Ino solas atendiendo a Sakura, Ino también había quedado agotada y Tsunade le había ordenado que fuera y durmiera mientras utilizaba un extraño tatuaje en su cuerpo para aumentar su chacra y seguir con la curación, al salir había encontrado a Jiraya en la sala tratando de animar a Naruto y tan preocupado como el junto con una mujer a la que Ino no conocía, pero ambos se habían ido hacia un tiempo a buscar a algún ninja medico que pudiera ayudar, Ino trato de mirar a Naruto y hablarle pero el no parecía notar que estaba hay, lo comprendía, Ino no había querido decirle nada a Naruto sobre el estado en el que estaba Sakura, como decirle que era posible que perdiera a su esposa y casi seguro que había perdido a su hijo? Jiraya llego corriendo a la sala

-Como esta? –Jiraya-

-Aun no ha salido –Ino-

Jiraya miro preocupado a Naruto, que parecía apunto de llorar, cuando las puertas se abrieron, Tsunade jadeaba y se sujetaba a la puerta para evitar caer, Naruto se acerco a verla

-Tsunade-obachan…

-Las heridas son muy graves, Naruto, no podrás dejar que haga ejercicios ni entrenamientos por un buen tiempo, debes tener mucho cuidado en evitar que haga cualquier esfuerzo al menos por unos días y se acabaron los entrenamientos por un tiempo, el que sea, es muy terca… no debió ir…

-Tsunade y mi…

-Los 2 están bien, Naruto

Tsunade le sonrió y se aparto, mientras Ino saltaba y gritaba de alegría Naruto entro corriendo a la sala donde Sakura parecía dormir, mientras Jiraya también saltaba feliz, Ino sabia que Jiraya consideraba a esos dos como sus hijos

-Jeje… creo que me gane un buen descanso, no crees? –Tsunade-

Sin decir nada Jiraya abraso a Tsunade y la beso, Tsunade se sorprendió mucho pero Ino pudo ver que por unos momentos sus ojos se cerraban, hasta que se separaron un poco y voltearon al escuchar su risita

-jeje yo no vi nada… no vi nada… adiós!!

Ino salio de la habitación aliviada y preparada para tomar la mayor siesta de su vida y si se encontraba a Kakashi cerca tal vez hacer algo mas, mientras Jiraya y Tsunade, sonrieron al verla y esta vez fue Tsunade la que lo volvió a besar…

Naruto entro en la habitación, Sakura se encontraba llorando y Naruto se quedo un poco mirándola antes de acercarse y se sentó en la cama a su lado

-sakura… no llores, están bien los 2…

-Tenia mucho miedo Naruto!!!

Sakura lo abraso empezando a llorar, Naruto acaricio su espalda sin saber que decir

-Perdóname… no debí ir… no debí Naruto

Naruto la abraso, consolándola mientras Sakura no podía parar de llorar…

Al otro día, Kakashi entro en la habitación, Sakura y Naruto estaban conversando y al lado se veían las bandejas en las que daban su comida a los pacientes

-Kakashi sensei, hola –Sakura-

-Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos chicos

-Pensé que estaban de misiones usted e Ino

-Ino y yo volvimos ayer, estuvo cuidándote no recuerdas? –Kakashi-

-Jeje como estuviste desmayada todo el tiempo creo que ni cuenta te diste –Naruto-

-Creo que no… rayos ahora tendré que darle las gracias a esa Ino-puerca!!!!

-Asi es frentuda me debes la vida

-Ino entro en la habitación sonriendo un poco aliviada

-EN TUS SUEÑOS INOPUERCA!!!

-Que dijiste frentuda!!!!???

Sakura e Ino empezaron a pelearse y tan solo se veía una nubecita de humo donde estaban mientras Kakashi y Naruto las miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

-Al menos Sakura ya tiene energías… -Kakashi-

-Si, oye Kakashi-sensei

-Si?

-Usted sabe manejar katanas?

-Katanas? Por que lo quieres saber?

Naruto sonrió y llevándose la mano a la espalda saco la katana de su padre, Kakashi se levanto sorprendido y prácticamente se la quito de las manos

-Hacia años que no la veía…

Ino y Sakura dejaron de pelearse, mirándola, la espada despedía un pequeño resplandor azul

-Parece como si lo reconociera –Ino-

-Quieres que te enseñe a manejarla, verdad Naruto?

-Si, por favor Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi la miro un poco y se la dio

-Lo siento, aunque he visto a muchos ninjas usar katanas antes jamás me intereso usar el sharingan para sus movimientos, no se como usarlas, pero quizás Susume podría ayudarte

-Susume-chan sabrá usarla?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros

-Bueno, ella fue la que le enseño

-Podríamos ir a verla esta tarde, Naruto, tan solo estaré unas horas mas en el hospital y podré irme

-Entonces iremos!!!

-Muy bien, Itachi y ella viven en la zona del clan Uchiha en la que era la casa de sus padres, saben donde esta?

-Yo fui hace tiempo a dejarle sus deberes, recuerdo donde esta -Sakura-

-POR QUE SUSUME-NEE CHAN VIVE CON EL UCHIHA???!!!

-Por que Itachi y ella se casaron hace un tiempo –Kakashi-

-QUE??!! –Naruto-

-Naruto, Tsunade-sama ya nos lo había dicho

-Pero por que tiene que vivir con el? T.T

-No creo que tenga nada de malo, ustedes viven juntos y ni se han casado –Ino-

-Pero nos casaremos en menos de 1 semana, Ino

-Como? Tan pronto?

-Vaya, felicidades –Kakashi-

-Pero pero… no es muy pronto para preparar todo? Además Shikamaru y Temari se casaran por las mismas fechas en la arena no podré ir a la tuya, soy la dama de honor de Temari

-Nos casaremos junto con ellos, será una boda doble y ya le pedí a Hinata que fuera la dama de honor de la nuestra, ella se ira a vivir a la arena un tiempo

-Vaya… se nota que las cosas cambian en muy poco tiempo –Ino-

-Bueno chicos los felicito

-Si, ya iba siendo hora –Ino-

-Que dijiste??°!!! –Sakura-

-Este… mejor me la llevo antes de que terminen matándose

Kakashi sujeto a Ino que ya estaba apunto de aventarse sobre Sakura, de nuevo, y la saco prácticamente arrastrando

-Jeje… que se traerán esos 2 Naruto? –Sakura-

-están saliendo

-Ino y Kakashi-sensei están saliendo?

-Si o al menos eso escuche hoy en la mañana, al parecer fue durante las misiones

-Pobre Kakashi-sensei u.u

Tan pronto salieron Kakashi e Ino, Shizune entro, se le veía mas repuesta y descansada además que traía su ropa de siempre

-Sakura-chan, ya puedes irte

-Estas segura, Shizune-neechan

-Si, Tsunade-sama dijo que como ya recuperaste la conciencia podrías salir, pero que debes revisarte periódicamente y no hacer ningún entrenamiento

-Esta bien, entonces podemos ir con Susume e Itachi de ida a la casa

-De acuerdo, vamos

Sakura se bajo de la cama y comenzó a vestirse

Jiraya caminaba en círculos frente a una casa, sin decidirse a tocar o no hasta que finalmente se acerco y la puerta se abrió lentamente, Jiraya sin saber que hacer entro caminando como si en cada centímetro de la casa acechara un peligro mortal mientras escuchaba un suave canto, lo siguió y entro en una habitación, quedándose sin habla

Tsunade estaba frente a el, completamente roja y totalmente desnuda, con una toalla en la mano

-Ji…raa….ya…

-T…Tsunade espera… espera… ESPERA!!!

Se oyó un fuertísimo golpe dentro de la casa, mientras Jiraya estaba en el suelo con un chichón mas grande que su propia cabeza, Tsunade vio lo que se le había caído, era un ramo de flores, se acerco y lo ayudo a levantarse

-Perdona

-No tienes por que!!!!

Se abraso a Tsunade acariciando sus pechos, Tsunade se sonrojo y segundos después estaba de nuevo en el suelo

-Y quédate hay hasta que me cambie!!!!

Entro de vuelta en el baño, cerrando la puerta de golpe…

Naruto y Sakura caminaban por un deteriorado callejón hasta llegar al lugar que antes había sido el hogar del clan Uchiha, las casas estaban viejas y llenas de polvo y basura pero un poco mas adelante se escuchaban golpes, Sakura y Naruto llegaron y vieron a Itachi, era la primera vez que Naruto lo veía sin la capa de akatsuki y parecía alguien muy tranquilo e incluso sonreía, traía una camisa negra y unos pantalones viejos y rasgados y se encontraba clavando una tabla en una de las paredes de las casas pero sonrió al ver que Sakura y Naruto se acercaban

-Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, no los esperábamos –Itachi-

-Itachi-san, veníamos a buscar a Susume-san –Sakura-

-Mas te vale que no le hayas echo nada pedaso de…

Sakura tapo la boca a Naruto

-No quiso decir nada jejeje

-Susume se encuentra…

Una de las casas de al lado exploto en pedasos en una gran nube de humo y se oyó un grito

-MALDITA SEA!!!!!

Itachi suspiro

-En ese lugar

Ambos corrieron a la casa de donde salía un montón de humo y Susume salio de hay tosiendo y con un pedaso de tela quemada, traía lo que parecía haber sido una camisa blanca y una falda pero solo quedaban algunos jirones tapando partes estratégicas, miro el pedazo de tela llorando y después vio a Sakura y Naruto

-Aun no lo resiste, hola Sakura, Naruto

Se acerco y Naruto se sonrojo muchísimo hasta que Sakura lo mando volando de un puñetazo

-QUE LE ESTAS VIENDO??!!!!

Un rato después, estaban los 4 (Naruto lleno de moretones) tomando te en una sala con mira al jardín que ahora se veía limpio y mucho mas cuidado

-Es sorprendente lo que han hecho, hace cuanto se mudaron aquí? día y medio?

Decía Sakura mientras miraba la sala, todo el lugar estaba reluciente, Sakura pensó que quizás se habían pasado toda la noche trabajando ya que ambos parecían bastante cansados y mas recordando el estado en el que estaba el lugar después de Sasuke se fuera de hay por 2 años sin cerrar puertas ni ventanas, Susume se acerco a Naruto y sin decirle nada saco la katana que relució reflejando un poco el sol

-Mmm… Hiashi la cuidaba muy bien, Naruto, esta como nueva

-Si… Jiraya dijo que tenia algún poder especial pero no parecía saber mucho de el

Itachi miro la katana interesado y la tomo, Naruto no pareció estar muy contento con eso pero un pellizco que le dio Sakura bajo la mesa lo hicieron tragarse lo que iba a decir

-Susume-chan, por que la espada cambia? –Naruto-

-Es verdad –Sakura-

La espada ahora ya no brillaba tanto como cuando Susume la había tomado, ahora que Itachi la tenia en sus manos estaba un poco ensombrecida y una línea negra le recorría la hoja dibujando el filo

-Ha no tiene nada de raro, esa espada fue echa para tu padre Naruto pero el tampoco sabia usar katanas, un detallito que olvide cuando la hice, pero a cambio esa espada se adaptara según la persona que la tenga, sus características cambiaran al tomarla

-Entonces puedes enseñarme a usarla?

-Este… veras… jamás use katanas

Naruto se cayo de la mesa, mientras Sakura reía un poco Itachi coloco la katana sobre la mesa aun un poco pensativo

-Yo tampoco se usar katanas, pero se que mi hermano utiliza una

Rápidamente los semblantes de Sakura y Naruto se ensombrecieron un poco y miraron mas duramente a Itachi recordando que el era la causa de que Sasuke hubiera abandonado Konoha pero Itachi parecía no haberse dado cuenta y Susume mirando un poco la tensión solo sonrió

-Este… es cierto ahora que recuerdo ustedes 2 se casaran pronto no?!!! –Susume-

-Ha si, será en menos de una semana, pueden venir si quieren –Sakura-

-Ya le hemos pedido permiso a Tsunade-sama pero iremos hay el mismo día, por ahora parece que tendremos que trabajar mas por que hay pocos ninjas en konoha muchos están heridos, pero ustedes deberían partir ya no?

-Es cierto no he hablado con Hina…

-Hinata se fue ayer tan pronto regreso de la misión, nosotros nos iremos mañana, los alumnos de Hinata aun no estaban listos además iremos en un carruaje asi que iremos mas rápido y no es necesario apresurarse, me llego carta de Shikamaru y parece que mientras mas se retrase la boda mejor –Naruto-

-No digas eso que también es la nuestra

Sakura le dio un coscorrón mientras Itachi se levantaba

-Iré por mas te

-Yo iré no te moles…

Susume se sentó de nuevo al ver la mirada de Itachi, mientras Naruto y Sakura seguían discutiendo pronto empezó a hablar con ambos, Itachi los miraba desde la cocina donde había una foto vieja y desgastada de su propia familia, sin saber por que solo limpio un poco el marco…

Hinata miraba por la ventana del carruaje mientras Kurenai y su bebe dormían al lado y Shino dormitaba frente a los caballos, habían elegido ir en carruaje ya que era mas rápido que a pie por un camino que habían construido hace poco y como no era una misión secreta no era necesario que se ocultaran entre los árboles, a pesar de eso ya habían pasado casi dos días en los que Hinata apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño.

Había visto a Naruto antes de partir y se había asegurado de que Sakura se recuperaría pero no había podido retrasar mas su partida, Shino había ido de inmediato para escoltarla al lugar y Kurenai con el pequeño Azuma se les habían unido también, Hinata sabia que quizás tardaría años en volver a vivir en konoha y estaba feliz de que fueran a acompañarla además de que fueron su padre y Hanaby, su padre la había abrasado, algo que jamás había echo con ninguna de sus hijas y después le habían deseado buena suerte, finalmente Hinata había visto a Akamaru y le había rascado las orejas, pero sin ver ningún rastro de Kiba, luego había ido a despedirse de Naruto y cuando despertó ya estaba en el carruaje (ya saben que le pasa cuando ve a Naruto XD) pronto comenzaron a divisar la gran ciudad que era la villa de la arena y vio que Shino detenía a los caballos mientras un ninja se acercaba a hablar con ellos, al fin había llegado, Kurenai tapo la carita del bebe con su mantita mientras salían, a Hinata por un momento le sorprendió la forma de la villa de la arena y el tamaño de su muralla, además el árido paisaje que la rodeaba pero al entrar vio que era muy diferente, había pequeños arroyuelos y fuentes en varias partes y muchas plantas que eran cuidadas por los habitantes, al seguir mas adelante llegaron al palacio del Kazekage y se encontraron frente a frente con Gaara, Hinata retrocedió un poco y trago saliva, acobardada al verlo y recordar que la ultima vez que lo había visto había aplastado a 3 ninjas tan solo por diversión durante los exámenes chunin, aunque notaba un poco el cambio, Shino le dio un pequeño codazo en la espalda y Hinata se adelanto acobardada

-Este… Yo… soy la embajadora de konoha… este… soy… me llamo…

-Eres Hinata Hyuga, ya te conocía, Matsuri te mostrara donde se quedaran, bienvenidas

Antes de que Hinata respondiera, Gaara ya había desaparecido y una risueña chica se acerco

-Hola, Hinata-han, soy Matsuri, mucho gusto QUE LINDO!!!!

Hinata apenas había amado la mano cuando Matsuri ya se había lanzado sobre Kurenai para ver al pequeño Azuma que acababa de despertar y tomaba su biberón, mientras Matsuri lo veía encantada, Hinata rió un poco y se acerco también a verlo, Shino suspiro algo fastidiado y se alejo del grupo observando a Gaara, que miraba la escena desde la ventana…

Ino y Kakashi salían de una librería, pero Ino esta totalmente roja

-Por que tan molesta? –Kakashi-

-COMO NO ME VOY A PONER ASI?!!!! DIJISTE QUE ERA PARA MI Y QUE LO PUSIERA A MI CUENTA!!!!

-Jeje es que aun le debo el dinero del libro anterior, como empezaron a pasar la serie me gasto todo en cable y grabarla en vhs

-Te voy a matar!!!

Ino empezó a ahorcar a Kakashi mientras que algo se acerco trazando un camino de humo

-Hay no… -Kakashi-

-KAKASHI!!!!

Gai apareció frente a el furioso

-ES HORA DE NUESTRO DUELO KAKASHI!!!

-Gai… ahora no… estoy acompañado

Kakashi señalo a Ino y Gai la miro un poco y luego vio que salia de la librería y se puso a llorar como siempre lo hacia

-He? Ha estas acompañando a esta niña en sus compras, bien echo Kakashi no te creía tan educado, haber niña que compraste

-De donde saca que soy una niña? Tengo 18 años ¬¬ -Jajajaja si eres mas joven que mi alumno Lee, haber que estas leyen… KAKASHI!!!!!!!! 

Gai empezó a estrangular a Kakashi del mismo modo que Ino había estado haciéndolo unos momentos antes

-COMO TE ATREVES A PERVERTIR A UNA JOVEN QUE ESTA EN PLENO CRECIMIENTO, TAN CHIQUITA, TAN INOCENTE!!!!!

-Gai… no es ninguna niña… me estas…

Gai soltó a Kakashi e Ino se acerco con una traviesa sonrisa

-Tus amigos son raros, Hatake

-COMO LE DIJISTE?!!! –Gai-

-Hatake

-Por que te esta diciendo por tu nombre, Kakashi???!!!

-Este Gai… tranquilo…

-Por que soy su novia –Ino-

-QUE???!!!! HAS CORROMPIDO A UNA NIÑA KAKASHI TE VOY A!!!!

-El no me hizo nada, soy miembro del escuadrón Anbu

Gai la miro algo extrañado fijándose bien en Ino, esta traía uso shorts y un pequeño top negro, con el tatuaje de los Anbu a la vista en uno de sus hombros, fijándose un poco mas vio sus piernas casi completamente descubiertas por la falda, sus caderas y su vientre completamente plano donde se veían unos ligeros músculos provenientes del entrenamiento, mas arriba sus grandes y firmes pechos y su rostro con sus ojos azules, recordando también que las Anbu eran expertas en el sexo, miro de nuevo a Kakashi y… siguió ahorcándolo

-DIME DONDE CONSIGO UNA DIMELO DIMELO DIMELO!!!!

Se oyeron 2 fuertes golpes y ambos estaban en el suelo, Kakashi se levanto sobandose la cabeza y miro a Gai

-Lo que me pasa por ti

-Por mi? Viejo rabo verde!!!

En unos segundos Gai estaba al lado de Ino

-Oye y por que no dejas a este anciano y te vas conmigo, nena?

Gai le sonrió y uno de sus dientes tintineo

-Es… no gracias…

-A quien le dices viejo? –Kakashi-

-Callate tu eres mas viejo que yo!!! Yo aun casi y soy joven

-Gai… cuantos años tengo? –Kakashi-

-Tienes mas de 50, solo asi se puede tener el pelo como lo tienes, jeje yo apenas tengo 45 años

-Gai… tengo 26

-Que???!!! Estas mintiendo!!!!!!!

Kakashi le enseño su credencial de ninja y venia su fecha

-pero… pero… tu pelo…

-Lo tengo blanco

-Es cierto? Hasta hay abajo? –Gai-

-Sip hasta hay abajo –Ino-

-Entonces todo este tiempo he competido contra un niño!!!!??? NO!!!!! Lee!!!

Gai se quedo lamentándose mientras Ino y Kakashi se alejaron poco a poco.

-Estará bien? –Ino-

-El es asi, seguro para mañana no recordara nada

Ambos rieron e Ino saco el libro, hojeándolo

-esta es buena… y esta también

-Que haces? –Kakashi-

-Busco ideas

Kakashi enrojeció

-Solo una cosa

-Que?

-No vayas a decir a nadie que ando contigo, no quiero que me digan robacunas por andar con un niño de 26 XD

-Ya veras quien es el niño

Ino empezó a reír, mientras corría tratando de esquivar a Kakashi, que parecía realmente feliz, mientras una sombra los observaba sentada en el techo

-Vaya que ha cambiado, creo que será mejor hablar con el mas noche

La sombra desapareció…

Tsunade estaba en la terraza de su habitación mirando hacia la ciudad, mientras Jiraya leía un informe y lo doblaba

-Y… que harás ahora que ambos están aquí?

-No lo se… aunque creo que podremos controlarlo, pero jamás me espere que volviera

-Ni yo… y menos con compañía…

-Bueno de todos modos el jamás actuó contra la villa… creo que podemos dejarlo

-Espero que sepas lo que haces

-siempre lo se

-Jajajaja si como no

Jiraya se echo a la cama riendo mientras Tsunade también sonrió, Jiraya se sorprendió de verla tan tranquila… tan femenina y esta no dejo de notarlo

-Y tu que me estas viendo?

-Jeje nada… me recordaste a cuando eras chica

-Si aja, ya recuerdo que me decías pechos planos

-Jajajaja es cierto, aun los tienes asi?

-Que no ve estas viendo? ¬¬

-Si aja, pero tú usas un jutsu de ilusión, esta no es tu verdadera forma

Tsunade se quedo un poco perpleja y se acerco

-Y tu como sabes que no es mi verdadera forma?

-Tienes mas de 50 años, además siempre ha habido rumores de que usas ilusiones para escapar a tus acreedores

Tsunade se acerco y sin decir nada tomo la mano de Jiraya y la puso sobre uno de sus pechos, Jiraya se sonrojo apretando un poco… se sentía real

-pero como…?

-Encontré las aguas de Kioshi

Jiraya la miro estaba muy seria, la leyenda que había sabido de esas aguas era que el que la obtenía obtenía juventud eterna en su cuerpo

-Entonces…

-Si, este es mi cuerpo real, jamás he usado henge-nojutsu para nada

-Eso significa

-Significa?...

-QUE TE LA ESTOY AGARRANDO DE VERDAD!!!!

Jiraya le dio un pellizco y Tsunade, enfurecida lo mando volando por la ventana y grito

-IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi leía mientras Ino escribía un reporte aburrida, Tsunade le había asignado ser parte de la escuela sustituyendo a Shikamaru y eso implicaba muchas menos peleas y mucho mas papeleo, Kakashi iba a ayudarla cuando tocaron a la puerta y Kakashi abrió, retrocediendo asustado

-TU…. NO NO ES POSIBLE…

-Que pasa, ya no me recuerdas, Kakashi?

Frente a el estaba una sombra, una sombra con el sharingan…

Sakura y Naruto ya regresaban de la casa de Itachi, cuando escucharon el grito y sonrieron un poco

-Crees que estén saliendo?

-Jeje pues a ero-senin le gustan como ella, pero como tiene un henge-no jutsu no sabemos como es

-Tsunade-sama dijo que eso era mentira, no se que hizo para conservarse joven pero no es una ilusión

-Enverdad? O.O

-Sip

-Cielos entonces creo que a ero-senin si le interesara

-Naruto no te vayas a meter en eso

-jeje no tenemos tiempo, mañana ya partimos

Sakura se sonrió mientras lo besaba

-Si… y ya en 4 días…

-No sabía que los contabas

-Y por que no habría de hacerlo? Dentro de 4 días… seré Sakura Uzumaki…

-Y hace 3 años se odiaban

Ambos voltearon mientras Sasuke salía de las sombras acompañado de una mujer pelirroja

-SASUKE-KUN!!!!

-Eres Sasuke???!!! Sasuke!!

Ambos corrieron y Sakura le dio un gran abraso mientras Naruto se acerco y le tendió la mano, para su sorpresa Sasuke se la estrecho

-No creí que me recordaras

-Cállate idiota ¬¬ -Sasuke-

-Te extrañábamos Sasuke-kun –Sakura-

-Y traje a alguien, Naruto

-Tú eres… Naruto Uzumaki?

Tamaye se acerco, mirándolo sin saber que decir…

Hola XD

Pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, si había sido mi intención hacer que estuviera a punto de perderlo y poner algo de drama, pero como que creo que no soy muy bueno para eso, aunque bueno, ustedes decidan…

Este capitulo lo puse mas como relleno, no pasa nada tan interesante pero había estado pensando mucho en que pasaría cuando Sasuke y los demás regresaran a Konoha y por eso no había podido ponerlo en los demás capítulos hasta que se me ocurrió algo, ahora nomás falta ver como reacciona Naruto al conocer a su hermana y Sasuke al saber que Sakura se va a casar con Naruto, pero bueno tengo una semana para pensarlo

Ya se que Itachi no se comporta normalmente así pero estuve viendo los capítulos donde salía su juventud con el pequeño Sasuke y vi que era un poco mas relajado y así lo puse

Creo que me pase un poco con Gai pero es el personaje que mas me hace reír y me gusta como es, no se vayan a enojar x.x

Hasta la próxima, si les gusto dejen reviews


	13. Chapter 13

En casa de Kakashi

-Tu eres… tu eres… -Kakashi-

-Quien es? –Ino-

-… quien eras? –Kakashi-

Ino y Obito se caen estilo anime

-Este… me habré equivocado… oye cuantos ojos tienes? –Obito-

-1

-Ha entonces me equivoque de casa, perdonen

Obito cerro la puerta

-No se… era extraño, seguro que no lo conoces? –Ino-

-No… Espera!!!

La puerta se abrió de nuevo mientras Kakashi volteaba

-YA RECORDE!!!! –ambos-

-Tu eras Obito!!!

-Y tu si tenias solo 1 ojo!!!

-Y… que estas haciendo aquí? –Kakashi-

-… Se me olvido…

Ino se volvió a caer mientras Obito reía y saludaba a Kakashi que no sabia muy bien como actuar

-Y esta chica??!!! No me digas que es tu hija Kakashi?? Te fueron bien las cosas con Rin he?

-Quien es Rin?

-Olvídalo olvídalo… ella es Ino estoy saliendo con ella

-Eres una Yamagata verdad?

-Si, soy Ino Yamagata, mucho gusto

Ino se inclino un poco, había visto el sharingan y Kakashi le había contado suficiente de el como para saber quien era, aunque no sabia que era tan atolondrado como Kakashi

-Bueno este… creo que me voy

-Vamos no te vayas por mi, te contaremos historias de los viejos tiempo!!!!

-Pero pero… -Ino-

-Dijiste que no tenías ningún compromiso mañana –Kakashi-

-Este… esta bien…

Ino cerró la puerta, cuando escucho a Obito gritar

-TIENES LOS TOMOS DE ICHA ICHA PARADISE AUTOGRAFIADOS!!!!

-NO LOS TOQUES!!!

Kakashi salio corriendo mientras Ino suspiraba

-Esta será una larga larga noche…

Naruto no había reaccionado en el momento en que Tamaye lo había abrasado con todas sus fuerzas y sin decir nada había correspondido al abraso y se había separado, aun un poco shokeado por tantas sorpresas

-Bueno… este yo… soy tu…

-Tu eres… mi her…

-Si… Tamaye Uzumaki…

Naruto ahora la abraso mientras Sakura espero un poco y tosió para llamar la atención

-Jeje… creo que tengo que conocerte yo también n.n

-Eres Sakura Haruno verdad? Sasuke me hablo mucho de ti

-Ha si?

Sakura le sonrió mirándolo y se volteo abrasándose a un brazo de Naruto

-Sip y vamos a ser cuñadas muy pronto aunque tan vez el no sepa por que se fue hace 3 años

-OK entendí la indirecta deben tener de que hablar, creo que iré a casa

Sasuke se despidió y se volteo cuando Sakura recordó quien estaba en su casa… no seria buena idea que Sasuke entraba mientras estaban… cenando, no sean mal pensados ¬¬

-Sasuke-kun espera…

-Por que lo detienes Sakura? Debe estar cansado –Tamaye-

-Este… es que es mejor que se queden por esta noche en nuestra casa, les haremos una fiesta de bienvenida que dices?

Le miro a Naruto haciendo gestos hasta que el entendió que Itachi estaba en la casa

-Es… es cierto Sasuke kun

-No, iré a casa

-Tu te vienes!!!!

Sakura lo agarro del cuello mientras Tamaye empezaba a conversar con ellos y lo arrastraban hacia la casa, finalmente llegaron a la mansión que había sido de Minato

-Desde cuando viven aquí? –Sasuke-

-Que pasa, celoso? –Naruto-

-Eso quisieras baka (pensando) es mas grande que la mía…

-Hace mucho que no venia aquí –Tamaye-

-La recuerdas? –Sakura-

-Algo, jeje como fue una buena época se me quedo grabado

Entraron y llegaron a un comedor muy grande parecido al de la familia Uchiha, mientras Tamaye y Naruto conversaban Sasuke se acerco a la cocina donde Sakura empezaba a preparar la cena

-Es algo recalentado, pero será suficiente, ve al comedor

-Sakura…

Sakura volteo a mirarlo mientras Sasuke se acerco y tomo su rostro con la mano, desde que había llegado se había fijado de nuevo en Sakura y no podía creer cuanto había cambiado en el poco tiempo que llevaban sin verse (recuerden que se vieron en la guarida de Orochimaru) su cuerpo se había desarrollado mas y sus pechos se notaban mucho mas con la camisa sin manga de los Anbu, además de verse mas delgada que antes, por alguna razón Sasuke noto un brillo en sus ojos que la hacia verse mucho mas hermosa que cualquier otra chica que hubiera visto, algo curioso ya que recordaba haber visto ese brillo en los ojos de su madre cuando hablaba de su padre, Sakura le sujeto la mano y sin decir nada se la apretó, Sasuke tuvo que aguantar para no lanzar un grito de dolor mientras la retiraba, los dedos de Sakura estaban marcados fuertemente en su brazo

-Te agradecería que no lo hicieras, Sasuke

-Hacia tiempo que no te veía

-Si y si mal no recuerdo la última vez quisiste matarme y la vez anterior me dejaste acostada en una banca, todo mundo creía que me habían violado ¬¬

-Je pero jamás pensé que te quedarías con el tonto de Naruto, tan desesperada estabas?

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras mientras Sakura lo miraba furiosa, pero aun asi calmada

-Mejor callate, además no pienses que cambiare de opinión

-Y eso por que?

-Pues por que estoy esperando un hijo de el

Sakura tomo la bandeja y salio de la cocina dejando a Sasuke con la boca abierta, mientras Sakura se sentaba junto con Naruto y dirigiéndole una miradita a Sasuke, lo beso en los labios un poco, Naruto se sonrojo muchísimo pero Tamaye aun más

-Vaya… hace un mes que no tenia hermano y ahora tengo hasta cuñada

-Y pronto un sobrino –Sakura-

-EN VERDAD??!!!

Tamaye prácticamente subió sobre la mesa mirando a Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos

-Si, Sakura-chan tiene 2 meses de embarazo

-Ni se nota O.O bueno, muchas felicidades como le pondrán?

Sakura y Naruto se miraron, ninguno de los 2 habían pensado en eso y de echo, nisiquiera sabían si seria niño o niña

-Jeje pues ahorita estamos pensando aun –Sakura-

-De veras? –Naruto-

Sakura le dio un codazo bajo la mesa

-A si si, es verdad nisiquiera sabemos si será niño o niña, oigan y Sasuke-baka?

Se fue?

Sakura se levanto, mirando a la cocina, había una ventana abierta

Sasuke entro al barrio Uchiha furioso, sin saber por que había deseado arrancarle la cabeza a Naruto al saber que había embarazado a "su" Sakura y sin comprender aun por que habían cambiado tanto las cosas, hacia unos meses Sakura había echo lo que fuera para que el la mirara de aquella forma o la tocara y ahora… finalmente llego a su casa y se sorprendió al ver luces, entro en la casa y vio a una chica tejiendo una tela extraña que brillaba tenuemente, sin preguntar tomo un kunai y lo arrojo directo a ella, pero una mano salio de su lado tomando el kunai sin problemas

-Gracias –Susume-

La chica hablo sin dejar de tejer, mientras el hombre al lado salio y Sasuke por segunda vez sintió sorprenderse, era su hermano, Itachi lo miro sin expresión mientras Sasuke retrocedía y la chica volteo a mirarlo

-Ha, el debe ser tu hermano

-Si… tendré una charla a solas con el

-No tardes mucho

Sasuke enfurecido tomo su espada, pero al momento de voltear se maldijo por lo tonto que había sido, mientras veía el mangekyo sharingan…

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver que estaba en su propia casa, aunque no podía moverse a su lado aparecía Itachi

-Suéltame…

-Para que me mates?

Sasuke se cayó un poco, mientras miraba la casa

-Esta es la razón por la que fui con akatsuki, teniendo el chacra de una bestia legendaria creí obtener el poder para revivir este día en mi memoria… Susume me ayudo a cambiar, con este genjutsu puedo mostrarte al fin partes de mi mente y mis recuerdos además de que puedo utilizarlos en contra de quien quiera

-Quien es Susume?

-Ya la conociste, es mi esposa

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo, casi olvidando por un segundo que lo odiaba

-Y que te ayudo ella a obtener?

-La forma de hacer que veas como acabo nuestro clan, estamos en mis recuerdos

-No quiero ver morir de nuevo a mis padres!!!

El grito se oyó como si Sasuke aun fuera un niño pequeño, mientras intentaba moverse pero no podía, Itachi solo lo miro y pronto, Sasuke sorprendido se vio caminando junto con Itachi

-Vamos hermano enséñame!!!

-Aun eres muy joven

-Pero me enseñaras?

-Mmm…

-Hey chicos ya esta lista la comida!!!!!!

En la entrada de la casa estaba la madre de Sasuke saludándolos y Sasuke fue corriendo hacia haya, mientras Itachi caminaba tranquilamente tras el, cuando paso junto a su madre

-He Itachi

-Que pasa?

-A donde fuiste anoche que te desapareciste hasta la una de la madrugada?

-Este… no salí de mi habitación

-Seguro? creí haber escuchado que saltabas por la barda

-Debiste imaginarlo madre

La madre de Sasuke asintió sonriendo e Itachi entro a la casa, pero Sasuke vio que ahora que Itachi no la observaba la expresión de ella se había puesto alegre y reía un poco, de pronto llegaron a un momento mucho mas adelantado, Sasuke se encontraba ayudando a descolgar la ropa a su madre y conversaban

-Por que no puedo ir a las reuniones?

-Aun no eres un ninja

-Pero Itachi si puede

-Bueno el es mayor y ya es un Anbu, creeme Sasuke no te pierdes de nada, son tan aburridas que tu hermano esta tratando de escaparse creyendo que no lo veo

Detrás de ella estaba Itachi que se quedo quieto al verlo, aunque realmente parecía sorprendido aun asi la mujer seguía hablando con Sasuke como si nada pasara

-Y sabe que se meterá en un enorme problema con su padre si falta

-Solo iré al rió un rato Mama

Itachi salio, Sasuke recordaba lo que había echo el resto del día, ver bob esponja en el sofá comiendo palomitas de maíz (como extraño ser niño XD) pero ahora siguieron a Itachi, según lo que Sasuke recordaba Itachi había asesinado a su mejor amigo en el rió con lo que había obtenido el mangekyo sharingan, pero para sorpresa de este, en el bosque esperaba una chica, tenia una linda figura y un largo cabello que ocultaba su rostro, pero al ver a Itachi lo aparto para mostrar una gran sonrisa, Itachi sonrió y se acerco besándola.

-Creí que no vendrías –Susume-

-Mi madre casi me atrapa

-Siempre te atrapa

-Aun asi deja que nos veamos… crees que sepa?

-Que salgo con mi maestra? Creo que al que le daría un infarto seria a mi padre y mas al saber que tiene un bebe

-Oye Naruto no es mi hijo solo lo cuido… es muy inteligente pero demasiado serio no se si estará enfermo

-La última vez que lo fui a ver estaba lo suficientemente serio como para echarme un vaso de ramen en los pantalones

-Jeje lo hice adicto a eso, es que no se cocinar nada asi que solo come ramen día y noche, perdona por lo de tus pantalones

-Te perdonare si me das algo

Susume se encogió de hombros riendo un poco y abraso a Itachi comenzando a besarlo, pero de repente se separaron atentos, la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus rostros.

-Lo hueles, verdad Itachi?

-Sangre

Ambos corrieron hacia el rió, chico flotar, a su lado había un hombre con un largo sombrero y un kimono con nubes rojas, Sasuke reconoció a un miembro de akatsuki

-Uchiha Itachi… hola

-Tu… que le has hecho? –Itachi-

-He venido a hacerte una invitación… para unirte a akatsuki

-Akatsuki?

-Akatsuki es un grupo criminal que ha estado atacando varias aldeas, que hace un miembro de el aquí? –Susume-

-Ya lo he dicho y la invitación también se atiende a ti, Susume la maestra de las armas

-Asi que ahora es como me llaman?

Itachi vio al chico flotar y de repente pareció furioso mientras sacaba un kunai y se lanzaba contra el hombre, pero un gran trozo de roca apareció frente a el haciéndolo detenerse, en eso el hombre desapareció

-POR QUE HICISTE ESO???!!!!

-Por que no podías ganar Itachi

Itachi pareció apunto de golpearla, pero Susume lo miro a los ojos y el bajo la mano muy avergonzado mientras lo miraba

-Si akatsuki esta aquí, hay que avisarle al hokague, ellos ya le han causado muchos problemas y son tan peligrosos que solo Jiraya-sensei los ha investigado, nadie mas en la aldea los conoce

-No…

-Como que no Itachi?

-Hokague-sama fue a otra aldea por varios días, si es cierto que solo el y Jiraya-sama lo saben no podremos decirlo hasta que el vuelva

-Muy bien… ahora veamos como explicar lo de tu amigo… del que tanto me contabas no? es el…

-Fue culpa mía… le dije que viniera para que lo conocieras…

-Itachi… no fue culpa tuya

Susume lo miro a los ojos y retrocedió un poco asustada, desde donde estaba Sasuke pudo ver por que se alarmaba, el mangekyo-sharingan apareció en los ojos de Itachi por unos segundos y desapareció pero Susume no dijo nada mientras que Itachi bajo la cabeza y Sasuke vio una pequeña lagrima correr por su mejilla, poco después escribió una nota de suicidio usando el sharingan para imitar la letra y la dejaron hay, pero Itachi no pudo llegar a la reunión, Sasuke conocía el resto de la historia, los miembros de su clan lo habían acusado a el del asesinato pero no oficialmente y hubo una pequeña pelea entre Itachi y ellos, Sasuke vio que por segundos el mangekyo sharingan que aparecía en sus ojos hasta la vez que lo vio por primera vez, al otro día vio que el salía a la escuela despidiéndose de sus padres la ultima vez que los había visto con vida, ambos había entrado

-Donde esta Itachi? –Padre de Sasuke-

-Debe estar con Susume

El padre de Itachi sacudió la cabeza pareciendo decepcionado

-Espero que Sasuke no sea como el… perder la cabeza asi por una chica y mas por su maestra

-Oye pues yo recuerdo que tu también perdiste la cabeza por una chica hace unos cuantos años

-Y la sigo perdiendo

El padre de Sasuke sonrió como el nunca lo había visto sonreír cuando escucharon unos pasos e Itachi entro en la habitación, había estado viendo desde la escalera

-Asi que ya saben mi relación con Susume?

-Si Itachi –M. de Sasuke-

-Es tu problema con que chica estas… pero no faltes a las responsabilidades de tu clan por estar con ella

Itachi sonrió un poco y se encamino al jardín

-A donde vas? –P. de Itachi-

-A dejarlos solos para que me hagan un hermanito

La madre de Sasuke se sonrojo mucho mientras su padre pareció un poco turbado por el comentario, Itachi se fue

Un poco mas adelante, Itachi caminaba de regreso al clan cuando escucho gritos y salio corriendo, Sasuke sabia de antemano que encontraría, varios miembros del clan Uchiha se encontraban regados por toda la calle, se escuchaban varios ruidos de una pelea mas adelante y corrió hacia ahí, en el lugar vio a sus padres peleando con el miembro de akatsuki que Itachi había visto días atrás parecía que solo ellos quedaban con vida, aunque se veía claramente quien estaba perdiendo la batalla, Itachi se unió a la pelea pero el akatsuki podía con todos, corrió hacia la casa y los 3 lo siguieron mientras luchaban dentro, escuchándose el sonido de kunais que chocaban hasta que Sasuke vio caer a su padre, la madre de Sasuke lo vio y siguió en la batalla aunque lloraba mientras peleaba

-ITACHI SI SEGUIMOS ASI EL VENDRA!!!

Itachi volteo y miro el reloj y Sasuke también viendo que era la hora en que el llegaba de la escuela, en el momento en que se distrajo el akatsuki atravesó a la madre de ambos con una espada y se alejo un poco

-MADRE!!!

Itachi corrió a sostenerla, mientras el akatsuki lo miraba

-Ahora ya sabes que tan débil eres tu y tu clan, he probado tu contenedor y lo he destruido, si quieres verdadero poder vendrás conmigo

El ninja desapareció mientras la madre de Itachi comenzaba a hablar

-El séptimo… tatami… Itachi mira el séptimo…

-Madre… tranquila yo te curare

Empezó a poner un jutsu medico sobre la herida pero Sasuke sabia que ya era demasiado tarde, aun sin comprender que pasaba, el recordaba perfectamente haber visto como Itachi la asesinaba y aun asi hay estaba tratando de curarla, la mujer parecía con un poco mas de fuerzas y detuvo a Itachi

-Ya es tarde… pero no para que te diga esto, Itachi, en el centro de reunión de nuestro clan en la fila de la derecha bajo el séptimo tatami… quitalo y hallaras unos documentos que se refieren a Uchiha Madara…

-Que me estas diciendo? 

-Lo he visto… en tus ojos… el Mangekyo sharingan es el máximo poder que tiene nuestro clan… tu puedes usarlo…

Sasuke vio como el efecto del jutsu medico que le había dado fuerzas a su madre empezaba a desvanecerse rápidamente

-Es un poder maldito pero puedes usarlo para el bien Itachi… usalo y dile a Sasuke sobre el, por favor… se que iras tras ese hombre antes has que Sasuke sepa sobre el… que entrene… asegurare de que entrene y se haga fuerte y que ponga toda su alma en ello… hazlo…

-Madre yo… esta bien

-Bueno… Itachi por favor me llevarías con el

Itachi la ayudo a acercarse a su padre, mientras se notaba que aguantaba las ganas de llorar, pero ella le sonrió y acaricio su rostro aunque sin dejar de sangrar

-Itachi… para obtener y dominar el mangekyo sharingan debes matar a alguien muy muy querido… como tu mejor amigo… o tu madre

-NO LO HARE!!!!

La madre de Itachi le dio una bofetada, por unos segundos pareció furiosa aunque estaba llorando

-Te estoy diciendo que me dejes morir rápido Itachi y lo harás… hazlo matame… si no no sobrevivirás… voy a morir Itachi pero si lo haces tendrás oportunidad de ganar… solo me quedan unos segundos… RAPIDO!!!

Itachi tomo un kunai y se volteo dándole el golpe en el momento en que Sasuke abría la puerta, de pronto la sala se desvaneció y apareció otra, Itachi corría hacia la salida cuando varios hilos salieron de los árboles y lo atraparon de las manos y las piernas, un Anbu salio de entre los árboles

-Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora o yo te matare –Itachi-

-No quiero matarte Itachi

El Anbu se quito la mascara, era Susume

-Es tu trabajo y mi castigo si asesine a mi clan

-Itachi no soy idiota

Los hilos que atrapaban a Itachi se cortaron de inmediato

-Vamos a hablar con Hokague sama, el nos creerá, yo se que no lo hiciste

-Susume no

-Por que no??!!!

-Por que voy a akatsuki

-Vas a aceptar la propuesta del hombre que mato a tus padres??!!!!

-Iré y lo matare…

-Pero no vas a poder? 

-Entonces entrenare con el… no me importa… necesito dominar este nuevo sharingan si quiero vencerlo, debo hacerlo Susume!!!

Susume lo escucho un poco

-Esta bien…

-Sabía que entenderías

-Vamonos

-TU NO IRAS!!!

Itachi la miro un poco y suspiro, sabia que su novia era una persona demasiado terca

-Seras expulsada de la aldea

-Y?

Susume alargo la mano y le saco la banda a Itachi, junto con un kunai

-Jamás volverás a ver a tus padres, a tus amigos

-Yodainme esta muerto, Hanai también, Jiraya-sensei sabrá escucharme y mis padres han muerto

-Y Naruto

La mirada de Susume se ensombreció y su voz se quebró un poco

-El… el va… estará bien… ya es un niño grande además Iruka se encariño con el… seguro que lo cuidara además yo quiero estar contigo

Volteo y le arrojo la bandaba a Itachi estaba con el símbolo de Konoha rasgado al igual que la suya, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban rojos tenia el semblante decidido

-Vamonos… -Itachi-

Ambos partieron y Sasuke escucho la voz de su hermano, junto a el

-El hombre que estaba en akatsuki me entreno aunque yo quería matarlo y lo intente muchas veces pero jamás lo logre, después el desapareció abandonando a akatsuki, cuando te vi por primera vez con el mangekyo… pensaba que era la única forma de que entrenaras, que tu odio se volcara hacia mi, si te decía que era otro el que los había matado hubieras querido acompañarme para derrotarlo aunque fueras solo un niño.

La ilusión del mangekyo sharingan desapareció y Sasuke se dejo caer de rodillas y por primera vez desde el día en que murieron sus padres… empezó a llorar mientras Itachi se acerco pero Susume lo detuvo y lo abraso sin decir nada…

En Naruto House

-Entonces puedo quedarme aquí? Gracias, esta era mi habitación de hace años!!!

Tamaye entro corriendo a una gran habitación mientras Naruto y Sakura sonreían con una gotita en la cabeza

-Pues sientete como en tu casa –Sakura-

-Se los agradezco, solo será mientras busque un lugar donde vivir

-No debes preocuparte por eso, de todos modos este lugar también te pertenece –Naruto-

-Si pero no es por eso, es que en las noches como las paredes son delgadas se escucha todo y no creo que puedan dejarme dormir

Naruto y Sakura se sonrojaron muchísimo mientras cerraban la puerta y Tamaye reía pensando para si

-No puedo creer que se la creyeran, lo siento hermanito tendrás que aguantarte hasta la luna de miel

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Naruto llegaron a su habitación y se empezaron a desvestir, mientras Naruto se acerco besando a Sakura en el cuello

-Sakura…

-Mmm… Naruto ahorita no…

-No me digas que te creíste eso que nos dijo Tamaye

-No… pero debo descansar ahorita acabo de salir del hospital

-pero cuando lo hacemos duermes como un bebe

-Naruto… cuando lo hacemos no dormimos

Ambos se sonrojaron y rieron un poco mientras Naruto la abrasaba y acaricio un poco su vientre

-En verdad no parece que estés esperando… todo esta bien?

-Si, Tsunade-sama me preparo una medicina, quita los antojos y evita que engorde tanto pero si lo mantiene sano, no te preocupes

-Mmm esta bien, ahorita me preocupo mas por Sasuke, debimos ir tras el

-No creo, tarde o temprano el debe enfrentarse con Itachi, hay que esperar a ver que sucede, es una pelea entre el y su hermano

-Si tú lo dices

-Bueno ya déjame dormir

Sakura se tapo un poco hasta el rostro y Naruto rió

-Bienvenida a casa

-Gracias

Ambos se quedaron mirando un poco y sin decir más, lentamente se quedaron dormidos…

-Al otro día, en la aldea de la arena-

Hinata se despertó de golpe al sentir que el castillo temblaba, salio corriendo y se encontró con Kurenai que miraba hacia el jardín sonriendo aunque se sonrojo mucho al verla y rió un poco

-Kurenai-sensei… que pasa?

-Ya te levantaste Hinata, no ocurre nada solo los veo practicar

Hinata se acerco y vio a 3 personas en una pequeña arena de entrenamiento, una de ellas era Matsuri y la otra chica Hinata no la conocía, tenia el cabello castaño largo y usaba su bandana como paliacate, era de la misma edad que Matsuri ambas atacaban a Gaara sin parar, aunque tan solo usaban taijutsu, Gaara era tan fuerte que las mantenía alejadas a las 2 sin utilizar su arena y moviéndose tan rápido que apenas se veía, pero aun asi las chicas parecían no perderle la pista y cada vez que Gaara intentaba escapar ambas lo atacaban

-Son muy fuertes, verdad Hinata?

-Si… son jounins?

-Apenas son chunins, pero pronto se probaran para ser jounins

Kurenai y Hinata vieron que Kankuro se acercaba y se quedaba muy rojo al ver a Hinata pero siguió hablando como si nada, mirando a Hinata de reojo, aunque Kurenai no parecía estar muy contenta con eso, Hinata se preguntaba por que la miraba pero decidió ignorarlo pensando que miraría otra cosa y continuo viendo la pelea

-Matsuri-chan es muy fuerte, pero esa chica

-Ella es Natsumi, es la segunda aprendiz de Gaara

-No la conocía, cuando fuimos a salvar a Matsuri-chan hace años era su única estudiante

-Asi es, pero cuando Gaara se hizo jounin y estuvo a cargo de un equipo, Matsuri y Natsumi fueron las únicas que se atrevieron a ser sus alumnas y aunque fue por muy poco tiempo Gaara les enseño mucho y ambas siguieron entrenando con el cuando fue Kazekage

-Pues debe ser asi siempre, como para que hayan podido aguantar 3 horas a ese ritmo

-LLEVAN 3 HORAS??!!! –Hinata-

-Mas o menos…

Hinata las miro, recordando también la forma en que había peleado Sakura y pensando "si ellas y Sakura-chan son tan fuertes, necesito mejorar… no puedo ser la mas débil de nuevo…"

-Ku… Kurenai-sensei… usted sabe usar invocaciones?

-Quieres aprender a invocar?

-Si… creo que me seria útil aprender…

-Lo siento Hinata, pero yo no se como hacerlo, para hacer una invocación se necesita tener un contrato con alguna creatura sagrada y yo no conozco ninguna

Hinata se deprimió un poco cuando Kankuro le hablo

-Puedes pedirle a Gaara que te enseñe

-He?

-En una zona de la montaña cerca de aquí vive una bestia sagrada, hace poco Gaara decidió hacer un viaje para hablar con ella, piensa que podría ser útil tenerla como aliada y quiere aprender a invocarla ahora que ya no tiene al shukaku, si te lleva con el podrías aprender

-Pero el querrá hacerlo?

-No me molestaría

Hinata gritó un poco y salto hacia atrás, Gaara estaba de pie en la ventana, en el campo Natsumi y Matsuri jadeaban en el suelo, al parecer la práctica ya había terminado

-Tu tenias que ir con los escuadrones de marionetistas a hacer un patrullaje

Kankuro lo miro y asintiendo se fue, aun muy sonrojado y Gaara volteo a mirar a Hinata que quedo un poco intimidada

-Tu amigo Shino se fue hace unas horas dijo que lo despidiera pero sigue en la aldea, no se a donde haya ido, si quieren desayunar vayan al comedor

-Gra… gracias…

-Ha otra cosa, si quieres algo pidelo solamente, no debes mostrarme eso para que consienta en ayudarte

Gaara bajo de un salto el piso mientras Kurenai se reía un poco y mirando a Hinata un poco asombrada

-Mostrarle… que cosa?

-Hinata, ya viste que traes? –Kurenai-

Hinata se volteo a ver y se puso como tomate, como se había levantado de golpe solo traía un ajustadísimo short de licra y un diminuto sostén con los que había dormido, cada vez se puso mas y mas roja y si… se desmayo…

Sasuke estaba en su habitación pensando, había estado muy sorprendido y alterado por lo que le había revelado Itachi el día anterior por el momento había quedado dormido por un jutsu de Itachi pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo de que despertara y había terminado por creerlo aunque nisiquiera entendía por que sabia que lo que vio hay era real y decidió hablar con Itachi, estiro la mano para tomar su camisa y vio que no estaba hay, de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Susume

-Buenos días

Sin ver a Sasuke se acerco abriendo las cortinas, ya era casi medio día, se tapo un poco los ojos al notar el sol

-Lave tu ropa, ten hoy te pondrás esto, iremos a la boda de Naruto-kun y salimos hoy

Le puso la camisa en una silla con el resto de su ropa, Sasuke vio una pequeña maleta preparada para el

-Gra…gracias tu eres…

-Susume, este… soy tu cuñada

Sasuke sonrió un poco, la chica parecía muy contenta pero no podía ver su rostro, se levanto y se puso su camisa dejándola abierta como siempre y salio de su habitación, afuera se oían pequeños ruidos de martillazos y Sasuke vio a Itachi arreglando una parte de pared que Sasuke recordó haber roto un día que andaba de malas hacia varios años, Itachi debió haberlo escuchado por que volteo a mirarlo

-Y bien? –Itachi-

Sasuke sin decir nada tomo alguna de las tablas y comenzó a ayudarlo, mientras Susume detrás sonreía mirándolo

Sakura se levanto, había terminado de empacar sus cosas y las de Naruto y no pudo evitar abrir de nuevo una caja y sacar un regalo que le había llegado hacia unas horas, aunque lo debía haber visto una docena de veces esa mañana, era un traje de novia adornado con varios brillantes y con un velo parecido a una tiara, al sacarlo la primera vez había encontrado una nota: "Espero que este traje te haga tan feliz como me hizo a mi, Mama" mientras sonreía y lo guardaba de nuevo con cuidado y cerraba lo que quedaba de equipaje, salio y se dirigió al dojo donde sabia que se encontraban Naruto y Tamaye, al abrir se quedo sorprendida, Tamaye con una espada de madera se enfrentaba al mismo tiempo a 5 bushins y bloqueaba todos sus ataques uno por uno sin ningún esfuerzo, mientras el verdadero Naruto observaba el entrenamiento y a su lado estaba Tamaye, al parecer ella también estaba usando un bushin, Sakura sabia por que Naruto no participaba en el combate por que lo mataría si llegaba a hacerle algún daño a su ropa justo antes de irse y que al usar los kage bushins aprendería mucho mas rápido la técnica de la espada ya que obtendría varias horas de entrenamiento por cada uno hasta que Naruto la vio

-Bueno creo que debemos irnos

-Seguro que aprendiste algo? Por que solo tus bushins pelearon jamás había sabido de alguien que entrenara usándolos

-Jeje no te preocupes, te aseguro que si se como hay que moverse, gracias

-Bueno entonces hora de irse, Tsunade-sama nos debe estar esperando

-Si –Naruto-

Los 3 salieron y se dirigieron al castillo del hokague, en la entrada se encontraba Tsunade conversando con Sai, a Sakura le alegro verlo ya que desde que habían vuelto de su misión Sai había estado muy ocupado como para visitarlos aunque sabia que no asistiría a la boda, el se encargaría de la protección extra de la aldea, junto con Tsunade estaban Shizune, Neji, Ten-Ten, Ino, Kakashi, Obito, Iruka, Kiba con Akamaru, Choji, los padres de Shikamaru, los estudiantes tanto de Neji como de Hinata y también Isaribi y Hanabi Jiraya y por ultimo Lee y Gai junto con Anko y un pequeño grupo de Anbu entre los que, a pesar de la mascara, Sakura reconoció a Yamato y algo que le causo gran alegría, con el estaban conversando sus padres (los de Sakura), al fin comprendió por que Sai tendría que quedarse trabajando extra, con ellos se iban varios de los ninjas mas poderosos de la aldea y solo se tranquilizo un poco al ver al jounin que era el jefe del equipo de Gaara, el kazekage había enviado varios ninjas de su aldea para ayudar a proteger Konoha por si acaso, también un poco mas alejados estaban Sasuke, Itachi y Susume, aunque por lo que paso la noche anterior Sakura no tenia ganas de hablar con Sasuke, finalmente los 3 se acercaron al grupo y Sakura antes que nada se acerco a saludar a Sai

-Ya están listos? –Sai-

-Si, te prometo que te traeremos pastel

-No le vayas a fallar, mocosa sin pene –Sai-

-QUE DIJISTE???!!! –Naruto-

Naruto tuvo que ser sujetado por Sakura y Tsunade para evitar que matara a Sai en ese mismo lugar mientras este se reía, pronto llegaron varios carruajes y todos subieron en ellos comenzando el viaje hacia la arena, a sabiendas de que tan pronto llegaran seria la boda Sakura apenas podía esperar por la emoción…

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo XD

Realmente no se como me haya quedado, me tomo un poco de sorpresa lo de Itachi y Sasuke ya que no había planeado reunirlos tan pronto y no había pensado en nada para cuando se encontraran pero creo que me salio bien, aunque bueno ustedes lo dicen.

Ya el próximo capitulo será la boda doble y muy probablemente haya lemon, depende de si la noche de bodas la pongo en ese capitulo o en el que siga, aun no lo se XD

Natsumi, para los que no hayan visto Naruto Shippuuden es la chica que aparecía junto a Matsuri cuando logran al fin rescatar y resucitar a Gaara, aunque no dijeron su nombre y el que puse es inventado.

Bueno espero que me les haya gustado, si es asi dejan reviews, hasta la próxima


	14. Chapter 14

-No puedo creer que se haya dormido!!!! –Sakura-

-Bueno al menos asi podemos conversar, no crees? –Tamaye-

-Llegando nos casaremos debería estar nervioso

Sakura veía molesta como Naruto dormía a pierna suelta en uno de los sillones del carruaje, mientras ella moría de los nervios, frente a ella estaba Tamaye, habían partido hacia varias horas a la villa de la arena, pero aunque era mucho mas rápido viajar asi aun asi era un día entero de camino, Sakura y Tamaye se habían vuelto rápidamente amigas a fuerza de platica, aunque Naruto hacia horas que estaba dormido apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Sakura mientras que las chicas solo se dedicaban a burlarse de el, mientras Tamaye le dibujaba unos bigotes de gato

-Jajaja ahora es el chico gato en vez de chico zorro

-Aun asi se le ven los del kyubi

-Si pero es divertido –Tamaye-

-Oye… y donde conociste a Sasuke?

-Ha pues, lo conocí en una villa hace cosa de 2 meses

-Apenas eso? Mmm…

-Que pasa? no me digas que estas enamorada de el

Sakura recordó la escena de la noche anterior

-No… no es eso, es que lo notaba un poco extraño

-Mmm… bueno es asi siempre, anda bien callado y con cara de que le duele el estomago

Sakura rió un poco, pensando que seria real

-pero de todos modos es buena gente cuando lo conoces, no crees? –Tamaye-

-Si, lo se

-Desde hace cuanto que lo conoces?

-Mmm bueno… tenemos mucho tiempo asi que te puedo contar todo, si quieres

-claro

Sakura se fijo por la ventana, comenzando a recordar…

Ya era mediodía en la villa de la arena, Hinata paseaba junto con Natsumi, Matsuri y Kurenai que llevaba a Azuma en una carreola, el pequeño hacia rato que se había quedado dormido, desde que habían acabado de desayunar Matsuri y Natsumi las habían sacado a conocer completamente la villa de la arena, aunque Hinata viviría por mucho tiempo hay y tendría tiempo de hacer todo no había podido negarse y menos cuando Kurenai quiso seguirlas, Hinata pensaba que se sentiría muy sola cuando su maestra y Shino regresaran pero las 2 animadas chicas alejaban esos pensamientos de ella y ya la trataban como una amiga aunque apenas se conocieran, finalmente llegaron a una gran plaza, Hinata se quedo maravillada por lo que veía, la plaza aunque enorme y parecida a un estaba totalmente techada y había varios puestos dentro de ella, incluso dentro había un lago en el centro y el rió que remontaba de el rodeaba por completo la plaza como si fuera una pequeña muralla

-Esto es impresionante –Hinata-

-Un par de meses luego de que Asuma murió vine aquí en una misión diplomática y aquí solo había un gran agujero

Hinata miro sonriendo a su maestra, Kurenai había pasado meses negándose a hablar de Azuma e incluso negando que hubiera muerto y visitando a diario su tumba, parecía que ya es estaba recuperando.

-Si, Gaara-sensei la hizo construir, aquí estallo una de las mas grandes bombas del akatsuki que lucho con el hace un tiempo, era un centro en el que se experimentaba con humanos para las técnicas mas peligrosas y Gaara-sensei apenas había logrado que lo clausuraran, cuando fue destruido mando a hacer este lugar, dijo que ayudaba mas a la villa un lugar donde pudieran relajarse y divertirse un poco que uno donde sabían que serian asesinados al entrar

-A los ancianos casi les da un ataque cuando vieron que lo mando hacer sin avisarles –Natsumi-

-Asi que hizo esto –Hinata-

Hinata se quedo pensando un poco, sorprendida aun por lo que Gaara había cambiado en esos años hasta que vio que Natsumi y Matsuri la veían fijamente

-Oye oye que estas pensando? –Matsuri-

-No te vayas a enamorar de Gaara-sensei he?

-Yo… no…

-Claro que no, por que el es mío –Matsuri-

-No es mío!!!

-mío!!!

Ambas chicas empezaron a pelearse y Hinata se quedo sin saber que hacer para pararlas, cuando Kurenai le toco el hombro

-Ya viste quienes van ahí?

Hinata se volteo y sonrió saludando, Shino las miro y se acerco, llevándose a Shikamaru casi a rastras

-Shino-kun, Shikamaru-kun!!!

-Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan

-OTRA VEZ ESCAPANDOTE!!!

Matsuri se acerco dándole un coscorrón a Shikamaru

-Ya deberías saber que no vas a poder, cobarde

Natsumi se acerco también pegándole mientras ambas chicas lo levantaban, Shikamaru tenia cara de asustado

-Escapar? –Hinata y Kurenai-

-Creo que mejor seria que nos explicaran a los 3 –Shino-

-Pues Shikamaru-san no quiere casarse, es todo –Natsumi-

-Es verdad eso, Shikamaru? –Kurenai-

-Ayuda… -Shikamaru-

-Pero… pero… si se va a casar con Temari-chan es por que la ama no?

-Si la amo… pero es un moustro x.x –Shikamaru-

-Moustro?

Hinata recordó lo que Temari le había echo a Ten-Ten en los exámenes chunin y por un momento estuvo de acuerdo con el

-No creo que sea para tanto, Shikamaru, además eres hombre y debes cumplir con tu palabra –Kurenai-

-Pero no saben lo que paso cuando llegue aquí!!!!! –Shikamaru-

-Pero… Shikamaru-kun… no pudo ser tan malo… o si?

Hinata miro a Matsuri y Natsumi que solo asintieron mientras Shikamaru comenzaba a contar, poco a poco algunos problemillas que había tenido con Temari…

Día de su llegada…

-esta es la casa, Shikamaru, en realidad es la de Gaara pero vivo aquí por el momento, Gaara me dio una casa de regalo de bodas pero aun no terminan de construirla

Shikamaru entro a una inmensa y lujosa casa, la más grande que había visto desde que junto con Naruto habían entrado a la mansión del hokague a robar sus calificaciones para cambiarlas

-Bueno, lo único que debes recordar aquí es que a las 3 de la tarde no te debes acercar al televisor

-Por que no? –Shikamaru-

-Por que pasan la serie de televisión favorita de Gaara

-Como si me fuera a matar por una serie de televisión

Shikamaru se recargo en lo que el pensó que seria un mueble, sin darse cuenta de que era un televisor gigante

-Shikamaru espera!!!

Se oyó el sonido de vidrios rotos en el momento en que Gaara entraba

-Hermano… este… -Temari-

-Ha, hola cuñado… esto era… tuyo…

-Ataúd del desierto…

-AUXILIO!!!!

Shikamaru salio corriendo por su vida del palacio...

Un poco mas tarde, Shikamaru y Temari estaban en la entrada de una casa algo más chica que la de Gaara, sin embargo pegada a esta había un enorme taller.

-Jajajajaja asi que le hiciste eso a Gaara???!!!

Kankuro reía imaginándose el berrinche de su hermano mientras Temari y Shikamaru estaban en la entrada de su casa

-Ese Gaara es un problemático

-Podemos quedarnos contigo unos días, Kankuro?

-Claro, pasen

Ambos entraron a la casa de Kankuro, como la de Gaara estaba muy limpia y ordenada y era lujosa, aunque había varios maniquís por todos lados y pedasos de marionetas colgados del techo, eso le daba un aire algo siniestro

-Sientanse como en su casa, debo salir

Kankuro salio, mientras Temari y Shikamaru se miraban

-Buena hora escogimos para vivir juntos –Shikamaru-

Temari le pego

-ES TU CULPA!!! Jamás había visto a Gaara tan enojado, nisiquiera cuando vamos a misiones se pierde doctor House

-No es mi culpa que tu hermano sea un mani…

Shikamaru se cayo cuando Temari se acerco y lo beso profundamente, mientras se acercaba a el, ambos se separaron después de unos minutos respirando algo agitados

-Y eso…?

-Para que veas lo que tendrás después de nuestra boda

Decía Temari aun agitada, mientras se levantaba, Shikamaru la vio un momento, a pesar de haber estado comprometidos por mas de 6 meses jamás habían echo algo mas que besarse, Temari se encontraba mirando curiosa unos papeles mientras Shikamaru la miraba, sin decir nada la volteo bruscamente y la beso, Temari en vez de sorprenderse o moverse simplemente empezó a besarlo intensamente, cuando escucharon un ruidito, parecido a un chisporroteo

-Shikamaru… no traías en la mano un cigarro?

Shikamaru noto que se le había caído al momento de abrasar a Temari, jamás se le había logrado quitar el vicio después de que Azuma murió

-Que problemático… voy a sacarlo

-Shikamaru… son sellos explosivos…

-Mierda ¬¬

Kankuro intentaba reparar el televisor de Gaara cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión y el suelo tembló un poco

-Eso fue por la dirección de tu casa –Gaara-

-Debería ir a ver? –Kankuro-

-No… creo que será mejor que no lo veas… -Gaara-

Un rato después, ya de noche

-Bueno no esta tan mal… -Temari-

-Es un basurero –Shikamaru-

-Tienes razón u.u –Temari-

Shikamaru y Temari entraron a una viejísima y deteriorada cabaña, casi a las afueras de la aldea

-Bueno al menos aquí no pasara nada… ya no podrás arruinarlo

Tan pronto Shikamaru dijo eso comprendió que había sido un error, pero ya era muy tarde… Temari se volteo furiosa

-QUE YOLO ARRUINE!!!!! TU HICISTE TODO!!!

-Pero… Pero…

Shikamaru trataba de controlar a su furibunda novia, que aunque le había tenido paciencia y había sonreído todo el día se notaba las ganas que tenia de darle una regañiza

-POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS VIVIENDO AQUÍ ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS QUE FUE MI CULPA Y PONTE A ARREGLAR TODO OISTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3 días después… pasando por la casa, ahora parecía mucho mas limpia, las paredes eran nuevas, todo estaba barrido y varios cuadros de césped se habían plantado cerca, Shikamaru estaba cocinando mientras Temari veía la televisión, hacia un rato Shikamaru hablaba con su papa

-Jajajaja pues te fue bien hijo

-Que estas diciendo, Papa?

-Si, por si no lo sabes, los Nara tenemos pésima suerte y mas cuando estamos con mujeres es una tradición como la que nos casemos con mujeres mandonas, todos tus tíos y tus abuelos son asi, nosotros la regamos, lo pagamos, ellas la riegan lo pagamos y como somos un desastre para cualquier cosa que no sea ninjutsu ellas mandan en la casa

-Como pueden soportarlo? –Shikamaru-

-Pues tienes que acostumbrarte, mejor hazlo pronto, que acuérdate que estarás con ella para siempre

Shikamaru escucho esas palabras una y otra vez en su mente

-Para siempre… para siempre… para siempre…

-Oye Shikamaru ya esta la comida?

-Entonces estuvo grave –Kurenai-

-Pues nimodo, tu te casas y punto –Matsuri-

-Miren es Gaara en traje de baño!!!!!

Matsuri, Natsumi y Hinata voltearon, cuando regresaron la mirada, Shikamaru había desaparecido

-Nos engaño!!!! –Matsuri-

-Hay que buscarlo, no ira lejos –Natsumi-

Mientras las 2 decían esto, Hinata estaba más y más colorada

-A mí… también me engaño…

Kurenai rió un poco, mientras Shino miraba al bebe, cerca del lugar tras una pared Shikamaru estaba escondido cuando una sombra se acerco a el

-Aquí estabas

Temari se acerco y Shikamaru la miro un poco fastidiado pero sonriendo

-Entiendelo, no podrás irte y menos tan cerca de la boda, mi hermano tomo sus precauciones

-No puedes culparme por intentarlo o si?

Shikamaru comenzó a caminar al lado de Temari, mientras iban a su casa

-Pues no, ojala pudieras escapar me libraría de un mantenido ¬¬

-Y yo de un moustro ¬¬

Dijeron eso sonriendo y caminaron en silencio, hasta que…

-Oye Temari…

-Que quieres ahora?

-Ya quiero… que sea mañana…

Temari se abraso a el mientras seguían caminando

-Yo también…

Desde un techo, un poco más atrás, Gaara y Kankuro veían la escenita

-Lo vez? Son el uno para el otro –Kankuro-

-Nunca lo dude –Gaara-

-Nuestra hermanota ya creció buaaaaa

Kankuro reía un poco al verlo

-Ahora solo me falta deshacerme de ti

Gaara se levanto y camino hacia su palacio

-Oye no hablas enserio verdad Gaara? Gaara!!!!

Hola XD

Que tal quedo? Ya se que dije que iba a poner la boda en este capitulo, pero pensé que seria muy raro poner de repente en algo tan importante a Temari y Shikamaru sin antes decir al menos unas cosas de ellos tan siquiera para saber como se llevan, de todos modos este capitulo lo escribí anoche que no tenia nada que hacer y no afectara que el sábado ya ponga la boda, considérenlo un relleno.

En cuanto a la actitud de Gaara, que fue lo que mas me fije junto con la de Itachi, se que cambie un poco su personalidad, pero siempre que los hemos visto han sido en batallas o en momentos muy importantes y no en la vida diaria, incluso Naruto se comporta mucho mas serio en una pelea que como lo hace todos los días, por eso puse a Gaara e Itachi mas relajados ahora que están en sus casas y no en peleas y por eso se comportan diferentes no cambiare su personalidad como quiera en lo posible.

Si les dejo dejen reviews si no resérvenselos para la boda que esa si es la que quiero saber como me sale, adiós XD


	15. Chapter 15

Hinata se encontraba nerviosa en la entrada de la gran muralla que protegía la aldea de la arena, sin dejar de ver hacia el horizonte, Kurenai y Kankuro se encontraban junto a ella

-Ya tranquilízate, ya vendrán

-Pero… pero… es tarde…

-Hay vienen!! –Kankuro-

Hinata volteo y saludo con la mano a una caravana de carretas que se acercaban a Suna, tan pronto entraron Hinata salto sobre la muralla y los techos hasta llegar frente al palacio de Gaara, mientras las carrozas se abrían y de ellas salían los invitados a la boda, Tsunade se acerco y saludo a Gaara, mientras varios ancianos y miembros del consejo salían apresuradamente y se dirigían a Tsunade inclinándose para saludarla, los demás salieron de sus carretas incluyendo a Naruto que aun traía la cara pintada

-Vaya parece que Tsunade-obachan es muy popular aquí

-Es natural, es la primera vez que un hokague de konoha pisa la aldea –Sakura-

-Naruto-kun… Sakura-chan llegaron…

Hinata se acerco a ellos y al ver a Naruto se puso completamente roja

-Hola Hinata, como te ha ido en la villa? –Naruto-

-Este… yo… bien…

-Naruto-kun!!!

Matsuri llego poniéndose frente a Hinata para saludarlo a el y a Sakura

-Hola Matsuri –Sakura-

-Jeje hace tiempo que no te veía, desde que me mandaste volando de una patada para ver a Gaara

Matsuri se puso colorada al oírlo mientras reía nerviosa recordando aquella tarde, Gaara se acerco saludando a Naruto y Sakura, aunque no lo mostraba mucho se veía contento de verlos.

-Jeje, hacia tiempo que no te veía Gaara

-Has cambiado un poco

-Que? Enserio?

Gaara sonreía un poco, parecía que Naruto aun no se daba cuenta de que tenia la cara pintada

-Felicidades

Gaara volteo a ver a Sakura que le sonreía aun riéndose

-Jeje creo que mejor nos vamos a descansar un poco del viaje –Naruto-

Iruka que lo escucho se le acerco entre enojado y divertido junto con Jiraya, Kakashi, Genzo y Yamato

-Como que descansar? Te casas en 3 ho… QUE TE PASO EN LA CARA NARUTO??!!

-A mi? Nada

-No se habrá dado cuenta? –Yamato-

-A Naruto le gusta hacer cosas así, déjenlo debe ser una broma –Kakashi-

-Mmmm… bueno, pero queríamos hablar contigo, ven es hora de que te vistas y te prepares –Jiraya-

Naruto sin saber que decir se fue con sus maestros mientras Omazu se llevaba a Sakura aparte, Sakura camino con ellas hasta un gran salón donde se encontraban Matsuri, Natsumi, Tamaye, Susume Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Tsunade, Isaribi y Temari

-He? que hacen todas aquí?

-Mmm queríamos hablar un poco contigo, además… es hora de que uses tu regalo, no crees? –Tsunade-

Tsunade saco la caja donde venia el vestido de Sakura y esta se puso muy roja al recordar que ya era hora de ponérselo…

En una habitación aparte, Naruto acababa de terminar de cambiarse, mientras sus maestros y prácticamente todos sus amigos en konoha, desde Lee hasta Sasuke, incluyendo a Itachi y Tobi aunque Naruto no sabia que andaban haciendo hay pero al igual que los otros platicaban con el, animándolo un poco y felicitándolo, aunque no lograban levantarle mucho el animo…

-Yamato (con su cara de demonio)- Y no podrás volver tarde a la casa…

-Pero… pero… -Naruto-

-Tendrás que irte a dormir en el sofá cada vez que te enojes con ella aunque tengas razón –Kiba-

-Pero es que…

-No podrás decirle Fea, eso me dijo Sai que te dijera –Yamato-

-Y no podrás seguir leyendo porno mientras caminas, comes, vas al baño, vez Tv. platicas, te bañas

-ESO NUNCA LO HAGO!!!! –Naruto-

-ha… en verdad? Pero es lo normal no?

Kakashi volteo a ver a los chicos

-No, tu eres un fenómeno –Todos-

-Enserio nadie mas lo hace? –Tobi-

Voltearon y Tobi traía un libro de Icha Icha paradise abierto

-Otro mas u.u –Gai-

-Bueno Naruto, solo sabrás lo que vas a hacer? –Iruka-

Naruto solo sonrió un poco

-Por que preguntan?

-Por que le otro novio ha tratado de fugarse por un mes entero –Gaara-

Detrás de el Gaara entraba llevando a Shikamaru ya vestido para la boda y atrapado por una enorme mano de arena mientras todos se le quedaban viendo

-Que pasa? –Shikamaru-

Todos los demás se voltearon a Naruto ya sin hacerle caso a Shikamaru mientras rodeaban a Naruto sin dejar de hablar con el, mientras el chico se ponía mas y mas nervioso, lo habían prácticamente obligado a ponerse un smoking aunque al igual que Shikamaru se había sacado la corbata y logro salir a un balcón, de pronto Iruka lo alcanzo

-Hey Naruto!! Piensas escaparte?

-Iruka-sensei no lo diga tan alto que me van a volver a sermonear

Iruka rió acercándose a Naruto

-Tranquilo, no creo que seas capas

-Claro que no

-Por que le tienes miedo a Sakura

Naruto tembló un poco e Iruka rió

-Y que quería decirme, Iruka-sensei?

-Mmm no se… se supone que haya algo que tenga que decir un maestro al ver a su alumno así?

-Hem…

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Naruto

Iruka camino hacia dentro de la habitación

-Iruka-sensei…

-Pero nunca pude hacer que se te quitara esa mañana de pintarte la cara

-Yo no me he pintado la cara!!!

-Y esto?

Iruka le mostró su reflejo en un espejo

-WAAAA!!!!! VOY A MATAR A TAMAYE-CHAN!!!!

Quiso salir corriendo cuando Lee se le echo encima para pararlo

-Espera que no puedes ver a la novia un Naruto-kun!!! –Lee-

-Pero a mi hermana si y la voy a matar!!!! –Naruto-

Todos miraban con una gotita en la cabeza la escena, mientras lee luchaba por detener a Naruto

-Desde cuando Naruto tiene una hermana? –Yamato-

-Bueno siempre ha tenido una, pero no sabia que ya había vuelto –Jiraya-

-Sip, es la chica pelirroja que venia con nosotros, se llama Tamaye –Tobi-

-ESA PELIRROJA ES TAMAYE!!!! Tengo que decirle a Naruto que me la presente!!! –Jiraya-

-Cuidado Jiraya-sama –Yamato-

-Si, ella ya esta con Sasuke o al menos se acuesta con el y hacen cosas raras en la cama, yo no se que por que soy un buen niño –Tobi-

Todos sorprendidos voltearon a ver a Sasuke, incluso Naruto, mientras Sasuke le hacia señas a Tobi de que se callara unos segundos después ya lo tenia contra la pared

-QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA!!!???

-Ag… Naruto…

Sasuke trataba de safarse mientras trataban de quitarle encima a Naruto

-Tobi… creo que no fue buena idea decírselo… -Kakashi-

-Que divertido se ver ahorcar a Sasuke -Tobi-

Kakashi se golpeo la frente al ver que su amigo no entendía lo que sucedía mientras que los demás trataban de salvar a Sasuke…

Ya estaba atardeciendo, todos se encontraban en un enorme templo totalmente adornado mientras varias personas se acercaban a la ceremonia, Naruto no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso y con tanto miedo en toda su vida, mientras empezaba a escucharse la marcha nupcial, estaba completamente rojo y temblaba queriendo salir de hay, cuando vio a Sakura entrar.

traía su vestido blanco que delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo y parecía hacerla brillar, traía guantes blancos en las manos y un fino collar con una perla en el centro en su cuello, aunque su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo, Genzo la llevo al lado de Naruto mientras Kankuro llevaba a Temari con Shikamaru, esta usaba un vestido un poco mas largo que el de Sakura y sin collar, lo demás fue como si fuera un pequeño sueño, mientras tomaba a Sakura de la mano y notaba sus ojos aun a través del velo, ya parecía estar todo bien, apenas escucho lo que el hermano de la vieja Chiyo decía durante la ceremonia y la única vez que desvió los ojos de Sakura era cuando decía acepto, finalmente quito el velo de su esposa y vio que tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, aunque sonreía y poco a poco, la beso…

En el castillo del kazekage había una gran fiesta, parecía que toda Suna había ido a la boda y después a la fiesta que había al final, Sakura se encontraba hablando con su madre y con Tsunade mientras Naruto había sido arrastrado por Kakashi y Yamato y conversaba con ellos, desde el techo Hinata miraba a Naruto algo triste, cuando escucho una voz tras ella.

-Arrepentida un poco por no haberle dicho?

Hinata volteo y vio aparecer a Shino de entre las sombras

-Shino-kun… como supiste que me gustaba?

-No hacías mucho por ocultarlo…

Hinata se sonrojo al pensar que tanta gente sabría que quería a Naruto, cuando Shino se sentó en el techo del castillo

-Parece que Gaara también esta aburrido

Hinata se acerco a ver, Gaara estaba en un rincón mientras que a su lado Matsuri y Natsumi discutían pero parecía no prestar atención a nada, de repente volteo y los vio directamente y Hinata retrocedió completamente roja mientras Shino se levantaba y caminaba hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Hinata, no nos volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo, solo tengo una cosa que decirte… no vuelvas a guardarte lo que sientes

Shino paso a su lado y desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a Hinata pensativa, mientras en la fiesta, Tobi y Gai armaban un gran escándalo bailando totalmente borrachos mientras todos los veían, algunos divertidos y otros avergonzados

-SI GAI SENSEI ASI SE HABLA!!! –Lee (Pues quien mas diría eso?)

-Gai sensei… compórtese… -Ten-Ten-

-Vamos Lee baila con nosotros!!!

Gai le lanzo una botellita de Sake a Lee

-HOY ES OCACION ESPECIAL ASI QUE BEBE NIÑO!!!

-Seguro?... bueno…

-NO!!!!

Neji, Ten-Ten, Choji, Kankuro e Ino se habían aventado sobre el tratando de sacarle la botellita mientras Tobi y Gai perseguían a Kakashi tratando de que se uniera al baile y Sasuke junto a Itachi y Susume conversaban en una esquina, frente a ellos Tsunade y Jiraya hablaban con el hermano de Chiyo aunque no parecían tan animados, mas bien serios

-Las 2 aldeas, trueno y hierba fueron aplastadas sin que sus ninjas pudieran hacer nada –Jiraya-

-Si, eso decía la información que nos enviaste, estuve investigando en todos los archivos e interrogue a espías de todas las aldeas que pude hallar, pero no saben nada, según se ve solo los ninjas que se han unido al atacante saben algo pero ninguno ha podido ser capturado.

-Nosotros capturamos algunos, pero aparecieron muertos en sus celdas, Anko e Ibiki trataron de interrogar a uno pero tan pronto comenzaron a torturarlo el hombre murió envenenado –Tsunade-

-Que veneno era?

El anciano miro a Tsunade como si supiera ya la respuesta

-Si, el mismo que usaba Sasori… pero este es diferente la cantidad fue tal que murió al instante y no sabemos de donde provenía, yo misma hice la autopsia pero no encontré nada.

-Los interrogadores? –Anciano-

-Ambos son leales y se puede confiar en ellos –Tsunade-

-Mmm… no se que esta sucediendo… hay que tener cuidado nuestras aldeas podrían ser las siguientes

-Tendremos que prepararnos para protegerlas pero por ahora, creo que mejor será que sigan divirtiéndose antes de ponerlos en guardia -Jiraya

Los 3 sonrieron un poco mirando a los chicos tratar de quitarle el Sake a Lee mientras las chicas rodeaban al pequeño Asuma cargándolo

-QUE LINDO ES!!!! –Omazu-

-Si pero yo lo cargo ahora!! –Tamaye-

-Yo lo quiero cargar mas!!! –Omazu-

Kurenai rió un poco y fue a quitarles al bebe antes de que lo tiraran por estar peleando, un poco nerviosa por la actitud de la madre de Sakura mientras Temari se acercaba y lo miraba fijamente.

-Que pasa Temari? –Kurenai-

Temari lo miro un poco luego se levanto y mirando a Shikamaru lo señalo

-Shikamaru… Quiero uno!!!!

Shikamaru escupió todo el Sake que estaba bebiendo mientras todos alrededor reían, Sakura había estado hablando con Isaribi y Hanabi aunque ya sabia como iban a reaccionar sus alumnas

-Pero pero… Sakura-sensei…

-El examen chunin es en 4 meses y no podré entrenarlas estando embarazada, Naruto les enseñara bien

Hanabi volteo a ver a Naruto que se encontraba bailando con Tobi y Gai

-El…?

-Usted dijo que nos entrenaría hasta el final de los exámenes –Isaribi-

-Es verdad que voy a tener que seguirles enseñando un poco, peor no podré hacer ningún esfuerzo, ya hable con Naruto y desde que volvamos a Konoha el va a ser su líder de equipo, no hay excusas

Las 2 chicas se quedaron cabizbajas cuando Gaara se acerco

-Pueden entrenar con Matsuri y Natsumi –Gaara-

-he?

Sakura volteo sorprendiéndose un poco de que Gaara estuviera justo detrás de ella, no lo había sentido acercarse

-Me iré de viaje unos días y necesito que las mantengan entrenando, ellas se la pasan pensando en otras cosas en vez de mejorar

Miro a sus dos alumnas con una gotita en su cabeza mientras se esforzaban por cargar a Azumita que ahora estaba con Temari

-Con ellas 2? –Hanabi-

-Es cierto, escuche que ellas pronto se examinaran para ser jounins… será interesante, vamos a decírselos

Las 2 fueron a donde estaban corriendo

-Gracias por quitármelas de encima Gaara

Gaara asintió un poco con la cabeza mientras le daba a Sakura una llave

-Nadie notara si se van ahora, es su habitación

Sakura le agradeció mientras Gaara se iba aparentemente también a dormir y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Naruto antes de que lo empezaran a obligar a tomar, sorprendiéndose un poco de que incluso Sasuke estaba tomando ahora animado por Tobi y Gai mientras atrás Choji con todo su peso trataba de dominar a un Lee completamente borracho, finalmente logro llegar hasta donde estaba Naruto y le toco el hombro, haciendo que volteara

-creo que mejor nos vamos…

-Pero la fiesta esta…

Naruto se cayo cuando Sakura lo beso un poco y sin despedirse camino hacia ella, cerca del castillo habían construido un gran hotel ya que los exámenes para jounin de konoha tendrían lugar en suna, Sakura y Naruto subieron pensando en la habitación que Gaara les habría dado hasta que llegaron, en el piso solo parecía haber 2 habitaciones ya que solo había 2 puertas

-Gaara no nos dijo en cual nos quedaríamos –Naruto-

-mmm no… -

Sakura se acerco a la puerta que tenia mas cerca y metió la llave y esta se abrió, entraron y al encender la luz vieron que todas sus maletas estaban adentro, la habitación parecía ser solo una enorme recamara con un baño mas adelante y en una esquina varias botellas de licor y comida junto a una nevera, Sakura volteo mirando a Naruto y ambos empezaron a besar primero pausadamente pero desees mas y mas intenso, mientras Sakura acariciaba la nuca de Naruto hasta que unos momentos después, Sakura se separo un poco, mientras Naruto trataba de besarla y esta lo aparto un poco riendo y le susurro al oído

-Esperame aquí, no tardo…

Se separo un poco y se metió al baño, mientras Naruto se sentaba sin saber mucho que pensar, no entendía muy bien por que pero se sentía feliz, mas feliz de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida sin saber por que, hasta que se dio cuenta, había logrado lo que mas había anhelado en toda su vida, aun mas que ser hokague, había logrado hacer que Sakura fuera suya, solamente suya, sin saber por que rió un poco mientras se sacaba el saco del traje tratando de recordar que había pasado con su corbata y recordando que quiso estrangular a Sasuke con ella cuando lo vio hablando con su hermana, bueno no le importaba mucho, de pronto las luces se apagaron y distinguió a Sakura caminando hacia el, traía una bata blanca muy ajustada, Naruto se levanto y Sakura lo miro sonrojada.

-perdona que apagara la luz…

-No, así esta bien, Sakura-chan

Se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla mientras la recostaba contra la cama, Sakura abrió su bata dejándola caer suavemente mientras Naruto besaba su cuello, sus hombros y bajaba lentamente a sus pechos, comenzando a chuparlos y jalarlos con sus labios, Sakura empezó a gemir un poco acariciando la nuca de Naruto, sabia que el quería tomarse su tiempo esta vez y a ella eso le encantaba.

Naruto acaricio su cintura, mientras bajaba la única prenda que le quedaba a Sakura, empezó a besar su ombligo, Sakura arqueo un poco la espalda mientras se aferraba a la cama y Naruto se sorprendió un poco al ver lo mucho que eso le había gustado, mientras bajo y empezó a besar su cintura y la parte interior de sus muslos, haciendo círculos poco a poco hacia adentro, Sakura gemía mas fuerte a medida que se acercaba y este empezó a alejarse y acercarse un poco mas hasta que finalmente empezó a besar su entrepierna, mordiendo su clítoris un poco, Sakura soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir esto y sin decir nada mas se dejo llevar por un orgasmo, mientras Naruto se levantaba, encendiendo una pequeña lámpara, la luz que proyecto fue tenue pero le permitió ver a Sakura, jadeaba un poco y su frente estaba perlada de sudor pero le sonreía, mientras se incorporaba un poco y sin decir nada, empezaba a besarlo, abriendo su camisa.

Sakura se había sorprendido por la excitación y la rapidez con la que había llegado el orgasmo, mientras besaba a Naruto decidió hacer todo lo posible por que el disfrutara tanto como ella lo había echo, sin decir nada empezó a lamer el pecho de su esposo, sonrojándose un poco al recordar que ya era la señora Uzumaki pero disfrutándolo aun mas por ese echo, de que estaría para siempre con el, Naruto empezó a respirar agitado y Sakura le sonrió traviesa mientras desabrochaba su pantalón de vestir.

-Mmm.. Sakura-chan

-No hables…

Sakura siguió besándolo, siguiendo la misma ruta que Naruto había echo con su cuerpo, hasta que llego al miembro de Naruto y comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo, finalmente se lo metió por completo en la boca, tan solo había echo eso una vez pero por lo que se veía a Naruto le encantaba por que pronto empezó a jadear tal como ella lo había echo minutos antes, mientras Sakura aceleraba, metiéndolo todo en su boca, aprendiendo como le gustaba hasta que finalmente, cuando Naruto parecía apunto de correrse, este la detuvo mientras Sakura se levantaba mirándolo con un poco de reproche, viendo que aun estaba agitado, Sakura rió un poco y lo beso en la mejilla.

-No quiero que acabe ya… Sakura-chan…

-No te preocupes, esto acaba de empezar y podemos estar todo el tiempo que queramos

-Mmm… estémonos todo el mes

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos riendo

-Jaja todo el mes?

-Si… y empezando ahorita

-Haaa Naruto!!

Naruto la cargo echándola sobre la cama mientras esta reía, empezando a besarlo, abrasándolo, acariciando su espalda y su cabello mientras Naruto devoraba su cuello y masajeaba uno de sus pechos, finalmente entro en ella, Sakura ahogo un gemido mientras Naruto comenzaba a moverse en su interior esta se aferraba a su espalda

-mmm Naruto…. Quiero besarte…

Naruto levanto la cabeza de su cuello y Sakura le planto un beso en los labios, mientras empezaba a mover su cadera junto con la de Naruto, dándole mas placer a ambos, empezando a sentir que la habitación estaba ardiendo, que ellos mismos ardían por dentro, pero que por nada del mundo querían soltarse ni terminar ese momento, mientras Naruto aceleraba mas y mas finalmente rompieron el beso, tratando desesperadamente de respirar, pero no les parecía posible, jadeaban fuertemente sin poder aguantar el ritmo que sus propios cuerpos llevaban, Sakura arqueo la espalda viniéndose de nuevo

-AAA NARUTO…

-SAKURA-CHAN AAAAAAAAAA VOY A VOY AAA

-NO TE PREOCUPES NARUTO… MAS POR FAVOR MAS…

Naruto se animo al escucharla y empezó a penetrarla con mas fuerza mientras Sakura lo ayudaba lo mas posible, sin detenerse y sin descansar y sin querer hacerlo, Naruto le había mentido, no estaba cerca de terminar si no que parecía cada vez con mas fuerzas, mientras Sakura le apretaba los cabellos, rasguñaba su espalda y gritaba su nombre, demostrando lo mucho que le gustaba, hasta que abrió mucho los ojos, arqueando con fuerza su espalda y soltando la espalda de Naruto para aferrarse a la cama sabedora de que su enorme fuerza podía hacerlo pedazos, no se equivoco pues sus dedos se hundieron con fuerza en el colchón mientras sentía que Naruto se corría en ella un orgasmo llego y luego otro y otro, Sakura sintió como si tocara el cielo mientras uno la golpeaban varios orgasmos con fuerza, gritando hasta casi desgarrarse la garganta mientras Naruto se venia con igual fuerza en ella

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras Naruto resistía todo lo que podía, hasta que finalmente ambos terminaron, cayendo Naruto a casi sobre ella, jadeando con fuerza empezaron a besarse, lentamente, pues eran pocas las fuerzas que le quedaban

-Naruto… Naruto…

-Sakura… chan… te…

Sakura le cayo poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios mientras su respiración se normalizaba

-Yo jamás te lo he dicho… Te amo…

Lo beso despacio, mientras Naruto la abrasaba y lentamente se quedaban dormidos

-Sakura…chan…

-Si?

-Nos quedaremos todo el mes?

Sakura sonrió acurrucándose mas

-Todo el año si quieres…

Dijo riendo un poco

-también te amo… Sakura-chan…

Fueron las ultimas palabras que Sakura alcanzo a oír antes de quedarse dormida, definitivamente había sido el día mas feliz de su vida…

Afuera, en la habitación de al lado, Shikamaru estaba cargando a Temari mientras los 2 con los ojos como platos acababan de escuchar todo lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación de Sakura y Naruto

-Esos dos… les fue bien… -Shikamaru-

-Date prisa y entremos!!!!

Shikamaru tenia la llave en la mano pero teniendo a Temari cargada no podía meter la llave

-Abre de una vez!!!!

-ES QUE NO ENCUENTRO EL AGUJERO!!!!

-Esto empieza bien u.u –Temari-

Bueno pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, perdón por la tardanza pero con los exámenes ya no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir.

Espero les haya gustado el lemon, aunque la boda no se me ocurrió casi nada.

Bueno si les gusto dejen reviews XD


End file.
